Por Siempre Tuya
by AlexaPQ
Summary: Los años han pasado. Candy está comprometida en matrimonio con Albert Andley, pero Terry Grandchester reaparece en su vida en el momento menos esperado...
1. Capítulo I: Decisiones

**.**

* * *

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki / Yumiko Igarashi, así como la historia original de "Candy Candy" en la cual está inspirada este fanfic. Algunos elementos también fueron tomados de la versión de anime, perteneciente a TOEI ANIMATION, adaptados del trabajo de Mizuki & Igarashi.**

* * *

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

Por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo I: Decisiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas

con los ojos cerrados,

y te aferraste como un náufrago a la orilla

de la espalda de alguien... ?"

 _R. Arjona_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A** quella hermosa mañana de fines de verano el día había empezado desusadamente frío pero agradable, como si el otoño diera un adelanto de lo que estaba por venir… una suave brisa recorría la pradera trayendo aroma de flores, hierba y agua, los cantos armoniosos de los pájaros y el calor del sol naciente con su luz cristalina filtrándose a través de los vidrios del Hogar de Pony. En las literas dispuestas a lo largo de la humilde habitación dormían catorce angelitos en las más diversas posiciones con la inocencia de una infancia sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, tres camas ya estaban desocupadas. En la habitación contigua la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María habían abandonado las sábanas y preparaban el desayuno para el pequeño ejército invasor que no tardaba en despertarse y también para su "Generala en Jefe". Los chicos estaban tan contentos por aquella visita que siempre les animaba sus caritas hambrientas de aventuras.

La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María sentían una dulce calidez cada vez que ella volvía al Hogar con su perenne entusiasmo y su cariño desbordante para ambas…la veían como la hija pródiga que siempre volvía al hogar a recobrar fuerza para seguir animando a los demás.

\- Srita. Pony - dijo la Hermana María mientras sacaba algo de fruta de la alacena - ¿Cree que deberíamos preparar el desayuno favorito de Candy?

\- Creo que no, Hermana - la voz de la señorita Pony, tan dulce como siempre, mostraba un dejo de tristeza y preocupación - No creo que nuestra niña se sienta con muchos ánimos de desayunar hoy… considerando la visita que recibió la tarde de ayer y la expresión de su rostro cuando el caballero se fue.

\- ¡Pero Srita. Pony! - exclamó la religiosa - ¡Si se veía feliz!

\- Me extraña que diga usted eso, Hermana María. De nosotras dos que hemos sido las madres de Candy, yo siempre he sido la más ingenua. Usted siempre ha conocido tan bien a nuestra niña - miró a la Hermana con una semi sonrisa en los labios - Siempre ha entendido lo que hay en su corazón. Por eso me sorprende que sea precisamente usted quien mencione lo feliz que se veía.

\- ¡Señorita Pony…!

\- Candy sonríe mucho, aún en los momentos difíciles. Quizá ni ella se dé cuenta pero anoche un velo de melancolía nublaba sus ojos y su sonrisa…

La Hermana María bajó su cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Todavía era una mujer hermosa a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a surcar su rostro… pero no por eso había perdido serenidad, ni su siempre acertada intuición que se iba afinando con los años.

\- ¿Así que usted también lo notó? - aceptó la Hermana

\- Sí. A pesar del tiempo Candy no ha dejado de ser una niña para nosotras… y todavía podemos ver su alma a través de sus ojos.

\- No quería decirlo para no preocuparla, Srita. Pony… pero yo noté lo mismo en Candy. Deseaba que usted no se hubiera dado cuenta.

La Srita. Pony tomó a la Hermana María por los hombros, y luego del gesto de apoyo le dio una de sus más dulces sonrisas.

\- No se preocupe por mí, Hermana. Confío en que Candy se sobreponga como siempre… Es tan fuerte….

La Hermana María asintió.

\- Tiene usted razón.

La Srita. Pony se volvió a la mesa del desayuno donde un trozo de pan a medio cortar todavía la estaba esperando. A pesar de que la Hermana María era una gran ayuda y sus decisiones siempre eran muy maduras… a veces la Srita. Pony no dejaba de verla como una mas de sus chicos traviesos.

\- ¿Que cree que haya sucedido ayer en el saloncito entre Candy y el señor Albert? - aventuró la Hermana.

\- No lo sé. Espero que sea Candy quien nos lo diga…

\- Si fuera algo bueno ya la estaríamos oyendo gritarlo por todo el Hogar. Pero en lugar de eso… sólo sonreía y sonreía… sin decir palabra.

\- Debió ser algo importante. Tal vez está analizando bien lo que pasó con el señor Albert antes de decírnoslo.

Afuera una oscura nube viajera empezaba a cubrir el sol del amanecer. Parecía que el día seguiría tan frío como había empezado.

La tercera cama vacía era la de Candy. No se había levantado al amanecer como sus dos madres, sino en la madrugada cuando las estrellas todavía brillaban en el cielo y el silencio rodeaba en Hogar. Se había levantado descalza, había tomado la bata que le había prestado la Hermana María y con los rizos rubios alborotados había salido a la oscuridad frontera entre el día y la noche para dirigirse sin vacilación a la Colina de Pony donde todo había comenzado a la sombra del Padre Árbol y por eso era justamente él quien debía enterarse primero. Candy apenas había podido dormir esa noche presa de una nueva emoción y de una esperanza. Al principio no estuvo muy segura de lo que había hecho pero a medida que transcurrían las horas la idea la entusiasmaba cada vez más. Sólo podía pensar en el futuro convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien. De ahora en adelante todo iba a ir bien.

Sin poder controlar sus emociones había ido a la Colina de Pony porque necesitaba la sensación tan querida de trepar su querido Padre Árbol, como si los tibios recuerdos de su niñez pudieran ayudarla a comprender el paso que había dado. Deseaba tanto agitarse al viento pasando de rama en rama para liberar toda la pesadez que había sentido en su alma por los días previos de indecisión y de duda. Ahora se sentía tan liberada… Tan… feliz. Necesitaba que su Padre Árbol la abrazara.

Cuando el sol iba saliendo sus hermosos ojos verdes se concentraron en mirar el amanecer de ese día como si por medio de una proyección fuera el amanecer de su vida también. Sus rizos rubios, despeinados e inquietos, acariciaron su rostro igual que él lo había hecho la tarde anterior. Desde lo más alto del Padre Árbol, miraba el horizonte hacia donde estaba Lakewood… a donde se habían ido esas manos cálidas que habían dejado suaves sensaciones en su rostro.

Sus ojos se inundaron con la visión de aquel amanecer magnífico; su corazón con una desbordante calidez que inundaba todo su ser. ¡Era tan hermoso! Después de todo la vida podía ser hermosa otra vez.

Con la esperanza de que las ilusiones se tejieran otra vez en su vida levantó su rostro hacia el sol del alba y al viento para que la acariciara de igual forma como lo había hecho él.

\- ¡Albert! - gritó al cielo, intentando regalar a la naturaleza la misma emoción que aquel nombre había prodigado a su corazón.

Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar, el viento se llevaba sus palabras…

\- ¡William Albert! - gritó otra vez.

Una nube oscura empezaba a cubrir el sol del amanecer, pero la sensación de liberación de Candy no cesaba. Eso le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

La tarde anterior se había comprometido a casarse con William Albert Andley. Formalizarían su compromiso anunciándolo en la mansión de Chicago, dentro de pocos días.

..

Cuando Candy volvió al Hogar de Pony el sol ya estaba más alto y una algarabía brotaba del comedor. Su pequeño ejército ya se había levantado y, como primera acción del día atacaban su desayuno con su energía habitual. Las bandejas que contenían fruta, pan, cereales y leche - que todavía Tom se encargaba de traer día tras día - se vaciaban rápidamente. Candy entró al comedor para dirigirse a la habitación de todos los chicos, la cual ella compartía durante sus visitas para vestirse y acompañarlos a tomar el desayuno.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! - rió alegre a su paso.

Las cinco niñas del Hogar de Pony la miraron con mucho cariño y admiración. ¡Era tan linda! Aún en ropa de cama y despeinada. Algunas de ellas querían ser como Candy cuando fueran grandes pues la veían como a una hermana mayor - algunas como a una pequeña madre - que ponía el buen ejemplo a seguir.

En cambio todos los chicos secretamente compartían la esperanza de que cuando crecieran se casarían con Candy. Aunque tenían las mas diversas edades en su infantil entusiasmo no alcanzaban a ver que cuando ellos fueran grandes, Candy siempre sería mucho mayor.

La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María que compartian la gran mesa con los chicos la miraron asombrada. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en la cama ni en el Hogar pero no habían esperado verla en ropa de cama todavía a esa hora de la mañana. Obviamente cuando salió su primera intención había sido regresar pronto pero por alguna razón se había retrasado… se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaba fresco afuera para la delgada bata que llevaba y además, ¡estaba descalza!

\- ¡Candy! - saltó la Hermana María - Jovencita, estás sin zapatos y con el rocío que hay afuera. ¡Dios santo, puedes enfermarte!

Candy se detuvo en su rápida escabullida hacia el dormitorio. ¡La habían atrapado! A pesar de que era ya una mujer de 21 años, mayor de edad y todo eso, nunca podría dejar de ser para aquellas dos buenas damas la chiquilla traviesa que creció a su lado.

Se volvió hacia ellas con el rostro ruborizado de vergüenza.

\- Yo… este… ehhh … - ¿qué decir?, todos la miraban - Perdí mis zapatos y creí que los había dejado afuera. Salí a buscarlos… je je

"Una mentirilla blanca para no preocupar a nadie" se disculpó a sí misma, "Y para no dar malos ejemplos".

\- Muy bien, Candy. Ve a vestirte y a calzarte - intermedió la Srita. Pony como siempre lo hacía - Y apúrate o no alcanzarás desayuno.

\- Sí, Señorita Pony - y continuó con su camino hasta entrar en el dormitorio.

La Hermana María le dirigió una mirada resignada a su compañera en el Hogar pensando en lo indulgente que era la Srita. Pony con Candy y continuó atendiendo y conversando con los chicos. Una vez que Candy se incorporó al desayuno éste siguió transcurriendo con su agradable habitualidad. Todos los chicos estaban deseosos de escuchar las "aventuras" de Candy en el hospital de Chicago donde trabajaba y aunque ella se las platicaba una y otra vez ellos no se cansaban de escucharla. Esta vez no fue la excepción y de tanto hablar por poco y Candy termina sin desayuno.

Después de que todos terminaron, la Hermana María se llevó a los chicos bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos del huerto que está detrás del Hogar para contarles historias de la naturaleza y enseñarles cosas nuevas. La Srita. Pony y Candy se ocuparon de recoger toda la loza y llevarla a la cocina para lavarla. Hacía poco que el Sr. Cartwright había donado una bomba de agua para la cocina del Hogar por lo que ya no era necesario traerla desde la pila, lo que facilitaba enormemente el trabajo.

Mientras Candy se daba a la titánica tarea de lavar los platos del desayuno de 17 personas la Srita. Pony la ayudaba a secarlos. Las mujeres hablaban de lo listos que eran los niños, de lo bien que iban las cosas en el Hogar ahora que habían surgido tantos benefactores inesperados… de lo bien que Candy iba en el hospital donde había llegado a ser la Jefa de Enfermeras del área de cirugía. Entre tanta conversación y ya a punto de terminar con su tarea, Candy dijo:

\- Srita. Pony, siento no haberles ayudado esta mañana con el desayuno. Debí haber regresado mas temprano pero me demoré.

\- No te preocupes Candy. Con tu habilidad para la cocina créeme que no extrañamos mucho tu ayuda… - rió la Srita. Pony.

Candy rió también un poco aliviada. Desde hacía mucho tiempo sus madres y ella bromeaban acerca de su poco talento para la cocina y las alusiones que se hacían a ello no la molestaban, sino que la divertían.

\- Por cierto - aventuró la Srita. Pony - debió haber pasado algo muy importante ayer para que te hayas levantado tan temprano con lo dormilona que eres. ¿Te pasa algo, Candy? Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras cuando lo necesites.

\- Sí, Srita. Pony - asintió Candy y cuando se dio cuenta de que la Srita. Pony la miraba preocupada se preguntó si todo era tan obvio - ¿Qué le hace suponer que pasa algo?

La Srita. Pony sonrió un poco agriamente.

\- ¡Mi querida niña! ¿Quién sino nosotras para conocerte mejor? Hace poco estabas tan feliz por todos los logros que has tenido en el Hospital… feliz por tus amigos: ya ves que Anny va a convertirnos en abuelas por segunda vez - guiñó un ojo la Señorita - Y hace algunos días la visita que nos haces cada mes venía acompañada por una gran melancolía en tus ojos. Y hacía apenas diez días que te habías ido cuando ya estabas de regreso otra vez… sonriente como siempre, pero sin decir ni una palabra del porqué de tu regreso tan inesperado. Como ves, no se necesita tener una intuición especial para saber que algo te ocurre.

\- Tiene razón - asintió finalmente la joven. Había terminado de lavar los platos y ahora a falta de algo que hacer con las manos comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos como siempre que estaba nerviosa. Había llegado el momento de sincerarse con la Srita. Pony - Regresé porque tenía miedo. Necesitaba consuelo y fuerza para enfrentar lo que me pasaba… pero no quería preocuparlas, así que no dije nada.

\- Pero… ¡Candy!

\- Lo siento Srita. Pony. ¡Pero parece que las cosas se han arreglado estupendamente bien ahora! Creo que mis días grises han quedado atrás… - Candy frunció su naricita con una semisonrisa - Y voy a correr muy rápido para que no vuelvan a alcanzarme.

La Srita. Pony también sonrió invitándola a que continuara. Así que Candy prosiguió.

\- Si regresé al Hogar de Pony antes de lo esperado fue porque estaba confundida - confesó - Pero ya todo se ha despejado de mi mente, Srita. Pony. De hecho quiero que sea usted la primera en saberlo … - no, la segunda se corrigió Candy en su interior: el primero había sido el Padre Árbol - Ayer que vino a visitarnos Sir Andley… bueno, Albert. Cuando estuvimos platicando solos… bueno… decidimos que… - y de pronto la sonrisa se volvió brillante, sus ojos de esmeralda fulguraron de emoción - ¡Vamos a casarnos!

\- ¡Candy!

\- Sí, Srita. Pony. ¿Puede creerlo? Voy a casarme con el hombre más bondadoso, amable, considerado y gentil que conozco… en una semana anunciaremos nuestro compromiso en la _Mansión Andley_ de Chicago. Me encantaría que todos ustedes pudieran ir.

\- Candy… - la dama no atinaba a decir otra cosa, sorprendida por la noticia.

\- Srita. Pony - la chica la tomó de ambas manos - Sería tan importante para mí verlos a todos allí compartiendo a mi lado el día más feliz de mi vida.

Los ojos de Candy estaban brillantes, llenos de esperanza y de alegría… pero la Srita. Pony también pudo ver en ellos una súplica muda y desesperada, un halo de resignación. Pero no se lo diría. Esperaba que la Candy optimista y animosa que había sido siempre borrara esa sombra insegura que ocultaba en el fondo.

Se alegraría por ella. Respondió a su sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto hija - asintió - Te acompañaremos en ese día tan especial. Y te felicito: el señor Andley es un gran hombre. Serás muy feliz casada con él.

\- Lo sé, Srita. Pony. Ya soy feliz.

Mientras ambas se sonreían Candy se sintió un poco mal por no contarle _toda_ la historia a la Srita. Pony. No quería preocuparla y creía que no entendería la historia completa. Para entender esas emociones Candy necesitaba platicar con una amiga como Anny, como Patty (aunque sólo fuera por correspondencia), o como Camilla Drisden, una enfermera amiga suya en el Hospital St. Joan de Chicago.

Creía que la Señorita Pony nunca se había enamorado y que por lo mismo nunca la entendería.

\- Vamos a decírselo a la Hermana María y a los chicos - propuso Candy tomando por los hombros a la Srita. Pony y conduciéndola hasta la puerta - Quiero que se alegren conmigo.

Y salieron al huerto, donde los niños hicieron una algarabía al ver que tenían visitas en clase.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Al día siguiente Candy tomó muy temprano un carruaje que la llevaría directo a la estación de tren para partir con rumbo a Chicago lo más pronto posible. Había estado cuatro días en el Hogar de Pony y seguramente el trabajo se había acumulado durante todos estos días de ausencia. Había hablado con el Dr. Wheeler, que era el nuevo director del hospital, para solicitarle el permiso y aunque éste había prometido que dejaría a alguien encargada que la supliera, Candy y su sentido de la responsabilidad no se habían sentido tranquila abandonando el trabajo de aquella manera. Sólo algo tan fuerte como la tormenta que se había desatado en su interior la había podido obligar a dejar a sus pacientes sin atención. Pero ahora que su vida había vuelto a su cauce, a tomar un camino mejor, podía volver a tomar sus obligaciones con mayor entusiasmo y energía.

Horas más tarde cuando llegó al St. Joan se entregó de inmediato al trabajo. Vestida en su uniforme blanco y con el mandil distintivo del hospital ayudó a un par de doctores en agotadoras cirugías. Afortunadamente para los pacientes y para la misma Candy, ambas habían sido un éxito y ella lo sintió como un buen augurio de que todo empezaba bien en esta nueva vida que emprendía ¡Qué bien!

Mientras transcurría el día y se acercaban sus horas de descanso, Candy imaginaba ruborizada como sería su próximo encuentro con Albert. El día de la propuesta en el Hogar de Pony y después que lo habían acordado, Candy le había comunicado sus planes de regresar a Chicago al día siguiente e ir directamente a cubrir su guardia en el Hospital St. Joan. Albert le había dicho que él se encargaría de ir primero a Lakewood a comunicar la buena noticia y pasar también por la tía Elroy quien con toda seguridad querría estar en Chicago para colaborar en los preparativos de la fiesta de esponsales donde se anunciaría el compromiso. Esa idea no le había gustado mucho a Candy considerando la obsesión de la tía Elroy por hacer siempre las cosas del modo fastuoso que la alta sociedad exigía. Pero bueno, sería _su_ fiesta y ya se encargaría de encauzar las energías de la Sra. Elroy en algo más íntimo y discreto.

Así que Albert estaría en Chicago cuando ella terminara su turno en el hospital. Seguramente iría a recogerla en el carruaje de los Andley como había hecho tan a menudo en el pasado y ahora con mayor razón considerando que Candy pronto se convertiría en su esposa. Ese solo pensamiento producía intensas emociones en la joven.

Como aún faltaba toda la tarde para que Candy concluyera su turno y parecía que ya no habría más tareas agotadoras, la enfermera se encaminó rumbo a la cafetería del hospital para comer algo. Era un lugar agradable de paredes altas y blancas, con un hermoso ventanal que dejaba entrar majestuosamente la luz del sol y tenía una linda vista del precioso jardín interior del hospital.

El nuevo director había hecho especial hincapié en mejorar el jardín y embellecerlo, argumentando que en medio de un lugar de dolor como era un hospital siempre debía haber un remanso de paz y belleza que animara el espíritu. Candy había ayudado a los jardineros del St. Joan a renovar el jardín en sus ratos libres y hasta Albert mismo había contribuido a embellecerlo pues siempre traía nuevas especies botánicas para el jardín desde las lejanas tierras que visitaba.

A Candy le gustaba tomar su bandeja del almuerzo y sentarse frente al ventanal. El mirar un rincón de la naturaleza tan bello hacía que su mente volara siempre hacia Albert y le gustaba recordarlo de esa manera. Pero ahora no tendría que recurrir a esos trucos… ahora lo tendría siempre junto a ella.

Candy se dirigía a su mesa favorita en el comedor cuando se dio cuenta de que Camilla Drisden comía en ella. ¡Que bien!, se dijo ella, tenía tantas ganas de saludarla y contarle todo lo que le había pasado estos días.

\- ¡Hola Camilla! - la saludó sentándose junto a ella y saludando también al resto de sus compañeros que estaban a lo largo de la mesa con una inclinación de cabeza.

Camilla levantó su mirada para con su amiga, alegrándose de que hubiera vuelto de su viaje inesperado. ¡Pero que bien se veía ahora! Su mirada esmeralda se había vuelto radiante y su sonrisa se sentía relajada y en paz. Desde luego, completamente distinta a la Candy sombría y preocupada que había visto la última vez.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó la chica y le hizo lugar a su lado.

\- Como puedes ver ya regresé de mi viaje relámpago - sonrió Candy - Tenía muchas ganas de verte otra vez, Camilla.

\- ¡Y yo a tí! Pero cuéntame, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

\- Fui al Hogar de Pony, tú ya sabes donde está. Y siento no haberte avisado como siempre… pero de verdad que ni yo sabía que iba a irme. Fue algo que nunca planeé. Una tarde que terminó mi turno no me sentí con ánimos de volver a la _Mansión Andley_. Me sentí débil para volver allí - recordó Candy - En lugar de eso fui a la oficina del Dr. Wheeler a solicitar un permiso para ausentarme por una semana. Y el doctor muy amablemente no sólo me otorgó la licencia sino que hasta dispuso su carruaje para que me llevaran directo a la estación del tren.

-Quieres decir que… ¿te fuiste sin equipaje? - inquirió Camilla asombrada.

-Bueno pues, llevaba las dos mudas de ropa que guardo en el hospital, una de ellas puesta - aclaró ella - Pero era todo lo que necesitaba. La Hermana María, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado tanto de ella?, me prestó algo de ropa para dormir.

\- ¿Y porqué te fuiste así Candy?

Candy suspiró mirando a su amiga que esperada curiosa su respuesta. Camilla tenía 20 años, apenas un año menor que ella misma, grandes ojos color miel y un cabello oscuro ensortijado que a veces le confería un aspecto de muñeca. Aunado a su aspecto dulce el carácter de Camilla era también entusiasta y pícaro, era una amante de los niños - no en balde su especialidad como enfermera era la pediatría - lo que la hacía poseedora de paciencia, fortaleza y comprensión. Muchas veces Candy confundió su dulzura con la de Anny, pero Camilla era más emprendedora y libre de prejuicios que la ahora Sra. Cornwell.

Candy por un momento vaciló en contarle la historia de los últimos días. Pero quien mejor que Camilla para desvelarle las profundidades de su alma: eran amigas desde hacía 4 años, desde que Candy había regresado a trabajar al St. Joan. Durante los primeros meses de su regreso a Chicago y al hospital en los pasillos se formaban corrillos de enfermeras que criticaban que Candy estuviera allí gracias a las influencias que el poderoso Sr. Andley había hecho valer sobre el anterior director, el Dr. Leonard, quien también era quien había despedido a Candy debido a las intrigas de Sarah Legan y sus hijos. Nadie sabía que lo que realmente había pasado entre el Dr. Leonard y el Sr. Andley era que habían aclarado el punto por el cual Candy había sido despedida injustamente.

Sin embargo los comentarios en los pasillos lastimaban a Candy aunque ella no lo demostraba. Además durante aquella época empezaba a flotar por el hospital un ambiente hostil en contra de ella por ser una rica heredera Andley y porque pensaban que los puestos que iba ascendiendo se debían de nuevo a la intervención del joven patriarca de su familia y no a su propio trabajo constante y siempre bien hecho.

En aquellos tiempos la única amiga que Candy tuvo en el hospital fue Camilla, de la misma forma que antaño Patty O'Brian lo había sido en el Real Colegio de San Pablo en Londres. Camilla fue un remanso de paz en aquellas agitadas aguas de envidia. La chica se enfrentó a todos por ser amiga de Candy y sufrió el mismo aislamiento de parte de sus compañeras enfermeras.

Meses mas tarde, cuando el Dr. Leonard abandonó la dirección para ser sustituido por el Dr. Wheeler, el ambiente poco a poco se fue distendiendo al hacerse mas transparente el magnífico trabajo que Candy realizaba y por eso, tres años después casi todos sus compañeros habían aplaudido su nombramiento como Jefa de Enfermería Quirúrgica por su trabajo siempre entusiasta e incansable, tan absorbida en su trabajo que ni siquiera tomaba las vacaciones que año con año se merecía.

Camilla había estado a su lado desde el principio en las malas… y en las buenas.

\- Candy, ¿porqué te fuiste? - repitió su amiga para sacarla de los pensamientos en los que parecía haberse sumergido.

Candy se volvió a la conversación y se decidió a contarle. Se cercioró que sus compañeros de mesa estuvieran absortos en sus propias conversaciones y no escucharan las cosas tan íntimas que la rubia estaba por revelar. Suspiró antes de empezar con su confesión.

\- Ya sabes que hace poco mas de seis meses Albert volvió de su último viaje de Argentina y como es obvio llegó a instalarse en la Mansión… donde yo estoy viviendo con la tía Prudence.

\- Sí Candy - asintió Camilla - Recuerdo lo feliz que estabas porque tu protector hubiera vuelto. Todo lo que tenías que hablar con él… eso ya lo sé. ¿Que tiene eso que ver…

\- Fue el principio de todo… creo. Yo había extrañado tanto a Albert durante su ausencia que ahora que lo tenía de regreso le dedicaba prácticamente todo mi tiempo libre como él lo hacía conmigo. Fueron muchos paseos, muchas conversaciones… yo… he disfrutado siempre su compañía y sus historias… cuando me cuenta todos los lugares interesantes que visita. Me gusta pasar mi tiempo con él.

\- ¡Eso es mas que obvio! - sonrió Camilla - Si no fuera porque es tu tutor yo pensaría…. - dijo con picardía.

Candy se atragantó, ¿acaso todo mundo lo sabía menos ella? Continuó con su historia.

\- Todo iba muy bien hasta hace unos quince días que los días agradables que pasaba al lado de Albert terminaron. De repente - recordó Candy - él se mostraba esquivo conmigo. Casi no me sonreía, mucho menos sosteníamos una conversación. Se levantaba temprano y regresaba tarde y ya en la casa sólo conversaba con la tía Prudence o se encerraba en el despacho a seguir trabajando con George. En todo el día solo un: "Buenos días, Candy" o un "Buenas noches, Candy". Nada del estupendo amigo al que estoy acostumbrada.

Camilla se intrigó por el comportamiento del apuesto patriarca de los Andley. Ella había sido testigo cientos de veces del devoto cariño que ese hombre siempre le había profesado a Candy.

\- ¿Y que era lo que pasaba? - inquirió - ¿No se lo preguntaste?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Aunque él me evitaba un día no estuve dispuesta a seguir angustiándome pensando que había hecho mal y esa tarde entré al despacho donde Albert y George trabajaban. Y le pedí a George que nos dejara solos.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Y que pasó? ¿Te dijo porqué se estaba comportando así?

Candy esbozó una sonrisa traviesa recordando aquél día.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me lo dijo!

...

...

 _Candy había entrado al despacho de Albert y George acababa de dejarlos solos. Ella estaba dispuesta a que Albert le dijera que estaba pasando entre ellos esos últimos días en que el cariño de hermanos parecía haberse esfumado para dar paso a la más absoluta indiferencia._

 _Albert estaba sentado frente al recio escritorio de caoba atiborrado de papeles, tenía el rostro cansado y en su cara se adivinaba cierto aire de impaciencia y culpabilidad. Desvió la vista en cuanto tuvo a Candy frente a él para perderla en el cielo azul a través de la ventana del despacho._

 _\- Siéntate Candy - le ofreció sin embargo - siento estar tan ocupado últimamente…._

 _Candy se sentó frente al escritorio procurando no parecer extremadamente solemne, aunque le preocupaba mucho el cambio de actitud de Albert._

 _\- Gracias Albert. No te molestaría si no fuera importante… - de repente se lo ocurrió algo para romper el hielo - ¿O debería llamarte William cuando estás trabajando en tu despacho como todo un hombre de negocios?_

 _Fue la primera vez que Albert se volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos en los últimos días. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Había dolor y cierta tortura en los ojos de él._

 _\- Candy… si no puedo seguir siendo Albert lo que hago como William no tendría sentido. Por favor, quiero ser siempre Albert para tí…_

 _Ella asintió._

 _\- Por eso mismo vengo. Te he sentido lejano estos últimos días y me gustaría saber porqué. ¿He hecho algo mal ?… ¿otra vez algo mal? - dijo para tratar de diluir con otra broma la gravedad del ambiente._

 _\- No Candy. No eres tú._

 _\- ¡Ah! ¿Te pasa algo entonces?_

 _Albert desvió de nuevo la mirada._

 _\- No… no es nada._

 _Candy estaba cada vez más extrañada con la actitud de Albert. Este no era el hombre libre de cadenas que ella conocía… ahora cargaba un peso con él._

 _\- ¡Albert ! - exclamó ella poniéndose de pie. Rodeó el escritorio y se arrodilló junto a él para descansar su barbilla en sus rodillas como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Lo miró con cariño - ¡Vamos! Puedes contárselo a tu amiga Candy. ¿Recuerdas? Tú alguna vez me pediste que compartiéramos los problemas que la vida nos traía. Hasta ahora tú siempre has sido el que me escucha porque el imán para los problemas siempre he sido yo. Siempre he sido yo la llorona…_

 _A pesar de todo Albert no pudo evitar una semi sonrisa cuando Candy dijo aquello. Eso era cierto. La chica se alegró de aquel gesto de su tutor, así que siguió:_

 _\- Cuéntame lo que te pasa. Si no puedo ayudarte… al menos puedo llorar contigo… ya sabes que eso se me da muy bien._

 _Los ojos verdes de Candy, risueños y juguetones, invitaban a Albert a abrirle su corazón. Tantas veces Candy había hecho ese gesto de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas pidiendo consejo o buscando consuelo que las sensaciones deberían serle muy familiares ya, pero no era así._

 _Extrañamente desde algunos días Albert no podía evitar turbarse por la presencia de Candy. La veía de una forma nueva… aspiraba su suave aroma por toda la casa, miraba con embeleso la delicada curva de su cuello, deseaba hundirse en sus rizos dorados y perderse en el lago verde de sus ojos… cada palabra de ella era el momento cumbre del día; al levantarse sus primeros pensamientos flotaban hacia ella y no deseaba nada mas que compartir a su lado las pequeñas rutinas que poblaban su existencia. Una mañana de éstos últimos días William Albert Andley se había despertado con la imagen de Candy tatuada en su corazón y había hecho el descubrimiento tardío de que se había enamorado de ella._

 _Al principio le había parecido maravilloso, pues él siempre había visto en el amor el toque mágico y misterioso del llamado de la Naturaleza que a Albert le gustaba tanto seguir. Sin embargo después comprendió que en este caso en particular, esto sólo venía a complicar las cosas._

 _¿Cómo decírtelo Candy? se preguntó Albert, viendo las pupilas interrogantes de ella ¿Cómo puedo arriesgarme a perder esto tan maravilloso que tenemos sólo porque mi corazón ahora quiere algo más?_

 _\- ¿ Albert ?_

 _No puedo, Candy. Te asustaría… te perdería porque no he visto nada distinto en tí para conmigo. No estás preparada para saberlo como yo tampoco lo estuve._

 _Iba a decirle alguna mentira cuando ella le pidió:_

 _\- Déjame ver tu corazón, amigo mío. Déjame sentir que al menos por una vez puedo brindarte el apoyo y el consuelo que siempre he recibido de tí… No me digas que no, ahora que soy yo la que necesita dártelo._

 _\- Candy…._

 _\- Nos hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? - sonrió ella._

 _Albert se levantó de su asiento y respiró hondo. Si iba a decírselo todo no quería estar en contacto con el objeto de su afecto cuando la sintiera alejarse._

 _\- Te lo digo porque has sido y eres mi amiga, Candy - empezó Albert después de vacilar un par de minutos- Antes que nada mi amiga y los amigos se deben sinceridad._

 _\- Sí - lo siguió ella con la mirada._

 _\- Yo… ¡te quiero tanto Candy!_

 _Ella sonrió dulcemente agradeciendo sus cariñosas palabras._

 _\- Yo también te quiero Albert._

 _\- ...pero ya no de la misma forma… Candy, yo … estoy enamorado de tí. Te amo, pero ya no sólo del modo fraterno que siempre nos hemos entregado. Descubrí que te amo como la dulce amiga que eres, pero te amo mucho más como la mujer que siempre he soñado sin saber que siempre estuvo al alcance de mi mano en tí._

 _\- ¡Albert! - exclamó ella poniéndose de pie de un salto, palideciendo de pronto - ¿Qué es…?_

 _\- Lo siento mucho, Candy. Lo siento y me duele - Albert la miró con los ojos llenos de desesperanza - sobre todo porque no he visto en ti nada que me indique que sientas lo mismo y pagué tu cariño de amiga de este modo. Sé que no es justo ni para ti ni para mí... pero Candy, es tan difícil conocerte y no amarte. Ahora lo sé._

 _\- Albert…_

 _\- Por eso te he evitado todos estos días. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta - Albert esbozó una semi sonrisa -Estos últimos meses que hemos estado juntos me han mostrado que así es justamente como quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

 _Candy sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies transportándola a un lugar desértico y gris. Después de todo y en cierta forma había sido ella quien había ocasionado ese cambio en Albert… sin quererlo lo estaba lastimando a él, el hombre que más que nadie en este mundo merecía su cariño y agradecimiento. ¿Por qué tenía ella que lastimar a sus seres queridos de esa manera?_

 _De pronto su mente viajó seis años atrás a los tiempos del Colegio San Pablo. En los jardines del Colegio de forma igualmente desesperanzada como Albert ahora, su amigo Archie casi le confesó lo mismo… Candy había podido ver el dolor y los celos en sus ojos, pudo sentir su desesperación y el desasosiego. Pero Candy no le correspondía porque tenía otra ilusión creciendo en su corazón. Por eso con una súplica muda en la mirada le rogó a Archie que no dijera mas…por eso se las arregló para que encontrara en Anny su alma compañera… Pero ahora con Albert… ¿qué le impedía corresponderle a su más querido amigo?_

 _Lo miró tratando de ver al hombre que había en él. Era un hombre alto de figura recia y sana, producto del tipo de vida natural que le gustaba llevar. Llevaba su cabello rubio bien cortado, aunque no siempre sabía peinarlo bien y caía con despreocupación sobre su frente lo que le daba un aire muy atractivo. Sus ojos azules, que a Candy le gustaba tanto ver sonrientes, tenían ahora un velo de tristeza. Candy recorrió con la mirada los fuertes brazos que se veían ahora que andaba en mangas de camisa; aquellos brazos que la habían abrazado tantas veces y en los que ella se sentía tan segura._

 _Candy nunca negó que Albert era un hombre muy apuesto. De pronto lo recordó como su Príncipe de la Colina que era como lo había visto por primera vez once años atrás y la forma mágica de como él le había robado su corazón de chiquilla… entonces la había impresionado tanto. Lo había amado tanto que su tierno recuerdo la había llevado a gustar de Anthony, así como después la imagen de su Anthony la había conducido a conocer y amar las profundidades de Terry… Pero eso estaba en el pasado ya. Ahora Albert estaba en su presente. Albert era real y no un sueño idealizado… sentía tantas cosas por él. ¿Cómo definir la necesidad que tenía de él? ¿Cómo llamar al cariño que le profesaba y a la dulzura que ella también sentía al compartir sus días?_

 _Lo miraba profundamente tratando de encontrar las respuestas._

 _-Candy - la llamó Albert intrigado - ¿No dices nada?_

 _-Yo, Albert… no sé… que decirte… - susurró ella._

 _-Si no lo sabes entonces no es lo que yo quiero oír - dijo él con voz terminante y fría como el hielo._

 _Candy escuchó la rudeza de su voz y sintió tristeza. Había un sentido de posesión en sus palabras, pero ella entendió. Candy sabía que cuando se ama no se exige por un afán egoísta, sino que se exige porque es la naturaleza misma del amor… si uno es suficientemente noble puede acallar y guardar estas exigencias, pero mientras se ame siempre estarán allí._

 _Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Sentía ella esa misma exigencia para con él? ¿Cómo podía seguir viendo a Albert sabiendo que ella podía ser capaz de despertar su lado más oscuro? Ya no podía mirarlo porque las lágrimas se lo impedían._

 _El joven heredero Andley se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la dureza de su mirada se suavizó, consternado._

 _\- Candy… Oh, lo siento. A esto era a donde no quería llegar._

 _\- Albert - suspiró ella dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas - No me lastimaste. Más bien soy yo la que te lastima a tí. Perdóname._

 _\- No hay nada que perdonar. Por eso te evitaba, Candy. Es sólo que… necesito tiempo para alejar estas reacciones que pueden herir lo más importante que tengo ahora de tí: tú cariño de amiga… Dame tiempo._

 _Candy entendió su dolor porque ella había llevado algo similar dentro._

 _\- Yo Albert… me alejaré un tiempo… - decidió mientras abandonaba a toda prisa el despacho con las lágrimas brotando dolorosamente, sin poder ni quererlas contener._

 _Albert la miró salir sintiendo dos profundas espinas en su corazón: no sólo había alejado a la mujer que nunca había tenido, sino que había perdido también a la amiga que tanto necesitaba ahora._

 _..._

 _..._

\- Oh, Candy - dijo Camilla tomando sus manos después de escuchar esa parte de la historia. Ahora entendía la intempestiva ausencia de su amiga. Pero había algo extraño en todo esto porque Candy no parecía precisamente consternada - Pobre Sr. Andley… y pobre de tí. Por todo lo que me contabas yo ya veía esto venir.

La chica que contaba esta triste historia no parecía a tono con el drama sucedido. En lugar de eso Candy estaba sonriente, podía decirse que hasta feliz.

\- ¿De verdad, Camilla? - preguntó Candy atacando su ensalada - Pues yo me sentí muy mal. Fue el peor…uno de los peores días de mi vida. No sabía que hacer porque no sabía como reaccionar con Albert… me dolía tanto verlo triste por mi causa. Por algo que ni él ni yo podíamos remediar - Camilla había olvidado por completo su almuerzo. Candy continuó - Y en la tristeza ni siquiera podía ofrecerle mi consuelo porque iba a lastimarlo más de lo que lo ayudaría.

\- Debe ser terrible…

\- Lo fue - guiñó Candy - La pobre tía Prudence, ¡tan distinta a su hermana Elroy!, nos veía tan sombríos y estaba tan preocupada por nosotros. Pero yo no podía decirle. Así duré unos días en el trabajo mientras intentaba distraerme un poco de todo esto… Hasta que un día no pude mas y me fui al Hogar de Pony a buscar consejo.

Camilla veía como Candy ya casi había devorado todo el contenido de su bandeja de almuerzo. ¡Que chica! Ni en momentos como éste dejaba de comer.

\- Pero nunca me contaste a mí - le recriminó Camilla un poco herida en su orgullo de amiga - Yo pude haberte ayudado. Aunque con el éxito que tengo en mis relaciones, entiendo que no quisieras mis _"atinados"_ consejos.

Camilla decía aquello porque hasta la fecha había tenido varias relaciones sentimentales que habían sido completos fracasos: en cuatro años Candy le había conocido igual número de novios. Ella decía que no había encontrado a la persona correcta pero parecía que su actual enamorado, el abogado Jason Maxwell, parecía por fin ser su relación más estable y definitiva.

\- Perdóname Camilla. Es sólo que sentía que si revelaba los más profundos sentimientos de Albert lo estaría traicionando de algún modo - le explicó Candy asiendo su mano.

\- Ya sé - sonrió con sus ojos miel - Discúlpame por ser tan tonta y celosa. Pero sígueme contando… ¿encontraste consejo en tu Hogar? ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

\- Sí Camilla, encontré algo más que consuelo en el Hogar de Pony. Encontré respuestas… - Candy la miró llena de picardía - Verás, Albert fue a buscarme una tarde al Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Fue por tí?

\- Sí. Nos encerramos en un saloncito y platicamos tanto. Me pidió que regresara a mi vida a Chicago pues ofreció irse a Lakewood… hablamos de tantas cosas, de nuestra historia en común y de nuestra historia pasada. Por un momento volvimos a ser el mismo Albert y la misma Candy de siempre… - Candy hizo una pausa, preparándose para lo que iba a revelar - Y de repente una cosa llevó a la otra y le sugerí que si juntos nos la pasábamos tan bien no había que añorar algo que estaba en nuestras manos tener: compartir los días juntos… Y le pedí que nos casáramos.

\- ¡Candy! - Camilla por poco y se cae de la silla. Todos los de la mesa se voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos pero cuando ella les sonrió como diciendo "No pasa nada, exageré un poco" todos volvieron a sus conversaciones. Camilla no salía de su asombro: primero por lo que había hecho y luego por el gran atrevimiento de Candy de ser ella quien se atreviera a proponerse en matrimonio - ¡Pero creí que no lo amabas! ¡Que todas tus dudas eran por eso!

La sonrisa de Candy vaciló un poco. Su mirada se nubló fugazmente… pero luego estaba siendo la misma como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Yo… ¡claro que debo amarlo! El se lo merece.

\- Discúlpame Candy, pero amar no es cuestión de merecerlo o no…

\- Pero yo… creo que lo amo - insistió ella - A su lado me siento segura y feliz. Me siento yo misma. Cuando se va lo extraño terriblemente y cuando me llegaban sus cartas anunciando su regreso una emoción tan intensa se apoderaba de mi corazón… Si eso no es amor, ¿qué mas puede ser? Sólo que no me había dado cuenta, ¿no?

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- ¿Que otra cosa puede ser sino amor, Camilla? Dímelo tú - flaqueó por un momento la rubia - Dime tú que nos has visto juntos, que has escuchado todo lo que te he contado de él y que has visto la emoción que guardo en nuestros encuentros. ¿Verdad que es amor?

\- Candy, yo creo que por cada amor real que sentimos hay una especie de melodía vibrando en nuestra alma que canta para el dueño de ella. Llámame una tonta romántica si quieres… pero eso creo yo - respondió la enfermera de ojos miel - Por eso mis amores anteriores no se han quedado: no he escuchado sus canciones lo suficientemente intensas en mí. Tú debes mirar dentro de tu corazón y escucha la canción del Sr. Albert, así sabrás la verdad que nadie, sino tú misma, puede descubrir. En el mundo de dos enamorados los que estamos fuera no podemos escuchar las canciones de ellos.

Candy interiorizó un momento, luego levantó la vista para con su amiga.

\- Yo… creo que sí lo amo. Escucho la canción - sonrió más animada - De hecho estoy los suficientemente enamorada para casarme. Albert aceptó y anunciaremos nuestro compromiso en unos días más… y quiero que estés allí conmigo Camilla. Por favor.

Camilla la miró con comprensión y un poco de compasión en su mirada. Quiso decirle que cuando se ama plenamente no se duda del sentimiento, pero mejor no dijo nada. Quizá esta era la oportunidad de Candy de ser feliz… siempre la había visto tan sola y ocupada en cuidar la felicidad de los demás en lugar de la suya propia que tal vez ya había llegado su momento de ser feliz. La ayudaría en eso.

\- Entonces querida amiga - la abrazó con genuino afecto - que seas muy feliz. Yo estaré contigo.

Horas más tarde un sencillo carruaje con el escudo de los Andley sobre sus puertas esperaba por fuera del St. Joan a una joven rubia y animosa que bajaba los escalones con mucha energía y mayor entusiasmo. En cuanto la vio el pasajero del carruaje bajó para extenderle los brazos y recibirla en ellos… se veía tan hermosa ahora que su rostro no estaba ensombrecido por la angustia, tan hermosa con sus rizos al viento bajo el sombrero de calle y su suave figura envuelta en aquel sencillo vestido azul. Albert se sintió muy afortunado.

Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y él la elevó unos centímetros mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Entonces ella inundó con su risa de cascabeles el aire mientras exclamaba:

\- ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Albert aún sonriendo la bajó para mirarla a la cara y luego la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Una vez que estaban en camino hacia la Mansión Andley, Albert rompió el silencio:

\- Creo que mejor debería comprarme un automóvil.

Candy recordó traviesamente aquella vez que Albert había ido a buscarla en auto la noche que Neil la había llevado con engaños a la Villa campestre de los Legan. Recordó como había terminado aquel auto y sonrió divertida:

\- No lo veo mucho de tu estilo, Albert. Mas bien te veo montando a caballo… O a algún elefante, tal vez en África.

"Eres tan linda cuando ríes" pensó él.

\- ¡África! Que tierra tan querida para mí… hace años que no estoy por allá - Albert se calló un momento recordando, y luego aventuró - sería un buen lugar para nuestra luna de miel, ¿no?

Candy lo miró ruborizada, apenándose un poco.

\- Sólo si no hay leones que puedan lanzarse sobre tí y hacer que nuestro viaje de placer se convierta en uno de trabajo para esta enfermera.

Albert rió también y Candy lo miró aliviada. Era tan maravilloso tener junto a ella al mismo Albert de siempre que hacía que todo valiera la pena. Estaba feliz por él.

El hombre dejó entonces de reír y miró solemnemente a la chica.

\- Debo decirte antes de llegar a la Mansión que la tía Elroy ha venido conmigo y nos espera en casa - dijo él gravemente - Le conté sobre nuestro compromiso y como debes imaginarte no lo tomó muy bien. Lo tomó bastante mal, diría yo - guiñó Albert travieso - Pero al final la hice prometer que respetaría y apoyaría nuestra decisión.

\- ¿Y ella… aceptó?

\- No de muy buena gana, ya sabes como es. Pero a pesar de su carácter tan rudo yo sé que me quiere y aprecia tanto como quiso a mi padre, así que accederá a nuestros deseos.

Candy asintió.

\- ¡Es tan difícil creer que ella y la tía Prudence sean hermanas!

\- Sí, es cierto. Son muy distintas - concedió él - Ya sabes que a la muerte de papá yo era tan pequeño que quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de la familia y los negocios fue la tía Elroy. Eso debió ser muy duro y le hizo el carácter agrio y difícil. Tanto trabajo no le dejó tiempo para ella y por lo mismo nunca se casó ni formó una familia como el resto de sus hermanos.

Candy asintió preguntándose si lo mismo hubiera pasado con ella de haberse dedicado tanto a su trabajo como para no casarse nunca. Se vio en el futuro posible como la gran tía Candy, de rostro adusto, pelo cano… y su nariz rematada de pequitas. ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Así no impondría respeto! ¡Que horror!

Pero bueno, ese futuro posible no era probable. A ella no le pasaría algo así. Iba a casarse con Albert.

Lo miró curiosa.

\- La tía me acompañó para ayudarte con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso - prosiguió él - Le dije que queríamos algo muy sencillo e íntimo y no los grandes bailes que ella acostumbra organizar. Espero que estés de acuerdo - vio el asentimiento de Candy y sonrió.

\- Albert… yo quisiera invitar a todos los del Hogar de Pony. Sé que la Sra. Elroy se opondrá pero es importante para mí.

\- ¡Claro! Si es tu familia - la apoyó Albert - La tía tendrá que entender. Estoy cansado de esas fiestas donde casi no conozco a nadie. Esta será distinta porque será nuestra fiesta, Candy… amor.

Pronunció la última palabra con una profunda emoción y sinceridad, pero también con algo de temor y precaución. La miró directamente a los ojos cuando la dijo para no alarmarla.

Candy le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada sobre el asunto. Sólo asintió.

\- Sí, Albert.

El no insistió. Trató de volver a su actitud despreocupada y alegre.

\- La tía quiere hablar contigo en cuanto lleguemos - mencionó - De hecho, ya debe estar esperándote en el despacho. Sea lo que sea que hables con ella sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo - y luego bromeó - Con el apoyo del tío William….

Ella sonrió fascinada recordando el día que había descubierto que el tío William era tan joven y tan guapo, superando así sus sueños más optimistas.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La conversación que más tarde sostuvieron Candy y la tía Elroy fue muy larga y accidentada. Candy nunca había hablado así con ella quizá porque la tía nunca le había prestado atención ni le había dado importancia pensando que era un capricho pasajero y bohemio de su joven sobrino que tenía actitudes por demás excéntricas y poco ortodoxas. Sólo que ahora se le había ocurrido lo peor: casarse con esa huérfana con lo que desacreditaría a la familia Andley cuyo prestigio le había costado tanto a la tía Elroy mantener.

Pero como su oposición a esa boda no parecía que fuera a detenerla la tía le pidió a Candy que se comportara a la altura del compromiso que acababa de asumir, pero sobre todo que cumpliera con las expectativas que se creaban alrededor de quien sería la Señora Andley: le dijo que sus días de ser una muchachita atolondrada tendrían que acabarse en cuento dijera "acepto" frente al altar al lado de Albert. Le advirtió que no quería que se siguiera comportando como hasta ahora, le exigió que abandonara inmediatamente su trabajo en el hospital pues el trabajar sirviendo a otros era indigno para una dama de la alta sociedad… en fin, dijo tantas cosas que fueron horas larguísimas en la vida de Candy.

La joven la dejó desahogarse y luego con la voz mas calmada que pudo usar dadas las circunstancias le aclaró a la tía Elroy que seguiría trabajando porque era una actividad que la hacía sentirse útil a sus semejantes, además que el trabajar nunca era indigno sino que al contrario hacia madurar a las personas. Le dijo que trataría de comportarse lo mas correctamente posible y trataría de no avergonzar a Albert ni a los Andley, pero que jamás podría dejar de ser ella misma. Que serían familia durante mucho tiempo más y tendrían que respetar sus diferencias mutuas. Terminó diciéndole que ambas amaban a Albert y así como la tía no haría nada que dañara a su sobrino, ella – su futura esposa – tampoco lo haría.

Candy le pidió respeto pues ya no era una chiquilla de la que todo mundo pudiera disponer a su antojo.

-Sé que no nos gustamos - le dijo - Pero por el bien y la felicidad de Albert debemos aprender a vivir superando nuestras diferencias.

La tía Elroy pasó aquella tarde por casi toda la gama de las emociones humanas y finalmente cedió debido al cariño que le tenía a su sobrino. Aceptó hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por tolerar a Candy pero anunció que en cuanto le fuera posible volvería de nuevo a Lakewood pues no quería ser testigo en primera fila de la debacle de los Andley, como ella imaginaba.

\- ¡Que bueno que mi pobre hermano no está vivo para ver este horror! - llegó a exclamar la señora en el transcurso de la discusión.

Candy oyó aquello y se dio cuenta de cuan afectada se encontraba la tía. Si algo era sabido por todos era el profundo y verdadero amor que Elroy había sentido por su hermano William, el padre de W. Albert. Todos sabían lo que la había afectado la muerte de su hermano y el dolor tan profundo que había sentido por su pronta partida… ¡cuán contrariada debía sentirse ahora para preferir que su hermano estuviera muerto!

Después de eso Candy prefirió no discutir más y hábilmente llevó la conversación hacia los preparativos para la fiesta del compromiso entre ella y Albert. Sin embargo tampoco esa fue una conversación fácil porque la tía quería hacer una fiesta fastuosa acorde a lo que su sobrino más querido, y heredero de los Andley, merecía. Ni el que Candy le recordara que Albert era un el hombre de lo más sencillo y nada ceremonioso impidió que Elroy siguiera hablando de multitudes de invitados y ejércitos de decoración… Candy insistía en que ambos deseaban una ceremonia sencilla e íntima, hasta que la tía empezó a agitarse cada vez que repetía que algo así no estaba a la altura de los Andley. Candy temió entonces que la señora cayera en uno de sus repentinos ataques de ansiedad de los que era presa cada vez que se molestaba demasiado. Ya la joven enfermera había sido testigo y causante de uno de ellos hacía varios años (¡precisamente en esta misma mansión!) durante el cual había tenido que cuidarla aunque quien se había desaprovechado de sus desinteresados cuidados había sido la fastidiosa de Elisa Leagan para llevarse todo el mérito.

\- ¡Candice White, algún día me llevarás a la tumba! - exclamó Elroy mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos - ¡Desde siempre has sido tú!

Después de ese arrebato de impotencia, Candy suspiró contrariada y decidió que permitiría que la tía hiciera la fiesta a su gusto. Después de todo, sólo sería su fiesta y no su vida. Si era tan importante para la señora como para ponerla así, ¿qué más daba?

Se puso a su disposición para cualquier cosa y luego salió del despacho aliviada sintiendo como la tensión que colgaba entre ella y la Sra. Elroy se iba disolviendo muy lentamente. Estaba mentalmente agotada, se sentía un poco derrotada y sobre todo se preguntaba una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Para tranquilizarse en cuanto salió de la entrevista se dirigió casi corriendo al lugar en el cual el cansancio y las dudas podrían despejarse, a su remanso de paz: corría al lado de Albert.

# # #

 _Chicago, Illinois. Agosto 1919._

 _Querida Patty:_

 _¿Cómo estás, querida amiga? Mis saludos y besos para tí y para la abuela Martha._

 _Te escribo ahora porque quiero contarte todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos días… no me lo creerás. No sé si Anny ya te haya escrito para contarte, pero quiero que te enteres por mí que acabo de comprometerme con Albert y vamos a casarnos muy pronto. Es increíble pensar que voy a compartir mi vida con el fiel amigo de mis dulces sueños, así que yo también estoy muy contenta. Me gustaría tanto que pudieras estar aquí para alegrarte conmigo._

 _Sé que no podrás estar a tiempo para nuestra fiesta de compromiso (¡es dentro de una semana!) pero me gustaría tanto que pudieras estar aquí para nuestra boda que será en dos meses. Tengo muchas ganas de que platiquemos laaaaargas horas otra vez y poder darte personalmente todos los abrazos que te he guardado durante tanto tiempo esperando una visita tuya._

 _Con cariño, Candy White_

# # #

Cuatro días después del enfrentamiento entre la Sra. Elroy y Candy las invitaciones a la fiesta de compromiso entre William Albert Andley y Candice White (la tía Elroy había omitido deliberadamente agregar el apellido Andley en el nombre de ella) inundaban la ciudad de Chicago y mansiones vecinas. La tía Elroy se había negado a enviar invitación alguna al Hogar de Pony pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a ceder en algo tan importante para ella, así que les envió un telegrama con la fecha y hora del evento además de vestidos nuevos para la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María, así como para todos los chicos del Hogar.

Una de esas invitaciones si llegó sin embargo a Villa Skylark en las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago y fue a parar a manos de su dueña: Elisa Stuart, antes Legan. Elisa ahora era la dueña de una gran extensión de tierras de cultivo al sur del Lago Michigan las cuales había heredado de su difunto marido, el honorable Sr. Patrick Stuart. Para hacerse de ellas la ruin de Elisa había despojado a la madre del que fuera su marido dejándola en una muy precaria situación económica sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimientos. Ella se creía más merecedora a esa fortuna por haber tenido que soportar tres años de aburrido matrimonio con el tibio y pusilánime de Patrick.

Las tierras eran muy fértiles y producían mucho, lo que daba a Elisa una magnífica posición económica sin depender del dinero de sus padres o de los Andley. Quien administraba su patrimonio era su hermano Neil el cual apenas tenía unos meses de haber regresado de Francia donde había estudiado Administración… y de donde había regresado casado con la dulce y rica Mademoiselle Michelle Lautrec, ahora Madame Legan.

Por supuesto que Elisa no era ninguna tonta y aunque oficialmente era Neil el administrador de sus posesiones, quien verdaderamente estaba a cargo era el abogado Jason Maxwell quien lo hacía de forma por demás eficiente, como Neil nunca pudo hacerlo a pesar de años de estudio. Pero bueno, ella nunca humillaría a su hermano contándole la verdad de las cosas.

Cuando llegó la invitación de la fiesta de Albert y Candy, Neil estaba conversando con ella en la terraza.

-… "la fiesta de compromiso tendrá lugar en la Mansión Andley, dando comienzo a las siete en punto…" - Elisa estaba leyendo la elegante invitación con una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¡Compromiso! - exclamó Neil apretando los puños porque volvieron a su mente los días en que perseguía a Candy y estaba obsesionado con la idea de casarse con ella y hacerla suya. Recordó la noche de su propio compromiso donde ese hombre que había resultado ser el tío William se había entrometido en sus planes y había anulado su compromiso con Candy dejándola libre. Y después a solas, William le había advertido acerca de que nunca mas volviera a acercarse a la chica… ¡Qué tipo tan ventajoso! Claro, había liberado a Candy usando su influencia porque la quería para él.

Elisa también estaba furiosa pero por diferentes motivos.

-¡Candy se casa con el tío William! - masculló pálida por el coraje - ¡Esa recogida oportunista! ¡Maldita!… ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso, Neil? ¡Ellos no pueden casarse! El tío William es el tutor de Candy, sería ilegal que se casaran…

Neil lo pensó un poco y luego comprendió. Ese maldito oportunista al que tenía que llamar "tío" había pensado en todo.

\- Ya no hay ningún problema hermana - explicó el hombre con la mirada furiosa - Si mal no recuerdo Candy cumplió 21 años en Mayo pasado. Legalmente ya es mayor de edad y el vínculo legal que unía al tío William con Candy ha terminado… En resumidas cuentas, nada les impide casarse.

\- Pero… pero… - ella estaba tan furiosa pensando en lo rica que sería Candy al casarse con el heredero de los Andley que no atinaba a decir palabra… Eso no podía ser: que esa huérfana tuviera tanta suerte. No lo iba a permitir. Debía hacer algo… ¿pero qué?

\- William finalmente se quedará con Candy - murmuró Neil para él mismo, asombrado por el inesperado vuelco que había dado la historia - Ni el santo del primo Anthony que Dios tenga en su gloria - dijo con sarcasmo - ni el arrogante actorcete de Terry… sino Albert: el poderoso tío William. Bueno, Candy no es nada tonta.

\- Ahora tendrá lo que yo siempre deseé… Todo el dinero y el poder de los Andley - terció Elisa - Con eso nadie se atreverá a recordar sus sucios orígenes. Nuestra sociedad le abrirá las puertas… oh, ¡esa mal nacida!.

Neil estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y ensoñaciones.

\- Mi Candy… - susurró.

Elisa escuchó su murmullo y lo miró asombrada. No podía ser posible que Neil todavía estuviera… Aunque sorprendida y contrariada por esas sospechas no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano por eso.

\- Querido Neil, veo que te sigue gustando la gente ordinaria. Pero cuida mucho que no te oiga la cursi de Michelle. Recuerda que vives de sus rentas.

Neil se volvió a ella con la mirada chispeante.

\- Oye, yo no necesito de mi mujer. _Yo_ … le doy todo a Michelle porque los Legan lo tienen todo. No te confundas, Elisa.

Seguro , pensó irónicamente la mujer. Pero luego recordó que el blanco de sus dardos no debería ser su hermano, sino Candy… si había algún propósito en la vida de Elisa era hacer infeliz a Candy. Lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio cuando pequeñas en la Casa Legan y desde entonces intuyó que su destino estaba ligado al de la huérfana rubia de una forma nada agradable.

Ahora tenía que pensar que podía hacer para evitar esa boda; para atestarle a Candy el golpe último y definitivo del que ya no debería levantarse más. Mientras pensaba, miró a Neil de reojo preguntándose si aún en esas circunstancias podría contar con él como cuando niños.


	2. Capítulo II: La promesa

**.**

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo II: La promesa.**

 _._

 _._

 _"Dime dónde has ido,_

 _¿dónde esperas en silencio, amigo?_

 _quiero estar contigo_

 _regalarte mi cariño_

 _darte un beso, ver tus ojos_

 _disfrutando con los míos_

 _hasta siempre_

 _(... adiós mi corazón...)_

 _._

 _Ven, te quiero hablar:_

 _vuelve a caminar,_

 _vamos a jugar_

 _a un juego en el que yo_

 _era tu Princesa..."_

 **La Oreja de Van Gogh**

 _._

 _._

 **L** a tarde de la fiesta de compromiso entre Albert y Candy, la Mansión Andley lucía sus galas más esplendorosas. Los hermosos jardines estaban decorados con farolas colgantes que empezaron a iluminar la tarde como tiernos luceros. Originalmente la tía había tenido la idea de colocar jaulas con hermosas aves por todo el jardín principal y luego liberarlas al anunciar el compromiso para provocar un hermoso espectáculo. A Candy no le agradó la idea de las aves cautivas - ¡y detuvo a la tía a tiempo para que ni siquiera se lo comentara a Albert! si no quería ver una de las extrañas ocasiones en que se molestaba - y en vez de eso sugirió que podrían colocar fuentes llenas de alpiste y agua donde los pájaros acudieran en libertad compartiendo ese día tan especial con los futuros esposos. Finalmente eso fue lo que se hizo y las aves empezaron a visitar el jardín durante todo el día alegrando el ambiente con su canto y sus vuelos.

En medio del jardín había una gran mesa engalanada con flores exóticas donde la servidumbre colocaba bandejas de plata llenas de deliciosos canapés y pastelillos. La casa era presa de una gran algarabía y agitación, con la servidumbre corriendo de un lado al otro afinando los últimos detalles.

Entre todo el bullicio sobresalía particularmente una vocecita preocupada, aunque no excesivamente angustiada pues esto era algo que ya se había vuelto un poco común. Recorría los jardines llamando a Candy.

\- ¡Srita. Andley! - gritaba Rocío buscándola. Era una mucama al servicio regular de la Mansión pero la habían nombrado doncella de Candy por ese día. Originalmente había sido asignada a Candy, pero la joven enfermera tenía la costumbre de vestirse y desvestirse sin llamarla, de ir por sus propios tés, de llevar sus propios recados… Así que finalmente la tía Prudence había decidido reintegrar a Rocío a las labores generales de la casa y la asignaba a Candy únicamente en eventos especiales que hacían que necesitara ayuda para enfundarse entre tanto holán y ponerse esos complicados y largos mitones.

\- ¡Srita. Andley! ¡Su vestido la espera! - gritaba Rocío - ¡Se hace tarde!

Como era de esperarse Candy no la escuchaba porque se encontraba en la cima de un árbol alejada de la frenética actividad que se desarrollaba allá abajo. Estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba de su momento de paz antes de someterse a las miradas hambrientas y despiadadas del clan Andley y de la alta sociedad americana en la que sentía que no terminaba por encajar. Necesitaba de unos últimos momentos de reflexión ahora que estaba en el límite de la frontera de su vida: sus primeras emociones y cariños de pequeña quedarían atrás y ahora daría el primer paso hacia la dama de familia en que estaba por convertirse. Esta noche emprendería un nuevo camino en su vida que compartiría con quien había sido su consuelo y su soporte siempre y eterno. Con quien más lo merecía: con su Albert.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos de pronto oyó un murmullo de hojas y ramas a través de los cuales se abría paso el hombre con el que compartiría el futuro. Él le sonrió, aceptando un comportamiento tan conocido y querido en ella. Alcanzó una rama vecina y se sentó a su lado recargándose contra el tronco del árbol. Aunque ya era tarde el tampoco se había vestido y aún andaba en camisa.

\- Acumulando fuerzas, ¿eh? Apuesto a que estás nerviosa - dijo él.

Candy asintió.

\- Tu me conoces mejor que nadie Albert. La verdad, temo lo que tu familia dirá de mí. ¡Toda esa gente tan estirada!

\- Vamos Candy, también son tu familia. En el fondo no son malas personas, sólo es que fueron educadas de modo superficial y sus vidas se concentran en esos aspectos superficiales. Pero cuando te conozcan realmente, te amarán… Candy - tomó una de sus manos con dulzura y repitió - Es imposible conocerte y no amarte.

-Albert - le sonrió ella mirándolo. Le encantaba verse reflejada en sus pupilas azules y hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz. Teniendo a Albert junto a ella cada día se convencía mas que a su lado encontraría la paz y la felicidad que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo - Mi Príncipe…

Albert escuchó esto último y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Siempre le había maravillado la forma en que había impactado a la pequeña Candy hacía tanto tiempo y como esa pequeña anécdota tendría ahora un buen final.

Candy lo miraba fascinada. De igual forma él era más apuesto cuando reía. Reparó en que su mano todavía estaba entre las de Albert y se ruborizó.

\- Vine porque se hace tarde y la pobre de Rocío va a revolver la casa para encontrarte… - de pronto Albert hizo una pausa y vaciló -… y también para recordarte que sólo debes hacer lo que tu corazón realmente desee. Tendrás mi cariño y mi apoyo siempre, pase lo que pase.

\- Albert, estoy segura de querer estar contigo.

El joven heredero asintió, aunque su rostro no mostraba estar muy complacido con la respuesta.

\- Entonces bajemos. Recuerda que sólo hay que respirar hondo y sonreír con diplomacia.

Cuando ambos bajaron Rocío condujo a Candy rápidamente a su habitación para vestirla y peinarla mientras Albert fue a hacer lo propio. En la habitación de Candy la esperaba la tía Prudence con un ramo de lirios azules en sus manos y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro sereno. Prudence Griffin era la más pequeña de los hermanos Andley: William, Elizabeth, Elroy y ella. Su padre, William Archibald Andley, había considerado a Prudence como la más delicada de sus hijas y había sido especialmente suave con ella; mientras que en cambio, aunque Elroy había sido una mujer muy hermosa también había tenido un carácter fuerte y férreo desde siempre, por lo que su propio padre y madre la veían con cierto recelo y la trataron mas rudamente.

Prudence había tenido un buen esposo con el que había procreado seis hijos, todos varones. Así fue que su familia se había ocupado siempre de resguardarla de cualquier golpe de la vida y protegerla contra cualquier intrusión externa. Por eso a pesar de ser una persona ya mayor, la tía Prudence no había perdido ni inocencia, ingenuidad y dulzura… el peor golpe que había recibido en su vida había sido la muerte de su amado esposo hacía casi seis años, de lo cual le había quedado un velo de tristeza en los ojos pero un sabor dulce en el corazón.

Todos sus hijos se habían casado ya y habían formado sus propias familias por lo que Prudence se había mudado a la mansión de su niñez para hacerle compañía a Candice White, la hija adoptiva de su sobrino Albert. Así la había conocido y había aprendido a apreciarla y quererla.

Solo que ahora aquella niña iba a casarse con su sobrino Albert, quien fuera su tutor. Prudence se escandalizó un poco con la noticia pero después se alegró por ellos: dos almas tan parecidas merecían ser felices juntos. Prudence confiaba en que los lirios azules y blancos que llevaba para Candy simbolizaran aquella unión.

\- Pensé que podías trenzarlos en tu cabello, Candy. Le quedarán muy bien a tu vestido y te verás preciosa. Rocío y yo te peinaremos.

\- Gracias, tía… - contrariamente a lo hecho por Elroy que siempre había exigido el trato de "señora" por parte de Candy, Prudence le había pedido desde el principio que la tratara como de la familia - Me pongo en sus manos.

Rocío y Prudence trabajaron en Candy tan rápido como pudieron, conscientes que ya era tarde y muy posiblemente ya hubieran llegado los primeros invitados. Al final también la ayudaron a ponerse un vestido hermoso de seda azul con un faldón que consistía en varias capas de seda y encaje que tenían una caída muy suave. Aprovechando que la tarde era cálida el escote en el vestido dejaba al descubierto los níveos hombros de Candy y en su cuello como único adorno lucía un hermoso lazo con el broche en miniatura de los Andley. En la elegancia, decía Prudence, lo menos es más.

Rocío y ella habían hecho muy buen trabajo trenzando la parte de enfrente con las flores como una corona y dejando que sus rizos rubios cayeran como cascada sobre su espalda. Al final cuando la llevaron frente al espejo, Candy tenía la mirada deslumbrante y parecía surgida de un sueño.

\- ¡Este escote es demasiado! - se escandalizó la chica intentando cubrirse los hombros sin éxito - Supongo que llevaré un chal, ¿no?

\- Tonterías hija - le sonrió Prudence - Te ves preciosa. William caerá a tus pies esta noche. Vamos al jardín que los invitados esperan.

Había avanzado más la tarde y las candelas parecían luceros caídos del cielo al jardín. Ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, entre ellos Anny y Archie Cornwell, la Hermana María, Camilla Drisden y su novio, Jason Maxwell. Albert conversaba con ellos al pie de la escalera principal mientras que la tía Elroy atendía a una de las familias más influyentes de Chicago, claro además de los Andley. Había muchos mas invitados conversando entre los jardines admirando la belleza de éstos y la riqueza de la mansión, pero sobre todo la fastuosidad de la fiesta.

De pronto en la parte alta de la escalera apareció Candy al lado de la tía Prudence y las conversaciones se apagaron cuando todos se volvieron a verla. En particular Albert enmudeció de asombro y admiración, mirando embelesado a la que anunciarían como su prometida.

Candy estaba deslumbrante. Se veía tan hermosa y elegante, pensó Albert, admirando como el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente al breve talle de Candy acentuando la pechera de su escote. Los brazos blancos y suaves, los hombros desnudos con su piel de durazno y aquellos rizos alocados por su espalda de los que deseó aspirar el suave aroma a lirios y enredar sus manos en ellos. Esa noche aquella jovencita que había adoptado para intentar protegerla se había convertido en su diosa. La hermosa sonrisa que ella lucía en sus labios esa noche era el mejor premio para todas las batallas de Albert.

Perdido en su embeleso y ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba Albert empezó a subir hacia ella tendiéndole su mano. Candy lo miró tan apuesto con su traje gris bien recortado y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, dejando completamente al descubierto su rostro… se veía feliz y eso bastaba para hacerla feliz a ella también. Le entregó su mano cuando él la alcanzó y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Esta tarde estamos aquí - de pronto la voz grave de la tía Elroy rompió el mágico momento - Para anunciar el compromiso matrimonial de mi querido sobrino William Albert Andley con… con... - de pronto su voz se quebró y no pudo decir más. Era obvio que le estaba costando mucho trabajo anunciar aquella unión.

El silencio empezó a sentirse tenso y pesado.

Albert iba a decir algo para salvar la situación cuando Prudence se le adelantó colocando una mano en cada uno de los hombros de los novios.

-… queremos anunciarles el compromiso de nuestro sobrino William Albert con la señorita Candice White Andley, su protegida - prosiguió la dama con una sonrisa - El milagro del amor ha surgido en sus corazones. Se casarán dentro de tres meses en la Iglesia de la Santa Concepción para formar un hogar y una familia… para dar continuación a la dinastía Andley. Nuestros parabienes para ellos - los miró a ambos - Y mi más sincero deseo de que sean muy, muy felices.

Albert le sonrió a su tía admirándose por la soltura y valentía con la que había salvado la situación. Tomó su mano y se la besó agradeciéndole con los ojos. Luego se volvió hacia Candy y mientras todos aplaudían hizo lo mismo con ella después de deslizar con suavidad por uno de sus dedos el anillo de compromiso mientras un fotógrafo inmortalizaba con un olor a polvo de magnesio aquél momento.

"El milagro del amor ha surgido en sus corazones" rememoró Candy y mientras los labios de Albert rozaban el dorso de su mano cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Camilla, intentando escuchar en su corazón la melodía de Albert. Podía escucharla en la lejanía… suave, tibia y ligera… como un murmullo.

Abrió los ojos sonriéndole y se dejó conducir por su mano hasta el pie de la escalera donde todos se arremolinaron para felicitarlos.

\- ¡Que mujer tan hermosa! - decían los invitados - Es una dama deslumbrante… será una digna cabeza de familia. El compromiso le ha sentado bien.

\- ¡Querido! A cualquiera le sienta bien comprometerse con el apuesto y rico de Sir William Andley...

\- Escuché que es huérfana - dijo otra mujer en la distancia - Elisa Stuart dice que hasta trabajó en sus establos. Dudo que alguien así pueda dirigir bien a una familia tan prestigiosa como los Andley.

Ojos que brillaban con malicia y envidia.

\- Es la debacle. Elroy Andley lo sabe. ¿Vieron que ni siquiera podía hablar?

\- Y es enfermera. ¡Que es poco más que ser sirvienta! - decían, pero se acercaron sonrientes a felicitar a la joven pareja pues siempre había que temer al poder de los Andley.

Después de todas las felicitaciones Candy terminó conversando con Anny, Camilla y la Hermana María. Jason Maxwell, Archie y Albert se encontraban un poco mas allá conversando y riendo, por lo que Candy adivinó que no hablaban de negocios, lo cual la alegró mucho.

\- Me hubiera gustado tanto ver a la Srita. Pony - decía la joven señora Anny Cornwell, tomando las manos de la religiosa - Últimamente no puedo viajar al Hogar por mi estado… el doctor me ha dicho que mi estado es un poco delicado y me ha prohibido viajar.

\- La Srita. Pony te envía sus bendiciones, Anny - dijo la Hermana María mirando con dulzura a la chica - Ambas rezamos mucho por tí. Ella no pudo venir porque llegó una joven pareja al Hogar para adoptar a una de nuestras niñas: Claire. Así que la Srita. Pony se quedó a arreglar todos los asuntos para que la pequeña Claire tenga el hogar que siempre deseó.

Candy recordaba a Claire con nitidez. Era una niña pequeña de cinco años de mirada tierna, tímida y dulce como lo había sido Anny. Viendo a su amiga de la infancia, Candy no pudo evitar recordar sus juegos y compañía mutua cuando niñas… pero ahora aquella amiga y compañera de juegos infantiles estaba convertida en una hermosa señora de lacios cabellos castaños que siempre llevaba recogidos, de modales reposados y hablar suave, y que ahora lucía bajo un precioso vestido carmesí un vientre redondeado de siete meses de embarazo. Anny y Archie ya eran padres de una pequeña niña de dos años llamada Katie Cornwell Brighton, que había heredado la ternura de su madre y a pesar de su corta edad, el gusto por la elegancia de su padre. Pero lo más sorprendente era que cuando Candy miraba a Katie de algún modo extraño creía ver en sus ojos no un reflejo de los de sus padres; sino la picardía curiosa que brillara tras las gafas de Stear. Su querido amigo Stear…

Candy creía que era por eso mismo que Patty adoraba tanto a aquella pequeña.

\- Candy, la Srita. Pony te pide disculpas - siguió diciendo la Hermana María - No dijo nada mas porque tú ya conoces lo que siente.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que no haya venido, con las ganas que yo tenía de conocerla - intervino Camilla jugando con el lazo de su elegante vestido - Pero bueno, eso nos da pretexto de que Candy me invite a conocer el Hogar de Pony y caminar por su famosa colina.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estás invitada, Camilla! - exclamó Candy y luego agregó con picardía - Siempre y cuando el Sr. Maxwell te suelte un momento…

Camilla se ruborizó y soltó una risita.

\- Me parece, Candy, que la que estará prácticamente secuestrada por su caballero serás tú. Mira al Sr. Andley… no deja de mirarte.

Las damas se volvieron hacia Albert quien efectivamente tenía la mirada atrapada en la figura de Candy. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las mujeres lo miraban levantó su copa en su dirección para saludarlas. Candy se quedó sin aliento, ¡se veía tan apuesto!

\- Parece increíble que vayas a casarte con Albert, Candy - dijo Anny - Todavía recuerdo cuando con todo respeto lo llamabas Sr. Albert. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que en lugar de agradecimiento sentías amor?

La Hermana María se volvió interrogante hacia Candy, deseando que la sombra de duda que veía en sus ojos desapareciera. Pero en lugar de eso Candy bajó la vista y no le permitió ver nada.

\- Verás… - empezó pero justo en ese momento la tía Elroy se acercó al grupo con una expresión decidida y Candy se libró de la necesidad de responder.

\- Candy - la llamó la señora - Quiero decirte algo ahora que están presentes la Hermana María y la Sra. Cornwell… algo que considero de vital importancia y en lo que tú seguramente no has pensado.

\- Dígame señora.

\- Ahora que William y tú se han comprometido se verá muy mal que continúen viviendo bajo el mismo techo aquí en la Mansión - explicó Elroy con gravedad - Es por esto que le pido a la Sra. Cornwell que te acepte en su casa como su huésped estos tres meses hasta la boda, para no dar pie a murmuraciones. - miró a Anny para ver su reacción - Estoy segura que mi sobrino Archibald no se opondrá.

Candy arqueó las cejas, intrigada.

\- No será necesario molestar a Archie y Anny - repuso - Después de todo su hermana Prudence vive con nosotros. Además la gente siempre habla, no creo que…

\- Candy - la interrumpió la Sra. Elroy un poco indignada -No es correcto que la dama que se convertirá en la Sra. Andley ande en boca de todo el mundo.

\- Pero a mí no me parece hacer las cosas sólo para tener contenta a gente que ni conozco. Albert es todo un caballero y…

\- ¡Candy! - estalló de pronto la tía abuela - ¡Tienes que seguir las convenciones sociales para ser una Andley! - la miraba con ojos autoritarios pero Candy no se amedrentó con esa mirada. ¡Qué absurdo! Sólo para que no hablara la gente…

El enfrentamiento de miradas se prolongó unos segundos cargando de tensión el ambiente. Temiendo un enfrentamiento mayor, la Hermana María intervino prudentemente.

\- Candy, creo que la Sra. Andley tiene razón. Sería preferible que estos días te quedaras con Anny.

\- ¡Hermana María!

\- A mí me encantaría tenerte conmigo en casa, Candy - terció la joven embarazada.

Candy se volvió a mirarla y luego volvió a enfrentar la mirada de la Sra. Elroy, vacilante.

\- Además - hasta Camilla intervino - considerando el embarazo de Anny le será de mucha ayuda y tranquilidad tener una enfermera a su lado…

Candy y la Sra. Elroy se volvieron a verla. Elroy agradeció mentalmente su intervención pero ni la expresión de su rostro ni su mirada dijeron nada. En cuanto a Candy, aquel argumento si la convenció. Bajó la mirada cambiando su expresión por una menos desafiante.

\- Tienes razón - aceptó y miró a Elroy - Me mudaré con Anny hasta la boda si eso no incomoda a Archie.

Con aquellas palabras la tensión de un enfrentamiento inminente empezó a disolverse en el ambiente. Para diluirlo por completo, la tía Elroy dijo serena:

\- Muy bien. Ahora anunciaré la cena… Si me disculpan - dijo y se alejó introduciéndose a la Mansión. La rubia enfermera la siguió con la mirada preguntándose porque eran tan importantes los comentarios de gente a la que ni conocía. La Hermana María la abrazó por los hombros intentando calmarla.

\- Está bien, Candy. Será lo mejor. No hagas enfrentamientos innecesarios… es tu familia.

Ella suspiró para relajarse.

\- Lo haré, Hermana.

\- Creo que el ser prudente no es precisamente una de tus mejores virtudes, amiguita - rió Camilla para tratar de aliviar el ambiente también - Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que ya está lista la cena… Mmmmm, iré a buscar a Jason - sonrió a todas y se alejó dirigiéndose al grupo de los hombres con su faldón de gasa haciendo un curioso ronroneo sobre las baldosas del jardín.

Anny se volvió hacia Candy con los ojos emocionados.

\- ¡Vendrás a vivir conmigo! Archie estará encantado, pero la más feliz será Katie. Quiere tanto a su tía Candy… y tú y yo podremos hablar hasta altas horas de la noche como hacíamos cuando niñas. Será como tener un pedacito del Hogar de Pony y de nuestra niñez aquí en Chicago.

\- Sí, Anny.

Archie se unió a ellas tomando gentilmente del brazo a su esposa. Pero a quien se dirigió fue a Candy:

\- Por lo que veo, ya la tía Elroy te comentó su grandiosa idea. Y veo que no te puso precisamente feliz.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías, Archie? - Candy hizo un mohín - La Sra. Elroy no cambia nada… nosotros ya somos unos adultos pero ella sigue igual.

\- Sabes que será un placer tenerte en la casa, Candy… ¿verdad Anny? Podemos platicar hasta tarde recordando nuestras buenas épocas de Lakewood y del Colegio… - rememoró Archie y cuando se dio cuenta de que había tocado dos etapas que habían sido dolorosas para Candy porque estaban marcadas por las pérdidas trató de enmendarlo cambiando rápidamente de tema - Y sobre todo Katie estará feliz persiguiéndote por toda la casa ya que no puede hacer correr a mamá.

\- Justamente lo mismo decía Anny - terció la Hermana María.

Archie se dio cuenta de que Albert ya venía hacia ellos para acompañarlos a ingresar al comedor donde la cena sería servida, así que se adelantó un poco para tomar por el brazo también a la religiosa, consciente de que Candy muy pronto tendría acompañante.

\- No puedo permitir que tan hermosa dama entre sin el brazo de un caballero - dijo galantemente Archie mientras le ofrecía su brazo libre a la Hermana - Llevaré del brazo a las dos damas más hermosas de la fiesta, y todos me envidiarán.

Mientras Candy miraba como la Hermana María se ruborizaba halagada tomando el brazo de Archie, se admiró que el chico Cornwell no perdiera nunca la elegancia ni las buenas maneras. Su sello tampoco se perdía con el paso del tiempo.

Antes de que avanzaran lo suficiente y de que Albert alcanzara a Candy, Anny se volvió un segundo con ella para susurrarle:

\- Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Candy trató de imaginar que era lo que Anny quería decirle desde hacía varios días pues había tocado la mala suerte que desde que se había comprometido con Albert no había habido ocasión para que hablaran a solas. Pero luego olvidó su duda cuando su prometido se paró a su lado y tomó su brazo y su mano entre las suyas. Entonces él absorbió toda su atención.

\- ¿Todavía estás nerviosa, Candy? - le preguntó amablemente mientras la conducía al comedor - ¿Ves que no dolió tanto? Además la tía Prudence estuvo maravillosa.

Candy sonrió radiante recordando el momento en que su compromiso se había hecho oficial. Efectivamente no había sido tan malo como había esperado y el escuchar a la tía Prudence en lugar de la Sra. Elroy era el mejor regalo de compromiso.

\- Tu estás tan elegante, Albert - le dijo Candy - Ya antes te había visto así, pero hoy estás… distinto - terminó ella, pero en lugar de eso había querido decir: ¡guapísimo!

\- Es porque estoy feliz. Tú me haces sentir feliz, Candy - agregó Albert apretando un poco su abrazo y acercándola mas, hasta que ella aspiró el suave aroma a maderas que lo rodeaba. - Yo no puedo decirte lo bella que tú te ves esta noche simplemente porque no hay palabras. Candy, eres un sueño.

\- Gracias Albert - se sonrojó.

\- Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día, Candy. Quiero decirte que nada me ha hecho más feliz que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa… a tu lado el ser cabeza de los Andley no será un yugo tan pesado.

Ya habían subido las escaleras y atravesado el primer salón cuando subieron al comedor:

\- ¡Pero Albert! - Candy sonreía con picardía - Sólo no olvides que fuiste tú quien aceptó casarse conmigo…

Se sentaron a la mesa donde Albert ocupó la cabecera. Candy se sentó a su derecha y la Sra. Elroy a su siniestra mientras los demás invitados ocupaban el resto de los asientos en el rectángulo de mesas que se habían dispuesto para la ocasión. Mientras Albert hacía el brindis previo a la cena, Candy miró con atención a los invitados reconociendo entre ellos a muchos de los parientes lejanos que había visto hacía ya casi siete años durante su presentación a los Andley durante aquella cacería en la que … en la que…

Bajó la vista lastimada por el recuerdo, pero luego su mirada se posó en Albert quien había sido su apoyo y consuelo en aquellos días tan difíciles y además le había enseñado a recordar a Anthony…

… mi amado Anthony …

con cariño.

Candy se preguntó que diría Anthony si la viera ahora. También se preguntó como luciría él, y al volver la vista a Albert y recordar cuan parecidos eran de pequeños se dijo que con toda seguridad Anthony se habría parecido mucho a su apuesto tío. En cierta forma, pensó la joven, casarse con Albert era tener un pedacito de Anthony también.

La mirada de Candy siguió paseando entre los invitados hasta que de repente se detuvo sobresaltada. Al otro extremo de la mesa se encontraban la Sra. Sarah Legan acompañada de Neil, su esposa Michelle Legan - tan dulce que se le vé, pensó Candy, y rodeada de semejante maldad - y un poco más allá sonriente, con un vestido precioso y unos modales perfectos, estaba Elisa Stuart. Desilusionada, la joven novia había pensado que los Legan no habían asistido porque después de todo no recordaba que su hubieran acercado para felicitarla.

\- ¡Oh, no! - murmuró para sí. Esta era una noche maravillosa para ella y ahora que Elisa y Neil estaban allí con toda seguridad se la arruinarían como habían hecho siempre a lo largo de toda su vida. Candy hizo un mohín. Si al menos se enfrentaran abiertamente, sin tejer intrigas en las sombras.

Albert se volvió a ella al ver su expresión y le tocó la mano para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Princesa?

Candy sonrió al ver que Albert jugaba. Después de que ella le había contado sus recuerdos de él como su "Príncipe de la Colina" él había adoptado como una forma de juego el llamarla de vez en cuando "Princesa".

Candy observó de reojo a la Sra. Elroy que estaba frente a ella conversando con su vecino de asiento pero no quiso explicar demasiado para que ella no se diera cuenta.

\- Elisa y Neil están aquí… - murmuró.

\- No te preocupes. Mientras yo esté contigo y sea un Andley… no se atreverán a nada -Albert levantó su copa hacia ella - Que sirva para algo tener este apellido, ¿no? - y le guiñó un ojo.

Candy se sintió aliviada y disfrutó de la cena.

Una hora después cuando todos hubieron terminado y disfrutaban el té de sobremesa, la Sra. Elroy se puso de pie y todas las conversaciones se acallaron para prestarle atención. La antigua cabeza de los Andley apretaba un pañuelo entre sus manos, único indicio de la agitación interna de la cual era presa.

\- Ahora querida familia… amigos. La Señorita Candice y William Albert abrirán el baile en el salón - señaló con su mano hacia la puerta que daba a una sala magníficamente adornada - Si gustan acompañarnos…

Candy y Albert fueron los primeros en dirigirse al salón uno del brazo del otro. Candy se alzó un poco para susurrar al oído de su prometido:

\- La Sra. Elroy está bastante contrariada… no me dirigió la palabra en toda la cena.

\- A mí ni siquiera me felicitó, a pesar de que se lo pedí directamente - dijo él - Pero hace un gran esfuerzo por fingir y parecer conforme con nuestra boda, solo para apagar las murmuraciones. Líbrennos Dios de algún día escondernos nosotros igual.

Al oírlo, Candy adivinó que él todavía no sabía nada acerca de que se mudaría con Anny y Archie hasta el día de la boda. Apenada, cometió un traspié. Pero bueno ahora que iba a comenzar el baile no era precisamente el mejor momento para decírselo.

Cuando Candy entró al salón se quedó boquiabierta de asombro. Ella no se había ocupado mucho con los preparativos de la fiesta en gran parte debido a su trabajo y por otra parte porque no deseaba una recepción tan fastuosa como la que la Sra. Elroy se empeñaba en realizar; pero una vez dentro del salón no podía dejar de admirar el exquisito buen gusto de aquella señora tan severa: había hermosos ramos de flores por todas partes y preciosas guirnaldas de margaritas rodeaban los ventanales. La iluminación de la estancia ahora que era de noche se hacía con la novedosa y carísima energía eléctrica pero era muy suave, y por toda la habitación estaban repartidos elegantes candelabros y velas encendidas que daban la ilusión de iluminar completamente el salón.

Mientras ella y Albert se dirigían al centro de la pista, Candy miró al fondo la orquesta que alegraría el baile; todos con elegantes trajes blancos e instrumentos oscuros que creaban un contraste encantador en el lugar. Candy sentía vivir en un sueño propio y Albert, quien estaba frente a ella, lo había hecho posible.

\- Ahora sí me siento como una princesa - murmuró mientras Albert se paraba frente a ella y tomaba su mano para llevársela a los labios. Un murmullo de admiración recorrió a los invitados al ver la hermosa escena de aquel hombre tan apuesto y poderoso que besaba rendidamente la mano de aquella a quien amaba. El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Candy la hizo verse aún más bella.

La música inició - era un vals de Strauss - y Albert tomó a Candy por el talle atrayéndola hacia él. Candy que ya había bailado infinidad de veces con él se sorprendió ahora de cuan consciente estaba de la proximidad de su cuerpo y de su aroma. De lo emocionada que estaba de ver aquel brillo satisfecho en sus hermosos ojos azules. Para ella la felicidad de Albert no era más que la suya propia y esta noche, el principio formal de una vida juntos, imaginaba que bailaba en la luna sin nadie alrededor. Sentía que estaba en un maravilloso escenario donde Albert y ella eran los únicos actores.

Por su parte Albert no daba crédito a sus sentidos. Tenía entre sus brazos a su niña de siempre, a la Candy alegre y animosa que había deseado proteger y consolar desde la primera vez que la vio. Perderse en sus ojos verdes en ese entonces y ahora era probar un pedazo del paraíso perdido. Estaba con la Candy que lo había acompañado durante su búsqueda y que había llegado con él hasta el final, quien ahora acababa de prometerle a toda la sociedad que siempre estaría allí para con él; la Candy a la cual ahora amaba con locura. ¡La amaba tanto!

Mientras sentía su talle moverse con él al ritmo de la música, por un momento imaginó que la delgada seda que separaba su mano de la piel de ella no existía y que probaba con sus dedos las delicias sensuales que sugería provocativamente la piel desnuda de la curva de sus hombros y su cuello. Mientras bailaba con ella deseó tanto besarla por primera vez, llenarla de caricias… estaba tan perdido en sus ansiedades que por poco pierde el paso. Se obligó a dejar de recorrerla con el pensamiento y volver al baile, a observar su carita pecosa desbordante de entusiasmo sin pensar nada mas allá. Después de todo acababan de prometerse que estarían allí el uno para el otro.

Ya habría tiempo.

El baile concluyó en un aplauso y a la siguiente pieza la pista se llenó con multitud de parejas que rodearon con su baile a la pareja de prometidos hasta avanzada la noche. Entre la gente Candy distinguió a Camilla y Jason, a Neil y su esposa Michelle, hasta la tía Prudence bailaba delicadamente con un apuesto caballero de pelo cano y modales suaves. ¡Cuánto deseó entonces que entre sus invitados hubiera estado Patty! ¡Cómo extrañó también la presencia imposible de Stear! De sus amigos del Hogar de Pony…

Buscó con la mirada y por uno de los rincones vio a Anny quien charlaba animadamente con la Hermana María sentadas frente a uno de los ventanales que daban al balcón. Pero no vio a Archie por ningún lado. Sintiéndose cansada, le pidió a Albert que concluyeran la pieza y fueran a acompañar a las damas. Como Albert estaba tan cansado como ella aceptó inmediatamente la sugerencia y tomados del brazo se dirigieron hacia Anny y a la Hermana que los vieron acercarse con una expresión enternecida en el rostro.

\- Son la pareja perfecta - les dijo la religiosa con cariño - Veo que a su lado Candy será muy feliz, Albert.

\- Por cierto, Hermana - Albert liberó el brazo de Candy - Quisiera pedirle que me acompañe a mi despacho porque tengo que hablar con usted - le solicitó.

-Uh, muy bien - la Hermana María se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirlo - Niñas, nos esperan un momento.

Candy le dirigió a Albert una mirada interrogante como preguntándole que tanto tenía que hablar con la religiosa, pero él por toda respuesta sólo le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió llevándose a la Hermana María.

Candy acomodó su precioso vestido para sentarse a un lado de Anny.

\- Extrañas bailar, ¿verdad Anny? - le preguntó ella - Por cierto, ¿dónde está Archie?

\- Debe estar bailando por allí. Ya sabes con lo que le gusta… además, acaba de venir Elisa y literalmente lo arrastró a la pista para que fuera su pareja.

\- ¡Elisa! - exclamó Candy asombrada. - Esa chica…

\- Últimamente está muy insistente con Archie, Candy - se quejó amargamente Anny - O será que tal vez yo lo amo tanto y tengo tanto miedo de perderlo que veo fantasmas donde no los hay. - la miró con ojos suplicantes - Pero tú y yo sabemos de todo lo que es capaz de hacer Elisa cuando quiere algo.

\- Sí, conocemos a Elisa. Pero Archie también la conoce tan bien como tú y yo. Y no debería prestarse a sus jueguitos. - exclamó Candy frunciendo la nariz en una mueca indignada.

\- Pero Elisa es su prima. Es su familia.

\- _Tú_ eres ahora la familia de Archie - corrigió la joven enfermera, poniendo especial énfasis en la primera palabra - Tú, Katie y este hermoso bebé que está por llegar. A ustedes se debe Archie… y me extraña que siendo él un hombre tan correcto se haya olvidado de eso y se haya ido con Elisa sabiendo lo que te molesta.

\- Pero Candy, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo galante que es Archie… y no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa cortés para negarse.

Candy hizo un mohín de fingida incredulidad.

\- Entonces habrá que prepararle algunas para que las tenga siempre presentes - cruzó los brazos en actitud beligerante - Tendré que hablar seriamente con ese jovencito - anunció medio en broma, medio en serio.

Anny sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Candy así, preocupándose por ella aún en las situaciones más sencillas. Candy siempre la había ayudado y defendido desde los días del Hogar de Pony, hasta ahora que Anny era una mujer adulta, casada y ya casi madre por segunda vez. Teóricamente debía ser ella quien estuviera aconsejando y defendiendo a Candy; pero a pesar de todas las experiencias vividas, Anny seguía siendo la chica dulce, ingenua y un poco débil de carácter que fué de niña. Había crecido y madurado un poco con el matrimonio y aún más con la maternidad, pero no lo suficiente como para superar en eso a Candy.

Pensando en eso, Anny recordó que tenía que hablar con Candy de algo muy importante y personal. Le pidió entonces que salieran a la noche en el balcón, donde hacía aire fresco y el viento podría llevarse su conversación para evitar que alguien la escuchara.

\- Pero Anny es preferible que tú te quedes sentada, ¿no? - protestó Candy ante la sugerencia de su amiga.

\- No me hará nada mal estar un rato de pie… De vez en cuando el bebé y yo debemos hacer un poco de ejercicio… aunque sólo sea permanecer de pie y respirar aire fresco.

\- Muy bien - aceptó entonces Candy.

Mientras salían dejando el bullicio de la fiesta atrás, Candy miró con verdadera alegría la hermosa noche estrellada. Aunque todavía podía escuchar la música a sus espaldas, agradeció mentalmente la paz de una noche quieta, el contacto con la naturaleza y el olor del pasto y las flores que el viento traía. Eso le renovó fuerzas. Se recargó contra la barandilla del balcón, dejando espacio para que Anny hiciera lo mismo. Luego la miró con rostro intrigado.

\- Me estoy preguntando que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme a solas, Anny….

La joven embarazada estrujó sus manos con un gesto nervioso, porque no sabía cómo empezar a decir aquello… nunca había sido muy buena para eso. Aspiró un poco el aire fresco y tomó valor.

\- Candy, antes que nada quiero decirte que no te considero mi mejor amiga… sino mi hermana. Ya sé que muchas veces yo no me he comportado a la altura del cariño que tú me das… - hizo una pausa al ver que Candy le decía con la mirada: "Tonterías, Anny" - …pero nunca lo he hecho por falta de cariño, si acaso ha sido por falta de carácter. Por eso lo que voy a decirte ahora es con la intención de ayudarte y no de mortificarte. Si no quieres hablar de eso sólo tienes que decírmelo…

\- Sí, Anny - respondió Candy invitándola a seguir, intrigada como estaba por las palabras de ella.

\- Yo… me alegro mucho por tí, Candy. Por todo esto de tu boda con el Sr. Albert. Cuando se les ve juntos hacen tan hermosa pareja… y yo te veo tan sonriente - dijo Anny como preámbulo, dándose valor - Pero luego me digo que tú siempre estás sonriendo, escondiendo muchas veces lo que llevas dentro para no preocuparnos a los demás - tomó sus manos para darle apoyo, pero también buscándolo para continuar - Solo que me pareció todo tan repentino. Hasta no hace mucho tú veías al Sr. Albert como al mayor de tus hermanos, le tenías un cariño muy especial pero no la clase de cariño que es necesario para formar un hogar y ser una esposa plena y feliz. Yo quería preguntarte, ¿en verdad amas a Albert, Candy?

La joven rubia recibió aquella pregunta sorprendida y fuera de guardia. Asombrada, no supo que responder. Estaba buscando la forma de expresar mejor sus sentimientos y explicarle a Anny la forma en que amaba a Albert, cuando la señora Cornwell ya decidida a preguntar lo que deseaba remató diciendo:

\- Candy, lo que realmente quiero preguntarte es si finalmente has podido olvidar a Terry….

Aquello tomó a Candy por sorpresa en medio de otra. Esta vez, no le fue tan fácil reaccionar. ¡Terry G. Grandchester! Su nombre surgió de nuevo desde el fondo del baúl de sus recuerdos donde estaba confiada que lo había enterrado hacía algunos años. Hacía cinco años que lo había visto por última vez, cinco años de haber hablado con él… ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Tiempo largo y doloroso que había servido para que cicatrizaran las heridas tan profundas que la separación dejó en su alma…. No había sabido nada más de él en buena parte porque desde entonces evitaba las revistas de espectáculos donde podría encontrarse con alguna nota suya. Durante todo este tiempo se había mantenido alejada exitosamente de cualquier noticia relacionada con Terry… de cualquier pista que le diera un indicio de lo que había pasado. Lo último que había sabido era que después de su dolorosa caída él había regresado a levantar otra vez su carrera y había vuelto a Susanna… Candy se alegró por ellos, o mejor dicho intentó alegrarse por ellos y seguir con su vida. Y eso estaba haciendo ahora: siguiendo con su vida.

Terry… aquel Terry… había quedado atrás.

A fuerza de querer olvidarlo sentía que ya lo había conseguido… Sólo que ahora Anny lo nombraba otra vez y los recuerdos y sensaciones afloraban otra vez inexorables, como brotando de una cajita de música que se acabara de abrir.

Allí estaba otra vez Terry, y Anny lo sabía… por eso se lo preguntaba. Candy intentó apresar de nuevo todas las evocaciones que le había traído la sola mención de aquel nombre en el mismo lugar en el que había logrado relegarlas desde hacía por lo menos tres años. No tenía caso seguir pensando en Terry… Él se había ido ya de su vida y no quedaba nada, sólo el recuerdo.

Terry Grandchester….

…su tristeza y su furia…

… su cinismo…

… su sonrisa y su sensibilidad…

Todo había quedado en un lugar muy profundo otra vez. Ya no debería pensar en aquel malogrado amor del Colegio…

\- Terry… - murmuró sin embargo para sí saboreando el nombre en una nueva despedida - Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso, Anny. Aquí estoy ahora y Albert es mi presente. Está aquí conmigo, es real y tangible… Albert es mi presente y mi futuro. Terry se quedó en mi pasado.

Anny miró a Candy entendiendo más de lo que ella había dicho con las palabras. Miró su vacilación anterior, el brillo doloroso en sus pupilas por unos segundos y luego el regreso a la Candy decidida y feliz que había visto durante toda la noche. Pero durante unos instantes vió añoranza y nostalgia en sus ojos. Se lamentó de haber traído aquel tema a colación tan inoportunamente. Por supuesto, había que dejar a Terry atrás.

\- Entonces me alegro tanto por tí, Candy - mintió sabiendo que también su amiga no había dicho toda la verdad, pero no quería seguirla lastimando con algo que le había costado tanto trabajo superar - Yo estoy convencida de que serás feliz con Albert Andley.

Candy le devolvió la mirada a Anny, entendiendo también. Por un momento dudó en abrirle su corazón a su pequeña hermana pero luego se dijo que no tenía sentido hablar de algo que ella sentía que estaba olvidado. O si no olvidado, por lo menos bien guardado en lo mas profundo de su alma de donde no debía salir nunca más… porque ya no tenía caso. Solo serviría para atormentar a dos almas que aquella noche se habían comprometido. No tenía caso ya.

\- Gracias Anny… que tu veas eso es importante para mí.

Sus manos todavía estaban entrelazadas mientras se sonreían, comprendiéndose. A pesar del paso de los años todavía se conocían como cuando eran niñas. Algún día, cuando todo pasara y Candy pudiera revolver sus recuerdos con una sonrisa en los labios - como finalmente había pasado con el recuerdo de Anthony Brown - estaba segura que Anny y ella se reirían de la conversación de esa noche.

No habían dicho nada más cuando sintieron una presencia a sus espaldas. Era Archie con su cabello un poco desarreglado, Candy se imaginó que de tanto bailar. A Anny se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto lo vio y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

\- Aquí están mis bellas damas - les dijo el hombre en cuanto las vio. Se acercó a Anny y le dio un beso en la frente. Candy no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a su linda amiga embarazada por segunda vez de aquel chico tan guapo y elegante que le mostraba su amor. Y no sólo esas eran las cualidades de Archibald, sino que también era una persona estupenda, bondadosa y sensible… quizá un poco pagado de si mismo, un poco impaciente, pero el mejor hombre sin duda alguna para Anny.

Al verlos juntos la memoria de Candy no pudo evitar volar hacia el pasado. Hacia la época del Colegio San Pablo y aquella tarde en que un Archie celoso y furioso con cierto "aristócrata malcriado" estuvo a punto de confesarle a Candy los sentimientos que sentía por ella… recordó como Anny había escuchado todo y, enamorada de Archie como estaba, había salido huyendo bañada en llanto. Recordó como Archie ante la imposibilidad que tenía ella de corresponderle, se había refugiado en Anny… y como eso había resultado bien para ellos con el tiempo. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que Archie amaba locamente a Anny y que era muy feliz a su lado. Animándose, se dijo que esas historias donde el amor apasionado llegaba después eran posibles.

\- Oye Archie - le dijo Candy volviendo al presente, una mano en la cintura en actitud retadora - ¿Es cierto eso de que Elisa te acosa?

Archie tragó saliva y se ruborizó apenado. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como dos platos… al ver su expresión Anny ahogó una risita.

\- ¿Acosarme ?… er… ehhh… bueno, yo no diría tanto… - buscó las palabras apropiadas para lo que iba a decir - Lo que sucede es que está decorando su _Villa Skylark_ , y ya ves, como siempre ha confiado en mi buen gusto. Pero…

\- ¡Archie! Tú conoces mejor que nadie a Elisa. No hace nada sin antes calcular los beneficios - le recordó Candy - Ten cuidado con ella, y cuida a Anny.

\- Lo sé, lo que pasa es que estaba tan sola ahora que enviudó… necesitaba un caballero que la ayudara con los detalles rudos de la vida. Ella solicitó mi ayuda. Es mi prima y no puedo dejarla sola - intentó disculparse.

\- Bueno, pero ya sabemos que también Neil está aquí - le recordó Candy - Ahora él cuidará de su hermana. Y si te agobia demasiado, también está Albert… ella es su sobrina y también podrá ayudarte.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Me estás ofreciendo a Albert para que ayude a Elisa? - preguntó Archie asombrado - ¡Después de todo lo que te ha hecho con tus novios…!

Candy soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- Sí, bueno. Es que aunque no confío en Elisa, puedo decirte que confío plenamente en Albert…

Archie sonrió y por respuesta abrazó por los hombros a Anny colocando su mano libre en su vientre redondeado sintiendo la maravillosa vida que estaba creciendo en su interior.

\- Esto es lo mejor que tengo en la vida, Candy… y claro, Katie que ya debe estar dormida con la nana Warwick. Elisa es tan molesta como una espina en el pie… ¿de verdad crees que me gusta atenderla? - preguntó fingiéndose ofendido. - Lo malo de haber crecido es que ya no puedo hacerme el enfermo para evitarla, y menos si no tengo a Stear para que me haga segunda…

 _Stear_. El nombre cayó como una cortina pesada sobre los tres. Candy elevó la vista a las estrellas, al cielo donde siempre ha pensado que su querido amigo Stear se encontraba y se imaginó que él los veía desde allá y se alegraba por el rumbo que habían tenido sus vidas. Sonrió recordándolo con cariño y trató de infundir esa alegría a Archie quien se había entristecido en cuanto lo nombró.

\- ¡Vamos Archie! Stear está con nosotros aún… - intentó reconfortarlo al ver su expresión - ¡Katie se le parece tanto!

Anny lo miró con ansiedad y Archie finalmente sonrió animado. Su esposa sonrió con él.

\- Eso es cierto. Debimos haberla llamado, Alistair-a, o algo así - concedió bromeando.

-¡Qué nombre más horrible para una niña! - rieron Candy y Anny - Por cierto, ¿cómo llamarán a este nuevo bebé ?… - y desviaron la conversación hacia otros temas más irrelevantes.

Tenían un rato platicando cuando en el balcón aparecieron también Albert y la Hermana María y se unieron a la conversación. Después de un rato la Hermana María se disculpó diciendo que tenía que tomar un tren esa misma noche para volver al Hogar de Pony y que no podía tardarse más pues lo perdería. Aunque Candy le insistió en que se quedara al menos hasta mañana, la Hermana repuso que prefería viajar de noche y que no podía estar mas tiempo lejos del Hogar pues catorce niños eran muchos para la Srita. Pony que se había quedado sola. Como Anny ya estaba cansada, ella y Archie se ofrecieron a llevarla a la estación de camino hacia su casa… entonces los tres se despidieron de la pareja de prometidos y salieron a buscar su carruaje.

Candy y Albert se quedaron solos en el balcón ajenos a las miradas de la fiesta y felices de poder escaparse un momento y estar en contacto con la noche. Candy se recargó otra vez en el barandal y aspiró profundamente el agradable aroma del aire. Luego miró a Albert con una mirada de complicidad.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que tenías que hablar con la Hermana María? - le preguntó.

Albert se recargó a su lado ten cerca que sus hombros quedaron en contacto. La miró a los ojos antes de responder.

\- Tenía una deuda con ella, así como con la Srita. Pony. Me disculpé por no haberles pedido formalmente tu mano aquella tarde que fui al Hogar de Pony. Fue sólo que había salido de allí tan desconcertado - le explicó él - Pero ahora ya he enmendado mi falta con ella. La Hermana María es una mujer muy amable y comprensiva… una gran persona. Tienes unas madres maravillosas.

Candy sonrió al ver que Albert también apreciaba a la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María. ¡Era el mismo Albert sencillo de siempre! Sus tantas obligaciones como cabeza de los Andley no lo habían afectado en nada.

\- Gracias, Albert. Su felicidad y tranquilidad son muy importantes para mí. Es una lástima que la Hermana no haya podido quedarse más tiempo…

\- Pronto iremos a visitarlas, Candy.

Ella asintió emocionada con la idea de visitar la Colina de Pony con Albert a su lado. Ahora que estaban comprometidos deseaba llevarlo allí otra vez donde su historia había comenzado… como siempre había deseado, lo llevaría a que bailaran juntos en la cima de su colina.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando se volvió a mirar a Albert para comentárselo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él no la miraba al rostro sino que tenía la mirada perdida en sus hombros, mirándola embelesado… sintió como usaba un dedo para recorrer con dulzura el arco de su cuello y lo bajaba hasta seguir por su hombro deteniéndose en el inicio de la tela de su vestido. Candy sintió aquella caricia con un leve estremecimiento, como un surco de fuego que se había quedado prendido sobre su piel. Miró a los ojos de Albert asombrada, encontrando en ellos una mirada cargada de deseo - profunda y posesiva - como ya la había visto antes en… Bueno, la mirada de Albert la asustó. Sintió como todo su ser empezaba a temblar cuando él se colocó frente a ella tomándola por el talle con mucha más posesión que cuando bailaban y cuando elevó suavemente su barbilla con su mano para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Candy… estás tan bella esta noche. He esperado toda la noche a que estemos solos para decírtelo… para….

Albert bajó con cautela su rostro hacia Candy cerrando sus ojos hasta que ella empezó a sentir como su respiración se encontraba con la suya. ¡Albert iba a besarla! Durante esa fracción de segundo, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa: su mente voló a la época en que había conocido a Albert - al incansable viajero, no a su Príncipe -, a su encuentro en Inglaterra, al tiempo en que él había perdido la memoria y vivieron juntos en su departamento, después la agradable e inaudita sorpresa de reconocerlo como el protector tío William y saberlo su Príncipe de la Colina... a los dos largos años que no lo había visto debido a sus viajes de negocios y después a la vida social en común que ambos hacían asistiendo a los eventos en los que eran requeridos en representación de los Andley. A estos últimos seis meses de convivencia diaria, de agradable compañía, de despreocupada amistad…

¡Y ahora Albert iba a besarla! Aquel hombre maravilloso… Candy palideció mientras veía el rostro ensimismado de Albert acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, sus alientos prontos a confundirse. Aquel hombre maravilloso, aquél amigo maravilloso… pero ella…

En el último momento y sin poderlo evitar, Candy bajó la cara y los labios de Albert cayeron en su mejilla. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido sólo para encontrarse con la mirada arrepentida de Candy, con sus ojos temerosos de ver en los de él la desilusión que con toda seguridad sentía. Candy lo miraba fijamente, mientras sus pupilas se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Idiota, ¿que había hecho?! ¡¿Porqué no lo había besado también…?¡

\- Yo… Albert… no quise… yo… - murmuró apenas sintiendo una profunda aguja clavada en su pecho, una opresión tan pesada como la que también Albert debía sentir.

La mirada de él se endureció. Candy sintió como su abrazo se aflojaba y la liberaba de sus brazos cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido e intrigado.

En ese entonces ella sintió tantos deseos de abrazarlo, de consolarlo. ¡Se le veía tan lastimado! ¡Y ella había sido la causa! ¡Se había comprometido justamente para evitar esto y ahora lo había herido más profundo que antes!

\- Si no lo deseabas Candy, no tienes porque disculparte - le dijo él con la voz entrecortada tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible, pero la palidez de su rostro y la sombra en sus ojos delataban la tremenda tormenta que se había desatado en su interior - No puedo obligarte a un beso…

Lo que más deseaba ella era devolver el tiempo, regresar unos minutos. Todo con tal de no ver aquel dolor en los ojos de Albert. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con impotencia de los ojos de ella.

\- ¡No! No me obligas, Albert… Yo…

El hombre dio la media vuelta con un gran peso sobre los hombros y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Pero Candy no podía dejarlo ir así. No esa noche.

\- No te vayas - le suplicó - Yo… te quiero, Albert. Te quiero mucho…

Cuando escuchó aquello, Albert se volvió un segundo. Sus ojos chispearon de repente con una expresión indefinida al encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de Candy. Luego se volvió de nuevo y empezó a salir a la fiesta.

Sus pensamientos trabajaban frenéticamente.

"Me quieres, Candy, eso yo lo sé… pero, ¿me _amas_?" la idea le daba vueltas en su cabeza; "Lo dijiste porque realmente me amas… ¿o es acaso que estás tratando de convencerte a tí misma?". Esa noche el heredero de los Andley decidió que haría algo al respecto, dándole al destino la oportunidad que él mismo había impedido hacía mucho tiempo pensando en el bienestar de Candy.

Más tarde aquella noche, Candy finalmente había buscado a Albert para explicarle su comportamiento y estuvieron hablando por un largo rato. Albert estaba más calmado entonces y le dijo a Candy que no se preocupara… que él entendía y que esperaría por ella. La fiesta había terminado finalmente de una buena manera, aún a pesar de que Candy también le había dicho a Albert que había aceptado la sugerencia de la Sra. Elroy de mudarse a la casa de los Cornwell hasta el día de la boda. Al principio pareció que Albert iba a negarse rotundamente a una imposición social de ese tipo, pero misteriosamente no protestó mucho y hasta se ofreció a llevar a Candy a la mañana siguiente… A ella sin embargo no la sorprendió mucho esa actitud porque después del incidente del balcón de aquella noche, Albert se estaba portando un poco distinto. Y aunque él le había dicho que ya todo estaba olvidado, Candy no lo sentía así y lamentó aún más el tener que vivir separada de Albert en un momento como ese.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, la Sra. Elroy anunció que no regresaría a Lakewood sin antes ver que la joven prometida se mudara a casa de su sobrino-nieto Archibald… Y entonces Candy antes de entrar a su turno en el hospital preparó las maletas que Albert mismo llevó hasta la casa de los Cornwell. Después de eso llevó a Candy en su carruaje al Hospital St. Joan y posteriormente partió para acompañar a la Sra. Elroy a Lakewood.

Candy se entregó a su trabajo entonces con especial energía, tratando de olvidar aquel incidente tan doloroso para ambos y rogando porque la tensión que había surgido entre ella y Albert despareciera. Se prometió a sí misma que la próxima vez que Albert buscara besarla, ella respondería con igual pasión…

Desgraciadamente, Sir William A. Andley no volvió a insistir.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

En medio de los preparativos de la boda transcurrió un mes desde el día de la fiesta de compromiso. Candy se ocupaba de la planeación del evento siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía pero no desatendía su labor en el hospital por eso. La Tía Prudence, la Sra. Elroy desde Lakewood y Anny Cornwell, en la medida de sus fuerzas y tanto como se lo permitía su embarazo de casi ocho meses, se estaban ocupando de la mayor parte de los detalles lo que Candy les agradecía enormemente. Así ella podía concentrarse mejor en sus pacientes y en las muchas obligaciones que tenía como Jefa del Departamento de Enfermería Quirúrgica… trabajaba el doble muchas veces, sobre todo ahora que debía dejar todo listo para que siguiera funcionando durante su prolongada ausencia de dos meses durante los cuales se iría de luna de miel junto a Albert cuando ya fueran marido y mujer. Albert también estaba trabajando mas de lo habitual para dejar todo en orden, así como también enseñaba a Archie a manejar los negocios de la familia y a tomar decisiones cruciales cuando él se ausentara. Archie tenía mucho entusiasmo por las labores administrativas y Albert se admiraba de la innata habilidad que el chico tenía para los negocios… seguramente era él quien había heredado el talento empresarial de su padre William Andley, porque al resto de la familia – exceptuando la Tía Elroy - les gustaba dedicarse a otro tipo de tareas.

Mientras Albert observaba los progresos de Archie en la administración de las empresas de la familia y su habilidad social se dio cuenta que los negocios de los Andley estarían en mejores manos que las de él. Eso lo alegró y a la vez lo aligeró de un gran peso.

Candy y Albert se veían cuando ambos coincidían en tener tiempo libre lo cual sucedía cada vez mas esporádicamente. Albert visitaba la casa de los Cornwell y después de la merienda siempre llevaba a Candy a pasear por el Parque Natural de Chicago donde antes habían compartido tantas cosas, como él se lo había pedido alguna vez. Cuando la regresaba a la casa, Anny y ella se la pasaban comentando las cosas del día hasta bien avanzada la noche mientras Archie trabajaba en el despacho y Katie dormía plácidamente agotada de tanto jugar durante el día.

Candy le platicaba a Anny todo cuanto pasaba por ella, pero nunca le mencionó el penoso incidente sucedido con Albert. Le parecía algo demasiado íntimo, algo demasiado de Albert aún para decírselo a Anny.

Todo parecía seguir su cauce natural hasta que un día Camilla Drisden estaba de turno y se presentó al área de cirugía con una orden para una operación de emergencia. Necesitaban de un buen cirujano ortopedista pues se trataba de operar la pierna de un chiquillo de poco más de tres años que se había caído de un árbol mientras su nana se encontraba distraída… el pobre niño ¡tan pequeño!, se había fracturado el hueso del fémur en tres partes y solo una intervención a tiempo podría salvarle la pierna y evitarle secuelas futuras. Candy llamó inmediatamente al Dr. Frank quien rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación llevando al niño directamente al quirófano mientras Candy se preparaba para asistirlo en la cirugía.

La nana del niño no dejaba de llorar en la sala de espera del hospital, maldiciendo su descuido y esperando a los familiares del pequeño para explicarles. Camilla se había acercado a ella para darle un té tranquilizante pues sabía que la pobre mujer se sentía tan culpable que estaba a punto de un colapso.

Mientras tanto Candy asistió al Dr. Frank durante casi dos horas de operación y finalmente cuando terminaron, preparó al chiquillo que dormía por efecto de la anestesia para llevarlo a la sala de recuperación en pediatría.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien, Dr. Frank? - le había preguntado Candy al término de la operación - Es tan pequeño para que no pueda correr nunca más… - lamentó ella mirando su dulce carita dormida.

\- Corregimos el problema tanto como es posible. Sólo habrá que ser muy cuidadosos en que sus heridas no se infecten y que guarde el reposo con la vigilancia necesaria. Creo que se quedará aquí un mes por lo menos… - respondió el Dr. Frank - Pero no se preocupe mucho Candy, aunque le duela que se trate de un chico tan pequeño esa es su mayor ventaja pues sus huesos son nuevos y con los debidos cuidados sanarán sin ningún problema…

Candy sonrió aliviada.

\- Me alegro tanto, Doctor. Camilla Drisden y su equipo estarán a su cargo así que les advertiré…

\- Muy bien, Candy. Y gracias por su ayuda tan eficiente como siempre. Tómese un pequeño descanso - sugirió el doctor y luego agregó sonriendo - La extrañaremos mucho ahora que nos deje cuando se convierta en la Sra. Andley.

Candy estuvo a punto de decirle que no dejaría de trabajar en el hospital cuando se casara, quizá cuando tuviera a sus hijos. Pero se detuvo comprendiendo que no tenía caso y que todos se darían cuenta cuando regresara a su puesto después de la luna de miel, así que lo dejó pasar.

\- Muchas gracias, Dr. Frank - y se excusó para llevar al niño a pediatría donde Camilla lo esperaba con una cama lista en uno de los cuartos privados.

Candy ayudó a Camilla a acostar al pequeño y luego se quedó en la habitación dispuesta a tomarse unos minutos de descanso como se lo había sugerido el Dr. Frank, conversando con Camilla mientras ella atendía al pequeño tomándole la temperatura y preparándole paños tibios por si se presentaba fiebre. Mientras Candy le daba las indicaciones, mesaba los cabellos del infante recordando a sus niños del Hogar de Pony… también había visto en él algo extraño, algo que la había impulsado a mirarlo con mucha atención durante toda la cirugía. Había algo en su rostro infantil que la inquietaba, pero no acertaba a dar con qué. Quizá la curva suave de su boquita, su gesto… eso era lo que la contrariaba pues encontraba en el un aire indefinidamente familiar.

\- El pobre niñito - decía Camilla mientras le acomodaba la ropa de cama - A veces es tan doloroso estar en pediatría, Candy. Ver el dolor de un niño inocente me lastima más, si alguna forma hay de decirlo, que ver a la gente mayor enferma… Pero es bueno saber que este pequeño Robin se pondrá bien con los debidos cuidados.

\- ¿Se llama Robin? - preguntó Candy tratando de eslabonar en su mente a este niño con ese recuerdo elusivo que no lograba precisar.

\- Eso me dijo su nana, para el expediente. La pobre mujer está al borde de un ataque de nervios… está esperando a que lleguen la abuela y el padre del muchacho para explicarles que fue lo que pasó - Camilla acarició también los cabellos del niñito con dulzura maternal, la que le prodigaba a todos sus chicos - Al parecer este pequeño diablillo es un chico muy audaz y aventurero al que le encanta saltar de los árboles… Me parece tan pequeño para hacer algo así.

Candy sonrió para sí misma recordando que ella había empezado más o menos por la misma edad. Había sido realmente un milagro que no hubiera terminado como ahora el pobre Robin, sobre todo cuando la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María se lo advertían taaaaantas veces.

\- Bueno, sólo habrá que enseñarle a hacerlo con más cuidado. - dijo entonces.

Camilla tomó el termómetro que había puesto en su boca e hizo la lectura. Tenía 37.2 C, afortunadamente nada como para considerar fiebre. Mientras preparaba una inyección salina en la mesita de al lado le señaló a Candy el expediente del niño que se encontraba sobre la cama, indicándole la lectura.

\- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de anotarla, Candy? - le preguntó concentrada en la mezcla que hacía para administrar - Allí tienes el expediente. Y si puedes poner por favor los comentarios del Dr. Frank sobre la cirugía…

Candy tomó el folio y una pluma que estaba sobre otra de las mesitas y lo abrió para hacer las anotaciones. Paseó su mirada rápidamente para conocer la edad del chico y ver que tan cerca había estado de adivinarla, pero en lugar de eso fue su nombre lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Durante un segundo todo desapareció a su alrededor y no había nada más que el nombre de aquel niño sobre el papel del archivo, pero resaltaba como si hubiera sido escrito con letras de fuego; sobresalía para herirle los ojos.

Ahora sabía que era lo que le había parecido tan familiar de él. Palideció repentinamente mientras la fuerza escapaba de sus manos y tanto el expediente como la pluma resbalaron de ellas para terminar en el piso. No, no podía ser. No ahora.

El nombre de aquel pequeño era Robin Grandchester Marlowe.


	3. Capítulo III: Fantasmas del pasado

**.**

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo III: Fantasmas del pasado**

.

.

 _"Duró la tormenta_  
 _hasta entrados los años ochenta,_  
 _luego el sol fue secando la ropa_  
 _de la vieja Europa._  
 _No hay nostalgia peor_  
 _que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió,_  
 _"Mándame una postal de San Telmo." "Adiós, cuídate"_  
 _Y sonó entre tu y yo el silbato del tren..."_

 **J. Sabina**

.

.

 **D** espués de leer aquel nombre, los recuerdos se agolparon en el corazón de Candy mientras sentía que la habitación giraba a su alrededor. Ahora sabía de dónde reconocía la suave curva de aquellos labios si los había visto sonreírle tantas veces desde otra boca en distintas actitudes: con cinismo, con burla... con dulzura. Desde aquellos hermosos tiempos del Colegio San Pablo.

Eran los labios de él que le habían regalado su primer y único beso de amor.

Los labios de él, ¡Él ¡... sonriéndole desde el pescante del tren en su fallido encuentro en Chicago; su sonrisa pícara el día que había ido a buscarla a la estación en Nueva York y deliberadamente había permitido que lo confundiera con otro.

Los labios de él... su mueca preocupada y dolorosa en la azotea del hospital el día que ella había descubierto el sacrificio de Susanna. Esos labios pidiéndole que fuera feliz como una forma de decirle adiós.

¡Terry Grandchester!

Así que finalmente había vuelto a Susanna y se había casado con ella. Y juntos habían tenido a aquel hermoso chico que dormía agotado en un sueño inocente después de su travesura. Finalmente... Terry había regresado a Susanna para formar una familia.

Camilla escuchó el sonido del expediente al caer, el sollozo ahogado de Candy y se volvió para ver la palidez de su rostro, sus ojos incrédulos. Le preocupó la expresión ausente que vio de pronto en ella.

\- Candy, ¿te pasa algo?

Y de pronto como una confirmación de todas las sospechas de Candy en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y recibió una nueva sorpresa viendo como dentro de la habitación se precipitaba con lágrimas en los ojos y el semblante pálido y preocupado, la radiante Eleanor Baker.

Llevaba el cabello recogido bajo un elegante sombrero de calle y un vestido marrón muy sencillo que portaba con gran prestancia. La sola presencia de aquella mujer era abrumadora; tanto que había sido eso unido a su gran talento lo que la habían convertido en la actriz favorita de América, lugar que todavía ocupaba tras un breve retiro hacía algunos años.

Eleanor se abalanzó sobre la cama donde Robin dormía y colocó una mano sobre sus cabellos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo miró un segundo y luego se volvió hacia Camilla quien todavía sostenía una jeringa entre las manos y se hallaba parada junto a la mesita.

\- Señorita, dígame por favor... ¿cómo está? - le preguntó ansiosa - ¿Se pondrá bien?

Camilla reconoció inmediatamente a la actriz Eleanor Baker... ¿quién en América no la conocía? Se preguntó que parentesco tenía con el chico porque se le veía muy preocupada y consternada. Debía tratarse con seguridad de un sobrino muy querido, pensó.

\- El niño está mejor ahora - le explicó Camilla - La fractura en su pierna requirió de cirugía, pero afortunadamente se pondrá bien... - la enfermera hizo una pausa y miró en dirección a Candy - Pero mi compañera podrá informarle mejor ya que ella asistió directamente al Dr. Frank durante la operación.

Eleanor volvió la vista hacia Candy y cuando sus miradas se reconocieron, por unos instantes ambas quedaron mudas de asombro.

\- ¡Candy ¡ - exclamó la actriz.

\- Sra. Baker... - respondió Candy en un murmullo asintiendo con la cabeza para saludarla mientras intentaba controlar las intensas emociones que habían despertado en su interior. Eleanor le sonrió por un momento de una forma muy dulce y se dirigió a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Era obvio que estaba tan abrumada que necesitaba de mucho apoyo.

Camilla las miró, sorprendida de que Candy conociera a alguien tan famoso. Pero luego se recordó que era una Andley y se movía en esos ambientes de riqueza y arte.

\- Candy, ¡que bueno es encontrar un rostro amigo! Dime la verdad... quiero saber. ¿Robin está bien? - Eleanor la separó de su abrazo para mirarla suplicante a los ojos - Dime la verdad, por favor.

\- Sra. Baker - le sonrió Candy dulcemente - El chico se pondrá bien. La operación fue un éxito y aunque el Dr. Frank indicó que debe quedarse un tiempo para evitar alguna infección postoperatoria y para que observe los debidos cuidados, pronto podrá verlo correr otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado. Llamaré al Dr. Frank para que le explique mejor - concluyó con un tono de voz sereno, como le correspondía informar a una enfermera sobre el estado de cualquier paciente.

Eleanor miró al niño dormido sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Se llevó la mano al rostro para secarse las lágrimas y serenarse un poco.

\- Él es hijo de Terry - dijo la actriz, confirmando así las sospechas de Candy. Pero ella ahora estaba un poco más serena como para no dar indicios de su desasosiego inicial - Es como si la vida me hubiera dado a mí... una segunda oportunidad...

\- No se preocupe, Sra. Baker. Robin pronto se pondrá bien - repitió Candy para infundirle confianza.

\- ¡Es tan bueno verte otra vez, Candy! - exclamó entonces la actriz - Lástima que sea en éstas circunstancias...

\- Yo también me alegro mucho de verla, señora. Se le ve muy bien, y veo que orgullosa con su nuevo papel de abuela.

¡Abuela!, Se sorprendió Camilla al oírlo.

\- Aunque usted no parece una abuela - terminó por decir Candy.

\- Gracias, Candy - sonrió Eleanor un poco divertida - Ahora lo que me preocupa es cómo se lo diré a Terry. Él todavía no lo sabe... y sé que se molestará mucho con la pobre nana de Robin... bueno, tú ya lo conoces.

Candy se ruborizó de pronto tratando de evitar pensar en lo bien que conocía a Terry. Para alejar aquellos pensamientos se agachó rápidamente a recoger el expediente que había dejado caer y dijo apresurada:

\- Iré por el Dr. Frank. Su forma experta de explicar las cosas tranquilizará mucho a Terry - abrió la puerta de la habitación y dio un paso afuera. Se volvió un instante hacia Eleanor - La veré mas tarde.

Candy casi salió corriendo de la habitación y se precipitó por los pasillos mientras su corazón latía desbocado ante la idea de que Terry no tardara en venir a ver el estado de Robin, ¡su hijo!... hasta era muy posible que ya Susanna también estuviera allí. Por eso salió tan rápidamente de allí pues sintió que no tendría fuerzas para enfrentarlos a ambos y a su pasado. Sería incómodo para los tres.

Tal vez dentro de muchos años podría ser fácil aquel encuentro, hasta podrían conversar tranquilamente los tres juntos de lo que les había sucedido… pero ahora Candy no lo veía posible. No lo quería.

Caminaba de forma automática hacia el consultorio del Dr. Frank cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados tras de ella. Era Camilla que había dejado la habitación un poco después que ella y había corrido para alcanzarla un poco preocupada, pero más que nada curiosa por la relación que parecía haber entre su amiga y la famosísima Eleanor Baker.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Espérame, Candy! - se emparejó a su lado y comenzó a caminar a su ritmo - ¡Hey! Vas muy rápido. ¿Qué pasó allí dentro? ¿Conoces a Eleanor Baker?

Candy se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba muy alterada y suspiró para calmarse, deteniendo un poco su paso apresurado. Cerró los ojos para reunir fuerzas y cuando los abrió, la sonrisa de siempre se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Sí, la conozco. Es una gran actriz y una gran mujer… Ella me ha hecho el honor de considerarme su amiga.

\- ¡Wow! Candy… ¡yo siempre la he admirado mucho! - se emocionó Camilla - Lo que me parece un poco curioso es eso de que sea la abuela del pequeño Robin. ¡Es tan joven para serlo! Pero se nota que realmente lo adora. Lo que no sabía es que la Sra. Baker tuviera hijos…

En eso Candy no supo que decir. Como evitaba de manera especial cualquier noticia del espectáculo para no tener que enterarse de la vida de Terry, al mismo tiempo tampoco sabía nada de lo que había sucedido sobre aquella historia entre la actriz y su hijo… ni siquiera sabía que Eleanor Baker hubiera vuelto a pisar los escenarios.

\- Pues ya ves que tiene un nieto precioso… - intentó parecer ambigua.

Camilla la miró con curiosidad, dispuesta a buscar la información que estaba buscando y que sabía que Candy conocía. Insistiría entonces.

\- Tú sabes algo que yo no, Candy.

\- Sólo se lo que la Sra. Baker me ha dicho.

Camilla la miró intrigada.

\- Pues lo mas curioso es que al salir, por poco y me desmayo igual que tú. Caminé tan rápido para alcanzarte que casi arrastro en mi carrera al padre de Robin que llegaba a ver a su pequeño… ¡Era Terruce Grandchester, Candy! Ohhh, es tan apuesto y se veía como en un sueño… - Camilla unió sus manos y puso sus ojitos dormilones mientras suspiraba profundamente - Si yo no tuviera a Jason… - bromeó.

Oír de la presencia de Terry en el hospital fue demasiado para Candy: eran muchas emociones para un momento tan corto. Se detuvo de repente pensando en que de haberse quedado unos minutos más al lado del muchachito se hubiera encontrado con él. La sola idea le hizo temblar las rodillas.

Recordó como después de su regreso a América desde Londres, su búsqueda permanente por Terry se había quedado siempre sin respuesta. De alguna forma extraña el destino se había empeñado en que siempre estuvieran a segundos de encontrarse y abrazarse: desde aquella madrugada en el puerto en Londres, pasando por su regreso al Hogar de Pony, y hasta durante la puesta en escena en Chicago donde ella apenas si había podido mirarlo unos segundos mientras corría detrás del tren que se llevaba su vida. Y aún cuando finalmente se habían alcanzado, en Nueva York, ni siquiera entonces estaban realmente juntos puesto que el sacrificio de Susanna se levantaba como una barrera infranqueable que Candy no pudo adivinar hasta que había detenido a Susanna de lanzarse al vacío en la azotea de aquél hospital… sólo entonces comprendió que había llegado el momento de decirse cara a cara el adiós que no había sido posible en Londres. Ni siquiera habían podido abrazarse aquel día, conscientes de la terrible distancia que los separaba aunque sus cuerpos estuviesen frente a frente.

Y cuando Candy decidió irse, sólo hasta entonces él la retuvo entre sus brazos que era el único lugar donde ella habría podido soportar la inevitabilidad del adiós… recordó cómo había sentido que su alma se rompía en pedazos en la escalera de aquél hospital. ¡Cuánto dolor había sentido entonces! Cuando sus propios deseos se hicieron eco en los susurros de él…

 _"¡Me gustaría tanto que este instante durara una eternidad!…_

 _…Una eternidad…_

 _No digas nada… Si pudiera detener el tiempo…"_

Se habían separado con la promesa de ser felices, de seguir con sus vidas… y era lo que finalmente Terry había hecho. Y era lo que Candy estaba a punto de hacer también: esta vez lo mejor había sido no haberse encontrado, así que agradeció mentalmente al destino por aquello.

Camilla se había detenido a su lado y había observado como se había borrado la sonrisa de los labios de su amiga para dar paso a la misma expresión extraviada que había puesto antes en la habitación del pequeño accidentado. Empezó a preocuparse por ella.

\- Candy… ¿sucede algo malo otra vez?

Candy la escuchó como si estuviera muy lejos. Sólo podía pensar que Terry y Susanna estaban en el mismo hospital que ella y que no quería verlos ahora... frenéticamente su mente pensó como los evitaría. Tomó una resolución.

\- Camilla no puedo explicarte ahora pero debo irme - le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a los vestidores - ¿Podrías ir con el Dr. Frank y llevarlo con la Sra. Baker? Y de paso decirle que no me siento bien y que tuve que marcharme…

\- Pero Candy… antes dime qué es lo que te pasa.

\- Después lo haré, ahora necesito irme. - le sonrió un poco triste - ¿Me harás ese favor, Camilla?

\- Seguro. - respondió Camilla sin estarlo mucho.

Minutos después Candy abandonaba el Hospital St. Joan para tomar un carruaje de alquiler rumbo a la mansión Andley, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Cuando llegó se dirigió resueltamente al despacho y sin llamar siquiera giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta de par en par. Afortunadamente, Albert estaba solo en esos momentos embebido en un enorme fajo de papeles con el gran ventanal abierto a sus espaldas… oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro suplicante de Candy. Lo sorprendió mucho verla allí parada cuando él sabía que todavía estaba de turno en el hospital, y sobre todo lo sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiera llamado a la puerta antes de entrar como siempre solía hacer. Vio su rostro pálido y se levantó para extender sus brazos hacia ella, preocupado.

\- Candy, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- ¡Albert! - exclamó ella y corrió a refugiarse entre sus brazos en donde se sentía reconfortada y segura. Ocultó su rostro contra su ancho pecho aspirando su aroma - No me preguntes nada... no me digas nada. Sólo abrázame. Te necesito ahora.

Así que Albert se quedó de pie abrazándola sin decir palabra, justo como ella se lo había pedido. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando contra él, podía sentir toda la agitación de su alma… pero no podía preguntarle nada ahora, sino sólo ser su consuelo. Sin embargo podía reconocer las suaves sensaciones que le despertaba tener el cuerpo de Candy entre sus brazos. La había abrazado tantas veces antes que Albert pensaba que al ser algo tan común entre ellos no debería despertar sensaciones tan nuevas e intensas como las de ahora. Tener a Candy junto a él fundida en un abrazo tan perfecto, no hacía más que despertar su lado egoísta y desearla toda para él, y que nada ocupara sus pensamientos sino él.

No obstante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Albert alejó esos deseos en cuanto reparó en ellos pues ahora Candy lo necesitaba. Intuyó que en ese momento lo buscaba mas como amigo que como su prometido enamorado y se dijo entonces que le daría el consuelo que su amiga buscaba. Así que la abrazó esperando, mientras Candy cerraba los ojos tranquila por estar en el refugio donde el dolor de sus propios recuerdos no podía alcanzarla.

Viéndola así, Albert no podía sino pensar:

Candy, ¿dónde está tu sonrisa? Realmente debes estar pasándola muy mal para que haya desaparecido de tu rostro...

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

\- Es un alivio escuchar de boca del propio doctor que Robin se pondrá bien - decía un hombre de fuerte presencia, cabellos marrones y profundos e insondables ojos verdiazules. Terruce Grandchester caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con grandes y decididas zancadas tratando de despejar toda la preocupación que había sentido hasta entonces. Tenía el rostro decidido e intenso, pero sus hermosos ojos verdiazul le daban un aire de vulnerabilidad que muy pocas mujeres podían resistir. Por eso podía representar sin problema alguno a un Romeo, ó a un Calixto... no era increíble pensar que era la clase de hombre por la que cualquier mujer entregaría su vida gustosa. Sin embargo, ahora sus ojos brillaban con furia - ¡Pero esa mujer atolondrada! ¡No quiero verla cerca de mi hijo nunca más! - tronó finalmente.

Eleanor Baker se encontraba sentada junto al lecho del chico velando su sueño con calma y paciencia, pues el doctor le había dicho que el niño todavía tardaría un par de horas en despertar. Mientras tanto miraba a Terry preguntándose si debía decirle quien había sido la enfermera que había atendido la operación de su nieto. En lo que se decidía, repuso:

\- La Sra. Arroway se distrajo un momento. Sé que nos preocupó mucho... pero esos accidentes pasan. Agradecida estoy con Dios de que no pasó a mayores. Los niños son así, hijo, aprovechan la menor oportunidad para hacer sus travesuras.

Terry miraba impertérrito por la ventana cuando dijo con la mirada perdida en su pasado:

\- Es una lástima que no sepamos si yo hacía lo mismo de pequeño, ¿no? - apuntó con ironía, recordándole a su madre que lo había dejado ir tan pequeño como Robin ahora al lado de un padre que jamás había prestado la menor atención a su ímpetu y travesuras infantiles.

Eleanor bajó la vista, lastimada por el reproche velado. Ella era muy joven entonces y Richard le había ofrecido llevarse al pequeño Terruce con él a Inglaterra donde lo educarían como correspondía a un Lord. Le había dicho que nada le faltaría, que tendría la mejor de las educaciones y que sería su heredero en el ducado.

Eleanor, quien sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver que su amado Richard partía negándose a quedarse con ella, era tan joven que pensaba que aquellas cosas eran más importantes que el amor de una madre y el calor de un Hogar y entonces había accedido a los planes del Duque de Grandchester dejando ir a su hijo con él. En el último momento se había arrepentido y había corrido al puerto tratando de evitar que se llevaran a Terry... pero había llegado tarde, cuando el barco zarpaba ya y era imposible detenerlo. Así que sólo había llegado para ver partir a Terry, pequeño y desprotegido, quien la miraba desde la cubierta con ojos curiosos.

Después de eso no había ido a buscarlo pensando que el chico era feliz siendo educado como un aristócrata y sin que nada, material al menos, le faltara. Convencida de eso había dejado pasar largos años sin buscarlo y sólo le escribía con regularidad. ¡Era tan joven entonces y se había equivocado tanto! Si todavía ella misma no se perdonaba completamente, ¿cómo esperar que su hijo, víctima de sus errores, lo hiciera?

\- Terry...

El actor se volvió hacia ella y vio reflejada su mirada en los ojos de su madre, que eran los suyos.

\- Yo... discúlpame mamá - le dijo Terry tratando de refrenar su lengua - Lo intento tanto... sólo que a veces creo que jamás podré olvidarlo.

\- Perdonar es olvidar - Eleanor recitó la línea de una de sus más recientes obras.

\- Lo sé - aceptó Terry - Y ya te he perdonado. O al menos, he tratado de comprender los motivos que te llevaron a entregarme a mi padre... a pesar de no compartirlos, los comprendo porque eras joven y recién aprendías de la vida. Cuando se es tan joven... - siguió diciendo Terry bajando la mirada, revolviendo los recuerdos en su interior - se cometen tantos errores y aún más en aras de algo considerado un " _deber"_. Si lo sabré yo que por uno de esos errores me condené a vivir en una pesadilla - terminó diciendo con la mirada ensombrecida.

Eleanor miró consternada el rostro impotente de su hijo. Era cierto que Terry ahora era un gran actor coronado con las mieles de la riqueza y el éxito, además de tener un hijo precioso y aparentemente todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Pero su madre sabía que en las profundidades de su alma, su corazón era presa de noches amargas y su espíritu estaba poseído por una intensa desesperanza. Que los días en su vida eran sólo una sucesión de eventos sin color mientras trataba infructuosamente de encontrar un motivo nuevo que le permitiera sentirse vivo no únicamente por el hecho de seguir respirando.

Si Eleanor había dudado hasta ahora en decirle a quien había visto, ver aquella expresión de desesperanza en su amado Terry la habían decidido a decirle sobre Candy. La asustaba la idea de enviarlo de nuevo hacía el sufrimiento, pero pensó que había cosas en la vida que debían perseguirse siempre aunque en el proceso se sufriera un poco de dolor. Era por esas cosas por las que valía la pena vivir.

Miró a su hijo con amoroso cariño de madre.

\- Terry, hay algo que debo decirte. Hace unos momentos estaban dos enfermeras que atendían a Robin.

\- Lo sé, me topé con una de ellas cuando llegaba...

\- Una de ellas era Candy - reveló Eleanor.

Terry se volvió a verla sorprendido, mientras su miraba se inundaba con un resplandor de esperanza. Por un momento la vida dejó de parecerle indiferente si al final de todas las jornadas podía ver nuevamente a una carita llena de pecas. La vida recobraba algo de sentido si podía verla, al menos de lejos, otra vez.

\- ¡Candy...! - exclamó lentamente, probando en sus labios la dulce miel de aquél sonido. No había noche que no lo repitiera amparado bajo el manto de la oscuridad, aún en las noches en que Susanna dormía a su lado. - Ella... todavía está aquí...

No era que no recordara que fue en ese mismo hospital, el St. Joan, donde ella había estudiado y donde una noche entera él había esperado su regreso sentado en las escaleras. Desde que llegó a Chicago todo le recordaba a Candy: sentía su presencia en cada calle, cada edificio, cada persona de aquella ciudad y cada palpitación del ajetreo urbano... como una fragancia que flotara en el aire envolviéndolo todo, invisible pero inexorable.

Y no era sólo que aquella ciudad en particular le recordara a Candy: ella siempre lo acompañaba en sus recuerdos, cualesquiera que fueran los lugares donde se encontrara. Estar en el hospital intensificaba la sensación de su presencia, aunque él ni siquiera imaginara que podía encontrarla allí. La última vez que la había visto ella estaba en el Hogar de Pony atendiendo a los pequeños, e imaginaba que su vida la había llevado por esos rumbos alejándola de Chicago.

\- ¡Candy está aquí! - exclamó casi sin aliento y salió apresuradamente sin mirar atrás, concentrado tan solo en su ansiedad por encontrarla. No miró ni a Robin ni a Eleanor... un sólo nombre y un sólo rostro ocupaban su mente repitiéndose incesantemente en sus pensamientos, igual que el eco de sus pasos mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital: Candy... Candy...

Su corazón ardía ansioso con la posibilidad de verla.

Se dirigía con tanta resolución a la Central de Enfermería que varias cabezas se volvían a verlo a su paso, intrigadas por semejante urgencia y determinación. Más de una dama reconoció a Terruce Grandchester, el actor de Broadway, pero vieron tal decisión en su mirada que no se atrevieron a cruzarse en su camino.

Mientras Terry caminaba por los pasillos totalmente ajeno al revuelo que levantaba a su paso, su mente trabajaba frenéticamente preguntándose que haría cuando tuviera a Candy frente a él... ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo sería ella ahora? Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Seguramente ella había crecido, tendría el cabello más largo, nuevas curvas en su cuerpo... pero tendría el mismo brillo pícaro en sus ojos, la misma sonrisa radiante, el mismo carácter animoso y fuerte. ¿Sería la misma Candy de sus recuerdos, a la que todavía amaba con el mismo ímpetu de su adolescencia?

En el gabinete de la Central de Enfermeras había cinco de ellas en diversas actividades. Terry colocó ruidosamente ambas manos sobre el mostrador para llamar su atención, lo cual funcionó porque todas se volvieron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Dónde está Candice White? - preguntó él sin más preámbulos - Necesito verla ahora.

\- ¿Hay alguna emergencia, señor? - le preguntó una de ellas cuando percibió la premura de Terry - Nosotras podríamos ayudarle...

\- No. Busco a la Señorita Candice White...

En aquel grupo de enfermeras se encontraba Camilla colocando en una bandeja varios líquidos antisépticos para volver a la habitación de Robin y curar sus heridas antes de que despertara. Miró a Terry con mucha curiosidad especialmente intrigada al ver su premura por ver a Candy, sobre todo después de haber visto la actitud contradictoria de su amiga que había dejado el hospital abandonando sus deberes.

\- Ella no está, Sr. Grandchester - se adelantó Camilla para explicarle - Tuvo que salir debido a una emergencia, pero volverá para su turno de mañana.

Al ver la amabilidad de aquella muchacha, Terry lamentó haberse comportado con ademanes tan bruscos.

\- Yo... gracias - le sonrió, y más de una enfermera contuvo el aliento - ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla, señorita? Soy un viejo amigo de ella y me gustaría mucho verla.

Camilla durante un segundo dudó en informarle del paradero de Candy, pero la presencia de Terry era tan fuerte y tanta la ansiedad que demostraba por verla que pensó que a Candy no le molestaría que le enviara a alguien tan guapo a visitarla... tal vez hasta le levantaría el ánimo... además, él le había dicho que eran buenos amigos y ya Camilla había sido testigo de que efectivamente Candy y la otra actriz, Eleanor Baker, se trataban con mucha familiaridad. Candy debía ser una amiga de la familia.

\- Puede encontrarla por Riverside Lane, en la casa de los Cornwell...

\- ¿Archie y Stear? ¿Vive con ellos?

Camilla se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su pregunta. ¿Qué _tan_ viejo era este amigo que no se había enterado de la muerte de uno de los primos más queridos de Candy?

\- No, Sr. Grandchester. El Sr. Alistair Cornwell murió hace varios años en la Gran Guerra... Candy está viviendo ahora con el Sr. Archibald Cornwell y su esposa Anny.

La noticia sorprendió a Terry. ¡Stear había muerto! Recordó lo buen tipo que era, lo entusiasta y amable... tan distinto al estirado de su hermano. Era una verdadera pena. Él sabía también lo mucho que Candy lo quería e imaginó el dolor que había sentido con su muerte... deseó haber estado a su lado para abrazarla y consolarla como seguramente ella lo necesitó. La muerte trae siempre con ella dolores tan profundos y pérdidas tan grandes, que nunca es bueno enfrentarla solo. ¿Quién había sido el apoyo de Candy en aquellos terribles momentos?

Dejó de pensar en eso y repasó las palabras de la enfermera.

\- ¡Archie y Anny se casaron! - exclamó de pronto y en cuanto se dio cuenta de ese hecho, cayó en cuenta de algo en lo que nunca se había permitido pensar: que quizá Candy también ya estuviera casada. La sola idea lo hizo palidecer...

Camilla no se dio cuenta de su reacción y prosiguió diciendo:

\- No sólo se casaron, sino que tienen un niña preciosa y esperan su segundo bebé - agregó Camilla sonriendo, imaginando que le daba buenas noticias. Y luego para indicar el paradero de Candy, remató diciendo - También es muy posible que pueda encontrar a Candy en la mansión de su prometido, el Sr. William Albert Andley...

Aquellas últimas palabras cayeron sobre el ánimo de Terry como un balde de agua fría. La última frase hizo eco en su mente, taladrándola sin misericordia: " _su prometido, el Sr. William Albert Andley.._.". ¿Prometido? Terry dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe en pleno rostro. Candy estaba prometida con otro... Y ese hombre era Albert, el hombre que se había descubierto que realmente era el poderoso patriarca de los Andley: el siempre protector de Candy, el hombre que Terry consideraba su amigo y con el que aún mantenía correspondencia de una forma más o menos regular. En las cartas que intercambiaban, Albert le comentaba lo difícil que era para él ser cabeza de los Andley, le hablaba de sus nuevas obligaciones... también le escribía desde los lugares lejanos que visitaba, contándole sobre su gente y sus costumbres.

A cambio, Terry le contaba sobre el vertiginoso ascenso en su carrera y las emociones de los escenarios. Sobre su decisión de casarse con Susanna y, tiempo después, sobre el nacimiento de su hijo. Había tanta camaradería en las letras que se intercambiaban, y en ellas revelaban tanto de ellos mismos que seguían considerándose amigos a pesar de que no se veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sólo había un tema que les estaba vedado: Terry nunca preguntó sobre Candy y Albert jamás escribió sobre ella. Era un tema tan presente en sus vidas, que nunca hizo falta escribir sobre eso.

Y justamente ahora venía a enterarse que Candy se había comprometido con Albert. Simplemente, no lo podía creer. No podía concebir algo así: Albert siempre había sido el protector de Candy, su amigo, su consuelo... ¿cuándo aquella amistad se había convertido en amor? ¿Cuándo habían empezado a mirarse con otros ojos? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cuándo?! Terry apretó los puños, su mirada adquirió tintes salvajes... las imágenes de Candy compartiendo momentos especiales con alguien más, las caricias... ¡con Albert! Era algo para ponerse loco. Precisamente con el hombre que Terry había considerado por mucho tiempo su único amigo... ¡con Albert! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-...cualquier carruaje puede llevarlo hasta allí, Sr. Grandchester... - continuaba diciendo Camilla, pero mientras veía la transformación de Terry su voz se iba apagando temerosa de ver tanta furia contenida en los ojos de alguien.

Terry no dijo nada más y salió apresuradamente para abordar su auto descapotable. Se lanzó a toda velocidad por las calles del Chicago tratando que la velocidad del viento se llevara todas sus dudas, su furia, su dolor... pero no manejaba sin rumbo fijo sino que tenía un destino obsesivo en su mente: la Mansión Andley. Tenía que enfrentar a Albert y preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, porqué se había atrevido conociendo el amor que todavía ardía en su pecho por ella... tenía que preguntarle, que gritarle su dolor y reclamarle...

... Albert y Candy...

Aceleró aún mas, deseando enfrentarse a aquel hombre que le robaba su recuerdo más preciado. ¡A su Candy! Si Albert se había atrevido a golpearlo con el látigo de aquella traición, él se le enfrentaría para devolverle el golpe... ¡¿Cuándo?!

Pero mientras por un segundo cruzó por su mente la idea de tener una pelea con Albert, eso lo ayudó a ver lo absurdo e irracional que era su comportamiento y sus reacciones. Recordó a su amigo Albert, el hombre amante de la naturaleza y de la libertad... el hombre que vivía sin yugos como él mismo siempre deseó. El hombre que siempre los protegió desinteresadamente, que le hizo el más grande de los favores a Terry cuidando y protegiendo a Candy durante la época en la que él mismo la había abandonado para cumplir con Susanna. ¡Qué días tan negros! Pero Albert había cuidado de Candy desinteresadamente...

¿Qué tan desinteresadamente? preguntó una maliciosa vocecilla en su interior que apagó inmediatamente.

Además, ¿por qué se portaba así? ¿Quién era _él_ para sentirse traicionado por alguien? No tenía ningún derecho desde el momento en que decidió quedarse al lado de Susanna. Aunque su alma se hubiera ido tras Candy desde aquella noche en Nueva York, ella no tenía por que cargar con ese peso... ella debía hacer su propia vida y seguir un nuevo camino. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pedirle fidelidad al recuerdo de un hombre que se había derrotado en un momento en que ella, feliz e ilusionada, había ido a su encuentro con la esperanza de una vida en común? ¿Un hombre que la había abandonado para hacer lo que era _"su deber_ "? ¡Demonios, ¿cómo se atrevía?! Después de todo y por mucho que hubiera buscado evitarlo, él no se había portado muy distinto a lo mismo que había hecho el Duque de Grandchester con su propia madre… ¿Cómo podía exigirle _nada_ a Albert? Y más aún, ¿cómo exigírselo a Candy?

La velocidad del auto de Terry iba disminuyendo a medida que sus pensamientos tomaban otros rumbos; a medida que iba adquiriendo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y, peor aún, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y entonces, como una broma del destino recordó que no importaba cuales fueran sus furiosas intenciones porque no podría ir a la Mansión Andley: no sabía ni siquiera que dirección tomar. Detuvo el auto de repente y rompió a reír en amargas carcajadas como una forma de alejar el inmenso dolor que le desgarraba el alma, sorprendido por la crueldad de su destino. Estaba en la misma ciudad que Candy, pero ella no estaría nunca más para él… Candy… Deseó haberla aferrado durante sus épocas del Colegio cuando ella estaba allí al alcance de su mano y él no tenía que correr tras vanas quimeras para alcanzarla. Estuvo allí, y él había perdido el tiempo con jueguitos tontos tratando de negar la voz de su corazón que le gritaba que ella era el refugio que lo guardaría de todas sus angustias… Acostumbrado a sufrir desde pequeño, se había construido una coraza que lo protegía del mundo exterior. Lo malo era que también lo había protegido de la misma Candy. Pero en aquél entonces Terry sólo era un chico inexperto en la agradable sensación de recibir amor… era por eso que sus sentimientos por aquel Tarzán Pecoso lo habían confundido de tal manera que se había negado a admitirlos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era sólo un chico entonces.

Si hubiera sido un poco mayor…

Luego pensó en Albert. Si había un hombre que merecía el amor de Candy y que podría hacerla feliz ese hombre sin ninguna duda era Albert Andley. Terry intentó alegrarse por él… pero no pudo. No PODIA fingir alegría si sabía que la compañera de Albert sería _su_ Candy. Pero aunque no podía alegrarse, decidió al menos que lo aceptaría. Si alguien merecía algo de felicidad sin duda alguna esa persona era Candy… ¿para qué venir ahora a atormentarla con fantasmas del pasado si ella finalmente desde hacía varios años había podido dejarlos atrás?

Se quedó unos minutos más sobre el auto hasta que se calmó un poco más. Luego decidió que regresaría al hospital pues quería estar allí cuando Robin despertara. Si ya había cometido uno de los pecados que tanto había odiado en su padre, al menos evitaría cometer el segundo de ellos…

 **.- &-.&-.&-.**

 **##**

 _Tallahassee, Florida. Agosto 1919_

 _Querida Candy:_

 _No te pregunto cómo estás porque por tu última carta sospecho que muy atareada con los preparativos de tu boda, pero imagino que feliz. De verdad que me tomó por sorpresa tu anuncio de que te casarías con el Sr. Albert. Anny también me escribió para decírmelo, pero tu carta llegó primero. Sé el hombre maravilloso que es Albert, lo mucho que lo quieres y que llegarás a ser muy feliz con él._

 _Sólo lamento mucho decirte que no asistiré a tu boda. Sucede que a pesar de que han pasado tantos años, aún me duele profundamente estar en Chicago y recorrer los lugares que Stear y yo caminamos juntos. Cuando estuve para el nacimiento de Katie fue muy difícil para mí sonreír todo el tiempo para no entristecer con mis recuerdos el momento feliz de Anny y Archie. No quiero hacerles lo mismo al Sr. Albert y a tí, así que recibe mis bendiciones desde aquí..._

 _Me pregunto si algún día podré recordar a Stear con alegría, de la misma forma en que tú finalmente puedes recordar a Anthony. Fuiste muy afortunada al tener en esos momentos a Terry para que te ayudara a salir de ese abismo negro y profundo a donde caemos los que perdimos a la persona amada... para que te ayudara a conocer el significado del amor otra vez._

 _Por cierto Candy, ¿te has olvidado ya de Terry? Nunca lo mencionas en tus cartas y creo adivinar por la ausencia de su nombre en tus líneas que aún te perturba su recuerdo... Perdona a esta amiga por decirte eso, pero sólo busco que seas feliz._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Patty_

 **.- &-.&-.&-.**

Cuando Candy volvió al hospital al día siguiente, se enteró por Camilla de que Terruce Grandchester la estuvo buscando. Su corazón se agitó de nostalgia pero ya había tenido tiempo de sosegar sus emociones y junto a Albert había encontrado la entereza necesaria para enfrentar cualquier encuentro con Terry o con Susanna. Sin embargo, no le había dicho nada a Albert sobre lo que le había sucedido ese día… simplemente había pedido y aceptado su apoyo. Tampoco le había dicho nada a Anny o a Archie porque confiaba en que Terry siguiera su camino nuevamente y todo siguiera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Podría ella también hacer eso?

Ahora que estaba de regreso en el hospital decidió terminantemente que evitaría acercarse lo más posible al área de pediatría para evitar cualquier encuentro con Terry. Había decidido que lo dejaría guardado en el rincón de sus recuerdos donde había estado durante todos estos años: él tenía a Susanna y un hermoso hijo de ambos; tenía a su familia. Y ella le había hecho una promesa a Albert y no podía lastimarlo otra vez. Era mejor que las cosas siguieran como estaban hasta ahora… era mejor no verse. Pero…

 _… no hay nostalgia peor_

 _que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió…._

Pasaron dos días y aunque Candy seguía firme en su idea de evitar a Terry, no podía evitar enterarse por labios de Camilla como iba evolucionando el pequeño Robin y como su abuela y su padre velaban su sueño y le hacían compañía siempre que podían. Candy estuvo tentada a preguntar más de una vez sobre Susanna, pero la costumbre de evitar enterarse de la vida de Terry pesó más en su ánimo. Si la estrategia le había servido para alejar el recuerdo de él, ¿para que cambiarla ahora que su deseo era que las cosas permanecieran igual?

Camilla observaba las vacilaciones de Candy para con su pequeño paciente y sólo pensó que este asunto estaba muy extraño. Más extraño le pareció que algunos días más tarde Candy le pidiera que le informara cuando el pequeño Robin Grandchester estuviera despierto y sin visita. Cuando le avisó, Candy se dirigió resueltamente con un juguete en la mano a la habitación del niño mientras su compañera la seguía con curiosidad.

Cuando Candy entró al cuarto el pequeño jugaba con un extraño rompecabezas de madera, concentrado en tratar de hacer que encajaran las piezas. Cuando ella lo vio sintió un poco de lástima… ¡era tan pequeño y tener que estar recluido en una cama! De inmediato recordó que precisamente esa había sido la suerte que había corrido su madre… En aquella cama Susanna también se veía tan indefensa y tan frágil; el muchachito tenía cierto aire de ella, tal vez los ojos. Pero el gesto, los labios, la mirada pícara… eso sin duda alguna lo había heredado de Terry. Candy sintió nuevamente una punzada en el corazón y se preguntó a que había venido.

Sintiendo su presencia Robin levantó la vista del rompecabezas y miró a Candy con ansiedad, como deseando desde hace rato que alguien viniera.

\- Quiero leche… - dijo el niño y remató con una sonrisa que encogió en corazón de Candy. ¡Aquella sonrisa! Hacía tanto que no la veía.

\- Hola, Robin - se adelantó hacia él - Te traeré leche… Pero antes quería darte esto - y le tendió una cajita que al abrirla, hacía saltar un payasito de tela que reía musicalmente.

El chico extendió sus manitas ansiosas y tomó la cajita mirándola maravillado.

\- Y quiero que me leas un cuento…

Candy sonrió ante las peticiones del niño, que parecía insaciable. Era un niño hermoso.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cual cuento prefieres que te lea?

\- ¡Hamlet!

Candy soltó una carcajada en cuanto escuchó aquello; decididamente era la respuesta que esperaría de un hijo de Terry. Nada convencional.

\- Muy bien, Robin. Antes iré por tu leche, ya regreso.

Candy dio media vuelta e iba a salir cuando escuchó la vocecita de Robin.

\- Pero si vas a leerme, ¿verdad? Todos están ocupados y nadie tiene tiempo.

Candy le guiñó un ojo:

\- ¡Lo intentaré!

Y salió al pasillo donde Camilla la esperaba.

\- El chico tiene sed, Camilla. Espero que no te moleste que yo lo atienda un momento y le traiga un poco de leche - le dijo y antes de dirigirse a la cocina se detuvo para preguntar - ¿Tú crees que venga el padre de Robin?

\- No lo creo, Candy. Acaba de irse apenas hace una hora… y me avisó que la Sra. Baker llegará hasta dentro de dos horas. Deben estar trabajando muy duro para la obra.

\- ¿La obra?

\- ¿No lo sabes? - se sorprendió Camilla - ¿Dónde has estado todos estos últimos días? Supongo que los preparativos de tu boda no te deben dejar tiempo libre. Todo Chicago está hablando de eso: es un hecho sin precedente. La gran Eleanor Baker y Terruce Grandchester actuarán juntos por primera vez aquí en Chicago. Es una nueva puesta en escena.

¡Terry actuando! pensó Candy Y todo Chicago lo sabe…. Entonces también debían saberlo Albert, y Anny y Archie… ¿porque nadie le había comentado nada?

\- De hecho - continuó Camilla - Jason trabaja con uno de los patrocinadores de la obra y asiste continuamente a los ensayos. Hace dos días hubo una reunión que ofrecieron a la compañía Hathaway donde Jason y yo asistimos, allí él me presentó de una forma mas formal a todos los actores. Aunque desde luego, yo ya conocía al Sr. Grandchester y a la Sra. Baker. - Candy escuchó la forma en que su amiga se refería a ellos e infirió que Camilla no sabía nada del parentesco que los unía. Y como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, preguntó - Oye, Candy… ¿la hija de Eleanor Baker es la esposa de Terruce? Oí que no puede caminar. Debe ser muy difícil para ella tener a una hija postrada en cama, ¿no? Imagínate lo que debieron haber sentido cuando supieron que tal vez Robin seguiría el mismo destino.

Aquello confirmó a Candy que la relación de Terry y la Sra. Baker no era pública todavía y por lo mismo decidió no responder todavía a Camilla. Sin embargo se dijo que tendría que hablar largamente con la muchacha acerca de todo esto que estaba pasando pues ya eran demasiadas cosas las que le estaba ocultando a su querida amiga. Y tenía que enfrentarlas ahora que se había enterado que la estancia de Terry en Chicago sería prolongada.

Tratando de alejar la perturbación que le provocaba la noticia, Candy se dirigió hacia la cocina por un tentempié para el chico. Cuando volvió a la habitación con una bandeja entre sus manos, Camilla todavía estaba allí.

\- Candy, ¿no estás todavía en turno?

\- No - le respondió ella sonriendo ante el entusiasmo que mostró Robin cuando vio que le traían la leche que tanto deseaba - Así que antes de irme a casa, le leeré "Hamlet" a Robin.

Los gritos de entusiasmo del pequeño aumentaron.

\- Pero Candy, deberías usar tu tiempo libre para ocuparte de tu boda. Yo le leeré al chico.

\- La tía Prudence, la Sra. Elroy y Anny se ocupan de todo - aclaró Candy - Y están felices con eso. Además ahora no hay nada que hacer - se volvió hacia el niño y le guiñó un ojo - Prefiero leerle a Robin.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó el chico otra vez, pues por un segundo había pensado que se quedaría sin lectura.

Camilla le tendió a Candy los libros que estaban en la mesita de junto y se dispuso a salir.

\- Aquí están los libros que le leen su padre y su abuela. Creo que allí estará el que quiere. Te veré luego, Candy - se volvió antes de salir por la puerta - Adiós Robin.

\- ¡Adiós Srita. Camilla! - se despidió el niño comenzando a devorar las galletas y la leche de la bandeja que Candy ya había puesto frente a él.

\- Muy bien, vamos a empezar - le dijo Candy acomodándose en una silla junto a su cama.

Mientras Candy buscaba el libro solicitado sus manos sintieron la suave textura del encuadernado de piel un poco maltratado, las hojas flexibles por tanto uso. Recordó el libro que Terry había perdido aquella tarde en Escocia el día que él le había revelado su pasión por el teatro y pensó en cuantas veces Terry había hojeado este mismo libro que ahora ella tenía en sus manos... cuantas veces sus ojos habrían recorrido las mismas líneas que ella estaba por leer. De pronto sintió una emoción muy particular de tener entre sus manos aquellos libros que Terry también había tocado, como si por medio de ellos las caricias que él le había hecho a aquellas páginas pudieran persistir y traspasar para llegar a las manos de ella.

Terry pensó tratando de imaginar como luciría ahora Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos... tantos años que nos dijimos adiós. ¿Cómo serás ahora? ¿Seguirás siendo el mismo?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, intentó alejarlo de su mente. Pensó que no había sido una buena idea venir a ver a Robin porque le había traído sensaciones olvidadas y dolorosas... pero ya estaba aquí y no había nada más que hacer que seguir adelante. El niño la esperaba con un silencio expectante e impaciente, así que Candy tomó el libro de "Hamlet" y comenzó a leerle.

El niño la escuchaba con atención haciendo de vez en cuando una pregunta, pero no cabía la menor duda de que había escuchado el relato varias veces porque a veces se adelantaba a los hechos que Candy estaba por narrarle. A pesar de ser tan pequeño y tener un vocabulario tan escaso, Candy se admiró de la habilidad que tenía de comprender la trama. Tal vez su padre o su madre ya se la hubieran leído hasta el cansancio, o tal vez lo único que le gustaba era escuchar las palabras en los labios de alguien más sin comprenderlas del todo.

Mientras le leía, Candy miraba sus cabellos castaños un poco ondulados que enmarcaban una dulce carita angelical e inocente: no cabía duda de que aquellos enormes ojos celestes eran de Susanna pero los labios y el gesto eran de Terry, o del Duque de Grandchester que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en Londres.

¡Ah! Volvía a los días de Londres...

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - de pronto la pregunta de Robin la regresó del viaje que estaba a punto de emprender con sus recuerdos. Aunque ella seguía con su narración, la pregunta del niño no se relacionaba con la lectura sino que sentía curiosidad por ella.

\- Me llamo Candice White. Pero los amigos como tú... me llaman Candy...

Mientras mas lo veía y miraba lo hermoso e ingenuo que era, Candy se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto al hacerse a un lado para que Terry se quedara con Susanna. Debían ser felices si tenían un hijo tan lindo y sobre todo tan feliz, lo que indicaba que vivía en un hogar lleno de armonía y amor. A Candy se le nubló la vista al pensarlo y al recordar como a su regreso a Chicago desde Nueva York ella misma se había atrevido a imaginar un futuro con Terry y con un hijo de ambos entre sus brazos. Pero eso no había sido, ni sería nunca. En lugar de aquel sueño había en este mundo un lindo Robin Grandchester Marlowe, y sus propios hijos serían unos Andley. Cuando el destino decidía, no había forma de cambiar las cosas...

Candy siguió leyendo por aproximadamente una hora más y luego cerró el libro para irse. Aunque Camilla le había dicho que la siguiente persona en venir a cuidar a Robin era Eleanor y Candy no tenía ningún problema en encontrarse con ella, la enfermera decidió eludir el encuentro para evitar también las preguntas entre ellas. Candy había creído que conforme pasaran los días iba a estar mejor preparada para verlos, pero la realidad era que entre más tiempo pasaba sus pensamientos se confundían cada vez mas.

Cuando Candy se iba, Robin le preguntó:

\- ¿Vas a volver mañana... Candy?

\- No lo creo, Robin. Tengo mucho trabajo. Pero volveré cualquier otro día...

Sin embargo lo cierto había sido que, sin poderlo evitar, Candy había regresado de nuevo al día siguiente.

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Antes que nada, millones de gracias por leer mi historia** y que hayan tenido la gentileza para dedicarme algo de su tiempo y dejarme algunos reviews. ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón!

Todavía no conozco el bien funcionamiento de fanfiction net, y creo que no fuí clara cuando empecé a publicar esta historia. Este un Terryfic. Lo lamento mucho por quienes esperaban otra cosa y pido una disculpa por distraerlas de su tiempo. Sin embargo, al igual que muchas, mi corazón sólo late por unos ojos y una sonrisa en el manganime (¡y por una voz inolvidable en el anime!). Siempre quise que Terry fuera feliz, y aquí está mi pequeña contribución para lograrlo :)

A quienes se quedan en la lectura, ¡mil gracias nuevamente!

Este es un fic antiguo que ya ha sido publicado en otras páginas. Se me ocurrió publicarlo aquí porque hace un par de semanas le escribí un epílogo, una tarea que tenía pendiente conmigo misma. Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan llegar sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo IV: La melodía de Terry

**.**

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo IV: La melodía de Terry.**

 _._

 _._

 _"Como en un libro abierto_

 _leo de tus pupilas en el fondo;_

 _¿a que fingir el labio_

 _risas que se desmienten con los ojos?_

 _._

 _¡Llora! No te avergüences_

 _de confesar que me quisiste un poco_

 _¡llora! nadie nos mira._

 _Ya ves: soy un hombre … ¡y también lloro!"_

 **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **C** andy llevaba poco más de una semana yendo a diario a leer a la habitación del pequeño, evitando desde luego cualquier encuentro con Eleanor Baker o con Terry quienes parecían ser las dos únicas personas que visitaban cotidianamente al chico. Candy jugaba con Robin, lo consolaba por el dolor que todavía sentía en su pierna y le contaba como a ella misma también le gustaba mucho trepar a los árboles. Hasta le prometió que algún día le enseñaría a hacerlo bien, para que no volviera a caerse. Durante esas visitas, Candy se decía que la razón por la que volvía una y otra vez al lado de Robin era para convencerse de que lo correcto había sido empujar a Terry a los brazos de Susanna. Sin duda Terry debía amar a quien le había dado un hijo tan hermoso. El chico también parecía apreciar las visitas diarias de aquella enfermera tan divertida, pues siempre la sorprendía con que había planeado algo nuevo para hacer juntos.

Una tarde de esas en la que Candy ya había visitado a Robin y se preparaba para salir, Camilla la alcanzó para salir junto con ella diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa. La chica se notaba particularmente feliz desde hacía algunos días y Candy se preguntó si ahora había llegado el momento de conocer la razón. Cuando ella y Camilla bajaban las escaleras de la entrada del hospital, Candy se sorprendió de que frente a éstas se encontrara un carruaje esperándolas. El carruaje lucía en ambas puertas el emblema de los Cornwell y en el pescante Candy reconoció a Peter, el cochero de Anny y Archie. Por eso no se sorprendió que al abordar el carruaje, la misma Anny las estuviera esperando dentro.

\- Iremos a una preciosa cafetería que conozco cerca del centro - les dijo Anny una vez que el coche se puso en camino - Hacen unos pasteles deliciosos, y todos están tan ocupados saboreándolos que tendremos la privacidad suficiente para que Camilla pueda contarnos su secreto.

\- Sí, nos tienes intrigadas - asintió Candy.

El lugarcito que Anny había escogido era una pintoresca cafetería cuyas mesas estaban dispuestas en una terraza al aire libre. Desde allí podía observarse el ajetreo de las calles y disfrutar del agradable clima de la tarde. En la entrada había un carrito con pastelitos y Candy escogió el trozo más grande que había... Anny apenas si pidió un té y Camilla no quiso comer nada por lo pronto, tan emocionada estaba con la noticia que iba a darles. Se sentaron en la mesa más próxima a la entrada debido a que Anny no podía caminar demasiado en su octavo mes de embarazo, y no debía hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

Camilla se sentó entre sus dos amigas y antes de hablar, se volvió muy seriamente hacia Candy:

\- Antes de decir nada - inició Camilla - quiero yo preguntarte algo a ti, Candy. Como no has dicho nada y se nota que algo te pasa, acudí a Anny para preguntarle sobre tu comportamiento. Le pregunté sobre la misteriosa relación que tienes con Terruce Grandchester - Candy casi salta de su asiento - Pero ella no quiso contarme nada y me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti.

Candy miró a Anny quien parecía tan sorprendida como ella misma por la pregunta de Camilla. Esa chica siempre tan directa...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una relación "misteriosa" con Terruce Grandchester? - rió Candy nerviosa - Somos viejos conocidos...

\- Sí, sí... Por eso él va a buscarte y se pone como un toro furioso cuando se entera que estás comprometida con el Sr. Andley... por eso tú evitas encontrarlo pero demuestras gran interés por Robin. ¡Vamos Candy! Si no quieres contarme solo dime y no te preguntaré mas.

Candy la miró vacilante. Nunca le había contado nada a Camilla sobre Terry porque cuando la conoció, Candy ya se había convencido de que Terry estaba en su pasado y que allí era donde debía quedarse. No quería recordar la historia que tenían en común hasta que llegara el día en que los recuerdos emergieran sin dolor. No le había contado nada a Camilla esperando ese día; pero el momento no había llegado hasta la fecha.

\- Camilla tiene razón, Candy - le dijo Anny comprendiendo la premura de la enfermera de ojos miel - Como tu amiga, creo que ella debería saber...

Candy bajó la vista buscando el valor. Con Terry rondando de nueva cuenta tan cerca en su vida, últimamente no había pensando en otra cosa mas que en la historia que compartían en común. Se decidió entonces y terminó por contarle a Camilla como durante su viaje a Londres para estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo, en una noche brumosa en medio del océano, había conocido a Terruce Grandchester. Sin entrar en muchos detalles le contó de las muchas discusiones con Terry, de su rebeldía... de cómo él la había ayudado a superar la muerte de Anthony, cuya historia Camilla sí conocía bien. Candy siguió contándole de sus días al lado de Terry y como compartían la predilección por visitar el mismo sitio en el Colegio, donde ambos se dedicaban a relajarse de la disciplina; y luego como ese sitio que ella llamó la Segunda Colina de Pony se había convertido después en el escenario de muchos de sus encuentros.

Candy le contó sobre aquellas inolvidables vacaciones en Escocia... de la dulzura que había descubierto en Terry. En cómo él se había ido metiendo poco a poco en su corazón y de la trampa que Elisa les había tendido para separarlos. Del amanecer en que Terry se había ido de Londres para salvarla a ella y cómo, en aquel justo momento en que lo veía marcharse, ella se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

Siguió recordando como había regresado a América y se dio cuenta de que él ya había iniciado su carrera de actor cuando ella empezaba a estudiar enfermería. Le habló de los encuentros fallidos con Terry hasta que finalmente había podido alcanzarlo en Nueva York para verlo actuar en "Romeo & Julieta". Y entonces entró en escena la madre de Robin, Susanna Marlowe: le contó del accidente y del sacrificio de la actriz por Terry. Mientras la mirada se le nublaba, Candy había recordado para sí misma - casi olvidándose de que Camilla y Anny la escuchaban - como se habían dicho adiós prometiéndose que serían felices.

Esa era su historia y la de Terry.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó Camilla contrariada cuando su amiga terminó su relato - Cuánto debiste haber sufrido. ¡Es una historia tan triste! Así que estuviste enamorada del guapo de Terruce Grandchester, y él de ti. ¡Que pena que haya terminado así!

Candy no dijo nada perdida en sus recuerdos mientras Anny la miraba intentando leer sus pensamientos en su rostro.

\- Es bueno ver que él pudo formar una familia y que tú también has podido olvidarlo y has encontrado al Sr. Andley - Camilla frunció su nariz de una forma pícara - A veces es muy difícil olvidar, pero siempre posible. ¡Si lo sabré yo! - le guiñó la chica, haciendo alusión a los tantos romances que habían pasado por su vida.

Sin embargo Anny miraba a su amiga con premura. A pesar de todo este asunto de su compromiso con Albert, ella no estaba muy convencida de los motivos reales de Candy. Anny la conocía tan bien que percibía que el deliberado silencio por tantos años de Candy para con cualquier cosa que tratara de Terry no se debía precisamente a que lo hubiera olvidado... Ojalá, por el bien de Candy, estuviera equivocada.

Candy sacó fuerzas para sonreír y pensando en Albert, también les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas.

\- Sí, Albert es mi presente. Terry ha quedado en el pasado, es un bonito recuerdo y eso es todo.

Confiando en esas palabras Camilla no podía saber que lastimaba a su amiga cuando dijo:

\- ¡Ahh, es que ese Terruce es tan apuesto! Cualquier chica mataría por tener un romance con él, como tú Candy. Hasta yo, je je. No dudes que me atrevería si no fuera por la noticia que estoy a punto de darles.

Candy intentó sonreír y encontró la ocasión apropiada para cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, Camilla. Mejor tú dinos ahora... cuéntanos que me tienes de verdad muy intrigada. Me muero de la curiosidad. - la animó.

Los ojos de Camilla resplandecieron y tomó con sus manos cada una de las manos de sus amigas. Su sonrisa se extendió iluminándole el rostro y hasta hubiera saltado de contento si no hubiera estado aferrada a las otras dos chicas. Soltó un suspiró apenas contenido:

\- ¡Yo también voy a casarme! - exclamó orgullosa. Estaba muy emocionada con la noticia porque sentía que finalmente su búsqueda había llegado a su fin. Se sentía realmente feliz - ¡Vamos a casarnos! Él me lo pidió hace tres días y por supuesto que inmediatamente le dije que sí.

\- ¡Oh, Camilla! - exclamó Anny con un brillo de sus ojos dulces, alegrándose con su amiga - ¡Es maravilloso! Así las dos pronto tendrán hijos que jugarán con Katie y con el nuevo bebé. ¡Y las tres los llevaremos juntas al parque!

Camilla y Candy sonrieron ruborizadas.

\- ¡Conocerán las delicias del matrimonio! - exclamó Anny y luego también se ruborizó apenada, así que las tres terminaron juntas riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Camilla! - le dijo Candy mientras la abrazaba - Aunque sin lugar a dudas el afortunado en esta historia es Jason.

\- ¿Jason? ¿Quién dijo que me casaría con Jason? - preguntó Camilla y cuando Anny y Candy se miraban incrédulas, la chica sonrió - ¡Estoy bromeando! Claro que se trata de Jason... Mmmm... Candy, ¿recuerdas mi teoría tonta de las canciones y los enamorados?

Candy asintió.

\- Pues la noche que Jason se me propuso - siguió contando Camilla - Cerré los ojos y escuché su canción en mi corazón: fuerte y clara. Y no me cupo ninguna duda... ¡Lo amo tanto! No es precisamente el hombre de mis sueños pero es el hombre ... ¡que amo! Oír su canción en mí me dice que finalmente la búsqueda ha terminado y que me case con él.

Anny la abrazó a su vez, sonriendo conmovida.

\- Y por supuesto que tenemos que organizarte una boda grandiosa a ti también... ¡Serán unas novias tan hermosas que hasta me dan ganas de casarme otra vez!

Camilla y Candy rieron despreocupadas.

\- Pero Jason no cuenta con la enorme fortuna del Sr. Andley, así que nuestra boda será mas bien discreta - explicó Camilla - Igual será con la fiesta que ofreceremos en unos días para formalizar el compromiso. La nuestra será muy sencilla... nada que ver con la magnífica fiesta que ofreció Candy en la Mansión Andley. ¡Eso fue como un sueño! ¡Todo tan lujoso y elegante!

Candy se apenó un poco por aquello.

\- No digas eso, Camilla. La tuya también será tu propio sueño. Verás que esa noche sólo tendrás ojos para Jason y nada más... ¿Cierto, Anny?

\- Cierto - admitió la futura madre - Yo no recuerdo quienes estuvieron invitados a mi fiesta, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo el color de mi propio vestido! De esa noche sólo recuerdo la sonrisa de Archie, su amabilidad y su... su... - su voz empezó a apagarse y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras recordaba.

Los ojos miel de Camilla brillaron con picardía.

\- Archibald te besó esa noche, ¿verdad? - le aseguró Camilla y el rubor de Anny se hizo aún mas intenso.

\- Sí... - dijo con una risita - Fue mi primer beso...

De pronto Candy recordó que el día de su compromiso Albert había estado a punto de besarla y la forma en que ella lo había evitado. Hubiera sido el primer beso que Albert le diera. Y luego sin poderlo evitar su mente voló a Escocia, a un lago sereno brillando con estrellas diurnas en el reflejo del sol de la tarde, a un verde prado acariciado suavemente por el viento... y a la sonrisa de Terry cuando le pidió que bailara con ella. Como olvidar ese vals tan presente en su vida y a Terry mas apuesto que nunca envuelto en el resplandor de la tarde mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Recordó su mirada de chico rebelde, la pausa en su baile mientras la miraba de la forma mas profunda que nadie antes jamás... y entonces como le había robado su primer beso de amor. La ternura de aquellos labios, tan distinta a la forma tan brusca de cómo los había tomado.

\- Pues yo no podré decir lo mismo - sonrió maliciosamente Camilla sacando a Candy de su arrobamiento - Pero igual eso no le restará emoción a la fiesta. ¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Qué nos cuentas del beso que con toda seguridad te dio el Sr. Andley aquella noche?

Candy se había llevado la mano a los labios como si con eso pudiera retener la sensación de aquel primer - ¡y único! - beso que recordaba. Y como si con el mismo gesto pudiera también atenuar el dolor que le había producido a su querido Albert no alcanzar aquellos labios.

\- Ehh.. este... - vaciló Candy - No cambies de tema, Camilla. ¿Ya tienes nuestras invitaciones?

Como Camilla estaba muy emocionada con su próxima fiesta, le fue muy fácil regresar al tema de su boda ignorando sin proponérselo la falta de respuesta de Candy. Buscó en su bolso de mano y sacó un par de tarjetas para dárselas a sus amigas:

\- Para ti y para el Sr. Cornwell... - le tendió la suya a Anny - Y para ti y el Sr. Andley. Hemos rentado un salón porque con su trabajo Jason conoce a tanta gente que no sabríamos donde ponerla. A veces me pregunto si seré una buena esposa para él y podré entrar sin problemas en su complicada vida social...

\- ¡Claro que serás una buena esposa! - la animó Anny - Ya ves que Archie también es abogado y lleva mas o menos las mismas relaciones sociales. Y aún con mi timidez, yo siempre he sabido acompañarlo.

Oyéndolas hablar tan animadas de sus respectivos compañeros y de las importantes rutinas matrimoniales, Candy se preguntó si ella también sería una buena esposa para Albert. Debido a su gran fortuna era muy poco probable que ella tuviera que cocinarle o almidonar sus camisas... pero en cambio igualmente tendría que acompañarlo a sus compromisos sociales, y aunque no sería la primera vez, ahora debería asumir el papel de la dama que la Sra. Andley debía ser. Debería comportarse como la señora que sería la nueva fundadora de la dinastía del apellido Andley... eso implicaba tener hijos con Albert y educarlos. Darles el calor de una madre como ella nunca conoció.

Mirando el rubor emocionado con el que hablaban sus amiga y que ella estaba lejos de sentir se preguntó, ¿podría ella también ser una buena esposa para Albert?

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y casi sin darse cuenta había llegado el día que iba a anunciarse el compromiso de Camilla Drisden con el apuesto abogado Jason Maxwell. Durante esos días Candy siguió ocupándose de los asuntos de su boda y su trabajo en el hospital, pero sobre todo no se había olvidado de hacer su visita diaria a Robin quien cada día que pasaba se mejoraba mucho y en algunos días más abandonaría el hospital.

Candy no había podido evitar encariñarse con el niño pero muy en su interior sabía que había algo más que la empujaba a visitarlo cada día y no podía identificar exactamente que era. Hasta ahora había tenido éxito en sus intentos de no encontrarse con Terry, pero luego que lo pensó detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que él también debía estar evitando cualquier encuentro porque de otra forma no podía explicarse que no se hubieran visto hasta ahora... seguramente él ya no tenía ningún interés en ella como para propiciar un encuentro.

Aunque no debería, ese pensamiento la entristeció un poco y luego la desesperanzó. No entendía por qué. En verdad ella no quería enfrentarse a Terry y los recuerdos que la traía su presencia. Para alejar esos fantasmas se volcaba totalmente en su trabajo y con eso intentaba exorcizarlos. Y cuando los recuerdos se tornaban tan intensos que no le permitían concentrarse, la solución era correr al lado de Albert para perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules y arrullarse con sus palabras. La sonrisa de Albert lograba sacar siempre las suyas, como si de un espejo mágico se tratara.

Albert era su oasis de paz.

Pero no era el único.

Lo mas extraño era que Candy también lograba apagar sus voces interiores al lado de Robin. Era sólo un dulce niño que no sabía nada de la vida pero que provocaba en ella la misma paz serena que sentía cuando perdía su vista en la insondable vastedad del mar. Estar con el pequeño la hacía olvidar el mundo exterior cuando jugaban juntos y sentía la tibieza de sus manitas, sus ojos curiosos y vivaces - no importaba entonces a quien le recordaban -, su risa de cascabel que brotaba a la menor provocación, bajo las circunstancias mas simples. La inocencia de Robin la transportaba también a su mundo simple.

La única tarde en la que Candy no fue a visitar a Robin fue el día en que se anunciaría el compromiso de su amiga. Ese día tuvo mucho trabajo porque fue transferida una nueva enfermera al hospital, precisamente al área quirúrgica y Candy debía empezar a introducirla en sus obligaciones pues ella sería su reemplazo como Jefa del Área durante los meses que Candy estuviera de permiso desde poco antes de su boda y durante la luna de miel.

Esta vez no hubo protestas por la asignación de la nueva jefa ya que Madeleine Russell a pesar de su juventud tenía un currículum impresionante: hacía mas de cinco años que había trabajado como enfermera voluntaria en varias partes del mundo, luego había sido enfermera militar durante la Gran Guerra en donde había conseguido una medalla por su labor en salvar vidas. Era una especie de heroína americana y el personal del hospital estaba muy orgulloso de contar con su trabajo. Además Candy saltó de gusto al conocerla, porque era simpática y agradable sin perder ese halo de autoridad que siempre la rodeaba. Sin duda alguna, haría el mejor de los trabajos.

El retraso de presentar a Madeleine con todo el personal le impidió ver a Robin ese día y de hecho también llegó un poco tarde con los Cornwell, con apenas tiempo suficiente para tomar un baño y vestirse. Anny y Archie la esperaban impacientes temiendo retrasarse a la fiesta de esponsales, pero suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron irrumpir como un huracán a Candy en la casa.

\- ¡Casi estoy lista...! - gritó la rubia a su paso mientras corría apresurada hacia su habitación. Anny le pidió con la mirada a Archie que saliera a buscar el coche y luego tomó la mano de Katie para ir tras Candy tan rápido como su estado se lo permitió. Llegó a la habitación de su amiga quien se había encerrado a tomar un baño rápido mientras la mucama la esperaba afuera, resignada a su comportamiento. Anny la despidió a ella también y le gritó a Candy a través de la puerta del baño:

\- Tengo listo tu vestido, Candy. Ya es tarde, así que te ayudaré a peinarte.

\- ¡Gracias Anny!

Unos minutos después Candy salió envuelta en toallas dejando huellas húmedas tras su andar. Cuando soltó su largo cabello que se veía un poco mas oscuro así mojado, éste seguía dibujando rizos rebeldes sobre su espalda.

Cuando la vio así, Katie soltó una risita.

\- ¡La tía Candy es una sirena!

Anny le tendió rápidamente el vestido y mientras ella se lo ponía, comenzó a desenredarle el cabello. Pero era una lástima que Candy se lo hubiera lavado porque estaba tan húmedo que no podría dejárselo suelto.

\- Archie tiene preparado el coche - le decía Anny mientras le acomodaba el cabello - Así que te haré un peinado alto... así... con un lazo. Aún con estas prisas te verás preciosa, Candy.

\- ¡Oh, gracias Anny! Lamento mi retraso, pero ya estoy lista... ¡Vámonos!

\- Oye Candy, ¡olvidas tus medias!

La enfermera se sonrojó pensando en los pasos tan complicados que debían seguirse para el "buen vestir". Como ella generalmente vestía sencillo y práctico, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos. En cambio Anny siempre tan bella y elegante, era toda una experta.

\- Tus zapatos, tía... - le recordó también Katie mientras luchaba con el peso de los tacones que le llevaba. Candy sonrió enternecida al ver que la niña también se convertiría en toda una damita.

Candy se puso su calzado después de sus medias y cuando Anny terminó de peinarla se colocó frente al espejo.

\- Nada mal aún con las prisas, ¿eh Candy? - se guiñó un ojo a su propio reflejo mientras miraba a Anny de reojo, quien también estaba complacida con el resultado.

Salieron lo mas rápidamente posible a encontrar a Archie, mientras en el camino la nana de Katie acudió a llevársela con ella. Archibald las esperaba a ambas un poco impaciente al pie de las escaleras y con el chofer listo en el coche para partir. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser muy puntual siempre y ese ligero retraso lo incomodaba un poco, pero cuando vio aparecer a Anny y a Candy en la entrada toda su premura desapareció para dar paso a la admiración.

Aunque Anny lucía su vientre redondeado por el embarazo, éste le producía un cierto aire de autosuficiencia y madurez que no estaba allí antes de que Katie naciera. Sus oscuros cabellos lacios se veían mas brillantes, su sonrisa mas candorosa... parecía resplandecer en ese estado.

Por otro lado también Candy se veía como un sueño. Aquel vestido verde resaltaba su suave figura curvilínea ciñendo su talle y dejando entrever fugazmente la curva de sus caderas. Su piel blanca que parecía de terciopelo, la mirada de esmeralda chispeante y su rostro travieso, enmarcado por un elegante peinado alto que regalaba sin obstáculos la curva de su cuello. Archie no pudo evitar pensar en aquella Candy que había amado tanto y que ahora era su mas querida amiga después de Anny.

Vio a Candy pero su mirada admirada volvió inmediatamente a la figura de su esposa, cuyo gran amor le había sido mostrado también como un regalo de Candy. Al principio pensó que no podría amar a Anny debido a los poderosos sentimientos que tenía hacia la rubia; pero luego sin darse cuenta como había sucedido, se halló atrapado en los dulces ojos cafés de Anny Brighton con una fuerza tan intensa como no había sentido por nadie más. Ni siquiera por Candy.

Y aunque Candy se veía deslumbrante, Archibald Cornwell no tenía mas ojos que para su esposa.

\- Mis hermosas damas... - las recibió Archie quien también se veía muy apuesto y elegante, como era habitual en él. Les ofreció ambos brazos - No importa llegar tarde si seré el hombre mas envidiado de la fiesta cuando llegue acompañado de dos ángeles.

Anny no dejaba de ruborizarse ante las galanterías de su esposo.

\- Sólo que perderás a Candy cuando el Sr. Albert llegue a la fiesta - le recordó.

\- Bueno, pero mi propio ángel guardián siempre me acompañará - dijo Archie dándole un beso en la mejilla a Anny.

Candy se alegraba de verlos tan felices y tan enamorados. Esa era la misma imagen que proyectaban ante la sociedad de Chicago, y por lo mismo en cuanto arribaron al salón para la recepción de Camilla y Jason Maxwell, se vieron rodeados por decenas de gente que preguntaban por la salud de la joven Sra. Cornwell y su bebé. La gente también se acercaba para saludar a la futura Sra. Andley y aunque Candy reconoció algunos de los rostros, en realidad se trataba de personas a la que no conocía en absoluto. Pero como se daba cuenta del nuevo papel que le tocaría desempeñar ahora que se casara con Albert, respondió a los saludos con su mejor sonrisa y toda la diplomacia posible.

Todavía no terminaban de entrar al salón cuando la suave música que armonizaba el ambiente cesó y en lo alto de la escalinata principal apareció una Camilla radiante, tomada del brazo de Jason. Contrariamente a lo que Camilla sostenía, Jason Maxwell trabajaba para una de las firmas mas poderosas de Chicago y era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad por lo que era dueño de una modesta fortuna que se iba incrementando con el tiempo, debido a la buena administración del abogado. Entre los clientes de Jason se encontraba gente tan acaudalada y poderosa como los Andley, los Cornwell, Elisa Stuart y la familia McGregor, entre muchos otros. La mayor parte de ellos mas que como empleado lo consideraban un amigo y era por eso que muchos estaban allí compartiendo ese momento.

Cuando Camilla y Jason aparecieron en la escalinata, el Sr. Maxwell padre alzó su copa para hacer el brindis de honor por la pareja y les dedicó unas hermosas palabras. Camilla las oía ruborizada pues era mas que evidente que también había un gran cariño entre la chica y el que sería su futuro suegro.

Candy los miraba emocionada, captando las intensas y amorosas miradas que ambos se dedicaban. ¿Así se habría visto ella el día de su compromiso con Albert?

Cuando Camilla y Jason bajaron la escalinata se dirigieron al centro de la pista para iniciar el baile. Ella se veía radiante y Jason no tenía mas ojos que para su prometida.

\- Camilla se ve tan feliz - susurró Anny al oído de Candy - Creo que ni se hubiera dado cuenta si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde.

\- Jason siempre está atento a esos detalles - intervino Archie en la conversación, susurrando también - De hecho me saludó con una señal cuando bajaba hacia la pista. Menos mal que no llegamos taaaaan tarde...

\- Pasaremos desapercibidos, chicos. Ahora nos mezclaremos en la fiesta y nadie lo notará - les guiñó un ojo Candy, minimizando el incidente.

\- Sí... "nadie". Sólo las decenas de personas que nos saludaron dándose cuenta de nuestra llegada - rebatió Archie - Los Andley nunca pasamos desapercibidos - concluyó diciendo con un guiño también.

Al escucharlo, Candy no pudo menos que sonreír ante lo orgulloso que Archie estaba de su apellido y el prestigio que representaba ser un Andley. Era el mismo chico de siempre.

Cuando el primer baile terminó, la pista se llenó de gente que rodeó a la pareja para felicitarlos. Candy y Camilla se dieron un prolongado abrazo y cuando Candy se separó para verla su amiga tenía lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos.

\- Candy, ¡soy tan feliz como lo eres tú! - exclamó la novia.

Candy asintió con una sonrisa, pero mientras alguien mas reclamaba a Camilla para ofrecerle sus parabienes ella se preguntó porque no era tan feliz como su amiga imaginaba. Había algo elusivo en ese mito llamado felicidad, porque ella nunca lograba aferrarlo completamente.

Luego de felicitar también a Jason, Candy se dirigió acompañada de Anny y Archie a una de las mesas donde había una fuente con bebidas. Era una noche calurosa entre tantos invitados y a Candy esos vestidos con tanto encaje siempre la sofocaban, así que deseaba algo que la refrescara.

Mientras conversaba con Anny y Archie, Candy sentía como el ambiente dentro del salón estaba un poco agitado: demasiados cuchicheos en los rincones, demasiada algarabía y movimientos de un lado hacia otro. Candy intentaba encontrar la causa de toda aquella agitación, pero había tantos invitados que ocultaban la fuente de toda aquella alharaca como una especie de cortina humana.

Anny y Archie seguían conversando sobre algunos asuntos de la casa y la mirada de Candy comenzó a vagabundear por las parejas que bailaban, intentando encontrar a Jason y a Camilla. Los vio sonriéndose felices, pero también se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Neil Legan bailar con su linda esposa francesa, y poco después también reconoció a Elisa bailando con un hombre apuesto que Candy recordó haber visto alguna vez por la Mansión Andley haciendo negocios con Albert.

Candy sonrió pensando que esta vez Elisa no se había atrevido a acercarse a Archie debido a que ella los acompañaba, y por eso evitaba cualquier encuentro. ¡Bien! Se dijo para sí, ojalá que siguiera evitándolos durante el resto de la noche... o al menos, hasta que Albert terminara con la importante reunión de banqueros que tenía y llegara a la fiesta. Como siempre, del brazo de Albert podía soportar cualquier cosa... incluso la lengua viperina de Elisa.

Candy reconoció también entre los invitados a muchos médicos del St. Joan que no estuvieron de guardia aquella noche y que habían salido a divertirse, algunos solos y otros acompañados de sus novias o esposas. También había muchas enfermeras coqueteando tras los abanicos, esperando que algún galán de la fiesta las invitara a bailar.

De pronto Candy terminó su copa y se dio cuenta de que aún sentía sed. Se volvió hacia Anny y Archie que continuaban conversando animadamente:

\- Chicos, iré por algo para beber - les dijo Candy - ¿Alguno de ustedes desea que le traiga algo?

Archie se puso galantemente de pie.

\- De ningún modo, Candy. Yo lo traeré... o llamaré a alguno de los meseros. Tú acompaña a Anny.

\- No Archie, no te preocupes por mí. Tú quédate sentado con Anny y no se te ocurra abandonarla por mas Elisas que vengan a tratar de secuestrarte, ¿eh? Caminaré para desaburrirme un poco.

\- Pero Candy... - empezó a protestar Anny. Iba a decirle que no se vería muy bien que una señorita deambulara sola por la fiesta pero se calló, porque sabía que eso poco importaba para Candy.

\- Volveré pronto - anunció la rubia y se dirigió a una de las mesas donde una refrescante botella de champagne la esperaba. Llenó su copa a medias e iba a volver con sus amigos, cuando vio que un poco mas allá había una puerta que daba a un balcón sobre la calle. Volvió a ver a Archie que hacía reír y ruborizar a Anny y decidió que les daría un tiempo mas a solas. Debido al agobiante trabajo de Archie esos momentos de intimidad entre ellos se estaban volviendo cada vez mas escasos, así que Candy decidió que procuraría que éste se prolongara lo mas posible. Así que levantó levemente la larga falda de su vestido y se dirigió hacia el balcón rodeada de un murmullo de holanes. En el camino la detuvieron un par de doctores del St. Joan para saludarla, pero finalmente logró alcanzar su objetivo.

Las luces quedaron atrás cuando salió al balcón y apenas si percibía la música del salón con un murmullo apagado. La noche estaba iluminada por una hipnótica luna llena y soplaba una leve brisa fresca que mecía suavemente a decenas de luciérnagas que brillaban como luceros flotantes en el ambiente. Era una noche hermosa. Candy iba a recargarse sobre el balcón para terminar su bebida pero vio que alguien más ya estaba allí haciendo lo mismo que ella había planeado: tenía la copa sobre el barandal y estaba absorto contemplando la calle. Ella lo vio de espaldas y notó que era un hombre vestido con un traje gris oscuro, de espaldas anchas y brazos fuertes cuyos músculos levemente se adivinaban bajo la tela del traje. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto y mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, para Candy la escena tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de _deja vú_ que no logró identificar.

El hombre sintió la presencia de Candy tras él, y se volvió para mirar. Candy empezaba a balbucear una disculpa por haberlo molestado, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas. Al ver aquellos ojos verdiazules que se volvieron a mirarla con curiosidad al principio, enmudeció de la sorpresa.

¡Era Terry ¡

Terry...

Estaba más crecido ahora y usaba el cabello corto... más alto, su figura más recia y tan varonil como siempre. La misma mirada de sus recuerdos, ese aire indefinido que lo hizo siempre diferente. ¡Era Terry!

Él reclamó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, y la miró con tanta intensidad que Candy sintió como un leve temblor le corría por la espina dorsal desconectando el control que tenía de su cuerpo. La copa que sostenía resbaló de sus manos y terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención pues la mirada de uno estaba capturada en la del otro. Candy no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo: de pronto se había vuelto ciega para cualquier cosa que no fuera Terry. Su corazón emprendió una loca y desbocada carrera cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía oír nada. En su mente Candy únicamente podía escuchar la canción de Terry... atronadora, fuerte y vibrante... como siempre la había guardado dentro de sí. Y allí estaba otra vez liberando su música como si jamás hubiera intentado apagarla.

\- Candy... - susurró apenas Terry e iba a tender una mano hacia ella, pero la detuvo a medio camino. Candy estaba allí frente a él como un sueño… pero no debía serlo porque él podía sentir la suave brisa de la noche sobre su rostro y el aroma de Candy envolviendo el ambiente así que estaba despierto y ella era real, corpórea y estaba allí, deslumbrante y bellísima, convertida en toda una mujer. Su piel blanca iluminada por la luz de la luna, los rizos coquetos que escapaban del peinado alto que enmarcaba el mismo rostro travieso de sus recuerdos, y aquellos grandes ojos verde intenso que le daban un inconfundible aire decidido pero vulnerable a la vez. Admiró la nuevas curvas en su cuerpo, la seguridad y prestancia que emanaba ahora de ella... era otra Candy distinta, y al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo la misma niña pícara que le había robado el corazón una noche brumosa en medio del océano y hasta el día de ahora no se lo había devuelto.

 _"Terry..."_ pensó Candy _"¡Finalmente estás aquí frente a mí! Cuánto temí este momento pero ahora que te veo sé que de alguna forma siempre estuve esperándolo, aunque después volviéramos a separarnos. Pero ahora estás frente a mí... el mismo Terry de mis recuerdos... ¡podrías abrazarme si corriera a tus brazos!"_

\- Terry... - murmuró entonces, como si pronunciar aquel nombre pudiera convencerla de que se trataba de un hombre real y no un sueño materializado por su nostalgia.

 _"Candy, ¡estás increíblemente bella!"_ se dijo Terry sin poder dejar de mirarla _"Enloquecí ante tu imagen en mi recuerdo, pero verte ahora supera la más perfecta de mis fantasías. Ya no eres sólo aquella Tarzán Pecosa que amaba molestar, ahora eres toda una mujer y no dudaría ni un momento en caer rendido a tus pies si tú me lo pidieras. ¡Candy! Podría abrazarte si extendiera mi mano... ¡podría besarte!"_

Sus miradas podían hacerse eternas, tal y como Terry había deseado el día del adiós. Candy no podía creer ni controlar sus emociones... como tampoco podía acallar la canción en su interior que sonaba tan fuerte que hasta creyó que Terry podría oírla. Sólo que de pronto el momento se rompió porque él bajó la vista y dio un paso hacia atrás, anulando la corriente eléctrica que intercambiaban sus miradas. Un poco más repuesto de la ansiedad inicial, la miró nuevamente cuando dijo:

\- Hola, Candy

\- Hola... Terry

El momento se había ido y solo le había quedado a cada uno el peso familiar de la realidad.

\- Me dijeron que estabas aquí en Chicago. Supe que te encargaste de Robin con su accidente y quiero agradecértelo - continuó diciendo Terry tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir - Me ha contado que lo visitas a menudo. Él se pone muy feliz con eso. Te aprecia mucho.

 _"¿Cómo no iba a ponerse feliz?"_ se dijo a sí mismo en vez de decírselo a ella, como realmente deseaba _"Tu presencia es como una puerta a la felicidad. Nos tienes a los Grandchester comiendo de tu mano, Pecas."_

Candy recuperó un poco el aplomo cuando creyó ver una chispa inquieta en los ojos de Terry, y trató de bromear un poco para aligerar el peso de la situación.

\- Pues con Robin puedes darte cuenta de cuánto me quieren mis pacientes - sonrió ella - y que nadie se asusta de que lo atienda una enfermera como yo...

Esa frase tan descuidada inmediatamente los transportó a ambos a la época en que mantenían su romance epistolar. En una de las tantas cartas, Terry había bromeado al decirle que compadecía a sus pacientes al imaginar que tipo de enfermera sería ella. Pero luego del juego, sus palabras habían sido:

 _"... ¡No te enojes! La verdad es que en el fondo de mi corazón, desearía enfermarme y ser enviado a tu hospital..."_

Por un segundo Candy sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado desde aquella carta y todo hubiera sido como un largo paréntesis en sus vidas esperando este reencuentro.

-... supe también que te comprometiste con Albert... - agregó Terry y la frase cayó como una losa pesada entre los dos. Sus palabras devolvieron a Candy al presente y dejó de sonreír. Por supuesto, aquello no había sido un paréntesis y ahora sus vidas eran tan distintas que no había reencuentro posible.

\- ¡Terry! Yo... sí... - bajó la vista sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

\- Él es un buen hombre. Y te merece.

 _"Si hubiera sido otro distinto de Albert, me hubiera puesto muy... muy celoso. Pero tratándose de él no hay problema..."_

Eso había escrito él alguna vez. Pero ahora, ¿aquellas palabras seguían siendo verdad? ¿Realmente no había problema? ¿Podría dejar ir una vez más a esta Candy increíblemente bella y dulce cuya presencia había recibido como un regalo de Dios?

Terry tuvo que controlarse férreamente para no asirla entre sus brazos y sentir su propio cuerpo amoldándose al delicioso cuerpo de ella. Seguro que se ajustaban perfectamente. Miró sus labios entreabiertos y se preguntó si aún conservarían ese sabor que había probado hacía más de seis años. Aunque hubo otras mujeres en su vida, en su boca él llevaba impregnado únicamente el sabor de aquel beso robado en su adolescencia. El sabor de Candy.

Sin embargo se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Aunque él todavía y por siempre era de Candy; ella no le pertenecía más a él. Lo supo desde aquel día nevado en Nueva York en que la vio partir sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Por eso tuvo que controlarse tanto que parecía un autómata cuando le dijo con frialdad

\- Ahora debo volver a la fiesta. Me dio gusto verte otra vez, Candice.

Y pasó a su lado para perderse entre los invitados del salón. Candy se estremeció cuando sintió su presencia y su aroma pasar de largo junto a ella, y sintió como una ráfaga de viento helado atravesaba su alma al ver a Terry partir sin más; aturdida sobre todo por la forma en que él que la había llamado: Candice. El nunca jamás antes había usado la fría impersonalidad de su nombre completo.

Candy sintió un profundo vacío en ese momento. Aunque había repasado mentalmente todo lo que podía haberle dicho a Terry en ese encuentro, nada la había preparado para la experiencia de verlo otra vez. Esos ojos verdiazules tan profundos e impenetrables, la suave línea de sus labios que siempre se curvaba en una especie de semi sonrisa un poco cínica y otro tanto dulce. Ahora había crecido y tenía el porte recio de todo un hombre: estaba un poco más alto, las piernas largas y un pecho mas ancho y fuerte en el que ella podría hundirse sin vacilar, para mirarlo y pronunciar su nombre como si se tratara de un sortilegio que devolviera la magia a su vida...

Terry...

¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡No, no! No debía permitirse esos anhelos. Terry estaba allí seguramente acompañado de Susanna, tenían un precioso hijo al que ella ya conocía y había aprendido a amar... ¡No podía permitirse esos sueños! Además ella tenía a Albert, el dulce y bueno de Albert, el mejor de los hombres. Iba a casarse con él e iba a ser feliz porque... porque lo amaba... porque lo quería tanto que la sola idea de lastimarlo le rompía en mil pedazos el corazón.

Terry la había llamado Candice. Él también sabía cuanta era la distancia que los separaba aunque estuvieran frente a frente. Seguramente había aprendido a amar a Susanna de la misma forma que Archie había logrado enamorarse de Anny y ahora ella era todo su mundo... como seguramente Candy misma llegaría a amar a Albert. No pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria asomara a sus ojos y resbalara por su mejilla cuando pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, en que en la vida no hay camino con retorno... en que los días no regresan para devolver las esperanzas no alcanzadas.

Se quedó parada en medio del balcón sin saber como reaccionar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Luego sintió como alguien más salía al balcón y le tocaba el hombro.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Aquí estás! - era Archie.

Candy se volvió para mirarlo e intentó sonreír.

\- Por supuesto. Pero quise regalarles un tiempo a solas a Anny y a ti...

\- Te busco porque va a empezar el baile de... - empezó a decirle Archie, pero luego vio la copa rota en el suelo y la palidez en la expresión de Candy y supo que algo había pasado - ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Candy iba a decirle que no había pasado nada, tratando de sacar a flote la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero no pudo. Esta vez carecía completamente de todas sus defensas, como le estaba pasando tan a menudo desde que Terruce Grandchester se había hecho presente de nuevo en su vida. Verlo de nuevo - ¡y mas guapo esta vez! - la había dejado completamente desarmada.

\- Yo... acabo de ver a Terry.

\- ¡Viste a Grandchester! - exclamó Archie, pero no parecía demasiado sorprendido con la noticia. Tal vez un poco derrotado. Además vio la mirada desvalida de Candy y no pudo hacer nada sino abrirle los brazos donde ella se refugió de su agitación interior.

Archie ya sabía que Terry Grandchester estaba en la fiesta. De hecho él y Anny estuvieron planeando como evitar un encuentro entre ellos, pues la joven Sra. Cornwell ya le había comentado a Archie que Terry era un tema que Candy no quería repasar. Decía que ya lo había olvidado, pero no quería hablar de eso. Archie sintió una especie de rencor añejo renacer otra vez en su interior: allí estaba otra vez ese aristócrata malcriado perturbando a Candy.

\- Él tiene varios días aquí, Candy - le explicó Archie abrazándola, sorprendido de que el tener a la rubia entre sus brazos no despertara en él nada más que una gran ternura hacia su amiga - Anny me dice que conoces a su hijo. Creo que el reencuentro era inevitable.

Candy recuperó su entereza ante la sencilla verdad que encerraban las palabras de Archie. Se separó de su amigo para mirarlo a la cara.

\- Sí, Archie. Lo sé. Sólo que fue todo tan inesperado...

\- ¿Te preocupa demasiado? No debería. Sé que fue tu novio y la forma en que terminaron las cosas. Pero hay que seguir adelante... vas a casarte con el tío William.

Candy no supo que decir y Archie prosiguió.

\- Terry va a actuar en una obra aquí en el Teatro Elmore. Un tipo excéntrico quería verlo actuar compartiendo cartel con la gran Eleanor Baker. Habrá varias funciones abiertas al público en general y lo recaudado será a beneficio de un Hogar de niños maltratados. Creo que deberías ir a verlo, Candy... para liberarte del pasado.

Ella estaba sorprendida de lo simple que sonaban las cosas al escucharlas de labios de Archie. Decir adiós de una manera tan sencilla.

\- El estreno será dentro de veinte días. Conseguiré un palco para que tú y el tío Albert nos acompañen.

Candy lo miró a los ojos e intentó sonreír, todavía sin éxito.

\- ¡Anímate, prima! Estarás bien... - vaticinó Archie sonriéndole y luego bromeó - ¡Caray! A veces no sé como llamarte: si prima, cuñada... o tía.

Ella no pudo dejar de reír ante su ocurrencia, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Luego le preguntó.

\- ¿Vienes a buscarme porque llegó Albert?

\- No, precisamente te busco por lo contrario. El tío William no ha llegado y Anny no puede bailar conmigo. El baile de compromiso va a empezar y tú puedes ser mi pareja - le guiñó un ojo Archie - Como eres mi pariente, no se verá mal que bailemos juntos.

Candy sonrió ante la perspectiva de bailar con Archie. La última vez que había bailado con él había sido durante la boda con Anny y recordaba lo buen bailarín que era.

\- Entonces estaré encantada de bailar con usted, Sr. Cornwell... - Candy hizo una ligera reverencia tendiéndole su mano con un gesto travieso y llevó a Archie a la pista de baile. Cuando entró de nuevo a la fiesta pudo observar de reojo como Anny la saludaba con la mano, sonriendo mientras conversaba con la madre de Camilla.

Archie y Candy ocuparon sus respectivas posiciones colocándose frente a frente, mientras el resto de las parejas hacía lo mismo. El baile de compromiso consistía en que la pareja iniciaba bailando junta solo durante los primeros acordes del vals y luego empezaba un intercambio a lo largo de la hilera de baile, hasta que finalmente uno concluía bailando de nuevo con su pareja original. Era un baile muy divertido y precisamente uno de los tradicionales de las fiestas de compromiso porque daba la oportunidad de que todos los invitados de los novios departieran entre sí.

El baile comenzó en cuanto Candy y Archie tomaron su lugar, de forma que ella no pudo echar un vistazo antes a la fila de baile. De pronto se encontró moviéndose al ritmo de la música del brazo del apuesto de Archibald, girando en el centro del salón. Archie era tan buen bailarín como lo recordaba. En uno de los encuentros al ritmo de la música, su amigo le susurró:

\- Por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño adolescente, Candy - sonreía él - Eleanor Baker baila con nosotros.

Candy se volvió para buscarla, pero justo en ese momento llegó el turno del intercambio de baile y todo cambió de lugar. Candy aterrizó en brazos de uno de los doctores del hospital. Se hicieron una ligera reverencia y continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música. Así siguieron dos parejas más, hasta que finalmente en uno de los acordes llegó a los brazos de Neil Legan. El la retuvo por mas tiempo del usual y le susurró al oído:

\- Mi querida Candy... ¡juntos otra vez! Tenemos un asunto pendiente...

Candy sintió una súbita repulsión y se deshizo de su abrazo. Neil le sonreía de una forma tan cínica que creyó enfermar. No supo como terminó de bailar el resto de los movimientos con él y agradeció mentalmente el siguiente cambio de pareja que la alejó de semejante tipo.

Bailó con otro hombre a quien no conocía, pero que le sonreía insistentemente. Candy tampoco se sintió a gusto con él y pensó que después de Neil, el baile ya no era divertido. Buscó la ayuda de Archie con los ojos mientras bailaba hacia su próxima pareja...

... ¡y aterrizó en los brazos de Terry Grandchester!

Cuando se dio cuenta, no fue consciente más que de los fuertes brazos que la tomaban en un apretado abrazo, quizá un poco mas intenso de lo que el baile requería. De su pecho ancho y fuerte contra el que finalmente estaba recostada, del suave aroma de él que cosquilleaba en su nariz embotando sus sentidos... ...él debía liberarla para que Candy hiciera el próximo movimiento de baile, por no lo hizo y siguió reteniéndola junto a él. ¿Cómo soltarla si por fin la tenía en sus brazos después de tantos años? Terry cerró lo ojos, tratando de conservar la sensación de su cercanía para siempre...

Candy no supo que hacer. Perdió el paso y empezó a tener sentimientos muy encontrados... los brazos de Terry eran distintos a aquellos de adolescente que alguna vez la retuvieron en las escaleras de un hospital. Eran diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo ellos seguían siendo los mismos...

Terry...

El tiempo pasó tan rápidamente que llegó el turno de intercambiar pareja... ¡pero Terry no la soltó! La mantenía junto a él con los ojos cerrados absorbido en su ensueño, pensando en cómo sus deseos se repetían queriendo que el instante no terminara nunca.

El hombre que sería la siguiente pareja de Candy se quedó parado esperando a su compañera, y lo mismo hizo la mujer que bailaría con el actor. A Terry no le importó y Candy estaba demasiado confundida con todas las sensaciones que la estaban devorando. Por un momento parecía que el baile iba a detenerse, pero el hombre y la dama que esperaban se emparejaron y no se perdió la fluidez del intercambio... sin embargo Candy permaneció en brazos de Terry y más de una persona se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Terry parecía tan ajeno a todo. Candy lo miró curiosa y luego, sin poderlo evitar, cerró los ojos también sumergiéndose en la embriaguez de su suave aroma. Ese aroma que le traía tantos recuerdo y sensaciones tan queridas... pero no cedió a la nostalgia, sabiendo que lo tenía de nueva cuenta aquí y ahora. Por un momento ella también se olvidó del mundo y solo percibía el fuerte y cálido abrazo de Terry, su aroma y su respiración sobre su cuello... se sintió desfallecer cuando se dio cuenta de que nada más importaba en ese momento. Se sentía como si después de mucho tiempo, hubiera vuelto a su hogar.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿me permite? - había llegado el turno de la siguiente pareja y ése era Jason Maxwell.

Terry despertó de su ensueño y liberó a Candy de su abrazo para cederla con una sonrisa de aceptación. Sus ojos chispearon reflejándose en las pupilas de Candy con una posesiva intensidad, pero sus palabras estaban dirigidas al hombre que la reclamaba.

\- Por supuesto, Sr. Maxwell - sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a la chica - Fue sólo que bailar con una mujer tan bella hace que uno pierda lo noción del tiempo.

Y continuó con su nueva pareja dejando a Candy con Jason, sumida en un mar de sentimientos contradictorios. Ella trató de recordar cómo iba el baile.

\- ¿Está usted bien, Srita. Andley? - le preguntó galantemente Jason - ¿El Sr. Grandchester la incomodó?

\- Oh, no. Somos viejos amigos. A veces bromeamos así.

La expresión de Jason se relajó aliviada.

\- Me lo pareció - concedió.

Candy bailó con Jason pero no podía alejar de su mente los pensamientos que la habían asaltado durante el abrazo de Terry, ni tampoco podía borrar de su cuerpo el recuerdo de aquel contacto que se había quedado prendido en su piel como fuego. No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra pero no había hecho falta... ese contacto le había abierto las puertas a un caótico mar de sentimientos que pugnaban por arrastrarla con ellos. Siguió danzando de manera automática porque mientras bailaba con Jason, no podía evitar seguir con la mirada a Terry que bailaba mas allá con una elegante dama que le sonreía con desfachatez.

Verlo a lo lejos sin la abrumadora sensación de su presencia, le dio la oportunidad de observarlo mejor. Terry era un poco distinto al de sus recuerdos... pero sus ojos todavía reflejaban el aire atormentado siempre presente en su mirada. Sin embargo ahora estaba más alto y más grueso, Candy se sorprendió cuanto había crecido y se preguntó si ella misma había crecido a la par. Terry ya no era sólo el adolescente del pasado... ahora tenía frente a ella a todo un hombre.

Pensaba en eso cuando de nuevo llegó el intercambio de parejas. Bailó con tres hombres más antes de que el ciclo se cerrara y ella finalizara nuevamente en los brazos de Archie. El baile terminó en un gran aplauso.

\- Candy, ¿qué pasó con Grandchester? - le preguntó Archie con el semblante molesto mientras la llevaba de vuelta con Anny - Ese cretino cree que todavía puede seguir haciendo las mismas payasadas de siempre.

\- ¡Archie! - se sorprendió Candy se oírlo así - Sigues sin apreciar ni un poco a Terry, ¿no?

\- ¿Y por qué habrían de cambiar las cosas con los años? No creo que él sea distinto y yo no lo soy tampoco... alguna vez pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias, pero definitivamente somos muy distintos... creo que aún ahora no hay forma de que nos llevemos bien.

\- ¡Pero Terry es distinto!

\- Claro, supongo que tener un hijo y criarlo solo debe hacer madurar a cualquiera. Sólo que me gustaría que esa supuesta madurez se reflejara en sus actos.

Candy retrocedió un poco en las palabras de Archie. Hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

\- ¡Archie! ¿Dijiste que cuida solo de Robin?

El se volvió a verla un poco sorprendido. Candy realmente no parecía saber que era de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Creí que estabas enterada. Terry enviudó cuando su esposa tuvo al niño... la noticia de la muerte de Susanna Marlowe recorrió el país entero. Me sorprende mucho que no lo supieras.

Candy se detuvo de pronto, clavada en sus sitio. ¡Susanna había muerto! Desde hacía poco más de tres años si había fallecido durante el parto de Robin... era una noticia horrible. Aunque ahora Candy estaba habituada a enfrentarse a la muerte casi día tras día, jamás se acostumbraría a ella... Ella sabía lo que se perdía tras cada muerte: la personalidad única e insustituible de las personas, sus esperanzas y los sueños. De pronto sintió un extraño vacío en su interior porque había llegado a comprender a Susanna. Si no a apreciarla, al menos a entender sus razones porque ella misma también había amado a Terry con la misma intensidad.

\- Es una verdadera lástima... - dijo Candy reanudando su caminar - Susanna era una buena mujer y no merecía morir - recordó como había impedido que saltara de la azotea del hospital. - Ella iba a ser feliz con Terry... - terminó diciendo en apenas un susurro, casi para ella misma. Archie no escuchó estas últimas palabras y dijo:

\- La muerte nunca es justa, Candy. Mira lo que le pasó a Anthony... mira a... Stear... Esto únicamente sucede y nunca es justo.

El rostro de Archie se ensombreció. Era obvio que no había podido olvidar la fatalidad de su primo Anthony y mucho menos la de Stear. Cierto, la muerte no era justa. Pero era parte de la vida.

\- ¡Cuánto deseo que llegue Albert! - suspiró Candy.

Cuando se reunieron con Anny la mirada de su amiga estaba llena de preguntas porque no fue poca la gente que se dio cuenta del incidente con Terry. Sin embargo prudentemente Anny no dijo nada, ya habría oportunidad de preguntar todo cuando estuvieran a solas.

En vez de eso se dedicó a incordiar a Archie en broma pues finalmente se había cumplido su sueño adolescente: bailar con Eleanor Baker. Aún ahora, Archie se ruborizó por eso.

Mientras Anny y Archie se ocupaban de sus asuntos, Candy se dio cuenta de que la agitación que había percibido antes se debía a la presencia de Terry en el salón. Lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, estaba rodeado de tres damas que flirteaban descaradamente con él. Casi todas las chicas solteras lo miraban de reojo y explotaban en risitas nerviosas. Candy lo entendía ahora, si él no tenía compromiso matrimonial alguno.

Pero aunque Terry era depositario de toda esa atención, apenas si sonreía de vez en cuando y tenía la mirada ausente. Candy se preguntó fastidiada porque lo acosaban tanto si era obvio que él no se sentía a gusto. ¡Esas chicas!

De pronto vio como él se disculpaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada, interesado de pronto en alguien. Lo perdió unos segundos entre los invitados y cuando finalmente lo ubicó otra vez, sintió como si de nuevo el suelo se hundiera un poco bajo ella: Terry saludaba a Albert que acababa de llegar a la reunión.

\- ¡Mi estimado Sr. Andley! - se acercó Terry ofreciéndole su mano, de verdad se alegraba de verlo. Albert se volvió al reconocer aquella voz y también le sonrió; por un momento la novedad de encontrarse con aquel que fuera un chico rebelde y que ahora era todo un artista triunfador, opacó cualquier otro sentimiento. Le aceptó su mano con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Terruce Grandchester! ¡Finalmente nos visitas en Chicago!

\- ¿Cómo dejar de visitar al hombre más importante de América? - rió Terry, y una vocecita terminó en su interior: " _Y el más afortunado también"_. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, pero no soltó el apretón de manos.

\- Supe que te presentarás en una obra con Eleanor Baker y la compañía de Hathaway. Toda la ciudad no habla más que de eso...

\- Sí, me va bien... - concedió Terry. Luego miró a Albert con ojos desafiantes - Yo supe que te comprometiste con Candy. ¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó de pronto y luego, de una vez por todas hizo la pregunta más difícil - ¿Cuándo, Albert?

Albert se encogió de hombros. Prefería que las cosas fueran así de directas.

\- Hace algunos meses - explicó el hombre rubio - Yo estoy enamorado de ella, Terry. Creo que tú entenderás ese sentimiento.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Todavía te importa, Terry? - le preguntó Albert de pronto, realmente interesado en la respuesta. Terry lo miró mientras trataba de controlar sus recelos recordando lo estupenda persona que era Albert... recordando sus propios errores.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca hablamos de ella? - preguntó Terry por toda respuesta.

Albert iba a decir algo mas pero Jason Maxwell se les unió para darle la bienvenida al Sr. Andley, y ya no hubo oportunidad. Se intercambiaron los saludos de rigor y luego Jason se llevó con él a Terry pues su hermana ardía en deseos de conocerlo.

Albert saludaba a la gente que se encontraba a su paso mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Candy. Cuando la vió, se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa complacida: estaba realmente hermosa... pero ahora la acompañaba una especie de peso invisible que a él, que la conocía tan bien, no le costó ningún trabajo reconocer.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

\- Estas preciosa, Candy - le dijo besando su mano.

Candy sonrió ruborizada.

\- Mientes muy bien, Albert. Supongo que esa habilidad se consigue entre tantos banqueros. ¡Apenas si tuve tiempo de vestirme! - le dijo ella.

Archie y Anny se acercaron para saludar también y luego fueron a mezclarse con el resto de la fiesta.

\- ¿Y que tal te fue sin mí, Candy? - le preguntó Albert cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas.

\- Bailé con Archie - le contó Candy omitiendo deliberadamente su encuentro con Terry y el incidente de la pista de baile, sin saber porque lo hacía. ¿Tal vez para no ocasionar enfrentamientos innecesarios? - Además Elisa y Neil están aquí. Tenía tantos deseos de que llegaras, Albert. Te extrañé.

\- Eso es bueno - sonrió Albert - Porque yo me moría por dejar el odioso bla bla bla y los números para venir a bailar contigo, pequeña.

Candy se sorprendió de lo tranquila que se sentía con Albert, aún después de haber pasado por sensaciones tan contradictorias desde su encuentro con Terry. Albert era como la calma después de la tormenta.

\- Por supuesto que quiero bailar contigo, Albert - le sonrió ella y lo llevó a la pista donde se mezclaron con el resto de las parejas.

Mientras bailaban, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de un par de profundos ojos verdiazules que los seguían. Terry sostenía una copa en la mano mientras los veía sonreírse, paladeando el sabor amargo y roto que le dejaba ver a Candy con otro, aunque ese otro fuera Albert. Lo invadió un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia y de derrota de verla bailando con él. Y aunque trataba de no mirarlos, la sonrisa de Candy para con otro atraía su mirada como un imán. Terry recordó como momentos antes la tenía en sus brazos y podía imaginarla suya... pero sabía que aquel abrazo no había sido más que la prolongación del adiós.

Ella bailaba con Albert. Sin darse cuenta apretó la copa entre sus manos hasta que el cristal cedió a la presión y el licor empapó sus manos y el vidrio cortó su piel. Pero él apenas si lo notó, inmerso en la locura de los celos.

Ella bailaba con Albert... y él ya no estaba en su vida.

Candy y Albert tampoco se dieron cuenta de que otros dos pares de ojos la miraban celosos también, pero cada uno por motivos distintos. Elisa Stuart no podía creer en la suerte de aquella maldita sirvienta y creyó que iba morirse cuando vio que Terry Grandchester ahora triunfador y más guapo que nunca, convertido en uno de los hombres mas asediados y codiciados de América, abrazaba a aquella que había pasado de moza de establos a sirvienta de moribundos. Esa arribista que se había prometido con el tío William pero a la vez volvía a coquetear descaradamente con Terruce.

Ya se encargaría ella de borrarle la sonrisa de los labios...

También Neil miraba a Candy, pero él obsesionado con algo que había deseado y nunca pudo tener. Allí estaba ella, bella y deslumbrante, exquisitamente seductora y le sonreía a otro que no era él. Se imaginó como sería tenerla entre sus brazos, disfrutar de la enloquecedora suavidad de su piel... ninguna mujer había sido capaz de enloquecerlo de aquel modo, ni siquiera su esposa Michelle.

Mientras Neil miraba a Candy, la odió por eso. Porque era una hechicera que se había valido de malas artes para atraparlo y lograr que, a pesar de los años, él no pudiera olvidarla. La odiaba por desearla.

La odiaba porque se había atrevido a despreciarlo y porque a pesar de eso, ella iba a ser feliz con otro hombre que no era él.

Elisa comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su hermano y se dijo que una vez mas los aprovecharía para acabar con Candy:

\- Querido hermano, creo que estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por quitarle la sonrisa de su cara, ¿no? - le insinuó la mujer, atenta a sus reacciones que decían más que sus palabras.

\- ¿Y a que estás dispuesta tú, Elisa? - le preguntó Neil.

La mirada de ella se recrudeció.

\- A todo lo que mi dinero sea capaz de hacer, que no es poco. Sólo quiero saber si cuento contigo.

Neil miraba a Candy girar al ritmo de la música... en brazos de otro. No olvidaba que ella y el tío William se habían atrevido a humillarlo públicamente.

\- Para cualquier cosa, excepto lastimarla - aceptó finalmente Neil - La quiero para mí.

\- Y para tí será - casi rió Elisa, contenta de haber reencontrado en Neil al cómplice de siempre. Por supuesto, podía prometerle cualquier cosa a su hermano con tal de tenerlo de aliado... - Déjame contarte... Ya tengo pensado algo. - y alzó su copa para brindar por su alianza.


	5. Capítulo V: Algún día seremos amigos

**.**

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

Por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo V: Algún día seremos amigos.**

.

.

.

 _"¿Por qué te cuesta comprender?_

 _aunque eres parte del ayer..._

 _hoy no me vale que hundas_

 _tu cabeza en mi jersey._

 _._

 _Lo que te cuesta comprender_

 _aunque eres parte del ayer,_

 _me desespero que también yo lo he sufrido..._

 _que en este tiempo sin vernos_

 _¡Cómo te he echado de menos!_

 _._

 _Perdiendo a cada instante un poco más_

 _luchando por tenerte hasta el final,_

 _sigo escuchando de lejos:_

 _¡Cómo te echo de menos!_

 _¿qué fuerza será_

 _la que aún nos une?"_

 **A. Sanz**

.

..

.

 **D** espués de aquella noche, los días de Candy volvieron a su ritmo habitual excepto por un detalle: no podía dejar de pensar en Terruce Grandchester. Estaba realmente sorprendida por eso, porque desde hacía más de tres años había vencido la voz de su corazón y había logrado sacarlo de su mente. Había aprendido a darlo por perdido, como sucedió con Anthony y Stear. Aquella frase que la había esperanzado durante tanto tiempo

" _... mientras tengamos vida,_

 _habremos de reencontrarnos..."_

había dejado de tener sentido para Candy. De verdad que se había olvidado de pensar en él; a fuerza de tanto desearlo había alejado su recuerdo. Pero desde el día que conoció a Robin, Terry se había hecho presente otra vez y ahora que lo había visto no podía olvidar sus ojos que parecían perseguirla en todo momento. No podía dejar de pensar en su abrazo y en el instante en el que el mundo dejó de girar y desapareció de su alrededor cuando estaba concentrada únicamente en escuchar los incesantes latidos de su corazón. Candy trataba de alejar aquellas sensaciones tan inoportunas que la asaltaban... ¿porqué surgían nuevamente? Y sobre todo, ¿para qué? De nuevo se volcó en su trabajo para tratar de alejarlo.

Una mañana varios días después del compromiso de Camilla, Candy estaba en su oficina preparando unos informes para la presentar a la Dirección cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Después de decir "Pase" levantó la vista de sus papeles para encontrarse con los ojos de Albert que había ido a buscarla hasta allí.

Candy se sorprendió con su visita, pues no era muy frecuente que él la buscara en horas de trabajo.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Pasa algo malo?

Pero él no tenía el gesto preocupado, aunque quizá sí un poco fastidiado.

\- Nada, Candy. Es sólo que tengo que viajar a California para cerrar algunos negocios con una compañía minera. Son asuntos que George no puede hacer por mí - le explicó Albert sin sentarse siquiera, seguramente debía llevar prisa - Así que vengo a despedirme porque no nos veremos en unos diez días.

Candy dejó sus papeles y caminó hasta él. Entonces Albert la tomó de las manos.

\- ¿Y cuando te vas? - le preguntó ella.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- ¡Ahora! - se sorprendió Candy - Debe ser algo realmente importante. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para despedirnos... - parecía contrariada.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo serán unos días - le sonrió Albert - Y pensándolo bien, este viaje no estará tan mal después de todo. La tía Elroy vendrá a acompañar a la tía Prudence durante mi ausencia y tal vez te ayude un poco con los preparativos de la boda. Trata de ser paciente con ella, ya la conoces.

Candy hizo un gesto resignado.

\- Sí Albert, seré paciente - le prometió y luego lo abrazó fuertemente - ¡Te extrañaré mucho! Debes cuidarte. Recuerda que todas las noches estaré rezando por ti.

Albert se enterneció al escuchar aquello. Le gustaba la idea de que Candy pensara en él todas las noches, pero luego se preguntó si no compartiría esos pensamientos y oraciones con alguien mas... se preguntó porque hasta ahora Candy no le había mencionado para nada a Terry Grandchester. Y ese pensamiento le trajo a la mente las palabras del actor:

"¿ _Te das cuenta de que nunca hablamos de ella?"_

Sí, después de todo éste viaje no estaba tan mal.

Albert sostuvo por un tiempo el abrazo de Candy y luego la alejó para verle su hermoso rostro.

\- Muy pronto podrás acompañarme en mis viajes - le prometió él - Y ya no tendrás que extrañarme. Conocerás lugares muy interesantes.

\- Sí - aceptó ella sonriéndole. Trataba de no preocuparlo, pero no podía decirle que ahora que Terry había irrumpido en su vida lo necesitaba más que nunca. Necesitaba su fortaleza de roca para aguantar las embestidas furiosas con las que la atacaba el embravecido mar de sus sentimientos. - Me gustaría poder irme contigo ahora mismo...

Él la miró con una súbita ternura.

\- Candy... desearía quedarme a charlar todo el día, pero George me espera afuera. - nuevamente la tomó de las manos y le dirigió una mirada profunda - Tengo que irme, pero pronto nos veremos otra vez. Espero que estés aquí a mi regreso...

Candy no entendió las últimas palabras de Albert por un momento y luego no pensó más en eso porque él se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y debido a que Candy se volvió sorprendida, el beso cayó justo en la comisura de sus labios... pero eso fue suficiente para paralizarla. Sintió un leve estremecimiento y contuvo el aliento, sorprendida. Fue muy agradable sentir los tibios labios de Albert como una caricia de alas de mariposa... y sobre todo le gustó ver el brillo que apareció en sus ojos.

TOC

TOC TOC

Pero volvieron a llamar a la puerta otra vez.

\- ¿Candice? ¿Estás allí? - era la voz de Madeleine Russell, la enfermera recién transferida que sería su suplente. Candy se alejó de Albert y se acomodó su gorro tratando de parecer más profesional y que la chica no se diera cuenta de que habían estado en un momento tan íntimo.

\- S... sí, claro Madeleine. Pasa. - respondió ella mientras Albert sonreía al ver el rubor que empezaba a teñirle las mejillas.

Madeleine entró a la habitación llevando una pila de pesados expedientes que había traído del archivo y con los cuales apenas si podía. Albert se dio cuenta de sus dificultades y se acercó para ayudarla.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, señor...

Mientras Albert tomaba los pesados expedientes y los colocaba sobre el escritorio, Candy se acercó para presentarlos.

\- Albert, ella será mi suplente como Jefa del Cirugía cuando viajemos de luna de miel. Ella es Madeleine Russell - y luego le dijo a ella - Él es William Albert Andley, mi prometido.

\- Encantada, Sr. Andley - dijo Madeleine extendiéndole su mano.

Pero Albert la miraba intrigado y curioso. Aceptó su mano, pero inexplicablemente la retuvo entre las suyas. Y de pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡Maddy! - rió Albert, agradablemente sorprendido - ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?

Ella lo miró atentamente, tratando de recordar. Por un momento Candy creyó ver que se Madeleine había puesto pálida, mientras arqueaba las cejas como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

\- Uhmm... no - dijo finalmente, rescatando su mano con cautela - ¿Lo conozco de antes, señor?

\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Claro! He cambiado un poco. ¡Soy Albert!

Candy los miraba intrigada a ambos, sobre todo a Madeleine que parecía empezar a recordar.

\- ¿Albert? – suspiró.

\- ¡De África! - exclamó Albert triunfal.

Entonces Madeleine sonrió ampliamente, reconociéndolo.

\- ¡Albert! - sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Vaya que has cambiado! - rió, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho con Albert y lo soltó ruborizada. Miró a Candy - Lo siento.

Candy los miró sorprendida. Parpadeó lentamente sus grandes ojos verdes sintiéndose un poco confundida al ver a Albert portarse de una manera tan familiar con alguien más.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Albert se volvió hacia Candy mientras abrazaba a Maddy por los hombros en un gesto muy familiar. Era más que obvio que se conocían.

\- Candy, no sé si recuerdas cuando te escribí desde África - comenzó a explicar Albert - Te conté acerca de una enfermera muy alegre y eficiente que se parecía y me recordaba mucho a tí. ¿Te acuerdas? Esa enfermera tan profesional y entusiasta es Maddy.

\- ¡Albert! No cuentes tantas mentiras sobre mí - sonrió ella ruborizada y feliz de encontrase con un rostro amigo - Sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo entre aquella gente tan necesitada. ¡Qué tiempos! - y luego le dijo a ella - Candy, tu prometido y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en África. Los mejores.

\- ¡Así que tú eres la enfermera de África! - exclamó Candy, sonriendo realmente contenta de que esos recuerdos volvieran. Claro que recordaba claramente aquella carta de Albert que le había llegado cuando ella aún estudiaba en el Colegio San Pablo y los tiempos eran otros. Aquella carta y la mención de aquella enfermera eran una de las tantas cosas que la habían decidido estudiar enfermería. Recordó cómo había elegido su propio camino con la esperanza de que al reencontrarse con Albert y Terry ellos estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

Albert...

... y Terry...

\- Lamento no poder quedarme para charlar, Maddy, pero tengo que irme ahora - dijo entonces Albert - Un negocio urgente me espera. Pero a mi regreso saldremos los tres a pasear... ¡tienes que contarme tantas cosas sobre ti!

\- No tantas como tú, Sir William - le dijo Madeleine con un brillo cómplice en los ojos – Me parece increíble, creo que has cambiado en todos los sentidos. ¡Sí! Saldremos a pasear los tres.

Albert asintió y se volvió para tomar la mano de Candy y besársela antes de salir.

\- Entonces me marcho - dijo.

Se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y la abrió para marcharse. Antes de irse, les sonrió radiantemente a ambas.

Cuando se quedaron a solas Candy ocupó de nuevo su asiento mientras Madeleine se sentaba frente a ella y comenzaba a organizar los expedientes que había traído.

\- Así que Albert y tu trabajaron juntos en África - le dijo Candy, realmente sorprendida por los giros inesperados del destino - Alguna vez me escribió sobre tí. Me dijo que yo me parecía a tí, pero ahora que te conozco no creo que seamos tan parecidas...

\- Tal vez porque somos rubias y de ojos verdes. Y porque ambas somos enfermeras.

\- ¡Oh no! Yo todavía no era enfermera. Ni siquiera había decidido seguir una profesión y tampoco imaginaba que sería ésta.

\- Entonces - sonrió pícaramente Madeleine - Te vio a tí en mí porque siempre tratamos de recordar al objeto de nuestro afecto en otros rostros cuando estamos lejos, ¿eh?

Candy iba a explicarle que en aquella época ella y Albert no eran más que amigos. Que ella estaba enamorada de otro y que Albert no tenía más amor que la naturaleza. Pero después prefirió dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿Tú y Albert eran muy amigos? - le preguntó entonces.

\- Como te dije: los mejores. A él le gustaba descansar observando los atardeceres de la sabana. A mí también, y nos hacíamos compañía. Fue una suerte darnos cuenta de que los dos éramos americanos por nacimiento, aunque ciudadanos del mundo por convicción. Sin embargo a pesar de eso teníamos en común la nostalgia por nuestra patria.

\- Cierto, cuando se está lejos del hogar es cuando nos llama con más fuerza la tierra que nos vio crecer... - dijo ella recordando aquellos días en Londres donde sus nostalgias crearon la "Segunda Colina de Pony" y después recordó la urgencia que sintió por volver a América y a Terry, la cual había sido tan intensa que hasta se arriesgó a viajar ilegalmente como polizón en un barco de carga.

\- Después de que estalló la Gran Guerra, Albert se fue un día despidiéndose apenas con una carta - prosiguió diciendo Madeleine - El siempre me contaba que tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y que llegaría el día que tendría que asumirla. Yo fui asignada como enfermera militar y estuve viajando por los frentes de batalla en Francia. Fueron momentos muy difíciles porque cuando ves el sufrimiento humano tan crudamente y tan de cerca, notas que el dolor no tiene nacionalidad ni fronteras.

Madeleine bajó la vista, sombría.

\- Piensas en lo valioso que es cada vida humana - prosiguió diciendo - y en lo necios que somos aniquilándonos los unos a los otros. La guerra es muy dura y yo jamás podré entenderla.

Aunque Candy nunca había ido a ningún frente de guerra ni había sido enfermera militar, comprendió las profundas marcas que debían dejar los escenarios bélicos. Ella también había enfrentado otras batallas y había conocido la muerte, el dolor y la enfermedad, sólo que con otras circunstancias y otros rostros.

Decidió que no hablaría más de cosas tan sombrías y siguió revisando junto con Madeleine los expedientes durante un par de horas, mientras platicaban de otras cosas más agradables.

Cuando terminó su trabajo y llegó su hora de salida, Candy se encaminó como era su más reciente costumbre a la habitación de Robin. El niño también sabía que recibiría la visita de la enfermera pecosa y por las tardes su ánimo superaba el fastidio que le provocaba estar en la cama. Siempre tenía un nuevo libro con imágenes para que Candy le leyera, lo que ella hacía con el mayor de los gustos.

Esa tarde mientras Robin la escuchaba atentamente, Candy pensó en Susanna. En lo triste que era que la actriz no hubiera conocido al hijo que seguramente siempre anheló con Terry; en que el chiquillo tampoco tuviera a su madre. Pensó en el triste final de aquella historia a la que ella había renunciado para que fuera posible. ¡Cuánto había dejado Candy atrás para que finalmente todo hubiera terminado así! No había duda de que todavía el destino tenía formas irónicas de burlarse de ellos.

Inevitablemente el recuerdo de Susanna le trajo a la memoria la triste escena de la azotea del hospital. Esa era la última vez que la había visto, para después separarse de Terry. Y ahora hacía poco más de tres años que Susanna había muerto, llevándose con ella todos su sueños. Que egoísta se sintió porque por un segundo se atrevió a imaginar que si ella no hubiera estado comprometida con Albert... tal vez...

Siguió leyéndole al niño para alejar esos pensamientos hasta que él se quedó dormido. Tan vivaz y alegre, lucía como un pequeño ángel cuando dormía.

\- ¿Candy? - de pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Camilla que entraba en la habitación - Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Oye, ¿se durmió el chiquillo?

\- Sí - sonrió Candy hablando en un susurro para no despertarlo - Ya está un poco harto de la cama. Su forma de olvidarlo es dormir.

\- Dice el Dr. Frank que estará listo para irse en unos diez días pero aún le quedará un poco más de tiempo para que pueda caminar otra vez. Pero al menos estará en su casa con su familia... aunque la Sra. Baker y el Sr. Grandchester no lo dejan solo.

Candy se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar mencionar al "Sr. Grandchester" pero no lo dejó traslucir.

\- Pero no hay nada como el hogar - dijo Candy

Camilla asintió.

\- Por cierto Candy, vengo a pedirte que me acompañes a buscar a Jason. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos de la boda con él y no quisiera ir sola. No se vería bien.

\- ¡Camilla! - sonrió Candy sorprendida - ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

\- Desde que supe que me convertiré en la Sra. Maxwell - se ruborizó su amiga.

\- Muy bien, entonces iré contigo.

\- Te espero afuera.

Antes de salir Candy fue a quitarse el uniforme y vestirse con un vestido sencillo de tafetán azul. Mientras se lo ponía, pensó que no debería apresurarse como lo hacía todos los días pues Albert no la estaría esperando hoy, ni en una decena de días. Cuando salió a la tarde, un suave aroma llenaba el ambiente. El otoño acababa de empezar y las tardes ya empezaban a caer temprano e inundaban con su frescura el caos de la ciudad. Camilla ya la esperaba dentro de un coche de alquiler así que Candy lo abordó y se pusieron en camino. Por las calles ambas pudieron observar parejas o familias que paseaban disfrutando la tarde con una tranquilidad que flotaba por doquier: era una de las sensaciones que había devuelto el fin de la Guerra.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos, Camilla?

\- Al Teatro Elmore. Jason está arreglando unos asuntos con la compañía Stratsford.

\- ¡Al teatro! - el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco. Iban al teatro... eso podía significar que Terry estuviera allí... pero ella no quería verlo. Todavía no podía comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando y lo último que deseaba era enfrentar nuevamente la posesión con que todavía la miraban aquellos ojos verdiazules y la urgencia que ella sentía de perderse en ellos. ¿Para qué seguir removiendo un pasado que estaba enterrado ya?

\- Estás pálida, Candy. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No me dijiste que iríamos al teatro...

\- No pensé que fuera importante. ¿Te preocupa algo? - Camilla arqueó las cejas, intrigada. Luego poco a poco empezó a comprender - ¿Acaso es por el Sr. Grandchester?

Candy desvió la vista para mirar nuevamente por la ventana.

\- No... no. No se trata de Terry - pero sus reacciones la desmentían.

Camilla se preocupó y dijo para tranquilizarla:

\- A esta hora el Sr. Grandchester debe estar en el hospital con Robin. Recuerda que lo visita entrada la tarde.

Candy recordó eso y los latidos de su corazón se calmaron un poco. Sin embargo repitió como un mantra, tratando de convencerse a sí misma:

\- No es por Terry...

Cuando llegaron al teatro ya había suficiente movimiento de los trabajadores que preparaban la marquesina donde apenas estaban colocando el título de la obra con unas poleas. Sería presentado _"Edipo Rey"_ de Sófocles, llevando en los papeles principales a Terruce Grandchester como Edipo, a Eleanor Baker como la reina Yocasta y a Robert Hathaway como Creonte. Al ver el nombre de Terry que comenzaban a desplegar en la marquesina, Candy recordó aquella noche en que había llegado apresuradamente después de abandonar su guardia del hospital con la esperanza de verlo actuar en el _"Rey Lear"._ Aquella noche había sido toda emoción y esperanza... ahora no quedaban más que las cenizas de aquel encuentro frustrado.

Candy y Camilla pudieron entrar al teatro sin problema alguno debido a que ya todos conocían a la prometida del Sr. Maxwell. Una vez dentro, Candy se maravilló del bullicio que reinaba en el lugar y la atmósfera que se percibía en él. Todos estaban ocupados en algo, absortos en sus tareas: tramoyistas que preparaban la iluminación, los escenógrafos pidiendo a gritos a sus ayudantes que cargaban con los decorados, costureras que apresuradas bordaban vestidos de época... un poco más allá de toda aquella locura Candy vio abierta la puerta que conducía a los camerinos y sin poderlo evitar, se preguntó cuál sería el de Terry.

\- ¡Camilla! - de pronto la voz de Jason la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vió a su lado como su amiga se ruborizaba. El abogado se acercó a ellas y besó sus manos, reteniendo finalmente la mano de su prometida.

\- Es un placer verlas aquí - dijo él.

\- Se adivina por su mirada. Sobre todo el placer de ver a Camilla - comentó Candy pícaramente - Aunque agradezco que el comentario me incluyera a mí, Sr. Maxwell.

\- Siempre es un placer verla, Srita. Andley.

\- ¡Pero cuánta formalidad! Yo creo que ya podemos empezar a tutearnos, ¿no? Después de todo... seremos familia. Camilla es como mi hermana.

\- Yo no podría. Usted será la Sra. Andley.

\- ¡Vamos! Sólo soy Candy. Veamos, yo pondré el ejemplo: Camilla me pidió que viniéramos, y se inventó un pretexto porque no puede resistir una tarde sin verte.

Camilla se ruborizó y Jason rió ante el desparpajo de la futura Sra. Andley. No era una dama muy convencional... pero sí una gran mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco puedo resistirme a ella... Candy...

\- ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Y tampoco duele.

Los tres rieron en medio del bullicio que los rodeaba. Por un momento, Candy se olvidó de la aprehensión que le provocaba ese lugar.

\- Jason, tengo que comentarte algo sobre mis padres. Es algo importante...

\- Siendo así - intervino Candy - será mejor que los deje solos un momento. Pasearé por allí y más tarde regreso.

Candy comenzó a caminar por los pasillos dejando atrás a sus amigos. Recordó que había hecho eso mismo unos años antes, pero con una finalidad muy distinta. Al final de un pasillo Candy vio una puerta abierta que dejaba entrar la luz de la tarde. Se dirigió hacia ella y se dio cuenta que conducía a un pequeño patio interior con varias bancas y una fuente al centro. Decidió salir para sentarse a disfrutar del atardecer que no tardaba en caer.

Mientras se adentraba en el patio, poco a poco empezó a percibir un sonido que le pareció muy familiar. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer aquella triste y melancólica melodía que había escuchado tantas veces en la armónica de...

¡la armónica de Terry!

Se volvió hacia donde provenía el sonido y lo vio allí, recargado contra la pared tocando absorto con los ojos cerrados una melodía en su armónica. Vestía un extraño ropaje marrón que parecía más bien una túnica antigua. Recargaba una pierna enfundada en botas altas contra la pared, y una especie de capucha caía sobre sus hombros... Candy adivinó que sería su vestuario para la obra. Se veía guapísimo en él, brillando bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde.

\- ¡Terry! - el nombre escapó involuntariamente de sus labios antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Él escuchó su nombre y su música se detuvo. Como emergiendo de un trance, abrió lentamente aquellos ojos verdiazul profundo que habían sido la obsesión de más de una dama.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó también él al reconocerla, incrédulo ante la visión de la rubia que se le aparecía. Era cómo si se le hubiera concedido ver materializado el recuerdo que invocaba con su melodía... la miró anhelante, agradeciendo el regalo de su belleza. Pero su mirada enternecida al principio, al siguiente segundo se endureció. Volvió a ser el Terry insondable que ella conoció en el San Pablo - Candy... nos encontramos otra vez. ¿Ahora no vas a salir huyendo de mí? - preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

Por un momento ella no entendió la pregunta. Luego arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que huir de ti?

\- No lo sé. Te pones pálida cuando me ves... como si vieras a un fantasma - luego Terry casi rió - Tan pálida que no se te ven las pecas.

\- ¡Terry! No volvamos a eso otra vez.

\- Te trae malos recuerdos, ¿no?

\- Me trae recuerdos que quiero alejar - dijo ella tratando de evitar el tema. Luego, intentando cambiar el curso de la conversación, continuó diciendo - Ví que vas a actuar al lado de tu madre, me da gusto por ambos. El teatro es maravilloso. Se vé que te va muy bien.

\- Sí, me va bien.

\- También me dio mucho gusto que volvieras a tu carrera y al teatro después de haberlo abandonado todo cuando... bueno, en aquella ocasión.

Terry la miró intrigado. Se puso un poco a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes...?

\- Lo leí en las revistas de escándalo...- respondió ella bajando la vista, recordando aquella vez que había encontrado todos los recortes alusivos a la renuncia de Terry cuidadosamente escondidos bajo su cama donde Albert los había puesto para que ella no siguiera sufriendo atormentada por su recuerdo.

Terry recordó también aquellos días en los que deambulaba por las cantinas derrotado y sumergido en el vicio del alcohol ante la más grande de sus pérdidas. Recordó aquellos días oscuros en los que no le encontraba el menor sentido a la vida y en como en uno de esos muchos tumbos había terminado en una cantina peleando con Albert quien después de serenarlo le había dicho que Candy ya estaba recuperándose de su historia y lo había llevado a verla desde lejos para que se diera el valor de volver al teatro; aunque siempre manteniéndolo a distancia. Ahora Terry se sentía profundamente lastimado ante la sospecha de que las verdaderas razones de Albert para no acercarlo a ella hubieran sido otras.

\- Ya veo... parece que mi vida está rodeada siempre por el escándalo, ¿no? Terry nunca dejará de ser un delincuente - dijo él como si repitiera por enésima vez un sermón. Luego agregó irónicamente - Ahora veo que mi compañía no es recomendable para una dama tan respetable como tú, que pronto va a contraer un matrimonio aún más respetable. Por eso acostumbras huir de mí... desde siempre, ¿no, Candy?

\- ¡Terry, no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Me pregunto si aquella noche en Nueva York - prosiguió diciendo Terry con el semblante impávido - ya tendrían pensado todo este asunto de casarte con Albert. Creo que Susanna no hizo más que facilitarles las cosas, ¿eh?

Terry la miraba con ojos recelosos. Sus hirientes palabras escapaban de la profunda herida que los celos le abrían aún más con cada gesto de ella, porque sabía que ya no eran suyos. Candy escuchó sus palabras y sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. No era posible que él pensara eso. Si él hubiera sabido el profundo dolor que le había dejado aquel adiós... que sentía incluso ahora al recordarlo. No era justo. Sus palabras la hirieron profundamente y no supo que decir.

En cambio Terry caminó hasta pararse frente a ella, mientras guardaba la armónica entre sus ropas. No quería que Candy viera que todavía conservaba con devoción el instrumento que ella le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo que ahora ella correspondía a las devociones de otro. A pesar de eso, tuvo que luchar contra él mismo para no abrazarla ahora que una sombra de desilusión nublaba sus enormes e inolvidables ojos verdes. Para no ceder a la tentación, buscó alejarse aún más con sus palabras.

\- ¡Claro! No me sorprende... amante de la naturaleza como es Albert, no me extraña que se haya enamorado de una mona pecas... - le dijo sarcástico mientras rozaba su naricita con la punta del dedo índice.

El contacto burlón de Terry fue el detonante para que ella estallara. Le apartó su mano con brusquedad mientras las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Pero no le daría el gusto de que la viera llorar.

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices! - le espetó furiosa - ¡Veo que sigues siendo el mismo malcriado! ¡Tú...¡

Y se volvió para salir corriendo de allí.

Terry observó la desilusión en sus ojos y tendió una mano tratando de detenerla en su huida, pero el gesto llegó tarde. El ruego "Candy" murió en sus labios antes de ser pronunciado de la misma forma en cómo creyó que a partir de ese preciso momento morían también cualquier posible sonrisa de ella para él. ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tanto si él sabía lo difícil que había sido para ambos aquella noche en Nueva York?... ¿Cómo había permitido que el monstruo de los celos hablara por él?

Nada lo había preparado para ver la desilusión en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Si creyó que lastimándola mitigaría un poco su propio dolor, justamente había sucedido todo lo contrario: ver sufrir a Candy era el peor de los castigos. ¡Y una vez más él era el causante de ese dolor! ¡Él!... quien alguna vez se había prometido que siempre la cuidaría y protegería.

Terry apretó los puños, la mandíbula rígida y los ojos fríos... estaba furioso consigo mismo. Con él mismo y con la vida que no perdía ocasión de hacerle jugadas grotescas. ¡Maldición! Estaba furioso con él mismo, con el pasado y con la vida, con Albert, con Chicago, con el Teatro... ¡con todo!

Excepto con Candy...

Mientras se derrumbaba por dentro, pensó que no había sido una buena idea haber vuelto a Chicago. Contrariamente a todo lo que había pensado, a pesar de los años no estaba listo para volverla a ver.

Por su parte, Candy se precipitó por el pasillo de camerinos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ahora que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por contenerlas. Afortunadamente no había nadie y pudo dar rienda suelta al sentimiento que la ahogaba.

"¡Terry! ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir esas cosas?" lloraba en su interior "Yo sólo quería que conversáramos. Finalmente, poder decirte adiós frente a frente. Pero tú..."

No podía alejar el intenso dolor que le había producido aquel sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"¡Tú, idiota! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de todo lo que te amé... si yo aún...? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

Pero de pronto olvidó las recriminaciones porque alcanzó a ver que alguien venía por el pasillo. Apresuradamente trató de enjuagarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero no lo logró antes de que el hombre estuviera frente a ella.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?

Era Robert Hathaway.

Candy lo reconoció y se sorprendió de que no hubiera cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, considerando los cambios tan notorios que había visto en Terry. Trató de ocultarle su estado de ánimo.

\- No me pasa nada, Sr. Hathaway. Estoy bien - sonrió, pero sus ojos llorosos la desmentían.

\- ¿La conozco? - se sorprendió él de escuchar su nombre con tanta naturalidad en sus labios.

\- ¡Oh no! Digamos que sólo soy una gran admiradora suya - sonrió ella más ampliamente.

Robert se rascó la cabeza pensativamente.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó agradablemente sorprendido - ¡Estoy muy agradecido! Realmente es toda una sorpresa porque generalmente las jóvenes bonitas de su edad sólo tienen ojos para enloquecer por Terruce Grandchester.

Al oír eso, Candy hizo un mohín.

\- ¡Dudo mucho que alguien pueda "enloquecer" por semejante bandido! - exclamó ella indignada, y después de decir "con su permiso" siguió de largo su camino para buscar a Camilla.

Robert se sorprendió de nuevo por aquella actitud tan vehemente en la joven y luego de verla marchar prosiguió su camino rumbo al jardín interior. Buscaba precisamente a Terry y lo encontró todavía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Eh, Terry! - le llamó - Veo que estás distraído. Lamento que Henry no pueda hacer el papel de Tiresias y que te hayas quedado tiempo extra a ensayar de nuevo las escenas con Mark Goldman. Debes tener muchos deseos de ver a Robin.

Terry escuchó las palabras de Robert y salió de su ensimismamiento, aspirando para serenarse un poco. Eso lo llevó a pensar en Robin, el pequeño que era capaz de hacerlo olvidar cualquier preocupación que tuviera. Recordando el intenso amor que sentía por su hijo, se preguntó cómo había sido posible que su propio padre lo hubiera tratado a él de una forma tan indiferente... como si fueran extraños.

\- Iré a verlo en cuanto terminemos, ¿ya está listo Mark otra vez?

\- Sí, vengo a avisarte que podemos continuar. Oye, ¿pero qué clase vestuario es éste? Pareces una extraña mezcla de Edipo desterrado con algún caballero del siglo XVIII.

\- ¡Ah, esto...! - Terry sonrió un poco - hacía frío para usar las sandalias y me calcé las botas. Espero que eso no desconcentre a Mark – dijo irónico.

Robert rió un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

\- Me preocupa que Mark no domine aún el papel considerando lo cerca que estamos del estreno. La verdad es que aunque Mark Goldman no es ningún novato, siento que el cartel pesa mucho sobre él y lo pone nervioso. Actuar junto a Eleanor Baker, Robert Hathaway y Terruce Grandchester intimida a cualquiera...

\- Veo que la modestia no es precisamente una de sus virtudes más fuertes - rió Terry, recobrando un poco el humor.

\- ¿Para alguno de nosotros los artistas lo es? - Robert se encogió de hombros - Además del nerviosismo que siento en Mark por el cartel, está también el tema tan controversial de la obra: el parricidio y el incesto. Son temas muy fuertes, suficientes para escandalizar a la burguesía. Me temo que la puesta en escena de "Edipo Rey" traerá mucha polémica a esta ciudad.

\- ¿En serio lo cree?

\- Sí. Entre muchas cosas, porque Eleanor actuará como tu madre... y ya sabes los rumores que corren por todos lados con respecto a ustedes.

\- Rumores que son ciertos - replicó Terry parcamente, recordando cómo minutos antes le había dicho a Candy que su vida había estado marcada siempre por el escándalo.

\- Sí. Y quizá ya es tiempo que dejen de ser rumores y se conviertan en certezas. Quizá es hora de que se sepa la verdad. Esta obra puede ayudarlos a eso.

\- Sí, creo que es hora - concedió Terry pensativo.

\- ¿Estarías orgulloso?

\- ¿De mi madre? Casi siempre lo he estado. El punto es si ella lo estaría también de mí.

\- Sin duda alguna, Terry - Robert puso una mano en el hombro del joven y ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso hacia el interior del teatro, rumbo al escenario - Eres un gran hombre y has tenido grandes éxitos.

Terry sonrió amargamente.

\- Verás, Robert - dijo entonces volviendo al tema anterior - Volviendo al asunto de la obra, yo no veo a "Edipo Rey" únicamente como una historia de incesto y parricidio. La obra habla del destino trágico de un hombre: los dioses lo condenaron a matar a su padre y casar con su madre. Por eso puedo representar tan bien a Edipo... porque yo tengo mi propio destino trágico. No sé si Eleanor pueda sentirse orgullosa de ese destino. Mi padre nunca pudo.

Robert asintió.

\- Bueno, ellos eran distintos. Una artista... el otro un noble. Por un lado los sentimientos a flor de piel y por el otro la impasibilidad ante los deberes de la aristocracia. Eran muy distintos, y por eso te amaron de forma distinta. Pero hasta ellos tuvieron su propia historia trágica.

Terry pensó intensamente en Candy. En su hermosa sonrisa y en sus lindos ojos. En lo cruel que había sido el destino actuando de verdugo con ellos mismos.

\- Todos vivimos nuestras propias tragedias - continuó diciendo Robert confirmando sus pensamientos - que por cierto siempre nos parecen las mayores. Por ejemplo, ahora que venía a buscarte me encontré con una hermosa dama que lloraba. ¿Qué problema puede tener una criatura así? Lucía un porte elegante, vestido fino. Seguramente la más grande de sus tragedias será elegir el color de los zapatos para la cena.

Terry se mostró súbitamente interesado en el asunto.

\- ¿Una chica rubia? ¿Bonita, de ojos verdes? ¿Con pecas sobre su nariz...?

\- ¡Vaya! - rió Robert recordando lo que ella había dicho sobre Terry - Ya me parecía que se conocían, ¡y veo que no me equivoqué!

\- ¿Porqué, Robert? ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

\- Parece que no le gustas mucho.

Terry bajó la vista, abatido otra vez.

\- Ya veo.

\- O tal vez... - sonrió pícaramente Robert antes de entrar al escenario - ... es que le gustas demasiado.

 **. &.&.&.**

Por los extensos campos de cebada que rodeaban a Villa Skylark, bajo el sol de la mañana montaban Elisa Stuart y su hermano Neil a todo galope. El caballo de Elisa era una magnífica yegua blanca, rápida y hermosa... el corcel de Neil había sido un regalo de Elisa y era tan impresionante como la yegua de su hermana. Desde el regreso de Neil desde Francia ambos hermanos salían a cabalgar juntos con frecuencia en gran parte porque a Elisa le gustaba recorrer todas sus posesiones para regodearse en su riqueza; además de que pasear frente a sus empleados mientras éstos realizaban labores pesadas era una señal inequívoca de quien era la ama y señora de todo. Aparte de eso, Elisa sabía que era una estupenda amazona y se deleitaba en despertar admiración y envidia entre sus empleados.

A Neil le gustaba cabalgar porque en la furia de la carrera podía canalizar todo el resentimiento que había almacenado durante tantos años. En el vertiginoso galopar encontraba el tiempo y la euforia para planear su venganza hasta el día que se diera valor para enfrentarse a su poderoso tío y llevarla a cabo. Y ahora con la ayuda de Elisa, parecía que ya no tendría que esperar mucho.

\- Ya que estemos allí no habrá marcha atrás, Neil - le decía Elisa cuando habían detenido el furioso galopar de los caballos y se dirigían apenas trotando hacia un lugar que solo la mujer conocía - Te advierto que si empiezas esto tendrás que llegar hasta el final.

-Yo vengo dispuesto a todo, Elisa.

Tal como aseguraba, Neil parecía decidido pero aún así Elisa se dijo que no perdería ocasión para predisponerlo contra la rubia si con eso conseguía que prosiguiera sin titubear.

\- ¿Viste lo coqueta que se está volviendo esa...? Aún estando comprometida con el tío William no dudó ni un momento en lanzarse a los brazos de Terry. Me parece que le coquetea por deporte... Menos mal que ya nada puede pasar entre ellos.

\- Que yo sepa, todo puede pasar. Terry es viudo.

\- Sí... su esposa tuvo el mal gusto de morirse teniendo al bebé. En el pecado llevó la penitencia - rió Elisa despectivamente - Pero el que Terry sea libre no es lo que me preocupa, al contrario. Terry ni siquiera debe acordarse de Candy. Si fuera así, yo no haría nada y dejaría que entre los tres se hicieran pedazos.

Neil hizo una mueca burlona.

\- Tú jamás podrías quedarte sólo de brazos cruzados viendo como el destino toma venganza en tu lugar. No es tu estilo, hermanita.

Ya se habían alejado bastante de la casa principal, hasta que llegaron a las orillas de un río que atravesaba la propiedad. Siguieron un rato más por el borde y luego dejaron las monturas y caminaron un poco hasta que un claro en la espesa vegetación se abrió ante ellos mostrando una casona solariega de dos pisos. Mientras se acercaban Neil pudo darse cuenta de que había tres hombres sentados frente a la puerta de entrada, conversando y riendo con desenfado. Pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los Legan, dejaron de bromear y se pusieron de pie con gesto grave.

\- Sra. Stuart - dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía llevar la voz cantante. Era un hombre alto y grueso, de cabellos y barba rubios, manos toscas y una mirada torva e inquieta - Como puede ver, conseguí a la gente que necesitamos. Aquí están.

\- ¿Y son confiables, Nathan? - preguntó Elisa mirándolos despectivamente.

\- Tanto como yo mismo - respondió el tal Nathan, alzando la voz para que el grupo tras él lo escuchara - Pero la única persona a tratar seré yo. Para las órdenes... y para los pagos, jefa. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

\- Si trabajas bien el pago es bueno, ya me conoces - Elisa se volvió y adelantó a Neil - Este es mi hermano, Neil Legan. En este asunto él manda tanto como yo. Así que conózcanlo bien.

\- Señor Legan - saludó Nathan. Pero Neil ignoró el gesto y entró directamente al tema que le interesaba.

\- Supongo que Elisa les habrá dicho lo que queremos...

\- Sí. Que traigamos una dama sin que nadie se entere.

\- Yo estaré con ella - agregó Neil - Quiero que nos dejen solos y que vigilen los alrededores. Después viajaremos juntos a México y quiero que nos escolten.

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

A Neil le encantaba esa clase de poder que da el dinero. Poder disponer de la vida y del tiempo de otros.

\- Espero que así sea - dijo finalmente.

Sus pensamientos volaron impacientes imaginando el día que tendría a Candy frente a frente, a solas en aquella casona y sin oportunidad alguna de ser descubiertos. Imaginó sus ojos verdes, su mirar altivo, su piel suave y blanca... ¡cuánto había pensado en ella durante todo este tiempo! Por eso no podía esperar el día en que Candy sería raptada y conducida hasta él. Tenerla por fin entre sus brazos borraría cualquier preocupación por la cólera terrible en que montaría Sir William Andley. Pero ya se aplacaría.

Después de todo… el asunto quedaría en familia.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

 **# #**

 _Chicago, Illinois. Septiembre 1919._

 _Querida Patty:_

 _Me da mucha tristeza que no puedas venir para mi boda con Albert. Él también lo lamenta porque tenía muchas ganas de verte... me pide que te diga que no es bueno que vivas en el pasado y que debes abrir los ojos cada mañana agradecida por haber conocido a alguien como Stear. Que debes seguir siendo la chica tierna, bondadosa y, sobre todo, feliz que él conoció._

 _Al igual que tú yo sé que a veces nunca se acaba de amar. Hay gente que ha muerto ya y que yo siento que aman aún. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Albert cuando dice que Stear se sentiría muy triste de saber que todavía provoca tus lágrimas. Yo sé cuan difícil es, amiga, pero recuerda como era Stear y lo comprenderás._

 _A veces te entiendo porque para mí también es difícil dejar atrás el pasado. He vuelto a ver a Terry. Es un gran actor y tiene un hijo. Susanna murió. No sé si aún tenemos cosas en común... pero me pongo a temblar como cuando era colegiala si lo tengo frente a mí. Cuando eso ocurre sólo deseo volver a la paz que conozco en Albert._

 _Ya se me pasará._

 _Ojalá desearas y pudieras venir._

 _Anny y yo te extrañamos mucho._

 _Un beso,_

 _Candy_

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Los días siguientes a aquel encuentro en el teatro, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Terry y en sus palabras. Por las noches el sueño le rehuía y en su lugar aparecía la sonrisa sardónica de Terry acusándola de haberlo abandonado aquella noche en Nueva York _por_ Albert. De no haberlo amado realmente... y desde luego que Candy no podía estar más furiosa por aquellas insinuaciones.

Pensó que Terry no recordaba con cuánta ilusión llegó ella a Nueva York esperando verlo y abrazarlo. Tal vez hasta un beso que la hiciera temblar. Esperaba unas palabras de Terry y una vida en común... pero en lugar de eso lo había encontrado distante y perdido en sus remordimientos. Desde ese momento lo había perdido: ni siquiera habían podido abrazarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora que Candy se había enterado de la muerte de Susanna no podía dejar de preguntarse si Terry y ella habrían tenido algún futuro juntos. Alejaba esos pensamientos asustada ante su egoísmo para con Albert y con el recuerdo de la misma Susanna. La asustaba también esta nueva obsesión que sentía por Terry, el estar pensando en él a toda hora al punto que a veces no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía. Añoraba los días de calma en que no pensaba en él y no entendía ahora cómo únicamente meditaba sus palabras y sus gestos. En cómo a pesar de lo herida que estaba... sólo quería volverlo a ver.

Afortunadamente el trabajo que tenía instruyendo a Madeleine la alejaba un poco de esos pensamientos. Ambas habían colaborado juntas en una cirugía que afortunadamente había resultado bien para el paciente y ahora que había terminado, las dos se ocupaban en limpiar y clasificar el material utilizado en el quirófano. Mientras lo hacían conversaban sobre la operación y en medio de la charla, y sin saber cómo, de pronto la plática derivó hacia la inminente boda de Candy.

\- Es increíble pensar que Albert sea un multimillonario - decía Madeleine sorprendida, sus ojos verde mar sonreían divertidos - ¡Un hombre tan sencillo como él! Tan desinteresado. Cuando estuvimos en África siempre brindó su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio. Sencillamente es difícil para mí imaginarlo como un hombre de negocios.

\- Albert no ha perdido su sencillez al asumir la responsabilidad de los Andley. Creo que a veces le cuesta mucho trabajo ser inflexible en los negocios.

\- ¡Ya lo creo! - asintió Madeleine - El Albert que yo conocí era todo amabilidad y bondad. Era un tipo entregado a la naturaleza y los animales... apreciaba siempre la vida en su justo valor. Siempre tan generoso...

Candy se volvió a verla sorprendida por la vehemencia de las palabras de Madeleine pero desde luego, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¡Madeleine! Has sabido ver a Albert justamente como es...

\- Es que es un hombre maravilloso - concordó la otra enfermera - Verás, Candy. Yo estaba un poquito enamorada de él cuando estuvimos en África.

Candy abrió un poco más los ojos, aturdida por la sinceridad de Madeleine.

\- Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga - prosiguió diciendo Madeleine sin darle mucha importancia al asunto - Es algo que pasó hace muchos años y Albert nunca me correspondió: siempre tenía la mente puesta en otros asuntos. Además, yo nunca se lo confesé...

\- Madeleine, no sé qué decirte...

\- Pero yo tenía que decírtelo, Candy. Ya no es relevante, pero a lo largo de toda mi vida he aprendido que la honestidad es lo más importante cuando se trata de hacer amistades y aún más, de conservarlas - le confesó Madeleine con una sonrisa - Y aunque ya no quiero a Albert, sigue siendo una persona muy especial para mí y no sabes el gusto que me dio encontrarlo nuevamente. Me gustaría que tú fueras mi amiga como lo es él.

Candy le sonrió a su vez. La chica le agradaba cada vez mas y no pudo evitar pensar - por un segundo - que si Albert se hubiera enamorado también de ella hubiera sido muy feliz con una mujer tan madura, honesta y valiente como Madeleine Russell.

\- Me encantará que seamos amigas - aceptó Candy sintiéndose afortunada de contar con tantas personas valiosas a su alrededor - Y si puedes, también me gustaría que fueras una de las damas de honor en mi boda.

Madeleine se sorprendió por la petición.

\- Pensé que ya tenías listo todo eso, Candy. Falta tan poco para la boda.

Candy rió pícaramente.

\- Je je, me gusta improvisar - dijo guiñándole un ojo y luego pasaron a discutir la clase de vestido que las damas llevarían y más de mil y un detalles de la boda.

Después del quirófano, Candy tuvo que ocuparse da algunos asuntos del archivo hasta que terminó su turno. Estaba más cansada de lo acostumbrado así que por un momento dudó en ir a hacer su visita habitual a Robin... desde el último día que vio a Terry por última vez no había podido dormir bien y ahora estaba resintiendo el cansancio físico y mental que empezaba a agobiarla.

Sin embargo mientras se dirigía a los vestidores el recuerdo de la carita entusiasta de Robin la obligó a encaminar sus pasos hacia pediatría, al menos para desearle una buena tarde antes de irse. Cuando entró a la habitación, el pequeño la esperaba sentado muy derechito entre las sábanas con una gran sonrisa emocionada en su carita.

Candy a su vez le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y luego no pudo evitar que su vista se fijara en un precioso y enorme ramo de rosas rojas que descansaban sobre la mesita del ventanal. Antes de que saliera de la sorpresa de encontrar algo tan hermoso pero tan fuera de lugar en la habitación de un niño, Robin no pudo contenerse y empezó a gritar:

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Papá te trajo flores!

\- Robin... - tras ella, una voz gruesa trató de serenarlo.

Candy se volvió hacia donde provenía aquella voz y vio a Terry de pie parado a un lado de la puerta. Aquella visión la sorprendió de repente, intrigada de encontrarlo allí, en un sitio en que ambos tácitamente evitaban encontrarse. Y aún más después de lo sucedido en el teatro.

\- ¡Terry!

Él le medio sonrió, con gesto cauteloso.

\- Te ves hermosa en uniforme, Candy - le dijo solamente.

Candy salió de su sorpresa y arqueó las cejas. Y él se veía guapísimo. Su corazón empezó a golpearle violentamente el pecho como en sus épocas de estudiante... como aquellas mañanas en el zoológico de Blue River. Para acallarlo intentó recordar lo mal que se había portado Terry con ella la última vez que se vieron, al acusarla falsamente y dudar de su amor. Intentó recordar lo herida que se había sentido por sus palabras. Pero sólo pudo pensar que su insomnio y su angustia quedaban atrás con sólo tenerlo frente a ella nuevamente.

\- ¡Que lindas flores! - seguía exclamando Robin emocionado casi a punto de saltar, totalmente ajeno a la tensión del ambiente. Candy se volvió a él y se dirigió a calmar su entusiasmo, agradeciendo la distracción que le permitiera sosegar un poco los latidos de su rebelde corazón.

\- ¡Cuidado Robin! Recuerda que no debes moverte muy rápido.

\- Puedes lastimarte Robin - le secundó Terry, desviando también su atención de Candy para concentrarla en el niño; pero de poco sirvieron las llamadas de atención porque el pequeño realmente estaba muy emocionado y había poco que hacer para calmarlo.

\- ¡Muy bonitas flores, Candy! - seguía diciendo - No son mías, son tuyas. ¿Me regalas una?

\- Claro que sí, Robin. Puedes quedarte con todas las que quieras... - le dijo al chico pero sin embargo sus palabras y su mirada de reojo desafiante estaban dirigidas a Terry.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme lluvia con ellas, Candy?

\- Sí, te la haré.

Terry se dirigió a la cama y apartó los cabellos del rostro del pequeño mientras le sonreía dulcemente para decirle:

\- Pero ahora necesito hablar con Candy, ¿puedes prestármela un ratito?

Robin detuvo su entusiasmo e hizo un mohín.

\- Está bien, papá - le contestó después de dudarlo un momento.

Candy se enterneció de aquel gesto de Terry para con su hijo al verlos juntos así. Antes no había podido imaginárselo como padre, pero ahora no pudo evitar sentir la poderosa química que había entre ellos. Robin con sus grandes ojos lo veía como a su héroe personal.

Terry levantó la vista de con Robin y la posó en los ojos enternecidos de Candy. Ella se apenó de dejar traslucir de aquella manera sus emociones y no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿Qué me dices, Candy? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

\- Dime - le contestó ella secamente, tratando de controlarse.

\- Pero no aquí... en otro sitio más privado - solicitó cautelosamente el actor al ver su actitud tan lejana.

Candy volvió a mirarlo, dudando de momento. ¿Qué más tenían que decirse? Ya todo había quedado claro entre ellos y no debía haber nada más. Pero aunque rehuirlo parecía tan lógico, ella no contaba con que su irreflexivo corazón la urgió a aceptar su sugerencia de pasar unos momentos con él.

\- Vamos al jardín - aceptó ella finalmente, sorprendiéndose de lo emocionada que la hacía sentir la idea de pasear a su lado.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el jardín, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Candy sentía un leve estremecimiento al sentir la presencia de Terry caminar tras ella con una agitación que iba creciendo a cada paso. Creyó que el corazón iba a saltársele del pecho. Curiosamente, con sólo verlo el extremo cansancio que sentía había desaparecido.

Una vez que estuvieron en el jardín empezaron a recorrerlo lentamente uno al lado del otro, bajo el sol de la tarde. Candy llevaba la vista baja, preguntándose qué era lo que quería Terry ahora porque sentía gran curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirle. Al mismo tiempo, él solo se ocupaba de mirarla embelesado bebiendo ávidamente su imagen y tratando de retenerla en su mente; comparando esta Candy tan bella, de piel tan fina y curvas tan suaves que se adivinaban sin esfuerzo alguno bajo el uniforme, con la muchachita intrépida, traviesa y bondadosa de sus recuerdos. Mientras más la miraba, cada vez tenía menos dudas de que ésta era la mujer que había amado y que _seguía amando_ con locura.

En cómo sus sentimientos no habían cambiado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Pensó también en cómo a pesar de que ella caminaba ahora a su lado al alcance de su mano, realmente se le escapaba inevitablemente como agua entre los dedos.

Candy se volvió a verlo, sintiendo su lejanía en su silencio. Tenía la misma sensación que experimentó en los andenes de Nueva York el día de su encuentro. Decidió romper el silencio, y sus primeras palabras sonaron a la defensiva.

\- Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablarme, Terry?

Él salió de su contemplación volviendo a la realidad. Aspiró fuertemente dándose valor, y para conseguirlo se concentró en sus grandes ojos verdes para decirle con absoluta sinceridad:

\- Vine a disculparme contigo por lo que pasó en el teatro.

\- ¿Por qué? Dijiste lo que pensabas...

\- Últimamente digo cosas sin pensarlas antes. Mi boca actúa más rápido que mi cabeza - intentó sonreír él, pero solo le salió un gesto de derrota - Te mentiría si te dijera que no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero la verdad es que no medí el alcance de mis palabras. Ya sabes lo impulsivo que puedo llegar a ser... aunque trato de controlarme.

Candy no pudo evitar una semi sonrisa al recordar el carácter explosivo de Terry, aunque había esperado que con la edad se hubiera sosegado un poco.

\- ¿Y porqué querías lastimarme? - le preguntó.

\- Porque soy un idiota. Pero tú ya sabías eso, ¿verdad? Tienes toda la razón en estar molesta conmigo... pero es que con los celos pierdo la cabeza y digo cosas sin sentirlas realmente... Es que aunque sé que fue mi culpa, cada día me duele más saber que te perdí y actúo como un animal herido. Perdóname, Candy.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al escuchar sus palabras... " _celos_ "... _"te perdí_ "... ¿Qué significaba eso ahora viniendo de Terry? ¿Qué cosas estaban por removerse? Ella se preguntó si acaso él todavía conservaba algo de aquel lejano sentimiento que los había unido hacía tantos años, ese mismo sentimiento que la asaltaba ahora nuevamente a ella sin poderlo contener.

Candy sentía como si hubiera abierto un resquicio de la caja de Pandora y las tumultuosas sensaciones que había condenado a dormir en ella lucharan ahora por liberarse. Pero ella no quería eso, ya no era tiempo.

De pronto se halló sin que decir.

\- Desearía que me perdones, Candy - insistió Terry aceptando su silencio - Después de no vernos durante tanto tiempo, soñaba con que nuestro encuentro fuera más agradable.

\- Yo también lo esperaba - dijo Candy, tranquilizándose un poco al ver que Terry no insistía con el asunto de los sentimientos.

\- Prometo portarme bien contigo si tú te portas bien conmigo - intentó bromear él, tratando de aligerar la tensión que sentía en ella. Y Candy encontró en sus palabras una válvula de escape.

\- Yo siempre me he portado bien contigo, Terruce Grandchester... Tú eres el que ha estado haciendo cosas "extrañas" como abrazarme delante de todo el mundo en la fiesta de Camilla, después me dices cosas horribles en el teatro y ahora me traes flores... Haces y dices cosas imposibles, Terry.

\- Tú eres las que me hace realizar esas cosas imposibles.

\- ¡Terry! – lo regañó Candy.

Él rió un poco aliviado, reconociendo en ella a la misma Candy de siempre.

\- Es increíble que unas pecas me provoquen tanto...

Candy se relajó un poco al verlo de mejor humor.

\- ¡Terry, deja de burlarte de mí! Ya no somos unos chicos.

\- Pero que ganas de volver a serlo ¿no, Tarzán Pecoso?

Aquel apodo inundó a Candy con todo el sabor de la nostalgia. Nunca quiso aceptarlo, pero hasta le gustaba. Le recordaba la libertad que sentía al trepar a los árboles, las reuniones "secretas" con Archie y Stear - ¡los inventos y ocurrencias de Stear! - y mas que nada, le recordaba al chico rebelde, ocurrente e ingenioso que había sido Terry Grandchester.

"Sí, ¡qué ganas de volver atrás!" aceptó en medio de su ensueño, pero luego volvió a la realidad con todo su peso "Pero el tiempo no regresa jamás".

\- Con todo lo que me hiciste rabiar Terry, no creas que fue una etapa muy agradable para mí - respondió ella haciendo un mohín, pero sus ojos sonrientes desmentían sus palabras.

Terry se puso serio de pronto y dijo con voz profunda.

\- Para mí fue la mejor, Candy.

Al ver su nueva actitud, Candy creyó adivinar que tras esas palabras seguían confesiones más profundas que no quería escuchar. Así que dijo rápidamente, para desviar el tema:

\- Pero mira ahora cómo nos ha cambiado la vida. Hemos crecido mucho. Tú eres un gran actor de Broadway que enloquece a las mujeres... - recordó con ironía y algo de celos las palabras de Robert Hathaway - ...y yo soy una enfermera que también ama intensamente su trabajo.

\- Preferiría que fueras una de "esas mujeres" que dices que enloquecen por mí - insinuó él pícaramente.

Candy lo miró resignada a que echara por tierra cualquier intento serio de conversación. Se sintió un poco ofuscada.

\- ¡Terry! ... no coquetees conmigo... - y sin poderlo evitar levantó un puño sobre su cabeza amenazando con dejarlo caer sobre él. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que repetía aquel gesto infantil sobre todo ahora que pregonaba que eran todos unos adultos, bajó rápidamente su brazo comenzando a ruborizarse apenada deseando jamás haberlo repetido.

Al ver su reacción, Terry empezó a reír con aquella risa arrulladora como agua de cascada que podía hacer derretir el corazón de Candy. Su risa dulce y despreocupada. Ahora que la oía se dio cuenta de... ¡cuánto la había extrañado!

\- Ante semejante amenaza, me quedaré quieto - le sonrió él y luego la miró más profundamente que nunca mientras seguían caminando - Vamos Candy, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida...

Entonces Candy empezó a contarle lo que le había sucedido durante todos estos años, pero omitió deliberadamente cualquier alusión romántica a Albert. Únicamente le contó sobre su gran apoyo todos estos años y Terry tampoco preguntó por más.

La tarde caía a sus espaldas mientras seguían conversando. Algunas de las enfermeras que caminaban por los pasillos se dieron cuenta de que Candy conversaba largamente con el famoso Terruce Grandchester, y acudieron varias en tropel a traer a Camilla para llevarla a verlos y preguntarle sobre el asunto. Todas sabían que Candy estaba comprometida con Sir William Andley e imaginaban que era una buena amiga del actor que sin duda no tendría ningún problema en presentárselos.

Camilla todavía llevaba una gasa entre sus manos cuando sus compañeras la llevaron ante uno de los ventanales de los pasillos que daban al jardín, para que viera a Candy con Terry. Hasta ahora se había mantenido en el hospital la más absoluta discreción acerca de que el hijo de Terruce Grandchester se encontraba convaleciente y que el actor tenía por costumbre visitarlo por las tardes, así que prácticamente ninguna enfermera lo había vuelto a ver después del incidente en la Central de Enfermería. Ahora que lo habían descubierto de nuevo, en medio de risitas bromeaban con Camilla imaginándose a cuál de ellas Candy se lo presentaría primero y en lo que le dirían cuando tuvieran al famoso actor frente a ellas.

Camilla observó a su amiga caminando al lado del padre de Robin, viendo su sonrisa resplandeciente y el brillo deslumbrante en las miradas que le dirigía al actor. La observaba ruborizándose ante las palabras de aquel hombre. Se veía radiante y feliz, como nunca antes la había visto. Camilla se sorprendió al darse cuenta: nunca había visto a Candy tan llena de vida... ni siquiera con Albert Andley.

El sol ya había caído y la penumbra empezaba a cubrir el jardín. A lo lejos las estrellas empezaban a aparecer después del ocaso y alguien también encendió la farola del jardín. El murmullo del canto de los grillos empezó alrededor de los paseantes.

\- Ya es tarde, Terry - dijo entonces Candy - Tengo que irme o Anny y Archie empezarán a preocuparse.

\- ¿Albert no vendrá por ti? - inquirió él, extrañado.

\- Ahora está de viaje - le explicó ella - Fue a California a cerrar algunos asuntos de negocios. Cuando él no está generalmente envía el carruaje de los Andley por mí, pero yo prefiero tomar un coche de alquiler y poder irme a la hora que prefiero.

Terry sonrió, pensando que unas de las cosas que hacían a Candy tan sensual para él eran precisamente su independencia y su decisión.

\- Eres la chica libre de siempre, Candy. Nunca cambiarás. Pero yo tengo mi auto afuera, puedo llevarte.

Ella se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento.

\- Pensé que ibas a quedarte con Robin.

\- Te dejo y me regreso. No tardaremos mucho - sonrió sardónicamente - No creo que Archibald Cornwell se alegre tanto de verme que me invite a pasar a su casa a cenar.

\- Terry... no creo que sea correcto...

\- Vamos, Candy. A pesar de todo, sabes que puedo llegar a comportarme como todo un caballero contigo... Te lo prometo.

Candy dudó pensando en lo que se escandalizaría la sociedad de Chicago al ver a la prometida de Sir William Andley en un auto junto al actor Terruce Grandchester. En lo molesta que se pondría la Sra. Elroy, y en si el asunto podría dañar la reputación del mismo Albert.

Iba a negarse, pero luego vio los ojos suplicantes y traviesos de Terry. Eso desarmó cualquiera de sus negativas: no era la primera vez que ella, Terry o el mismo Albert rompían los convencionalismos sociales. Además, cuando Terry se lo proponía podía llegar a ser todo un caballero inglés.

\- ¿Es el mismo auto que usabas en Nueva York? - le preguntó entonces con cierta nostalgia, tratando de aplazar su decisión.

\- No, lo bueno que llega con la fama es que ahora gano mucho mejor y puedo permitirme ciertos lujos. Además mi padre a su muerte me heredó su título y algo de capital, así que tengo un auto mejor.

\- ¿Tu padre murió? - Candy se sorprendió mucho con la noticia y lo miró solidarizándose con sus sentimientos - Lo siento mucho, Terry.

\- Sí. Sorprendentemente y a pesar de todo, yo también lo siento mucho.

\- Así que ahora eres el Duque de Grandchester...

\- No. Renuncié al título porque me exigía demasiadas cosas que no me permitirían ser lo que elegí y que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado. No podría soportar perder mi libertad otra vez. El título lo tomó Harold, el hijo mayor de la Duquesa. Yo ahora sólo soy el hermano incómodo.

\- Terry, no lo sabía...

\- ¿Ves? Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y que puedo irte contando en el camino - insistió él - Déjame que te lleve. No puedo permitir que una dama se vaya sola.

\- A cuántas damas les dirás lo mismo... - murmuró ella sintiendo una punzada de celos en el estómago.

\- Sólo a tí con la esperanza de que la respuesta sea que sí - se sinceró él.

Candy sintió que un sentimiento especial la recorría al escuchar que la trataba con tanta familiaridad en sus palabras, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y después del adiós en Nueva York sólo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días y no años. "Una única vez" se dijo "Por los viejos tiempos."

\- Muy bien, Terry. Gracias - aceptó finalmente - Sólo tengo que ir a quitarme el uniforme y recoger algunas cosas. Te alcanzo en la puerta de admisión.

Terry asintió, realmente feliz de que Candy aceptara su ofrecimiento. Iba a comentar algo acerca de la decisión de Candy de cambiarse de ropas pero contuvo a tiempo su comentario. No quería que nada estropeara el momento.

\- Te espero afuera, Candy - le dijo y hacia allá se encaminó.

Candy a su vez se dirigió hacia los vestidores y mientras se cambiaba de ropa, no podía dejar de sentirse muy emocionada de saber que Terry la esperaba afuera: no era gran cosa, pero él la llevaría a casa. Su corazón seguía acelerándose cuando de pronto los remordimientos por su comportamiento comenzaron a asaltarla. Sin embargo los alejó resuelta… tampoco quería que nada estropeara el momento.

Terry la esperaba recargado en el auto cuando la vio aparecer en la escalinata del hospital enfundada en un vestido rojo. No pudo evitar admirar su cabello dorado que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, su sonrisa plena y sus gráciles movimientos mientras bajaba la escalera. ¡Dios, qué hermosa! Que deseos de abrazarla y de besarla locamente.

El corazón de Candy latió a la par con el de él mientras lo veía sonreírle... sentía nuevamente aquel agradable temblar de su corazón. Él le abrió la puerta de su descapotable.

\- Gracias Terry - le sonrió radiante mientras se subía.

Él se subió a su lado e inició la marcha mientras que Candy le daba indicaciones del camino a seguir. A ella le encantaba la sensación de velocidad de un auto sin capota, era como ir corriendo muy rápido liberando las emociones al viento. Con el auto en marcha se incorporó sosteniéndose del parabrisas y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa en su rostro mientras aspiraba profundamente, saboreando las sensaciones que le provocaba tener a Terry a su lado.

\- Ten cuidado, Candy - le dijo Terry - Eso puede ser peligroso.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Eres el mejor conductor que conozco - le guiñó un ojo Candy.

\- Dirás que soy el único.

Ella se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Se sentía como en un día de fiesta.

\- Todavía eres una traviesa - rió Terry sorprendiéndose de que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido hasta ahora, sentía como si la hubiera tenido con él desde siempre. Estaba asombrado de lo fácil que era pasar su tiempo al lado de Candy y de lo tranquila y feliz que sería pasar la vida con ella.

Candy rió también.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¡Pobre Anny! Si es cierto eso que dices ahora tiene que cuidar no sólo las travesuras de Katie, sino las mías también.

\- Y así que "el elegante" tiene una familia. Qué bien. Supongo que lo de Stear fue muy difícil de superar para ustedes...

Candy sintió un poco de nostalgia recordando la última vez que había visto a Stear y la "cajita de la felicidad" que le había regalado. Como siempre, hasta ese invento le había fallado...

\- Stear siempre fue un idealista, quería cambiar el mundo - dijo Candy - Sus motivos para enrolarse fueron los mejores, pero la Guerra nunca puede traer nada bueno. Fue muy doloroso para todos nosotros.

Durante el trayecto Candy le contó sobre la pena de todos y la desesperación de Patty. Sobre el largo período de duelo que todos vivieron juntos... pero luego Archie y Anny - dos de sus más queridos amigos - se habían casado y tras el nacimiento de Katie, el dolor de la muerte se atenuaba con la emoción de una nueva vida.

\- ¿Te das cuenta como la muerte ha sido una parte tan presente en nuestras vidas, Candy? - le preguntó de pronto él - Son adioses definitivos...

\- Sí, es una pena - respondió ella recordando que no sólo la muerte obligaba a esos adioses. Mientras finalmente llegaban a la Casa Cornwell, Candy pensó que también había pasiones imposibles que dormían condenadas a no despertar jamás.

\- Hemos llegado - anunció él.

Terry se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la portezuela y ayudarla a salir. Luego la acompañó hasta la reja de entrada. Aquella maravillosa tarde a su lado había terminado.

\- Sana y salva, tal como lo prometí - le dijo Terry. Deseaba al menos tomarla de la mano, pero se controló pensando que si sentía el roce de su piel podría cometer alguna locura. En vez de eso le sonrió cauteloso - Gracias por disculparme por lo del teatro.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Yo nunca te dije que te perdonaba.

\- Tus sonrisas dicen más que mil palabras, Pecosa.

Ella sintió una extraña calidez interior al escuchar nuevamente el apodo. Extrañamente de pronto también se sentía muy, muy triste.

\- Me gustó mucho platicar contigo, Terry... todavía hay tanto que decir. No me contaste mucho sobre ti – le dijo, deseando secretamente alargar el tiempo a su lado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Te conté lo de mi padre, ya conoces a Robin y supongo que sabes lo de Susanna. No hay nada más.

\- Siento lo de Susanna. Ella era una buena persona y te amaba tanto...

\- Yo aprendí a apreciarla, pero nunca la amé. Lo intenté de verdad, pero tú... siempre...

\- Hay cosas que es mejor no decir, Terry - lo atajó ella pensando en que no soportaría escuchar el final de su frase.

\- Hay cosas que tienen su tiempo.

\- El nuestro pasó...

Terry bajó la vista, sintiéndose súbitamente despojado. La realidad volvía de nuevo a envolverlos con toda su crueldad. Recordando la decisión que había tomado iba a irse pero no pudo evitar una última pregunta.

\- Dime Candy, ¿amas a Albert?

Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada por la pregunta, pero aún mas porque no supo que responder. Los remordimientos volvían a revolotear a su alrededor.

\- Voy a casarme con él.

\- No te pregunté eso, sino si lo amas...

Ella apretó su bolso, buscando valor. Pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

\- No es justo que vengas ahora con eso - le respondió - Ni Albert ni yo lo merecemos...

Terry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer nuevamente movido por los celos y luchó por controlarse.

\- Tienes razón - aceptó y la miró largamente. Luego bajó la vista conteniéndose, para después dar la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ella. De pronto se detuvo, volviéndose a verla - Irán al estreno de la obra en el teatro, ¿verdad? Me gustaría hablar con Albert.

\- ¿Hablar con Albert...?

\- Quiero que sepa que es mi amigo - le dijo Terry y luego agregó - Esta tarde en tu compañía fue el mejor regalo de despedida que podías darme, Pecosa. Algún día podremos ser amigos tú y yo también, Candy.

\- ¿No lo somos?

\- No. Solamente amigos no. No puedo ahora.

\- ¿Porqué viniste entonces?

Terry le sonrió melancólicamente.

\- Te debía una disculpa, no podía irme así... Algún día volveremos a vernos y me sentiré orgulloso de llamarte y sentirte amiga. Hasta ese entonces, cuídate ¿sí?

Alzó su mano en señal de despedida antes de abordar su auto y luego arrancó dejando sumergida a Candy en un extraño desasosiego. De pronto ella se sintió sola y desprotegida... deseó que la fortaleza de Albert estuviera allí. Pero luego mientras atravesaba el jardín dirigiéndose a la casa se dio cuenta de que esta vez el apoyo de Albert no le bastaría. Se sentía terriblemente sola.

Cuando la mucama abrió la puerta, se encontró con Anny que la esperaba en medio del vestíbulo. Tenía la mirada llena de preguntas.

\- ¡Anny!

\- Candy, te tardaste. Estuve a punto de enviar por Archie para que fuera a buscarte.

\- Cuanto lo siento - Candy se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente necesitando algo de apoyo. Se sacudió un poco a la tristeza y luego miró a Anny para decirle - De pronto no me dí cuenta de la hora, pero no volverá a suceder. No puedo seguir dándole esos malos ejemplos a Katie ¿no? - intentó sonreír e inmediatamente recordó que momentos antes Terry la había llamado traviesa.

Anny la seguía mirando con cierto reproche en la mirada. La veía abatida, pero no podía dejar de preguntarle.

\- Fue Terry quien te trajo, ¿no? - y ante la mirada sorprendida que su amiga le dirigió, se explicó - Los ví afuera mientras te despedía.

\- Sí, fue él quien me trajo - aceptó ella.

\- ¡Pero Candy! Ya medio Chicago está hablando de ustedes por el asunto en el baile de Camilla... y ahora te trae a solas hasta la casa. Eso soltará las lenguas de toda la ciudad.

De pronto Candy se sintió muy cansada.

\- Anny, parece que estoy oyendo a la Sra. Elroy - intentó bromear, pero realmente no estaba de humor. En lugar de eso condujo a Anny a uno de los sillones del salón. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos, sonriéndole nerviosa.

Anny la miraba realmente preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando, Candy?

\- Estoy haciendo cientos de locuras, ¿no? - suspiró ella, luego buscó una respuesta - Yo... no sé lo que me está pasando, Anny. Verás: voy a casarme con Albert... lo quiero tanto... pero desde que volví a ver a Terry no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Es la verdad, no puedo seguir negándomelo a mí misma. No dejo de pensar en Terry... a veces no puedo ni dormir - Candy miró suplicante a su amiga - ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, Anny?

Ella la miró compadeciéndola un poco porque entendía.

\- Eso sólo tú lo sabes, Candy - la miró tratando de apoyarla pero Anny sabía que esa jornada sólo Candy podía recorrerla. En la aceptación nadie podía ayudarla. Sin embargo le dolía verla tan abatida.

\- Yo no sé nada - suspiró de nuevo Candy - No quiero saberlo, no quiero pensar... estoy tan cansada - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa - Creo que me hace falta dormir... ¡Sí, eso es! Mañana despertaré y todo volverá a la normalidad. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Ante esa esperanza fabricada se puso de pie resuelta. Anny la miró infundirse valor y se preguntó porque el obstinado corazón de Candy se negaba a ver algo tan evidente. Pensó que era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Me iré a dormir ahora, Anny - le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación - ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el regaño para mañana?

Anny la vio alejarse y pensó que su amiga ya tenía suficientes problemas. Deseó ser mas lista para poder ayudarla, pero no se le ocurría como.

\- ¡Candy! - la llamó de pronto y la rubia se volvió a mirarla desde los primeros escalones - Sea lo que sea, esta vez no hagas lo correcto sino lo que _realmente_ quieras hacer. Ya es tiempo de que tú seas feliz.

Ella le sonrió tristemente y subió a la habitación donde su cama ya estaba preparada. Se tendió sobre ella aún vestida, decidida a meditar largamente sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Pero el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era la maravillosa tarde que había compartido con Terry. Y la calidez de ese único recuerdo la fue envolviendo en un agradable sopor que la hizo dormir profundamente esa noche.

.

..

.

Cuando Candy despertó a la mañana siguiente bajo los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana abierta se sorprendió de encontrarse todavía vestida con la ropa del día anterior: realmente había estado muy cansada. Luego se incorporó rápidamente de la cama como impulsada por una fuerza extraña, sintiéndose más sorprendida aún.

Se había acostado con la esperanza de que el sueño diluyera sus dudas y la ayudara ordenar el tremendo caos que se había desatado dentro de su alma poniendo las cosas en el sitio donde estaban antes de que Terry volviera a su vida… y efectivamente, durante la noche el sueño había alejado sus dudas y le había traído varias certezas.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo para ver el reflejo de su ropa arrugada y sus cabellos alborotados, pero sobre todo la nueva mirada que veía en ella misma. Con una extraña mezcla de insensata alegría y un amargo sinsabor de angustia, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguirse engañando. Tocó el espejo al aceptar finalmente reconocerse en el reflejo de una mujer enamorada.

Ya no podía ocultárselo. No podía cerrar más sus oídos ante la canción insistente de su corazón. Tal como había sucedido aquella madrugada entre la bruma del puerto de Southampton, nuevamente tarde como en aquella ocasión, Candy supo de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry Grandchester.

Realmente, nunca había podido olvidarlo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Notas:** Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas por acompañarme con la lectura de este fic, y por sus reviews. De todo corazón.

Antes de que termine la semana publicaré el capítulo VI.


	6. Capítulo VI: Las únicas palabras posible

.

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

Por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo VI: Las únicas palabras posibles.**

"Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.  
Tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna...

.

...[] Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo,  
de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos y decirte: "Bienvenida"

.

...Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre...  
Sin daños a terceros..."

R. Arjona

.

..

.

 **L** os días pasaron mientras Candy guardaba celosamente en su interior el descubrimiento de su amor por Terry Grandchester. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Anny, ni a Camilla, ni a nadie… de hecho había procurado negárselo a sí misma, aunque sin éxito. Seguía como un autómata con los preparativos de su boda como si eso fuera lo único que importara en el mundo... como si fuera un ritual que pudiera hacer retroceder el tiempo para conducirla de nuevo a la época en que la idea de casarse con Albert le había parecido tan lógica. También poco a poco iba delegando sus actividades como Jefa de Cirugía en Madeleine y se convertía en una enfermera más. No faltaba mucho para el día en que su permiso entrara en vigencia y no tuviera que regresar al hospital en un par de meses durante los cuales se dedicaría a viajar al lado de Albert.

Albert… Su amigo y hermano. El hombre a quien le estaba profundamente agradecida, al que quería con todo su corazón. Un hombre tan dulce y amable, tan simpático y bondadoso… ¿cómo no había podido enamorarse de él?

Tal vez… si Terry no hubiera vuelto. Si no lo hubiera conocido.

Terruce Grandchester… éste era el hombre que finalmente tenía la cualidad de encender su fuego interior de un modo incontrolable. Era un hombre intenso y cambiante: algunas veces actuaba de un modo tan enérgico e impulsivo y otras podía ser tan sosegado y dulce. Podía hacerla reír con la mayor de las facilidades o con sóla una palabra volver grises sus días. Terry era el dueño de la llave de sus emociones. Como había dicho Camilla, escuchaba fuertemente su canción haciendo danzar su corazón.

… Terry Grandchester…

Pero ya no volvería a verlo. Ni a él ni a la pequeña criatura que se lo inspiraba porque algunos días después de su último encuentro con Terry, Camilla llegó con la noticia de que Robin había sido dado de alta. Candy sabía que el suceso era inevitable y se alegraba mucho por el pequeño, pero ese día sintió que se rompía su último vínculo con Terry. Y no era que sólo quisiera al chico por eso; también había aprendido a amar las sonrisas felices de Robin, sus arranques infantiles, sus enormes ojos curiosos y sus frases atropelladas e incompletas. Su ternura y su inocencia. Iba a extrañarlo mucho a él también.

El día de su salida fue a despedirse. En la habitación de Robin lo esperaba emocionada pero serena y elegante, la figura suave de Eleanor Baker. Estaba tocando apenas con un roce las rosas que Terry había traído y que Candy había colocado en un jarrón y diariamente regaba con devoción.

\- Sra. Baker, debe estar feliz por llevarse a Robin - le dijo Candy cuando la vio. Ahora que no estaba llena de dudas se alegraba por encontrarse con la dama. Sin embargo se apenaba por lo cobarde que debió haberse visto ante ella la primera vez que se encontraron.

Eleanor se acercó al verla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola Candy - la recibió con una sonrisa - Sí, realmente ya quiero llevarme a Robin al hotel. Una enfermera lo está bañando y vistiendo para que podamos llevárnoslo con nosotros. Terry no debe tardar.

\- Me gustaría despedirme de Robin.

\- ¡Claro! Él te quiere mucho. Sólo habla de Candy por aquí y por allá. Va a extrañarte.

\- Igual yo a él. Es un niño estupendo.

\- Es una pena que no puedas visitarnos en Nueva York - le dijo Eleanor volviendo a acariciar las corolas de las rosas del jarrón - Me hubiera gustado también que tú y yo pudiéramos hablar más y conocernos mejor. Tal vez algún día.

Candy asintió.

\- Alguien me dijo alguna vez que mientras estuviéramos vivos siempre había esperanza de reencontrarnos con las personas que partían.

\- Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, Candy.

\- A mí también.

Luego ambas mujeres se miraron unos momentos con mutua simpatía y finalmente Candy se disculpó para ir a buscar a Robin. Mientras la veía salir, la actriz se dio cuenta que era obvio que la chica no deseaba un encuentro con Terry… también se daba cuenta de que los frecuentes aislamientos de su hijo tenían su origen en aquella muchacha. Podía reconocerlo porque ella misma había sentido en carne propia el dolor que causaban los amores inconclusos.

Esperaba que algún día las heridas de ambos jóvenes cicatrizaran.

Candy encontró a Robin en el área de baño donde Mary, una de las enfermeras de pediatría, ya estaba por terminar de peinarlo. Estaba en una silla de ruedas porque aunque su pierna iba en franca recuperación todavía no podría moverse con libertad hasta dentro de unas semanas más. Candy sonrió enternecida al verlo y se acuclilló frente a él para abrazarlo. Sintió una ternura inmensa cuando los bracitos de Robin rodearon su cuello. Le habló acerca de ser valiente y obediente, de lo buen chico que era y cuánto iba a extrañarlo.

\- ¿Vas a ir a casa a visitarme? - le preguntó él esperanzado.

\- No creo que pueda ser posible, Robin - le semi sonrió Candy, pero lo daba mucha pena decírselo al niño.

\- ¿Y ya no voy a subir a los árboles?

\- Tendrás que aprender solo. Debes ser muy valiente, como los príncipes.

El niño sonrió con autosuficiencia. Aún era muy pequeño para entender el alcance de un adiós y lo difíciles que resultaban algunas despedidas.

\- Yo soy valiente, Candy.

Entonces ella puso su mejor cara y extendió los brazos.

\- ¡Dame otro abrazo!

Y el niño lleno de entusiasmo le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó tan fuerte como le permitían sus bracitos. Ella le dijo adiós mentalmente, le tocó la naricita con la suya y salió de allí. Decir adiós cada vez le costaba más.

Por la noche llegó a la Casa Cornwell a tiempo para la cena. Ver a Anny, Archie y Katie compartiendo la mesa alegremente le trajo muchos recuerdos del pequeño que acababa de dejar. También recordó que Albert llegaría muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y deseó de todo corazón verlo otra vez. Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas no pensar más en Terry y mirar únicamente hacia ese hombre que había sido su Príncipe de la Colina. Si había podido amarlo de pequeña, con toda seguridad podría volver a hacerlo en cuanto pudiera sacar de su mente y de su corazón a Terry Grandchester... ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo ahora, si durante todos estos años él había estado siempre allí?

Se prometió que únicamente miraría a Albert.

…Pero si pudiera ver una última vez a Terry…

\- ¡Candy! ¡Llegas a tiempo para la cena! - exclamó Archie al verla mientras uno de los mayordomos le retiraba la silla para que se sentara - Justamente Anny y yo hablábamos sobre tí. Acabo de decirle que conseguí el mejor de los palcos para ver la puesta de _"Edipo Rey_ ". Toda la sociedad de Chicago estará allí.

Candy observó como ponían los platos frente a ella y una de las doncellas le servía la sopa de una fuente. La comida olía deliciosa pero con todo lo que traía en la mente lo último que deseaba era probar bocado. Sin embargo le dio las gracias a la muchacha que le sirvió antes de responderle a Archie.

\- Imagino que no servirá de nada decir que no tengo muchas ganas de ir… - aventuró por respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué Candy? Es uno de los muchos tipos de eventos a los que deberás acompañar al tío William. Y además son muy entretenidos - le respondió Archie arqueando una ceja - ¿Acaso es por Grandchester?

Anny tendió una mano para tomarlo por el antebrazo suplicando a su esposo con la mirada que evitara el tema, pero Archie le dirigió en respuesta otra mirada que le indicaba que sabía lo que hacía. Candy no respondió, y Archie preguntó nuevamente.

\- ¿Te está molestando otra vez? Corren muchos rumores por las calles de la ciudad. Cuéntame que te pasa Candy, recuerda que soy tu amigo.

Ella lo miró recordando los días de Lakewood. Era cierto: de los primeros amigos de su niñez en aquella preciosa casa de las tres puertas, Archie era el único que seguía estando allí.

\- Creo que no es bueno para Katie que hablemos estas cosas frente a ella - intervino sin embargo la prudencia de Anny.

Candy y Archie se miraron y ambos asintieron.

\- Hablaremos más tarde en la biblioteca, Archie - prometió la rubia. Luego le sonrió con cariño - Jamás podría olvidar que eres mi amigo y mi hermano.

Los tres miraron a Katie que seguía comiendo aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y siguieron con otra conversación más ligera. La compañía de los Cornwell y las sonrisas pícaras de Katie poco a poco le hicieron a Candy más liviana la noche y aunque no pudo olvidarse completamente de sus pensamientos, durante la convivencia la carga se hizo menos pesada. En medio de una agradable conversación estaban a punto de terminar la cena cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Un momento más tarde una de las doncellas entró al comedor y anunció la llegada de una visita:

\- El Sr. William Andley desea ver a los señores…

Al escuchar el nombre, Candy se puso de pie entusiasmada y sin preámbulo alguno salió corriendo del comedor hacia el recibidor. Con infinita emoción abrió la puerta y lo vio parado en medio del salón vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros y en mangas de camisa, con el cabello a medio alborotar. Se notaba cansado y que recién acababa de regresar de su viaje.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó él al verla y le abrió los brazos en los cuales ella corrió a refugiarse ocultando su rostro contra su pecho.

\- ¡Albert! Te esperaba hasta mañana…

\- Los negocios terminaron antes y no ví necesidad de quedarme más tiempo. Tenía tantas ganas de verte que vine directamente para acá sin pasar antes por la Mansión.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

\- Y yo a tí, princesa…

Candy alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. No cabía en sí de la emoción de tener a Albert frente a ella. Se prometió que sólo tendría ojos para él.

\- Albert… - murmuró, pero sus pensamientos obstinados volvieron hacia Terry.

¡Terry!

Bajó la vista sintiendo que traicionaba a Albert. Esto era una locura… debía decirle… Pero las siguientes palabras de Albert acabaron con su intención:

\- Candy, a veces yo también estoy tan cansado de todo esto... y entonces sólo necesito abrazarte para que todo siga teniendo sentido. Tu sonrisa me basta para continuar siendo lo que debo ser.

Ella sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies. Comprendió como era que se sentía él, porque a ella le sucedía lo mismo cuando necesitaba su apoyo. Albert, quien siempre estuvo allí para ella... ¿Cómo abandonarlo ahora que le había prometido que ella también siempre estaría allí para él? Recordó que _ella_ se había prometido con Albert... y que Terry ya no cabía en su vida, había llegado tarde.

"¡Terry! ¿Por qué no volviste antes?"

\- Tú también me hiciste falta - tembló ella pensando que su frágil mundo se derrumbaba inexorablemente a su alrededor, furiosa de pronto porque Terry no hubiera vuelto antes.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó él, intrigado de pronto con la mirada tan fría que observó en ella.

La muchacha parpadeó como volviendo de un sueño, alejando las recriminaciones de su mente.

\- No... no. Es sólo que me alegra tanto verte. Tú siempre has sido mi fortaleza, Albert. Me has dado tanto - Candy lo miró, casi con devoción - ¡Pero debes estar hambriento! ¿O prefieres algo de té? Acompáñanos al comedor.

\- No, no. Déjalo. Me voy a la mansión. Sólo quise pasar antes a verte para ver cómo iba todo. ¡Cómo extraño la época en que vivíamos juntos!

\- Muy pronto lo haremos otra vez.

\- Sí y podremos platicar hasta altas horas de la noche recostados en la cama sin importar el tiempo, porque ninguno de los dos tendrá que irse.

Candy recordó las largas conversaciones que siempre había tenido con Albert. Pensó en lo agradable que sería prolongarlas hasta el amanecer... pero no de la forma en que él sugería. ¿Podría ella hacerlo cuando llegara el momento? ¿Podría estar así con Albert sabiendo que con quien quería estar era con Terry?

Y como si Albert de alguna forma pudiera adivinar sus reflexiones, se acercó de pronto a ella para tomarla de la mano y besar sus manos entre las suyas. Candy lo miraba preguntándose por qué Albert había tenido que enamorarse de ella y tratarla con tanta admiración. Él la miró a los ojos y dijo con la voz enronquecida por sus deseos:

\- Candy, no sabes cuánto anhelo el día en que pueda llamarte mi esposa... - le dijo y su mirada delataba el enorme amor que había en su corazón.

De pronto la respiración de ella se detuvo, anticipando lo que Albert estaba por hacer. Él estaba tan cerca como aquella noche. Fue plenamente consciente de su mirada ardiente y leyó en sus ojos que nuevamente estaba a punto de besarla. Candy cerró los ojos pensando que esta vez no volvería a ocurrir lo de su noche de compromiso. Entreabrió sus labios húmedos, ofreciéndoselos a Albert... el corazón casi se había detenido expectante dentro de su pecho... el momento le parecía eterno.

Y finalmente los labios de Albert tomaron los suyos, muy gentilmente al principio. Candy volvió a respirar al sentir su boca sobre la suya y se encontró preguntándose cómo debía responder. El beso de Albert poco a poco se iba tornando mas demandante mientras deslizaba sus brazos hasta rodear su talle, sus labios se volvían más atrevidos... y ella sólo se preguntaba si estaba haciéndolo bien. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía responder... no sabía si acaso estaba decepcionando a Albert.

Luego sin poderlo evitar su mente voló a Escocia, a una colina frente a un lago y al primer y único beso que Terry le dio. Recordó que aunque había sido su primer beso jamás había dudado en como corresponderle, aún a pesar de que había sido un beso robado tan bruscamente. Revivió la forma en que el tiempo pareció detenerse entre la posesión de sus brazos. Sus labios ardientes y avasallantes, su propia sorpresa inicial y la entrega que ella le había prodigado después... en cómo...

¡ No ¡!

¡No podía ser! Aún cuando Albert la besaba, ni así podía dejar de pensar en Terry. ¡Era tan injusta! Se sintió tan mal que se apartó bruscamente de Albert, desviando la mirada para que él no viera como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Alguien puede venir... - se justificó ella con voz entrecortada, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a quien sentía el objeto de su traición.

\- Candy... - Albert se confundió con el alejamiento tan brusco de ella, justamente cuando por fin había logrado besarla y cumplir con uno de sus más caros anhelos. Se dio cuenta que después de eso Candy no podía mirarlo y desviaba el rostro. Poco a poco la intensa emoción que había sentido al besarla se iba desvaneciendo para dejar su lugar a otro tipo de certezas.

Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero necesitaba saber.

Candy finalmente pudo volver a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, aliviada de que las lágrimas se hubieran quedado en sus ojos y no hubieran rodado para delatarla.

\- Yo... alguien puede venir y encontrarnos así... - repitió su excusa un poco más calmada. Deseó que Albert creyera que lo hacía por pudor. Preferible que la tomara por una chica demasiado inhibida a que conociera sus motivos reales. Pero él conocía demasiado bien a Candy y sabía que le estaba dando una excusa. Albert sabía que para ella lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos no había sido el momento mágico y anhelado que había sido para él.

\- Será mejor que nos veamos mañana - dijo él finalmente.

\- Sí Albert - asintió ella, recobrando un poco más de serenidad - Te acompañaré a la puerta.

\- Gracias Candy - sonrió él a medias.

Una vez que Albert se hubo ido, Candy ya no tuvo fuerzas para afrontar a Archie en el estudio como habían quedado. Sentía un gran desasosiego y una gran debilidad y si se enfrentaba con Archie sabía que terminaría por contárselo todo.

Volvía a sentirse entre la espada y la pared.

Quizá era tiempo de volver nuevamente al Hogar de Pony... pero esta vez sabía que ni viajando a sus lugares más queridos podría escapar de ella misma.

 **.- &.-&.-&-.**

Durante los días posteriores Candy había podido evitar la temida conversación con Archie y las miradas inquisitivas de Anny, debido a que la mayor parte de su tiempo libre volvía a pasarlo al lado de Albert. A pesar de aquel beso las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a ser casi las de antes, sólo que ahora Albert se había vuelto más taciturno y se sumergía en hondas cavilaciones privadas.

Una tarde de tantas, Albert y Candy habían salido a pasear con Madeleine como compañía. Fue una tarde muy agradable en la que Maddy y Albert se habían dedicado a describirle a Candy lo hermosa que era África y la sabana; y el contraste tan horrible que causaba que en una tierra tan hermosa convivieran tanta belleza natural con tanto dolor, hambre y enfermedad. Ambos estaban tan emocionados con las anécdotas compartidas que se atropellaban mutuamente con las palabras, en su afán por describir hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada suceso que recordaban. Platicaron sobre las cosas que solían hacer juntos, las largas conversaciones y los asombrosos casos de los que habían sido testigos. De los pesados pero satisfactorios días en la jungla...

Al verlos conversar con el mismo entusiasmo y bromear entre ellos, Candy pensó que era una pena que en el corazón no se mandara. Era una lástima que Albert estuviera enamorado de ella y no de Madeleine; y Maddy de él. Parecían perfectos el uno para el otro.

Pero luego recordó las palabras de Camilla. " _Amar no es cuestión de merecerlo…_ "

Días después de aquel paseo, finalmente llegó la noche del estreno de "Edipo Rey" en el Teatro Elmore. Archie, Anny - quien estaba por dar a luz de un momento a otro - y Candy fueron a la Mansión Andley a reunirse con las tías Prudence y Elroy, además de Albert para ser transportados todos juntos al teatro. Los Andley tenían uno de los mejores palcos desde donde se dominaba todo el escenario sin necesidad de usar largavistas, así que en cuanto todos tomaron asiento y Candy pudo ver con tanto detalle el escenario empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que le iniciaba en el estómago y le recorría todo el cuerpo. Había cuchicheos por todos lados pero se oían como un murmullo sordo e ininteligible, porque nadie se atrevía a romper con voces altas la sensación reverencial que provocaba un teatro y los espesos cortinajes que envolvían el escenario. Candy sintió de pronto como si aquel lugar antes de la actuación fuera una especie de santuario y, por un momento, entendió la emoción infinita de Terry cuando se paraba frente al público.

Candy se había sentado al lado de Albert y a su izquierda tomó lugar la Sra. Elroy. Intercambió con ella el mínimo de frases que la cortesía exigía y la señora miró hacia el escenario sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por Candy. Eso le recordó a ella que varios años atrás había sido precisamente la Sra. Elroy quien se había negado terminantemente a que Candy compartiera asiento con el resto de los Andley... era obvio que hoy en día solo la toleraba por su amado sobrino William.

Candy estaba pensando en eso cuando Albert tomó una de sus manos, capturándola entre las suyas para llamar su atención. Ella se inclinó hacia él para no interrumpir la amena conversación que sostenían Prudence, Anny y Archie previo al comienzo de la obra.

\- Dime, Albert.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de Terry? - preguntó Albert escuetamente y sin preámbulos. Sin embargo a pesar de lo directo de su cuestionamiento, no había reproche alguno en su voz.

Candy sintió la pregunta como un golpe. Palideció.

\- ¿Y que... tendría que decirte? - balbuceó desprevenida.

\- No lo sé. Que lo has visto tal vez... quizá que te agradará verlo actuar. No sé. _Cualquier_ _cosa_. - Albert la miró y en sus ojos había una extraña mezcla de genuina curiosidad y desesperanza - Me dice más el que nunca me hables de él.

Candy iba a responder algo a eso, pero la puerta del palco se abrió a sus espaldas y todos se volvieron a mirar. En la entrada apareció Neil Legan llevando en su brazo derecho a su esposa Michelle Legan y a Elisa de su otro brazo. Realmente no fue una sorpresa porque ya estaban esperando su llegada, pero Candy se sobresaltó un poco al ver la mirada de desprecio que Elisa le dirigió. Esta noche estaba más retadora que nunca: saludó efusivamente a todos los Andley excepto a Candy, a quien ignoró olímpicamente. Por su comportamiento la rubia hubiera dicho que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, si no fuera por la furiosa mirada que Elisa le lanzó y porque además al saludar a Albert le dio un beso calculadamente largo y sensual en la mejilla después de alabar lo guapo que se veía esa noche...

En cambio Neil sí se acercó a saludarla. Tomó su mano y con una insistente mirada se la besó lentamente ignorando la presencia de su esposa, gozando cada segundo con la incomodidad de Candy al sentir el contacto de sus manos. Pero Neil no hizo nada manifiestamente desagradable, así que ella tuvo que soportar estoicamente el ritual de cortesía.

Elisa se sentó a un lado de la tía Elroy y mientras blandía su abanico de forma coqueta dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que Candy la oyera:

\- ¡Me muero de ganas de ver a Terruce! Ayer que paseamos juntos me prometió que me dedicaría la función a mí... ¡Qué hombre tan apasionado!

Candy no se volvió a mirar a Elisa, pero escuchó cada una de sus palabras que la hirieron con exacta puntería. Conocía la fanfarronería de Elisa y francamente dudaba que Terry se hubiera acercado a ella, pero en el fondo la llama de los celos y la duda comenzaba a encenderse en su interior. Se sintió terriblemente mal por eso y por la pregunta de Albert que no supo responder...

¡Que día más horrible!

No habían transcurrido ni un par de minutos desde la llegada de los hermanos Legan cuando se anunció la tercera llamada y la intensidad de las luces del teatro se redujo al encenderse las candilejas. Las lámparas se concentraron en el escenario mientras se abría el telón en medio de un silencio casi reverencial. Conteniendo el aliento Candy observó a Terry aparecer en medio del escenario, parado frente a un coro que representaba a una multitud. Su voz grave y clara llenó cada rincón del teatro.

 _"!Oh, hijos! ¡Descendencia nueva del antiguo Cadmo!_

 _¿Por qué estáis en actitud cedente ante mí, coronados con ramos suplicantes?_

 _La ciudad está llena de incienso..."_

Y Candy agradeció la semi oscuridad del recinto cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, realmente emocionada y conmovida. Volvía a oír la voz de Terry aún cuando sus palabras no estaban directamente dirigidas a ella... volvía a mirarlo aunque él mirara en otra dirección.

"Terry... Terry" cantaba cada vez más insistente su corazón. ¡Se veía tan guapo y varonil! Había sido tan suyo y se habían perdido...

…Terry...

Lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía. Sentía deseos de llorar a mares, pero supo controlarse. El resto de la obra lo pasó en un mundo ajeno donde sólo Terry existía, interpretando a un Edipo atormentado por la crueldad de su destino.

 _"Ocultadme sin tardanza, ¡por los dioses! en algún lugar fuera del país_

 _o matadme o arrojadme al mar donde nunca más me podáis ver._

 _Venid, dignaos a tocar a este hombre desgraciado..."_

La intensa actuación de Eleanor Baker como Yocasta justificó las escenas extra que se añadieron a la obra original para mostrar el desgarrador suicidio de la reina y madre, y Eleanor las sacó adelante con total virtuosismo. Robert Hathaway igualmente estuvo brillante en su papel de Creonte, pero para Candy nadie estuvo a la altura interpretativa de Terry... estaba tan orgullosa por él; ahora entendía porque merecidamente se iba ganando la fama de gran actor y porqué los teatros se llenaban al estar su nombre en las marquesinas.

"Terry, has llegado tan alto..." pensó conmovida. Era increíble como en menos de cuatro años él había logrado recuperarse de su estruendosa caída.

Al término de la obra el público ovacionó a los actores con un prolongado aplauso rugiente, donde los gritos de _¡Bravo!_ resonaban por doquier. En el palco de los Andley, sólo Albert y Candy prolongaron su aplauso tanto como se extendió el del resto del público y siguieron aplaudiendo durante el saludo de la Compañía Stratford después del levantamiento del telón.

Bajo las luces Candy vio los rostros sudorosos y cansados pero satisfechos de Robert, Eleanor y Terry con sonrisas radiantes y triunfadoras mientras recibían la ovación. Las flores comenzaban a inundar el escenario y mientras caía por última vez el telón frente a la hilera de actores, la rubia pudo ver el brillo seguro e intenso en los ojos de Terry... la misma mirada que no hace muchos días antes le había dirigido a ella.

\- Después de todo, tengo que reconocer que Terry es un buen actor - oyeron comentar a Archie al terminar los aplausos - Fue el mejor de la obra y no es fácil brillar al lado de figuras tan grandes como Eleanor Baker o Robert Hathaway.

\- ¡Bah! - exclamó Neil con resentimiento - En una entrevista a la prensa que acaban de ofrecer Terry y Eleanor revelan el parentesco que los une. Eso será suficiente para acabar con sus carreras por mas talento que tengan... ¡Qué escándalo! Un bastardo entreteniendo a la alta sociedad...

Elisa intervino sorpresivamente para defenderlo.

\- Terry es un Duque.

\- A mí mas bien me parece un advenedizo que trepó posiciones aprovechándose del renombre de su madre - remató diciendo el primogénito de los Legan.

Candy deseó salir cuanto antes del palco donde se estaba destilando tanto veneno. Se puso de pie y Albert, Anny, Archie y la tía Prudence salieron hacia el vestíbulo del teatro, mientras la Sra. Elroy y los Legan se quedaron por los pasillos saludando a algunas personalidades de Chicago que también se habían dado cita para disfrutar de la representación.

El vestíbulo también era un hervidero de gente, considerando que los actores habían salido a departir con su público y firmar autógrafos. Sobra decir que muchos caballeros se arremolinaban alrededor de Eleanor Baker quien les firmaba autógrafos y saludaba con gran elegancia... y que la mayor parte de las jóvenes se apretujaban rodeando a Terry. Ahora él había aprendido a sonreírles a sus admiradoras y bajo su sonrisa las mujeres parecían derretirse a sus pies.

Los Andley que acompañaban a Albert pasaron entre a la multitud que envolvía a los actores y Candy fue terriblemente consciente de que Terry estaba rodeado de una nube de mujeres obsequiosas y coquetas. Sintió un ardor en el corazón y la ofuscación nubló su mente: el verdugo de los celos volvía a aguijonearla con intensidad, aunque tratara de negárselo. Y como si esa sensación hubiera sido un grito mudo, Terry desvió por un momento su atención de las mujeres que lo rodeaban y se volvió a verla a los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada arrogante pero a la vez impaciente, seguida por una radiante sonrisa. Sólo que Candy sintió que la sonrisa que le dedicó a ella era la misma que le regalaba a las demás.

De pronto se sintió muy molesta por eso.

\- Quiero irme - dijo repentinamente con voz cortante.

Todos se volvieron a verla asombrados por la urgencia de sus palabras y lo inesperado de ellas. Pero esta vez Candy se encontraba tan ofuscada que no podía pretender un mejor humor para no preocupar a nadie como siempre lo hacía.

\- Estoy cansada - agregó simplemente para justificarse, pero de alguna forma se sentía llena de una energía que le recorría las venas y por más que trataba de evitarlo no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde Terry había devuelto su atención a sus admiradoras. Sorpresivamente se sintió violenta al ver como él seguía sonriéndoles - quiero irme. Necesito dormir.

Archie y Anny acordaron que se llevarían con ellos a Candy a la Casa Cornwell, mientras que Albert y la tía Prudence se quedaron a esperar a la Sra. Elroy para volver a la Mansión Andley.

Candy salió del teatro estoicamente, sin mirar atrás. ¡Cuánto deseó no haber venido!... la decepción que sentía al ver a Terry rodeado de jovencitas vehementes era mayor que la emoción de verlo otra vez. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él también estuviera desfalleciendo de amor por ella?

Mientras tanto, Albert y la tía Prudence esperaban a la Sra. Elroy pacientemente en medio del vestíbulo. Terry, quien continuaba asediado por varias damas a la espera de un autógrafo, de pronto también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Albert en el salón y tras disculparse con las mujeres se abrió paso para alcanzarlo.

\- Albert Andley - le llamó a sus espaldas para que él se volviera - Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Tenemos que hablar...

Albert se volvió y saludó a Terry con un asentimiento. Con una mano adelantó a la tía Prudence y los presentó:

\- Tía Prudence, éste es el Sr. Terruce Grandchester que nos ha regalado con su arte esta noche. Es un gran amigo. Terry: ella es mi tía, la Sra. Prudence Griffin.

Terry tomó la mano de Prudence y la besó amablemente.

\- Encantado de conocer a una dama tan cautivadora - le sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, Sr. Grandchester! - la tía Prudence se ruborizó como si fuera una jovencita - Esta noche se ha ganado usted todo mi respeto. Lo felicito por su actuación... mas no por el contenido de la obra. Un poco fuerte, ¿no le parece?

\- Tan fuerte como ciertas historias reales, Sra. Griffin. Es una tragedia griega y sus tragedias eran terribles, como las nuestras - dijo Terry - De todas formas y dejando de lado su tema tan polémico, yo veo esta obra como la representación del destino funesto que irremediablemente acecha a algunos hombres. Como siempre se ha dicho: alrededor de un héroe, todo es tragedia.

\- Ah, Sr. Grandchester... que agradable es tratar de éstos temas con un joven de espíritu bohemio como el suyo. Pero veo que tiene que hablar usted con mi sobrino William y no quisiera distraerlos más... fue un placer conocerlo - luego miró a Albert para decirle - Iré a buscar a Elroy, ya sabemos cuánto puede tardarse en estos eventos.

Y se alejó para ir en busca de su hermana.

Finalmente Terry y Albert se encontraban frente a frente. Estaban rodeados de gente por doquier, pero se sentían lo suficientemente aislados para hablar sin temor a ser escuchados. A veces, las mejores privacidades se encuentran entre las multitudes.

\- Quiero felicitarte por tu actuación, Terry - le dijo Albert - Nunca antes te había visto actuar y en verdad eres todo un artista. Te felicito porque finalmente estás haciendo lo que tanto perseguiste.

\- Profesionalmente no me puedo quejar - aceptó Terry - En ese sentido la vida me ha sonreído. Pero sólo en ese sentido... - de pronto se dio cuenta del giro que tomaría la conversación y volvió al tema inicial - Tú tampoco te puedes quejar. Eres un exitoso hombre de negocios. El hombre más influyente del norte de Norteamérica.

\- ¡Uff! Lo considero más una carga que un éxito. Pero tuve que asumir mis responsabilidades.

\- Responsabilidades, ¿eh? - repitió Terry, levantando las cejas - ¡Qué palabra! Muchas veces nuestras responsabilidades se oponen a nuestros deseos. Por eso es tan difícil crecer.

\- Pero crecimos. Y somos hombres de responsabilidades, Terry. Las hemos asumido a pesar de que son totalmente contrarias a nuestro sentir, como dices. Eso nos convirtió en adultos.

Terry asintió ante las palabras de Albert. Encontraba en su amigo al hombre con el que podía tratar esos temas durante una tarde sin prisas. Era realmente una lástima que su amistad se opacara debido al sentimiento que compartían por la misma mujer.

\- Yo finalmente renuncié al Ducado, Albert - reveló el actor de pronto - También llega el momento en que tienes que poner en la balanza si la responsabilidad te exige tanto como para traicionarse a uno mismo... o a los sueños más preciados. En ese sentido el Ducado Grandchester era algo superfluo; estoy seguro de que la nobleza inglesa sobrevivirá mejor sin mí. No lo lamento.

Albert lo escuchó sintiendo que las palabras de Terry lo conducían ahora a la verdadera razón por la que sostenían esta conversación. El actor continuó diciendo:

\- Pero hubo otras renuncias más dolorosas que me hicieron perder lo único importante que hubo en mi vida. Y esas si fueron inevitables.

\- Estás hablando de Candy, ¿verdad?

Terry asintió.

\- Tengo que decirte que entiendo que te hayas enamorado de ella... y que ella... se haya enamorado de ti - confesó el actor a tropezones. Era obvio que era muy difícil para él decir aquello. Se notaba en su mirada un reclamo apenas contenido - Y tratando de entenderlo he comprendido que debía reafirmarte mi amistad.

Albert lo miró, asombrado de pronto.

\- Nunca pensé que pudiéramos dejar de ser amigos.

Terry vaciló un momento antes de hacer lo que él consideraba su más importante revelación. Quizá después de oírla, la opinión de Albert cambiaría.

\- Yo sí, Albert. Verás, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, yo todavía estoy enamorado de Candy.

Albert levantó las cejas, viendo el gesto adusto de Terry.

\- Lo imaginaba - aceptó sin embargo, pero sin responder a su mirada desafiante tratando de conservar la ecuanimidad. Aunque era evidente que había escuchado algo que ya intuía, su gesto dejó a entrever un rastro de derrota - Nadie mejor que yo conoce la historia de ustedes. Nadie mejor que yo para entender también.

\- Hubo un momento en que me enfurecí por lo de ustedes - continuó revelando Terry - Me sentía traicionado por ella... y por tí. Recordé aquel día que me encontraste ebrio y me pediste que la dejara seguir con su vida. Me volví loco de celos pensando que nos quitaste la oportunidad... bueno, ya me conoces. Ahora estoy tratando de aceptarlo y creo que el tiempo y la distancia me ayudarán. En una semana abandonaremos Chicago.

\- Candy nunca te traicionó, ambos decidieron renunciar - apuntó Albert. Se notaba que la conversación era también muy difícil para él, sobre todo porque no estaba totalmente seguro de los sentimientos de su prometida para con ellos dos – Y luego llegó el día en que simplemente tuvo que seguir adelante. Yo tampoco te traicioné: no busqué enamorarme de ella, pero sucedió. Desde niña amé sus sonrisas, pero fue hasta hace poco que empecé a amarla de forma distinta.

Terry asintió, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido. Recordó la forma en que Albert había estado siempre al lado de Candy: como tutor, como amigo, como enamorado ahora. Sintió hasta celos por haberse perdido la niñez de la mujer que tanto amaba y porque Albert sí hubiera estado con ella desde entonces.

Por supuesto, Terry admitía que no hubo traición. Antes que nadie, fue él mismo quien le había dado la espalda al amor que Candy y él se tuvieron. No tenía derecho a reclamar nada. No tenía derecho a guardar rencor ni a cuestionar.

\- Sé que no hubo traiciones y ya no tiene caso preguntar más, Albert - aceptó finalmente él recordando que había sido Albert quien lo había ayudado a retomar su camino en el teatro, por lo que le estaba muy agradecido - Las respuestas ya no importan. Sólo quiero decirte que te sigo considerando mi amigo y quiero pedirte que me hagas el honor de considerarme igual.

\- Por supuesto, Terry - asintió Albert, preguntándose si también él había hecho las cosas correctamente. No por enamorarse de Candy sino por lo que sucedió después... por lo que pasaba ahora.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta del prolongado silencio de Terry. Era obvio que tenía algo más que decir pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Finalmente el actor se decidió.

\- He visto a Candy un par de veces - reveló - La gente nos vió y empezaron las murmuraciones y los tabloides sensacionalistas. Pero quiero decirte que sólo nos pusimos al corriente con nuestras historias y que ya nos dijimos adiós. Creo que le dí el respeto que tú y ella se merecen.

Esa noticia sí perturbó a Albert. Ya había escuchado los rumores maliciosos acerca de su prometida y un famoso actor de Broadway, y por supuesto que sabía acerca de quien se trataba. Y aunque de cierta forma él había propiciado su encuentro yéndose unos días a California cuando supo de la presencia de Terry en la ciudad... a pesar de eso no pudo evitar cierto recelo.

\- Lo sé. Aunque no confiara en tí, Terry... confío plenamente en ella - repuso Albert secamente.

Terry percibió cierta molestia en el tono de su voz y su primera reacción fue ponerse a la defensiva. Pero inmediatamente recapacitó porque sabía lo difícil que este momento resultaba para los dos. Esperaba que siguieran tan amigos como antes cuando la tormenta hubiera pasado. Ahora la sola promesa bastaba.

Terry le tendió la mano. Albert la miró un segundo sorprendido por sus propias reacciones y luego se la estrechó con energía. Ambos se sonrieron liberando las tensiones.

\- Espero tus cartas entonces, Sr. Andley. Yo te escribiré en cuanto tenga algo interesante que contar.

Albert agradeció mentalmente el cambio de tema. Él también se pudo relajar.

\- Espero no equivocarme y escribirle al Duque de Grandchester porque las cartas nunca te llegarán...

Por unos momentos ambos rieron casi despreocupadamente. Luego Terry dijo adiós y se dirigió a saludar a alguien más entre la multitud.

Albert se quedó parado viéndolo alejarse y se preguntó cuándo sería la próxima vez que podrían verse, y si para entonces ya habría amainado la tormenta que cada uno traía en sus corazones.

 **.- &.-&.-&-.**

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Llegó tu vestido de novia!

Anny subía pesadamente las escaleras tan rápido como su embarazo se lo permitía, que no era mucho. Antes de que llegara al tercer escalón la joven enfermera ya había salido de su habitación en la planta alta y corría al encuentro del séquito de costureras que entraba a la Casa Cornwell. Eran cuatro y traían varias cajas con ellas. Un joven ayudante, casi un niño, venía tras ellas cargando un maniquí que parecía muy pesado para su corta estatura. El pequeño destacamento le preguntó a Anny donde tenían que poner el vestido, pero para entonces Candy ya había bajado a su encuentro y los guió hasta su habitación ayudándole al chico con su carga.

Una vez en la recámara, el chico montó el maniquí que consistía únicamente en un torso de mujer sin cabeza ni extremidades, colocado sobre un soporte metálico. Las costureras empezaron a sacar un hermoso vestido completamente bordado a mano, brocados y tul que colocaron con maestría sobre el maniquí construyendo el vestido de novia más hermoso que Candy había visto en su vida. La luz matinal que entraba por la ventana creaba chispas tornasoladas sobre la tela del vestido lo que le daba una luminosidad especial, casi como si fuera propia. Al verlo, Candy recordó la emoción con que había elegido el diseño pocos días después de que anunció su compromiso con Albert, cuando se sentía segura de lo que hacía y Terry Grandchester era sólo un nombre y un recuerdo archivado en las profundidades de su alma. Mientras el grupo de mujeres montaba el vestido en todo su esplendor bajo la dirección de la Sra. Connor, modista, Candy no pudo dejar de admirarlo otra vez pero en esta ocasión con sentimientos muy distintos.

\- Srita. White, éste es el vestido que nos pidió. El brocado fue traído directamente desde Francia y nuestras más hábiles costureras hicieron éste espléndido trabajo - dijo la Sra. Connor mostrando con orgullo su obra una vez que el vestido estuvo dispuesto en todo su esplendor - Lo traemos para que nos indique los cambios que desee hacerle... antes de probárselo.

Candy miró el vestido embelesada... era un sueño tan hermoso. Por unos segundos, se imaginó vestirlo al lado de Terry.

¡Demonios!

\- Así está perfecto - murmuró tratando de alejar el nombre y el rostro que desde hacía algunos días la acompañaban perennemente.

\- ¿Ningún cambio? - preguntó extrañada la Sra. Connor, acostumbrada a que las damas de sociedad terminaran por pedir un vestido totalmente diferente al que originalmente habían elegido. Modificaciones aquí y allá, caprichos absurdos que el dinero pagaba para las damas cuya única constante en sus vidas era el ocio. La Sra. Connor había imaginado que como esta muchacha iba a casarse con el multimillonario Sir William Andley, sus exigencias serían mayores. Por eso se sorprendió.

\- Ningún cambio - confirmó Candy.

\- Entonces, Srita. White, permítanos probárselo para hacerle los ajustes necesarios.

El resto de la mañana Candy se la pasó en las pruebas del vestido mientras Anny le daba su opinión emocionada. Las costureras encontraron que debían hacer unos ajustes en el talle debido a que Candy había perdido algo de peso éstos últimos días, pero nada que requiriera de mucho esfuerzo. Además tenían tiempo de sobra para cualquier ajuste ya que no sería necesaria ninguna modificación.

Cuando la sesión de pruebas terminó y el vestido estaba de nuevo sobre el maniquí ya casi era mediodía. La modista y sus costureras se habían ido y sólo se habían quedado Anny y ella en la habitación.

\- ¡Te veías realmente hermosa! - exclamó Anny mirando el vestido de cerca - Sólo espero que sonrías un poco mas el día de la ceremonia...

Las palabras de Anny la intrigaron.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? - le preguntó.

\- Te noto un poco triste, Candy. Y no te veo muy emocionada por tú boda... nunca lo estuviste del todo, pero ahora es evidente que no estás en ella.

Candy se sorprendió de que su estado de ánimo fuera tan obvio. Según ella lo estaba llevando bastante bien ocultando hasta ahora el descubrimiento de su amor por Terry. Todavía sentía una ansiedad constante y unos celos que la quemaban desde que vio la devoción de sus admiradoras para con el actor, pero creyó que seguía dando la mejor de sus sonrisas a la gente que la rodeaba.

Al menos Albert no había preguntado más acerca de Terry desde que ella le contó que lo había visto un par de veces y habían hablado amablemente. Ninguno había hablado del encuentro entre los dos hombres... de todas formas, Candy no estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que había pasado. Le bastaba con que Albert volviera a ser el mismo con ella y fuera feliz a su lado.

Ella volvería a ser la misma con el tiempo. Ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor de renunciar.

Sólo que ahora le sorprendía que Anny dijera que no estaba emocionada por la boda. Si era de lo único que se ocupaba desde hacía tres días que había empezado su permiso en el hospital.

\- Pero me paso los días en medio de los preparativos - objetó la rubia.

\- Lo sé, Candy - asintió Anny - Pero no pareces una novia a punto de casarte. Te falta ese brillo en los ojos. Yo lo sé porque fui novia como tú y no había día en que no despertara impaciente por el día de nuestro enlace.

Candy se volvió a ver el vestido y luego se sentó sobre la cama con una mano en la mejilla y un gesto de derrota.

\- ¿En verdad se me nota tanto? - preguntó desesperada - Es que ya no sé qué hacer...

Anny ya estaba un poco cansada de insistir ante Candy para que le abriera su corazón. No lo haría otra vez porque respetaba las decisiones y los silencios de su amiga.

\- Olvida lo que te dije, Candy - dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Giró el picaporte - Estoy segura de que el día de tu boda estarás feliz.

De pronto, abatida por alguna fuerza extraña Candy se sintió súbitamente vulnerable. Sintió una gran necesidad de vaciar su alma en busca de apoyo y comprensión. De encontrar respuestas.

\- Anny, estoy enamorada de Terry - reveló finalmente.

La mano de la Sra. Cornwell se quedó sobre el picaporte inmóvil, como el resto de su cuerpo. De verdad que había sido lo último que esperaba escuchar. Cuando se repuso de su sorpresa se volvió a verla con ojos comprensivos porque finalmente la fortaleza de Candy había cedido y se había derrumbado ante la verdad inevitable.

\- ¡Oh Candy!

La rubia semi sonrió derrotada.

\- Por eso no puedo estar feliz por mi boda - explicó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo muy simple.

Anny se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Con el rostro apoyado entre las manos ambas miraban en dirección del vestido sin decir una palabra, como si aquella revelación fuera una espesa cortina que apagara los sonidos.

De todas maneras, Anny sólo se sorprendió por el momento que Candy escogió para decírselo y no por la revelación en sí. Era algo que ya intuía con particular certeza.

\- Entonces Candy, ¿por qué vas a casarte... con Albert? - preguntó Anny rompiendo el silencio.

\- Porque lo quiero. Porque no quiero lastimarlo y porque creo que lo haré feliz...

\- ¿Y tu felicidad?

\- Llegará con Albert, lo sé. Terry y yo ya no tenemos historia juntos - suspiró Candy sin apartar la vista del vestido.

\- ¡Pero tú lo amas! - protestó Anny y se sorprendió de que fuera ella quien le dijera estas cosas a Candy - Yo creo que el Sr. Albert te entenderá...

\- ¿Entenderías tú si se tratara de Archie? - Candy se volvió a verla desesperanzada. El que Anny sólo bajara la vista le dio la respuesta. La rubia prosiguió - Además, que importa lo que sienta por Terry si yo... quedé en su pasado. Si no me ama ya.

Anny levantó la vista asombrada por las palabras de su amiga. ¿El amor podía volverlo a uno tan ciego para no darse cuenta hasta de lo más evidente?

\- ¿Dices qué no te ama? - preguntó Anny con incredulidad.

\- Si me amara... ¿porqué no volvió antes?

\- ¿Se lo has preguntado?

Candy sonrió amargamente.

\- No, y de todas formas no tiene ningún sentido saberlo. Yo voy a casarme con Albert y no hay más que hablar. Le empeñé mi palabra y prometí que lo haría feliz.

\- Vas a condenarte a un matrimonio sin amor...

\- Pero sí hay amor. Albert me ama y estoy segura de que yo llegaré a amarlo con el tiempo... cuando Terry se haya ido. Cuando Terry...

Anny escuchaba las palabras de Candy y se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba intentando ser fuerte repitiendo aquello a fuerza de convencerse. Quizá le funcionara.

\- Candy, cuenta con mi apoyo cualquiera que sea tu decisión - le ofreció sinceramente Anny.

\- Ya sobreviví a Terry una vez. Puedo hacerlo nuevamente.

\- Busca tu felicidad.

Candy escuchó las últimas palabras de Anny y pensó que en ocasiones la felicidad consistía en hacer felices a otros seres más vulnerables. Así había pasado con Archie para con Anny, lo mismo pasó con Terry y ella para con Susanna. Para Candy ninguna felicidad no podía llegar a través del egoísmo.

Anny se fue a disponer de todo para el almuerzo y Candy se quedó a solas con su vestido. Mientras lo veía, se dio cuenta de que significaba cerrar otro capítulo en su vida y seguir adelante. Debía ser optimista de compartir su vida con Albert.

Pero se pasó el resto del día sumida en una gris melancolía, como si estuviera lloviendo en su alma.

Por la tarde los Cornwell salieron a disfrutar de una fiestecita infantil. Katie iba particularmente emocionada: daba vueltas y vueltas con su vestido "de princesa". Estaba feliz con la idea de ir a un lugar donde los que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran fueran los niños y no sus papás. Por más que Archie le insistió a Candy para que los acompañara, la rubia declinó diciendo que no estaba de humor. Cuando escuchó lo de la fiesta infantil su mente le trajo recuerdos de Robin... era un niño tan tierno. Tan parecido a... Terry.

...Siempre Terry...

Su recuerdo junto con la presencia del vestido en su habitación terminaron por deprimirla. En cierto modo agradeció quedarse sola en la Casa Cornwell porque podría liberar su melancolía de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo: cuando todos se habían ido, salió a los jardines que estaban tras la casa y escogió el árbol más alto de todos para subir tanto como pudo y anidarse entre sus ramas. Trepar la remontaba a las épocas de su infancia cuando la vida había sido un poco más sencilla. Estar en las alturas con el viento acariciando sus cabellos era otra de las formas que tenía de recuperar su energía cuando sentía que flaqueaba. Estar en la cima de un árbol era la mejor oportunidad de estar con ella misma y meditar en soledad escudriñando hasta el rincón más recóndito de su alma. ¡Podía hasta gritar sus pensamientos y sólo se los llevaba el viento!

Cuando estaba en la cima de un árbol podía ser libre... ¡imaginaba que debía ser el mismo sentimiento que invadía a Terry cuando actuaba! Estaba pensando en eso cuando como si lo hubiera invocado con sus recuerdos, Candy escuchó desde abajo que la llamaban con insistencia:

\- ¡Señorita Candy! ¡Señorita Candy! Un caballero quiere verla...

Candy se asomó entre el follaje y no necesitó preguntar para saber de quien se trataba. El rostro se le iluminó al ver tras la doncella la figura recia de Terry Grandchester. Vestía un traje gris oscuro bien recortado que le sentaba perfectamente bien y bajo su cuello asomaba una corbata ascot cuidadosamente colocada. Verlo tan guapo y elegante le causó una agradable sensación interior.

El sol salió dentro de ella y le iluminó el día.

¡Terry estaba allí!

\- ¡Gracias Laurie! - exclamó Candy muy animada.

La doncella se fue y Candy pudo ver como Terry se acercaba al pie del árbol. El sol estaba de frente así que no podía ver su rostro con claridad. ¡Pero estaba muy emocionada de saberlo allí! Que contraste de esta emoción con su tristeza anterior.

\- ¡Terry sube! - agitó su mano invitándolo mientras una gran sonrisa llenaba su rostro - ¡Supongo que todavía serás bueno trepando!

Al verla tan auténtica Terry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. ¡Qué gris era su vida sin ella! Como deseó haber aceptado su invitación y compartir su mundo. Pero justamente venía a salir de él.

\- Candy, baja por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo gravemente y ella percibió la lejanía en sus palabras. Algo le pasaba.

\- Ahora bajo, Terry - respondió un poco contrariada y recogió su falda para empezar a descender. Mientras pasaba con cuidado de rama en rama, Candy pudo observar como él se acercaba más a la base del árbol para ayudarla y de pronto fue terriblemente consciente de que usaba vestido y que por la forma que debía bajar posiblemente descubriera sus piernas más arriba de las rodillas. El rubor inundó su rostro al pensar que Terry estaría allí para verlo, y él parecía particularmente interesado en ser el público de ese espectáculo.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Voltéate para otro lado! Ya no te aceptaré eso de "te ví, pero no te miré".

Él por poco suelta una carcajada sorprendido de que ella se acordara con exactitud de aquella frase. Luego recordó el día que se la había dicho: cuando a lo lejos había visto a su silueta cambiarse de ropas. En aquella ocasión realmente no había visto mucho y sólo alardeaba.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! Ya no somos unos niños. Te ayudaré - y le tendió su mano para que ella se apoyara.

Candy lo pensó un momento y suspiró resignada a aceptar su ayuda, recogiendo lo mejor que pudo su vestido para no dejar nada a entrever. Tomó la mano de Terry - una hoguera desbocada se encendió en su interior con el chispazo eléctrico de su roce - y resbaló por el tronco. Pero era tanta su ansiedad de que la falda no se moviera de su lugar que no se fijó bien en donde pisaba y por poco da con toda su humanidad contra el suelo… si no fuera porque Terry la atrajo rápidamente hacia él para evitar la caída, sosteniéndola por los hombros contra su cuerpo. La hoguera que se había encendido dentro de ella se desbordaba ahora al sentir los músculos del torso de Terry contra su pecho. Sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele o que él podría sentir su loca carrera a través de la ligera tela de su vestido. Tembló de pies a cabeza entre sus brazos.

Levantó la vista hacia él sonriendo nerviosa para tratar de salvar la situación pero se encontró con los ojos profundos de Terry que parecían más oscuros, con una mirada insondable cargada de intenciones. Candy jadeó a punto de sucumbir ante su intensidad, su aroma y las miles de sensaciones que le embotaron los sentidos embriagándola con su contacto. Sintió que se derretía cuando sintió sobre su rostro el tibio aliento de Terry.

Él se sumergió en sus ojos esmeralda, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor... la tenía temblando entre sus brazos, no había cordura que pudiera resistir eso.

\- Dime que no te bese y no lo haré - le dijo él con la voz enronquecida por el anhelo, mientras le recorría el rostro con la mirada.

\- No me… beses… - alcanzó a protestar ella con el último resquicio de sensatez que le quedaba, pero su cuerpo la desmintió cuando su rostro subió al encuentro de los labios que venían a apoderarse de los suyos. Era inevitable. Ni la fuerza de un huracán habría podido evitar el momento deseado por ambos con tanta vehemencia durante los últimos siete años, desde la primera y última vez. Cuando los labios de Terry colisionaron con los suyos Candy sintió como si hubiera padecido sed por mucho, mucho tiempo y por fin pudiera beber.

Terry invadió su boca con un beso exigente y posesivo, pero al mismo tiempo suave y entregado. Justo como él. Candy sintió sus labios inexorables adueñándose de los suyos en un largo beso húmedo y tibio… y ella le entregó el corazón completo. Todo su cuerpo parecía responder al roce que le hacía la piel de Terry... sintió sus recias manos deslizarse por su cintura y se sorprendió que siendo unas manos tan fuertes pudiera tomarla tan dulcemente. Entonces ella elevó sus brazos para rodear su cuello, anhelante por sentirlo más cerca todavía. Perdió totalmente la cabeza porque únicamente era capaz de sentir cómo Terry liberaba con un beso toda la pasión que ella ignoraba poseer.

Finalmente el beso poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que Terry terminó con dos pequeños roces sobre sus labios y cuando parecía que iba a separarse, nuevamente él se apoderó de su boca con todavía más pasión que la primera vez enloquecido al ver que ella no retrocedía. No podía creerlo. No hubo bofetada esta vez.

La abarcó completamente con un brazo por la breve cintura y la acercó lo más posible arqueando su cuerpo trémulo bajo él, como si quisiera hundírsela en el pecho. Sumergió con desespero su mano libre entre los alocados rizos de ella para sostenerle la cabeza contra la urgencia avasallante e insaciable de sus labios. Quería bebérsela entera, extasiado de probar el sabor inolvidable de aquellos labios... quería besarla hasta desfallecer como si después no hubiera nada más.

...Candy…

Era ése y no otro el momento eterno que él tanto había deseado. En ese momento Terry comprendió que amar era el deseo infinito de un beso para siempre.

Candy reunió toda la voluntad que pudo y separó sus labios para terminar el beso ocultando su rostro contra el cuello tibio de Terry, temblando de éxtasis y felicidad. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente dichosa.

Terry hundió su rostro en los rizos de Candy y aspiró profundamente su aroma. Se quedaron callados así unos minutos, uno en brazos del otro disfrutando de la proximidad de sus cuerpos y su alma empezando a ser saciada... disfrutando de todo lo que puede decirse con el silencio.

\- Candy - susurró finalmente Terry a su oído - Te amo…

Te amo…

Lo había dicho por fin, después de tantas persecuciones. Quizá ya no tenía sentido pero él necesitaba decírselo finalmente y desahogar las angustiosas voces de su alma. Después de aquel beso, ésas le parecieron las únicas palabras posibles.

Candy escuchó su confesión y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. ¡Terry la amaba! ¿Por qué las cosas entre ellos sucedían tan tarde cuando algo las hacía imposibles? Sus labios temblaron, pero no pudo decir nada.

\- Vine a despedirme - anunció entonces Terry y la noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Separó el rostro de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos con una súplica muda en la mirada.

\- ¡Te vas! - exclamó y de pronto sintió el peso terrible de la soledad. De pronto creyó que no soportaría otra vez la separación.

\- Ayer terminaron las funciones de la obra y mañana al mediodía salimos con rumbo a Nueva York - empezó a explicar Terry, pero luego se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de ella y sintió como si alguien lo golpeara - ¡Candy! No llores… - le dijo dulcemente y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras enmarcaba su rostro entre sus manos - Una vez me prometiste que no llorarías… luego que serías feliz. Casi estás a punto de cumplirme la segunda promesa. No llores ahora, Pecosa.

Aquellas palabras y aquel gesto terminaron por vencer todas sus defensas. ¡Qué ganas de que nunca la soltara!

\- Terry… ¿cómo puedo ser feliz…? Yo también te amo...

Oír aquellas palabras tan esperadas pero que él consideraba imposibles sumergieron de pronto a Terry en un caos de pensamientos confusos. ¿Había escuchado bien o sus deseos lo habían hecho oír palabras no pronunciadas? ¿Sería posible…? La entrega de aquel beso se lo había dicho, pero era algo tan anhelado que creyó ver en él algo que no existía. La abrazó con fuerza nuevamente, temiendo preguntar y que ella respondiera con otras palabras.

Finalmente se dio valor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes amarme? Te he fallado siempre. Nunca pude hacerte feliz.

\- Terry, me has hecho más feliz de lo que te imaginas…

\- Creí que amabas a Albert - dijo él, confundido.

\- Y lo amo… lo quiero… - ella usó las palabras adecuadas - Pero es distinto a lo que siento por tí.

Con la revelación de pronto Candy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo, y se separó unos pasos de Terry volviéndole la espalda para secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Aunque las palabras ante Terry le salían sin dificultad y sentía una gran necesidad de abrirle su alma y hallar consuelo entre sus brazos, no podía flaquear ahora.

\- Candy, explícame todo esto por favor. Me vas a volver loco.

\- ¿Explicarte?

\- ¿Por qué vas a casarte con Albert si acabas de decirme que no lo amas?

\- Porque… porque creí que podía amarlo. Que tú estabas casado con Susanna, perdido en mi pasado y que habías logrado olvidar lo nuestro. Entonces Albert me confesó que me amaba y yo… pensé que si yo no tenía disposición para ser feliz, al menos podía hacerlo feliz a él. Se lo merece Terry, ¡es un gran hombre! Es mi amigo… creí que podía llegar a amarlo con el tiempo.

\- ¿Y ya no lo crees?

Candy bajó la vista.

-… tal vez.

Los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a la mente de Terry. Él había sufrido dos largos años de frustración, infelicidad y desamor surgidos del agradecimiento y, en su caso, también por compasión. El también creyó que terminaría por amar a Susanna y hasta llegó a apreciarla sinceramente y a entenderla… pero nunca a amarla. Jamás pudo cambiar sus sentimientos.

Pero no se lo explicó a Candy. Sabía que no era el momento.

\- Creo que Albert merece saberlo. Es tu amigo… - le dijo solamente.

\- ¡No! No puedo lastimarlo así… - exclamó ella - Tú no sabes. Yo le dí mi palabra… yo le pedí que se casara conmigo.

\- ¡¿Tú?! - murmuró Terry y sintió que el mundo se movía bruscamente a su alrededor.

\- Estaba muy confundida. Creí que hacía lo correcto… estaba segura que te había olvidado. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte y que me daría cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo y de nosotros mismos…siempre te he amado.

\- ¡Candy!

Terry tendió un brazo hacia ella, pero Candy se alejó. Sabía que si volvía a estar entre sus brazos no tendría fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Así son las cosas, Terry. Siempre llegamos tarde a nuestras citas…

\- ¡Pero si te amo, y me amas!

\- No podemos ser tan egoístas - le explicó Candy y luego suspiró tomando valor - Tuvimos muchas veces nuestra oportunidad, pero el destino se empeña en separarnos - Candy lo miró suplicante, una gran tormenta se desató en su interior de lo difícil que le era pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Luego desvió la vista hacia el suelo - Será mejor que te vayas, Terry…

Él extendió un brazo hacia ella, tratando de que volviera.

\- No me pidas eso después de lo que me acabas de decir… - suplicó él, su voz se quebró. Venía dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas de la vida de su pecosa, pero que ella le confesara que lo amaba lo cambiaba todo.

\- Vete Terry, por favor. No me lo hagas más difícil…

Terry sintió una impaciencia súbita. En su mirada todo estaba confundido: impotencia, tristeza y una furia apenas contenida por los celos de imaginarla con otro sabiéndola suya… no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Por Dios, otra vez no. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo mientras la interrogaba suplicante con sus ojos. ¿Cómo decirle a Candy que lucharan? ¿Cómo convencerla de que valía la pena?

\- Candy, no puede ser… No otra vez… Ahora que sabemos que nos amamos podemos luchar contra cualquier cosa…

\- ¿Contra Albert? - lo desarmó ella con un gesto amargo y desafiante, y al ver la vacilación de Terry, le dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo acumular con la intención de alejarlo - Si ya sacrificamos una vez nuestro amor por Susanna, ¿cómo no hacerlo ahora por Albert?

Los ojos de Terry se nublaron de lágrimas. ¡Qué dolor tan profundo! De por sí perderla cuando la suponía indiferente le causaba una gran pena, dejarla ahora cuando se sabía correspondido era como si le arrancaran el alma.

– Candy... Albert lo entenderá. Yo le explicaré.

\- No quiero que entienda. Quiero que sea feliz.

\- ¿Y nosotros?

\- Nosotros ya decidimos hace mucho tiempo, Terry...

Él la miró a los ojos viendo en ellos una gran determinación y comprendió entonces que Candy había hecho su elección por Albert aunque lo amara a él, de la misma forma en que él mismo lo había hecho años atrás al anteponer el deber al amor. ¿Cómo reclamarle nada si él lo entendía perfectamente?

Terry le apretó los hombros mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla recordando su conversación con Albert, y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar con impotencia lo inevitable. Sus miradas permanecían fusionadas, pero él comprendió que debía irse y dejar atrás a Candy nuevamente. Olvidarla. ¡Cuánto deseó tener el valor de decirle _"Vente conmigo_ " sin pensar en nada más! Ni siquiera en las consecuencias de un acto tan indigno para con Albert.

Pero se trataba precisamente de Albert, aquél a quien consideraba su amigo. No podían traicionarlo de aquella manera.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué pecado había cometido para que Candy se le esfumara de esta forma? Ya había aprendido aquella lección de su juventud, ¿tendría que pagarla toda su vida? Pensó que si se hubiera tratado de enfrentar a cualquier otro hombre, él habría peleado… Pero ahora con Albert, ¿por qué la alcanzaba sólo para perderla nuevamente? Sentía con impotencia cómo el destino todavía los consideraba sus piezas favoritas para jugar. La miró largamente, incrédulo y desesperanzando, hasta que penosamente acumuló el valor de dejarla ir y la soltó.

-Tienes razón, Candy. Si esa es tu decisión... - aceptó derrotado retrocediendo, y luego se volteó para volver sobre sus pasos. De espaldas a ella y sin volver la vista ni un momento, agregó - Recuerda que siempre te amé, Pecosa.

Ella miró conmovida sus lágrimas, lo vió alejarse y la súplica _"Llévame contigo_ " murió en sus labios antes de ser pronunciada. No podía hacerle eso a Albert, y ya Terry parecía haber comprendido el adiós de una historia que no podía ser. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos momentos más fingiendo determinación y venciendo la tentación de correr tras él para arrojarse a sus brazos y someterle su voluntad entera.

Cuando vio que se perdía de vista, sintió que se moría por dentro. No podía respirar.

Sus lágrimas brotaron ahora sin ningún obstáculo y ella se derrumbó al pie del árbol con el rostro entre las manos. Se sentía muy desdichada y sola… sentía que cualesquiera que fueran las personas que la acompañaran, siempre se sentiría sola si Terry no estaba a su lado.

Lloró y lloró amargamente, como si las lágrimas nunca fueran a acabarse… como si pudieran lavarle el dolor del alma. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Por qué después encontrarse con el hombre que amaba tenía que terminar llorando? Recordó entonces las palabras que él le había dicho apenas hacía unos minutos:

"Te he fallado siempre. Nunca pude hacerte feliz…"

Y con eso le vinieron a la mente los mil y un momentos que compartió con él. Su primer encuentro entre la bruma del océano, el Colegio San Pablo, las vacaciones en Escocia… aún su breve encuentro en los rieles de Chicago después de verlo actuar deslumbrante ante las candilejas del Teatro Elmore; la estación de tren de Nueva York y su ausencia… el adiós en las escaleras del hospital.

Su abrazo en la fiesta de Camilla, sus flores, su compañía en el auto…

… su beso…

Sin dejar de llorar Candy se llevó los dedos a sus labios recordando las emociones que estallaron en su interior cuando se encontraron con los de Terry.

"… Nunca pude hacerte feliz…"

Sin embargo ella sabía que cada lágrima derramada por él valía la pena por todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió a su lado. Compartir un pedacito de la vida con él era lo mejor que le había pasado… sí, había sido feliz, muy feliz… ¿podría algún día volver a ser feliz otra vez y dejar de vivir de las emociones de su pasado? ¿Podría conseguir felicidad nueva sin Terry?

Lloró amargamente porque conocía la respuesta.

 **.- &.-&.-&-.**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó un poco tarde. Se había retirado a su habitación antes de que Archie, Anny y la niña volvieran y allí se había quedado dormida después de terminar agotada por su llanto. No había bajado a cenar, ni aún cuando la doncella le había dicho que Albert estaba allí... ni siquiera abrió la puerta cuando Anny fue a llamarla insistentemente.

No bajó porque no podría fingir esa noche en que sabía que él se había ido para siempre porque ella se lo había pedido. Sabiendo que ese beso que le había dado era el último.

Pero esa mañana se sentía con un poco mas de ánimo como para dar una buena cara. Había llorado hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas y ahora había que intentar seguir adelante... se vistió buscando algo en que ocuparse para huir de sus recuerdos y recordó que tenía que ir al hospital a firmar por unos lotes de equipo quirúrgico que habían estado bajo su responsabilidad y que ahora debían ser desechados por su desgaste con el uso.

Así que buscó un sombrero, decidida a ir al Hospital. Le haría bien poder respirar un poco el mismo ambiente que la mantenía tan atareada. Mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo acomodando sus rizos en un peinado recogido evitó en todo momento mirar hacia el vestido de novia que descansaba sobre el maniquí como un mudo recordatorio de su promesa. Hasta deseó que todo hubiera pasado y ya fuera la señora de Albert Andley y que él se la llevara consigo para alejarla de sus sentimientos.

Cuando bajó de su habitación se encontró con Anny en el jardín de enfrente de la casa, sentada sobre una banca mirando jugar a su hija en la distancia. Cuando la vio, Katie fue a darle un enorme beso y luego corrió a seguir con sus juegos.

Candy se ponía su sombrero mientras se acercaba a Anny.

\- Buenos días - la saludó.

\- Buenos días, Candy. ¿Estás bien? Anoche no respondiste...

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- Debí haberme quedado dormida.

\- Supimos que Terry estuvo aquí...

Candy suspiró, sabiendo que no tendría ningún caso seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

\- Vino a despedirse. Parte al mediodía hacia Nueva York.

\- ¿Y vas a dejar que se vaya?

Candy se sorprendió mucho de que fuera precisamente Anny quien le hiciera esa pregunta.

\- Es lo mejor...

\- Candy... - murmuró Anny asombrada por la determinación de su amiga, pero decidió no insistir sobre el tema - ¿Vas a salir?

\- Sí, tengo que ir al hospital.

\- Deja entonces que llame al chofer para que te lleve.

\- No, gracias. No tengo prisa: caminaré.

\- ¿Caminarás? - se sorprendió Anny - Pero el hospital está lejos... y además no se verá bien que una dama camine sola por las calles...

Candy miró a Anny con tristeza y entonces la Sra. Cornwell se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía problemas mucho más grandes que los modales de una dama. Triste o alegre, Candy nunca cambiaría... era tan auténtica. Aún ahora Anny le envidiaba honestamente su valentía para encarar a la sociedad e ignorar sus imposiciones.

\- Si me canso, tomaré un coche de alquiler - explicó Candy ignorando la última objeción - Pero creo que me hará bien caminar.

\- Candy, pero ni siquiera desayunaste...

\- No tengo apetito, gracias Anny. Pero regresaré a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Y entonces salió con rumbo al hospital caminando lentamente por las aceras pobladas de transeúntes bajo el sol matinal. Candy no se daba cuenta, pero desde que salió de las Casa Cornwell a cierta distancia tras ella la seguían un par de hombres a bordo de un auto que circulaba muy lentamente. Esos mismos ojos que ahora la veían, tenían varios días observándola minuciosamente tomando nota de sus horarios de salida, los caminos que seguía, las personas que la acompañaban... desde hacía poco menos de una semana había recibido la orden de proceder por parte de los Legan, y Nathan Cook pensó que había llegado el momento: la Srita. Andley salía sola y a pie, lo que ocurría en escasas ocasiones, así que no debería desaprovechar la ocasión. Era el momento perfecto.

Dio a su compañero la orden de acelerar hacia ella cuando con gran sorpresa vieron como Candy detenía un carruaje de alquiler y lo abordaba. Nathan maldijo en silencio su mala suerte, pero le ordenó a su cómplice que la siguiera. Quizá pronto se presentara otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto Candy viajaba en el interior del carruaje sintiéndose un poco mal. No había cenado ni desayunado y además había llorado tanto que sintió que había agotado todas sus fuerzas... lo de la caminata no había sido una buena idea porque mientras caminaba por las aceras recordó la tarde en que Terry la había llevado con los Cornwell. En lo bien que habían podido conversar y lo maravilloso de esa tarde... pero ahora él se iría en unas cuantas horas más. Se había sentido tan débil ante esas ideas que había preferido tomar un carruaje.

No podía concentrarse en el paisaje.

Después de unos minutos el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero le informó a Candy que habían llegado al Hospital St. Joan. Ella le pagó y se bajó del otro lado de la calle contrario a la entrada. Cuando el carruaje arrancó y ella pudo ver la fachada del hospital observó a un grupo de gente en la entrada: se trataba de familiares que acompañaban a un paciente que acababa de ser dado de alta. Candy pudo distinguir entre ellos a Madeleine quien era la que empujaba la silla del convaleciente. Se alegró mucho de verla pues éstos últimos días habían empezado a construir lo que sería una sólida amistad.

\- ¡Madeleine! - la llamó para saludarla, agitando una mano en alto.

Madeleine se volvió al oír que la llamaban y en su rostro empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa cuando reconoció a Candy. Pero luego la sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando escuchó el sonido de las llantas de un auto que frenaba frente a su amiga, y vio salir de él a un hombre alto y grueso que llevaba un sombrero que le ocultaba parte del rostro. El hombre tomó a Candy por la cintura y con su otro brazo asió sus manos para inmovilizarla lo más posible. Madeleine observó el gesto sorprendido de Candy al principio, y luego su mirada llena de terror cuando vio que el hombre la llevaba hasta el auto con suma facilidad, por más esfuerzos que hacía ella por zafarse. Sus gritos de auxilio se ahogaron dentro de la cabina del vehículo y se perdieron en la lejanía cuando el auto arrancó.

Todo sucedió en un segundo.

Se habían llevado a Candy en contra de su voluntad.

Madeleine se quedó asombrada, asustada y confundida, como el resto de los transeúntes que aquella mañana circulaban enfrente del Hospital St. Joan.

* * *

Notas: Nuevamente millones de gracias por acompañarme con la lectura de este fic, y especialmente a quienes me regalan sus entusiastas reviews. De verdad que me alegran el día.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	7. Capítulo VII: Atrapada

.

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo VII: Atrapada**

.

..

.

"Disparado esmeril, toro herido

fuego que libremente se ha soltado

osa que a los hijuelos le han robado

rayo de pardas nubes escupido.

Serpiente o áspid, con el pie oprimido

león que las prisiones ha quebrado

caballo volador desenfrenado

águila que le tocan a su nido

Espada que la rige loca mano;

pedernal sacudido del acero;

pólvora a quien llegó encendida mecha.

Villano rico con poder tirano

víbora, cocodrilo, caimán fiero,

es la mujer si un hombre la desecha."

 _Francisco de Quevedo_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 **A** lbert estaba en su despacho de la Mansión Andley conversando sobre algunos asuntos pendientes con George. Dentro de poco partiría acompañado de Candy para cruzar el Atlántico y alcanzar África, donde pasarían un par de meses de luna de miel. Albert recordó el cariño especial que sentía por aquella tierra donde se había sentido tan libre y feliz en el pasado. Ahora quería que Candy también conociera y compartiera con él su amor por esos lugares. Así que para que no hubiera ningún problema durante su ausencia, ultimaba detalles con George. Aunque a decir verdad esperaba que no hubiera ningún inconveniente ya que su sobrino Archibald se haría cargo de los negocios de los Andley.

\- El Sr. Cornwell es muy hábil para concretar y cerrar las transacciones comerciales- comentaba George en una pausa de la revisión de papeles - Me recuerda mucho a su difunto padre, el Sr. William. Tenía un talento innato para los negocios.

\- Cosa que yo no heredé, ¿no George?

\- No quise decir eso, Sr. Albert... - empezó a disculparse George con toda propiedad, pero el heredero de los Andley lo atajó con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros:

\- No te preocupes por eso, George. Nadie mejor que yo sabe que esto no es para mí... creo que nadie puede ser bueno en un trabajo si no lo ama intensamente- Albert se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, con gesto dubitativo - Espero algún día poder dejar todo el papeleo en manos de Archie... y yo poder hacer otro tipos de negocios y de cosas que me hagan sentirme más realizado.

George iba a comentar algo al respecto cuando lo distrajo el llamado a la puerta del despacho con varios golpes: eran rápidos y denotaban mucha urgencia. Y efectivamente era así, porque ni siquiera esperaron respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió y dentro de la habitación se precipitó la tía Prudence visiblemente contrariada seguida de cerca por una linda enfermera rubia de ojos verdes llenos de nerviosismo.

Albert se puso de pie sorprendido al ver la angustia en los rostros de las damas, antes de que su tía dijera con voz trémula:

\- William... parece que pasó algo horrible...

Entonces él vió más allá, hacia Madeleine, con la mirada interrogante.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Secuestraron a Candy!

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Anny estaba tejiendo para relajarse en la estancia de su casa mientras Katie dormía a media mañana. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento y la espera ya le estaba pareciendo eterna: no veía el día en que podría abrazar a su nuevo hijo y prodigarle sus tiernos cuidados. Deseaba que fuera un niño y que esta vez se pareciera mucho a Archie, ya que Katie había resultado tan parecida a Stear.

El bebé se movió enérgicamente en su interior y Anny imaginó que él también estaba impaciente por salir. Ya que el nacimiento estaba tan cerca debía de pensar en un par de nombres para discutirlos con Archie. Empezó a pensar en eso cuando de pronto vio por el rabillo del ojo que su esposo se precipitaba dentro de la casa, llamándola a ella con urgencia. El bebé saltó nuevamente dentro de su vientre cuando Anny se sobresaltó sorprendida de que Archie estuviera de vuelta tan temprano y la llamara con tanta premura.

Algo malo pasaba...

\- ¡Aquí estoy Archie!

Su esposo entró a la estancia seguido muy de cerca por Albert. Ambos tenían el rostro desencajado y entonces a Anny no le quedó ninguna duda de que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Archie? - empezaba a faltarle el aire.

\- No te preocupes, amor - intentó tranquilizarla Archie, pero su actitud decía todo lo contrario a sus palabras - Sólo necesito que me digas donde está el taller de esa modista donde la maldita de Elisa va a pasarse todas las mañanas.

\- ¡Archie! ¿Por qué buscas a Elisa? -Anny levantó la vista hacia el hombre tras su marido - ¡Sr. Albert! ¿Porqué está aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Candy?

Albert dudó un segundo en responder, pensando en que la noticia podría poner mal a la Sra. Cornwell. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para decirlo lo más suavemente posible, pero Archie se le adelantó abrazando a su esposa con fuerza:

\- ¡Anny, alguien se llevó a Candy!

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Anny se quedó nuevamente sola después de informarles sobre el taller de la modista donde Elisa solía pasarse las mañanas eligiendo un vestido tras otro. Albert y Archie habían salido a toda prisa para ir a buscar a la Sra. Stuart pues su primer sospecha acerca del autor del secuestro de Candy era, desde luego, la prima incómoda. Anny también pensó lo mismo y creyó que sin duda alguna no se equivocaban.

¿Cómo podía todavía Elisa ensañarse con Candy de esa manera?

¿Qué era lo que pretendía ahora?

Anny estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, sin saber qué hacer. Imaginaba lo mal que la estaría pasando Candy, sólo Dios sabía dónde. ¿Con que fin se la habrían llevado? No creía que la envidia de Elisa fuera tanta como para intentar lastimarla. Pero... ¿y si no había sido Elisa? Quizá alguien se la había llevado con la intención de pedir un gran rescate al Sr. Albert por ella. Quizá a ese alguien no le importaría lastimarla… quizá ya hasta hubieran...

Anny brincó de su asiento intentando no pensar en lo peor. No podía concentrarse en las oraciones que elevaba al cielo rogando que nada le hubiera pasado a su hermana. Aunque suplicaba con desespero a Dios que la cuidara, sentía que debería podía hacer algo más para ayudarla... no olvidaba cómo Candy siempre había acudido en su auxilio cuando ella se metía en problemas.

Candy... ¿cómo podía nadie querer hacerle daño?

¿Cómo ayudarla?

¿Cómo?

Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Candy debía necesitar toda la ayuda posible y ella podía hacer algo para proporcionársela, así que tenía que actuar. Al menos por esta vez se le ocurría alguna forma de ayudarla. Se precipitó tan rápido como pudo hacia las habitaciones interiores llamando a toda voz:

\- ¡Laurie! ¡Laurie! ¡Dile a Peter que prepare el carruaje! ¡Voy a salir ahora mismo!

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Terry estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel esperando que su madre terminara de ayudar a Robin a empacar sus cosas. Aunque él personalmente era quien ocupaba de esos menesteres para con su hijo, esta vez Eleanor había sido muy insistente de que le permitiera compartir esos detalles con Robin, así que Terry los había dejado solos y había bajado al vestíbulo mientras esperaba que lo llamaran nuevamente para ir por la silla de Robin y abordar el carruaje que los llevaría hasta la estación de trenes. Terry habría querido conducir su auto hasta Nueva York para llevar a su madre y a Robin, pero Robert Hathaway se había negado terminantemente temiendo algún accidente. Los convenció de que sería mejor tomar el tren y enviar el auto en el compartimiento de carga, argumentando que el viaje sería así más cómodo para el niño.

El hecho de que Robin todavía necesitara una silla de ruedas para desplazarse de un lugar a otro le recordaba mucho a Terry la época en que tenía que empujar la silla de Susanna. La actriz nunca se había resignado a la pérdida de su movilidad y a pesar de que Terry se había casado con ella, Susanna nunca había recuperado realmente del todo las ganas de vivir aún cuando él trataba de ser lo más gentil posible.

Terry había aplazado la boda el mayor tiempo que pudo buscando calmar sus demonios internos pero irremediablemente llegó el día que tuvo que cumplir la palabra empeñada a Susanna, sobre todo después de que la Sra. Marlowe murió repentinamente dejando a su hija en el desamparo total, sin parientes cercanos ni capital suficiente. Fue así como finalmente se habían casado un año después del accidente pero todavía sin que el actor pudiera apagar el fuego inextinguible que ardía en su interior por Candy, y en ese aspecto fue totalmente sincero al advertírselo a Susanna: _"Yo sé que llegarás a amarme, esperaré por tí siempre"_ fue su esperanzada respuesta. No obstante fué debido al amor inacabable que Terry sentía por Candy que, aunque él trataba de ser amable y considerado con su nueva esposa, los primeros meses no podía ni siquiera tocarla… sin embargo, con el transcurrir del tiempo había terminado por convencerse y admitir que si había decidido tratar de amarla tendrían que llevar una vida marital lo más normal posible, y fue así como finalmente había decidido entregarse por completo a tratar de olvidar y hacer feliz a Susanna. Pero a pesar de su resolución, Terry terminó por darse cuenta de que finalmente podía compartir con su esposa el cuerpo, más no el alma. El recuerdo indeleble de Candy flotaba siempre presente entre ellos, sobre todo en las angustiosas noches en las que a pesar de que Susanna dormía en su cama, él se consumía en la certeza de que su propia alma únicamente deseaba acariciar la piel de su Pecosa. Durante todo ese tiempo Susanna también se consumía sabiendo que aunque de que el cuerpo de Terry permanecía estoico a su lado, su corazón se había ido y permanecía con Candy White Andley.

Una tarde que él volvía del teatro Susanna le había anunciado que estaba embarazada y que esperaba que ese niño por fin pudiera unirlos y le diera una nueva razón para vivir. Terry pensó que los hijos no eran experimentos para esperar cosas de ellos, pero se alegró con la noticia de su esposa. Un hijo era una bendición.

Cuando Susanna estaba apenas en su tercer mes de embarazo llegó un telegrama desde Inglaterra anunciando que Richard Grandchester estaba muy enfermo y que se esperaba un desenlace fatal en cualquier momento... con la enfermedad del Duque su corazón había cedido a la nostalgia y en sus últimos momentos pedía ver a Eleanor Baker y al hijo de ambos, Terry. Fué así como Eleanor, Terry y Susanna se habían embarcado con rumbo a Inglaterra para acompañar en su muerte al hombre que formaba parte de su familia aunque nuncase había permitido el valor para defenderla.

Llegaron a tiempo para abrazarse y darse el último perdón. A pesar de todo, Richard Grandchester murió en un abrazo con la mujer que nunca supo amar y el hijo que nunca supo comprender. Después de los funerales, Eleanor regresó inmediatamente a América mientras Terry y Susanna se quedaban en Inglaterra para arreglar el asunto de la herencia, el cual se prolongó por varios meses. El título de Duque le pertenecía por derecho a Terry pero la Duquesa y sus hijos lo disputaron ante Su Majestad Imperial, el Rey Jorge V. Terry también se entrevistó con el monarca pero fue con la finalidad de renunciar al título y a los privilegios de la aristocracia, explicando a Su Majestad que lo que él más ansiaba era volver a América y pisar de nuevo los escenarios, él único lugar donde se sentía realmente libre. El Rey lamentó que el título no recayera en él, pero atendiendo a su renuncia falló en favor de Harold M. Grandchester, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

Después de eso, Terry finalmente podía regresar a Nueva York pero para entonces el embarazo de Susanna estaba tan avanzado que por cuestión de supersticiones marinas no hubo barco que los quisiera transportar. Obligados entonces a quedarse en la isla británica ambos pretendieron alojarse en la Villa de las Lowlands de Escocia - único lugar entre las propiedades heredadas por su padre que Terry se empeñó en conservar - aunque debido a complicaciones con el embarazo de Susannafinalmente prefirieron alojarse en Edimburgo previniendo cualquier emergencia. Allí Susanna concluyó su embarazo cuyo difícil parto lamentablemente también marcó el final de su vida... Terry sintió mucho su muerte y lloró su ausencia porque a pesar de todo había llegado a considerarla su compañera. Sin embargo nunca pudo amarla como ella había deseado y lamentó que ambos hubieran pasado los últimos años de su vida hundiéndose en el desamor. Era una pena también que ella no hubiera disfrutado de tener en sus brazos a su hijo, como también lo era que el bebé - al que llamó Robin Grandchester-Marlowe - nunca conociera el cariño que pudo haberle dado su madre.

Terry esperó unos días en Escocia tratando de disminuir su tristeza y su sensación de fracaso y luego tomó en sus brazos a Robin para regresar a Nueva York, en donde su exitosa carrera lo esperaba. Compró una casa con un gran jardín en el West Village porque consideró que su departamento en Times Square no era un buen lugar para criar a un chico. Y fue así como con el apoyo y ayuda de su madre, quien visitaba su casa con tanta frecuencia como su agenda se lo permitía dándose una segunda oportunidad con Robin, Terry se hizo cargo de la crianza de su hijo.

En algún momento de su regreso a América el recuerdo de Candy White se hizo más intenso que nunca, casi insoportable. Nunca pudo olvidarla. Incluso pensó en buscarla ahora que era libre... pero luego cayó en cuenta de que ya no era precisamente libre, porque tenía a Robin. Pensó que no tenía derecho de volver ahora e imponerle a Candy una familia que no era suya. Imponerle un hijo que había resultado de su matrimonio con Susanna, y que sería siempre cómo un recordatorio mudo de las dolorosas decisiones que tuvieron que afrontar. Además, ella parecía feliz...

.

..

.

 _...Una tarde poco después de regresar a América desde Escocia, Terry había viajado hasta el Hogar de Pony y había tenido la suerte de encontrarse y ver a Candy desde lejos, jugando y educando a los chicos. Hacía poco más de dos años que no la veía y se había encontrado de nueva cuenta con una muchacha muy hermosa que reía con facilidad y parecía estar contenta y tranquila. Viéndola así, liberada del peso angustioso de aquel adiós, Terry suspiró creyéndola feliz. ¿Cómo podía llegar él ahora a perturbarla para ofrecerle de nuevo más angustias?_

 _Candy no lo había visto porque él permaneció en la distancia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ceder ante los deseos que lo urgían a correr tras esa mujer que era y sería siempre la dueña indiscutible de su corazón y de su voluntad. Al verla otra vez desde lejos, Terry recordó la vez que la había visto en Chicago cuando Albert lo había encontrado en un estado tan lamentable debido a su debilidad para afrontar la separación. Albert le había mostrado entonces lo fuerte y valiente que Candy había sido para continuar con su vida y su vocación de servicio a pesar del dolor... Y al verla nuevamente en esta ocasión, tan animada y feliz, Terry se dio cuenta de que si entraba otra vez en su vida quizá sólo sería para atormentarla con un pasado lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. ¿Para qué volver? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"He vuelto porque Susanna ha muerto y además, por cierto, con un hijo"? ¿Cometer la canallada de hacerla sentir como una mujer de segunda opción cuando no sólo fue la primera, sino por siempre la única? Él había tomado decisiones equivocadas y debía asumirlas con todas sus consecuencias… Él, no ella…_

 _Porque a fin de cuentas, parecía que Candy sí le había cumplido su promesa de ser feliz. Y eso fué lo que él siempre deseó: que ella fuera feliz aún a costa de su propio dolor y renuncia._

 _Él la amaba tanto aún... pero de ella misma había aprendido a no amarla de forma egoísta. Así que después de estar contemplándola casi toda la tarde, a ratos con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas... Terry había dado la vuelta y había regresado a Nueva York sin encontrarla…_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

Y aunque ahora había podido alcanzarla en Chicago, esta vez la había encontrado comprometida con Albert Andley... con su amigo Albert... con el hombre con quien Terry nunca había perdido contacto a través de la correspondencia que fraternalmente se habían intercambiado durante todos estos años. Al principio pudo soportarlo porque creía que ella también estaba enamorada de Albert, pero ahora que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy una extraña furia y frustración hervían en su interior.

Sólo podía resignarse a marchar porque ella le había pedido que se alejara. Porque ella, al igual que él varios años atrás, también había elegido –equivocadamente o no -... y porque se trataba de Albert. De su amigo Albert. Tenía que repetírselo una y mil veces para poder soportarlo... Sería mejor irse cuanto antes y poner distancia de por medio, antes de que cometiera nuevamente una locura.

Por lo pronto esperaba impaciente recorriendo de un lado a otro el vestíbulo del hotel donde estuvieron hospedados todos estos días, esperando el mensaje de su madre que le avisara que ella y Robin estaban listos para bajar. No faltaba mucho para que el tren saliera. Mientras tanto, Terry veía a la gente entrar y salir del vestíbulo cada uno hundida en el ajetreo de sus propios asuntos y se sorprendió de que el mundo siguiera su curso normal e indiferente como si nada pasara mientras él sentía como su vida hundía nuevamente sin ella.

Otra vez su romance fracasaba ...

... pero los trenes seguían saliendo.

Para dejar de pensar y ocuparse en otra cosa estaba a punto de subir a buscar a su madre y al chico, cuando se dio cuenta de que por la entrada principal había llegado una mujer de mirada desesperada que se dirigió al mostrador con paso resuelto, tan rápidamente como se lo permitía su evidente estado de embarazo. Terry reconoció esos cabellos castaños oscuro recogidos sobre la nuca y el rostro fino de Anny Brighton... no, si mal no recordaba: de Anny Cornwell. Cuando la vio sintió un hueco en el estómago porque estuvo seguro que algo había pasado con Candy... ya desde le mañana lo había asaltado una preocupación indefinida y un extraño desasosiego que le decía que algo andaba mal. No era sólo el hecho de que él se iba perdiéndola, sino que además percibía como si una desgracia flotara en el aire... y el que precisamente Anny estuviera en el hotel no hacía más que confirmarle sus más terribles ansiedades.

Corrió hacia ella.

-...lo siento mucho señora, pero no puedo darle información sobre ninguno de los actores... - le explicaba el recepcionista realmente contrariado al negarle los datos a alguien en su estado y que se notaba visiblemente alterada.

\- ¡Anny! - la llamó Terry ansiosamente - ¿Qué le pasa a Candy?

Anny se volvió a mirarlo dando gracias al cielo por encontrarlo, sintiendo que no podía más.

-Terruce... se llevaron a Candy... la secuestraron - susurró entre respiros entrecortados y cuando sintió que había cumplido su propósito se permitió desvanecerse exhausta, pero Terry alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos. Anny ahogó el quejido de un dolor que desde hacía poco menos de media hora empezaba a brotarle desde las entrañas.

Terry la vio e inmediatamente supo de quése trataba. La levantó en sus brazos al tiempo que exclamaba al hombre de la recepción:

\- ¡Necesito un auto! Esta mujer está a punto de dar a luz...

Y la sacó en vilo a la calle donde el portero ya había salido a detener un carruaje. Terry no supo ni como tuvo el cuidado para sostener a una mujer en su estado, pero la subió al transporte y ordenó enérgicamente:

\- ¡Al Hospital St. Joan!

El cochero consciente de la emergencia, hizo volar los caballos a todo galope. Terry tomó una de las manos de Anny y trató de tranquilizarla:

\- Respira Anny... tranquila. Ya vamos al hospital.

Pero ella se encontraba visiblemente ansiosa.

\- Búscala Terry... - suplicó - Ella te necesita... ella te ama...

-Shht, todo saldrá bien.

Terry pretendió parecer tranquilo para no agitar más a Anny, pero por dentro sentía una furia de fuego hervirle en las venas. Sin embargo era un buen actor y mientras por fuera dibujaba apenas unasonrisa para tranquilizar a la futura madre, por dentro su cabeza trabajaba frenéticamente pensando que hacer. ¡Alguien se había llevado a Candy! No necesitó de mucho pensar para imaginar a la persona capaz de realizar un acto tan monstruoso:

¡Elisa Legan!

.

..

.

 _... Un día antes del estreno de "Edipo Rey", Terry se encontró con ella en el Parque Natural de Chicago. Aunque él iba disfrazado buscando privacidad, Elisa lo había reconocido y se había emparejado a su andar:_

 _-Terruce Grandchester, ¡que agradable sorpresa!_

 _\- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, Elisa. Si me disculpas, me gustaría seguir solo._

 _\- ¡Espera Terry! No todas las Andley somos tan livianas como Candy... ¡esa descocada!... mira que seguirte coqueteando con descaro mientras planea casarse con el tío William. ¿Viste cómo supo atraparlo? Una vez te advertí de todo lo que era capaz por trepar social y económica..._

 _Él la miró, sorprendido con Elisa porque ella era la única mujer a la que había deseado golpear alguna vez. Ni siquiera la importaba ser humillada. Apretó los puños conteniendo la indignación que le provocaban sus palabras y sus propias reacciones hacia ella._

 _Le respondió con un sarcasmo fiero._

 _\- Nuevamente te agradezco la información, Elisa. De hecho te estoy tan agradecido que hasta creo que te dedicaré la función de mañana... - ironizó Terry con una mueca de desprecio - ¡Ah no, espera! Creo que al teatro no está permitida la entrada de alimañas que pongan en peligro la seguridad del público. Es una lástima que no te veré por allí..._

 _Se tocó el sombrero, sardónico y le dio la espalda para alejarse de ella. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Elisa viéndose desdeñada._

 _\- ¡Pues tampoco la esperes a ella! ¡Maldita huérfana! Por fin pronto dejará de entrometerse con nosotros..._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

Ahora aquella última frase cobraba sentido si Elisa había planeado la desaparición de Candy. Terry casi estaba seguro de que había sido ella... y que ya no se contentaba sólo con intrigas adolescentes. Ahora podía llegar al punto de lastimar a Candy.

Su corazón latió desbocado, temiendo que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad. No soportaría perder a Candy así. Podía saberla en brazos de Albert tal vez, pero saberla viva... eso era suficiente para sostenerlo. Apretó la mandíbula furioso, pensando en lo que haría en cuanto dejara a Anny a salvo en el hospital. Por un momento deseó ser el cochero que fustigaba los caballos para dar rienda suelta a su desesperación:

\- ¡Deprisa, hombre!

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo frente al St. Joan y el cochero abrió la puerta para que Terry bajara con Anny en vilo en los brazos para después precipitarse hacia el interior del hospital.

\- ¡Espéreme aquí!

Terry se dirigió rápidamente al área de urgencias y una nube de enfermeras se le acercó solícitamente al verlo con una mujer desvanecida sobre sus brazos.

\- ¡Un doctor! - pidió Terry - ¡Esta dama está a punto de dar a luz!

\- ¡Anny! - exclamó una de las enfermeras que se habían acercado. Terry miró por el rabillo del ojo y reconoció a la prometida de Jason Maxwell y antigua enfermera de Robin. Colocó a Anny sobre una camilla que alguien había traído rápidamente.

\- ¡Srita. Drisden! - Terry se volvió hacia ella - Ocúpese de la Sra. Cornwell... usted sabrá que hacer. Llame a su esposo. Tengo que irme.

\- Sr. Grandchester...

Pero Terry se había ido tan rápido como había llegado y Camilla no tuvo tiempo de nada más sino ocuparse de Anny.

Terry volvió al carruaje que todavía lo esperaba en la entrada y pidió que lo regresaran al hotel. Cuando llegó hizo los arreglos para conseguir un auto de alquiler y subió a las habitaciones buscando a Robert Hathaway.

\- ¡Terry! Creí que te habías ido. Acabo de poner a tu madre y a Robin en un carruaje rumbo a la estación de tren. Se extrañó mucho de no encontrarte, pero para no preocuparla le dije que la alcanzaríamos juntos... El tren nos dejará si no nos vamos ya.

\- ¡Robert! Necesito que me acompañes. Le pediré a Mark que vaya con mi madre.

Robert arqueó las cejas, intrigado por la premura que demostraba.

\- ¿Qué pasa,Terruce? Te veo muy alterado...

\- Y no es para menos. Podría ser peligroso - Terry trató de serenarse un poco, pero sin gran resultado - Han secuestrado a la chica rubia que me odia, ¿la recuerdas? Debo encontrarla y necesito ayuda.

Entonces Robert recordó a la muchacha de la que hablaban y sólo le bastó ver a Terry para darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él. Asintió mientras dejaba las maletas:

\- Te acompañaré. Vamos.

\- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un arma?

\- ¡Terry! No creo que sea necesario...

\- Yo creo que sí.

 **.- &.-&-.&-**.

Elisa acababa de llegar a Villa Skylark visiblemente alterada. Venía de ver a su hermano Neil para avisarle que Nathan Cook ya había realizado "el trabajito" porque habían ido a buscarla el tío William y Archie muy ansiosos, molestos y preocupados. Por supuesto que ella había negado cualquier relación con la desaparición de Candy, aún siendo presionada por las amenazas de su primo Archie y su tío... sin embargo Elisa se había alegrado interiormente al verlos tan desesperados. Aunque el principal blanco de su agresión era Candy, Elisa no pudo menos que sonreír satisfecha sabiendo que también había lastimado a Archie y los demás, porque en algún momento de su vida todos ellos también se habían atrevido a enfrentarla.

Sin embargo, lo único que la tenía un poco preocupada con este asunto era que ella había sido la principal sospechosa. Elisa había esperado que todo mundo creyera que habían raptado a Candy por dinero, ya que las mafias criminales comenzaban a apoderarse de la ciudad. Hasta había practicado decenas de veces frente al espejo una fingida cara de preocupación para cuando llegara el momento de "sorprenderse" por la desaparición de la huérfana. Sabía que tarde o temprano se descubriría que habían sido ellos, pero esperaba que pasaran muchos años antes de ello...

Sólo que de repente Albert y Archie la habían tomado por sorpresa con una acusación tan directa que no había tenido tiempo de actuar su faceta preocupada, y sólo había podido responder a sus acusaciones con un aire desafiante de indignación. ¡Y el idiota ése de Archie se había atrevido a zarandearla mientras preguntaba por la recogida! ¡Eso también tendría que pagarlo! Pero por lo pronto Elisa se encerró en su biblioteca para beber una copa y caldear su propio ánimo. Le ordenó a la servidumbre que nadie la molestara, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Para esas horas Neil ya debía haber llegado a la casona del río y estaría disponiendo de todo con respecto a Candy. Todo saldría conforme a sus planes.

Elisa estaba disfrutando placenteramente el sentimiento de suficiencia que le producía el tener cautiva a Candy, cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar un revuelo en la casa: puertas que se abrían con estruendo mientras una voz gruesa la llamaba imperativa por su nombre. A veces su nombre de soltera, seguido por el coro de voces angustiadas de sus sirvientas.

Elisa se puso de pie y se dirigía a la puerta para ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto, cuando alguien desde afuera se le adelantó abriéndola de par en par y Terry Grandchester entró a la habitación al encontrarla al fin, enfrentándola con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

Ella se asustó al principio, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba se le enfrentó sonriendo con sarcasmo e insinuación.

\- ¡Ya le dije que no puede entrar allí! - le gritó una de las sirvientas que lo seguían con una gran angustia en el rostro. Cuando vio a Elisa le explicó - ¡Sra. Stuart! ¡Este hombre golpeó a James y entró a la fuerza, como un loco! ¡Rose fue a buscar a alguien para que lo saque!

Terry miró furiosamente a Elisa. Ella supo porque estaba allí y lo desafió con la mirada. Se miraron enfrentándose sin decir nada durante unos largos segundos.

De pronto dos hombres aparecieron tras Terry armados con escopetas y cortaron cartucho apuntándole. El fue tremendamente consciente de lo riesgoso y amenazante de la situación pero no se volteó a verlos en ningún momento y siguió mirando a Elisa, retándola.

\- ¡Lo sacaremos ahora mismo, patrona! - exclamó uno de los hombres.

Elisa dejó de mirar a Terry por un segundo y volvió la vista hacia sus hombres. Hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

\- ¡Déjenlo aquí! ¡Y déjennos solos! - ordenó.

En la servidumbre se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos por el cambio de planes, pero se encogieron de hombros y se retiraron en silencio cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Después de todo ella era la patrona y por más contradictorias que parecieran sus órdenes había que obedecerlas.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Qué modo de entrar! - ronroneó Elisa ofreciéndole que tomara asiento con un gesto, pero él la ignoró y continuó de pie - Sé que como actor te gustan esas entradas dramáticas, pero no era necesario...

\- Algo habrás hecho, ¿eh Elisa? Te cuidas muy bien las espaldas. Tuve que golpear a ese maldito de tu capataz para poder entrar - respondió él relajándose por que los hombres armados se hubieran ido ya, tocándose con el dorso de la mano el labio inferior que comenzaba a amoratarse por el golpe que él también había recibido.

\- Ah, pobre James... - murmuró ella mirando a Terry de arriba a abajo con descaro, con un brillo satisfecho en la mirada. Le gustaba ver a este Terry apasionado y temerario, dispuesto a todo. Era excitante. - ¿Tenías tantas ganas de verme, Terry?

\- Sabes porqué estoy aquí. Vengo a exigirte a que me digas donde está...

\- ¡Ah! Supongo que preguntas por Candy... Archie y el tío William estuvieron a verme con el mismo cuento. Se portaron como verdaderos patanes conmigo, acusándome de cosas terribles. ¿Qué me importa a mí dónde está esa huérfana?

Terry se encendió enfurecido de nueva cuenta al escuchar su cinismo. Le hirvió las venas saber que ella no estaba dispuesta a decir nada y a delatarse. Cada día se convencía más de que era el diablo hecho mujer. Se acercó a ella tratando de intimidarla con su presencia y hacerla hablar.

\- Te conozco perfectamente, Elisa. Sé la clase de demonio que se oculta tras tu pretendida sonrisa inocente... ¡Dime dónde está Candy! O yo...

Elisa perdió el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca. Tan apuesto y viril... sentía su presencia que podía abarcarla completamente. Recordó los tiempos del Colegio y las finas atenciones que le había dado al principio ese muchacho noble. Lo imaginaba el príncipe de su cuento particular... cierto, hubo momentos en que él había perdido la cabeza por Candy y se había atrevido a despreciarla a ella que era mucho más fina y elegante. Pero a pesar de eso, él nunca había dejado de ser para ella como un trofeo que tenía que conquistar a toda costa, uno de sus más caros anhelos...

\- ¿O tú qué...? ¡Qué sé yo dónde está Candy! - exclamó Elisa sin moverse ni un milímetro - Vete tú a saber si es verdad eso del secuestro. A mí me parece que fue una farsa que se inventaron para salvar la reputación del tío William... seguramente Candy se fugó con uno de los muchos amantes que tiene.

Terry apretó los puños conteniendo sus impulsos violentos. ¡Qué ganas de borrarle la burla del rostro! ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir calumniándola así?

La asió por los hombros y la miró colérico a los ojos.

\- ¡Eres una bruja! ¡Dime dónde está Candy! Soy capaz de cualquier cosa...

Elisa recordó que Archie se había atrevido a sacudirla de igual modo apenas unas horas antes. Pero ahora lo que sentía con Terry era muy distinto, pues podía sentir cada fibra de su ser deseando aferrar un tesoro que la había eludido desde su adolescencia. Recordó a Patrick, su esposo, un hombre tan soso y tan tibio... incapaz de albergar dentro de él la más mínima pasión por algo. Todo en él había sido mesura. A ella le repugnaba ese hombre del que creía que le corría atole en lugar de sangre por las venas.

Pero ahora tenía la vehemencia y el fuego de Terry frente a ella...

Elisa vio de pronto la oportunidad que había deseado desde adolescente. Por un segundo, vengarse de Candy dejó de ser lo más importante...

\- ¿Cualquier cosa Terry? - preguntó insinuante colocando sus manos contra su pecho - Cómo me gustaría saber dónde está Candy para decirte... para ofrecerte que si tú te quedaras conmigo, Terry... esta noche - se acercó mucho a su rostro, su voz era apenas un susurro - Esta noche... y quizá Candy aparecería... sana y salva por la mañana.

Terry palideció, horrorizado de pronto. ¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer? Sus palabras le confirmaban que Elisa sabía dónde estaba Candy y aún mas, tenía poder para decidir sobre su bienestar. Elisa era muy hábil: sin aceptar nada hasta había dejado entrever que al menos por ahora Candy estaba bien y que su liberación dependía del propio Terry... pero con algo tan monstruoso que lo desarmaba por completo.

Se separó bruscamente de ella como si su contacto la quemara. Vio su rostro sorprendido, su mirada ansiosa y confundida... era una mujer muy sensual, pero el imaginarse con ella de esa manera sólo le causaba repugnancia. Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente buscando una respuesta... eso traería a Candy sana y salva otra vez...

Ver a Candy sonreír otra vez...

Cualquier cosa por ella...

Pero la insinuación de Elisa despertó sensaciones añejas que creía haber enterrado porque lo ahogaban. Le recordó tanto a Susanna que aunque había sido distinto, realmente era igual. Y luego le bastó recordar el pasado y ver la mirada de Elisa para saber que aunque cediera y aceptara las condiciones que le imponía... nada le aseguraba que Elisa cumpliera su palabra. Ceder a su capricho lo sumergiría en una prisión peor que la anterior y ni siquiera tendría la seguridad de que Candy apareciera. Elisa era capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Estás loca, Elisa! - explotó él finalmente - ¿Cómo puedes denigrarte de esta manera? Encontraré a Candy... iré con Neil y a él sí lo obligaré a decirme su paradero. ¡Lo haré escupirlo con sangre de ser necesario!

Y salió de allí con largas y decididas zancadas dejando tras de sí a una Elisa sorprendida y furiosa. A partir de entonces, Terry supo que cualquier cosa que pasara con Candy sería en gran parte su responsabilidad... una mujer despechada era muy peligrosa y aún más si esa mujer era alguien con la crueldad de Elisa. Recordó la trampa que les había tendido en el colegio y se dijo que eso sólo había sido un juego de niños comparado con lo que sería capaz de hacer ahora.

Debía actuar rápidamente y no perderla de vista ni un momento...

Salió de _Villa Skylark_ y se dirigió detrás de la casa donde lo esperaba Robert con el auto que habían rentado. El actor maduro vio su gesto sombrío y supuso que no la había ido precisamente bien.

\- ¿Qué pasó Terry?

\- Como imaginé, tendrá que ser al modo difícil - dijo Terry por toda respuesta dirigiéndose sin vacilar a la parte trasera del auto de dónde sacó el rifle que había conseguido y se puso a cargarlo con determinación - Ví por donde están los establos y necesito robar un caballo...

\- ¡Terruce! - exclamó Robert escandalizado - ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por el abigeato? ¡Perderás tu carrera por esto! ¡Piensa, muchacho!

\- Perderé mucho más si no hago nada- dijo Terry terminando de cargar su arma y luego miró a Robert fríamente, aunque por dentro sentía que le hervía la sangre y que bajaba a las profundidades del infierno - Sólo te pido que si algo pasara estés pendiente de mi madre y de Robin.

\- Terry, piensa en ellos...

\- Pienso en ellos. Pero hay alguien que me necesita más ahora y a quien no puedo dejar sola nuevamente - Terry le dio una palmada en el brazo a Robert en señal de solidaridad - Ahora tengo que seguir solo. Gracias.

\- Iré por la policía - se ofreció Robert.

\- ¿Para que me arresten? - no pudo evitar bromear Terry para despejar un poco los negros augurios que revoloteaban a su alrededor, pero realmente ninguno estaba de humor - No hay nada que puedan hacer porque no puedo comprobar nada. Si quieres ayudarme, Robert... busca a Albert Andley. Cuéntale lo que pasó y dile que _yo sé_ que Elisa Leagan tiene a Candy. Que no hay ninguna duda. Él sabrá que hacer.

\- Cuídate, Terry.

\- Sí - asintió él y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el establo mientras buscaba la mejor forma de acomodar el rifle para que no le estorbara y le dejara las manos libres. A pesar de todo, no esperaba tener que usarlo.

Terry llegó por fuera del establo y buscó un escondite provisional. Trepó uno de los árboles más altos desde donde podía dominar la entrada de la casa, la zona del establo y las caballerizas y el área de la cochera donde la ahora Sra. Stuart contaba con tres autos de los modelos más recientes a su entera disposición. Terry se sentó sobre una rama recargándose contra el tronco y se dispuso a vigilar la salida de la casa a la espera de sustraer un caballo, que le parecía más rápido y útil que un auto.

Sólo que ahora la caballeriza era un hervidero de mozos que preparaban una hermosa yegua blanca, así que Terry decidió esperar otra ocasión propicia mientras pensaba en lo que haría si después de vigilar un rato a Elisa ella no hacía ningún movimiento. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo mientras pensaba que su segunda opción sería ir a buscar a Neil Legan y hacer lo que fuera por hacerlo confesar.

Llevaba unos quince minutos sobre el árbol cuando de pronto vio a Elisa salir de la casa vestida de amazona y dirigirse a las caballerizas. Parecía que el caballo que preparaban era para ella. Todos los trabajadores se acercaron a ella cuando les empezó a dar indicaciones malhumorada, de una forma por demás prepotente y Terry aprovechó la distracción para bajar del árbol sin ser notado y entrar al establo con sigilo por la puerta de atrás. Mientras todavía escuchaba a Elisa gritar órdenes, él eligió al que le pareció el mejor de los caballos y mientras le colocaba una brida no perdía detalle de lo que Elisa hacía afuera.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible sacó el caballo de su cubículo y lo montó a la espera de cualquier cosa. Por el resquicio del portón entreabierto observó que Elisa gritaba sus últimas indicaciones y luego cómo la ayudaban para abordar la yegua blanca sobre la cual salió a todo galope en dirección oeste.

Terry esperó aproximadamente un par de minutos - que le parecieron eternos -, luego aspiró profundamente dándose valor porque sabía que una vez que cruzara esa puerta con el caballo ya no habría marcha atrás. Entonces espoleó el caballo con furia, saliendo a galope tras Elisa... dejando tras de sí a toda la cuadrilla sorprendida de que el hombre que momentos antes había podido entrar a la casa, ahora hubiera robado un caballo bajo sus propias narices.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Terry Grandchester no era el único que había salido al galope tras Elisa Stuart. Un poco más allá de la casa principal un hombre con prismáticos observaba la cabalgata de la dueña de la Casa y metros atrás también la del hombre que la seguía con la evidente intención de no ser descubierto por la amazona. Este hombre los siguió con los lentes durante unos pocos minutos más y cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían en dirección al río que atravesaba la propiedad, espoleó su propio caballo y se lanzó a ser el tercero en persecución. Pero había salido un poco tarde y sin poderlo remediar, los perdió unos metros más adelante.

El hombre maldijo en silencio la habilidad de los jinetes y detuvo su carrera, para regresar a informar a la persona que lo había contratado lo que acababa de ver.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Candy esperaba asustada en medio de una habitación en penumbras en la que todas las ventanas estaban tapiadas. Los muebles eran de buena calidad pero eran viejos y estaban llenos de polvo o cubiertas por sábanas grises manchadas de polvo también. Era evidente que el lugar estaba abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo y Candy se preguntó cuál sería la intención de traerla a un lugar así. Su captor se había portado bastante brusco con ella al traerla y todavía le dolían las marcas que le había dejado en las muñecas la cuerda con la que la habían atado para mantenerla inmóvil mientras la cargaban como un fardo sobre un caballo para traerla hasta este horrible lugar. Candy estaba realmente aturdida porque no imaginaba siquiera quien querría secuestrarla para algo. ¿Tendría que ver con los negocios de Albert?

Candy miraba alrededor buscando un lugar por el cual tal vez pudiera escapar. Intentó quitar los tablones que tapiaban las ventanas pero apenas si pudo moverlos unos milímetros para atisbar hacia el exterior de la casa. Sólo vio que estaba rodeada por altos árboles y una espesa vegetación, pero de entrada no reconoció el lugar y deseó haber puesto más atención en el auto o después en el caballo para darse cuenta de a donde la llevaban. Pero se había puesto tan nerviosa después de que ese hombre la había golpeado, que no había hecho nada más sino repasar en su mente la causa posible de ese acto...

Ahora que la habían dejado sola en la habitación estaba impaciente por que algo pasara. Había colocado su oreja contra la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que decían las voces de los hombres que se encontraban al otro lado, pero la gruesa madera de cedro ahogaba las palabras lejanas y solo oía un murmullo uniforme del que no sacaba nada en claro.

Candy empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación con la intención de serenarse porque ya estaba un poco desesperada. Tenía miedo pero intentaba controlarlo para poder pensar con claridad, que era lo que más necesitaba ahora. Trató de idear alguna forma de comunicarse con Albert. Estaba segura de que Madeleine la había visto cuando se la habían llevado en contra de su voluntad y confiaba en que su prometido ya se hubiera enterado. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo... pero no se sentaría nada más a esperar ser rescatada. Ella misma tenía que buscar una salida.

Continuaba paseando nerviosa pensando que hacer, cuando escuchó que la puerta de su prisión se abría con un chirrido de goznes que indicaba lo poco que se usaba. Candy retrocedió un poco ignorando que cosa entraría por esa puerta, pero trató de no dejar a entrever el miedo a sus captores. Detrás de la puerta apareció el rostro cuadrado y anguloso de uno de sus secuestradores quien entró a la habitación seguido por otro hombre más fino, de porte elegante y vestir impecable. Candy sintió que su cabeza hervía de hartazgo e indignación cuando reconoció de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Otra vez tú, Neil! - exclamó entre molesta y aliviada cuando vio que nuevamente todo se reducía a un juego de los hermanitos Legan, porque seguramente también Elisa estaba inmiscuida en el asunto - ¡Debí imaginármelo!

\- Mi querida Candy - sonrió Neil mirándola burlón - Pensé que si te invitaba amablemente no aceptarías venir. Así que recurrí a otras formas...

Neil se adentró más en la habitación y de pronto pudo ver el rostro de Candy iluminado por la luz que se filtraba entre los tablones de las ventanas. Sintió un gran triunfo al ver su rostro desafiante, pero luego un moretón morado sobre su mejilla capturó su atención. Se volvió colérico para mirar al otro hombre.

\- ¡La golpeaste, tú idiota! - le espetó furioso - ¡Te dije que no quería que la lastimaran!

Nathan Cook se encogió de hombros.

\- No hubo otra forma de callarla, señor.

El hombre no sentía ningún temor por el tono agresivo de Neil, pero si temía que lo dejaran sin paga.

\- ¡Imbécil, no sabes tratar con una mujer! ¡Vete!

El otro hombre no dijo nada, pero rió interiormente pensando que el "señor" tampoco sabía nada sobre ellas si tenía que pedir que le secuestraran las mujeres. Pero se tragó su comentario y salió de la habitación porque no quería problemas con un pelele de esa clase que se dejaba dominar por su hermana, que era quien realmente llevaba la voz cantante en todo esto.

Neil se quedó a solas con Candy pero por lo pronto tuvo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella. Conocía demasiado bien su temple y su fuerza.

\- Como se dice en las noches de boda: al fin solos... - dijo Neil sarcástico mirándola de pies a cabeza - Eso te hubiera dicho en la nuestra...

Candy arqueó las cejas recordando asqueada la trampa que pretendió tenderle Neil para que se casara con él. No había cambiado mucho en todos estos años. Seguía siendo el mismo cobarde...

\- Primero muerta que casada contigo, Neil - lo encaró ella desafiante - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Muerta, ¿eh? - Neil meneó la cabeza negativamente - Para ir a hacerle compañía al santo de Anthony y al bueno de Stear. Uhmmmm... creo que no. Creo que te espera algo mucho peor que eso, querida.

\- Lo único peor que eso sería tener que seguirte soportando.

\- Lo sé... ¡Precisamente! -exclamó Neil triunfante y un brillo satisfecho se reflejó en su mirada. Le encantaba ser el amo de la situación - ¡Bella e inteligente! Haremos la pareja perfecta...

\- Tú no entiendes, Neil - dijo Candy como si hablara con un niño pequeño al que hubiera que explicarle las cosas cientos de veces - Tú ya estás casado con Michelle y yo muy pronto lo estaré con Albert... así que no hay ni la más remota posibilidad de que tú y yo podamos casarnos.

\- ¿Casarse? ¿Quién habló de casarse? - respondió Neil fingiéndose sorprendido - Yo no. ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien como tú? Debí estar loco por considerarlo alguna vez. Por supuesto que no nos casaremos... ¡qué absurdo!... sólo tomaré lo que quiera de ti.

Candy palideció por un momento.

\- N... Neil...

\- Pasado mañana nos iremos a México. ¿Recuerdas la Villa que los Legan tenemos allá? Ese será tu hogar durante los próximos años... encerrada en medio de la nada, esperando mis visitas. Dentro de algún tiempo te encontrarás rogando que llegue el día que vaya a verte.

\- ¡No te atreverás! - exclamó Candy comenzando a asustarse de nuevo. Esta vez el cobarde de Neil parecía decidido y a todas luces contaba con el respaldo de alguien más - ¡Albert se enterará!

\- Sí, tal vez. Algún día. Con eso pagará caro la humillación pública que me hizo cuando canceló nuestros esponsales... pero cuando el tío se entere ya será demasiado tarde. Quizá para entonces ya tengas una docena de hijos míos.

La chica empezó a sofocarse de lo desagradable que le parecía cualquier cercanía con Neil. No podía sino pensar en lo horrible de su plan. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía por la repulsión que la sola idea le provocaba. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió que Neil solo alardeaba, no lo creía capaz de enfrentar a Albert de esa manera.

\- Nunca lo lograrás...

\- Eso lo veremos. Por lo pronto distraeremos la atención del tío William pidiendo un cuantioso rescate por ti. Así el no sospechará que mientras transcurren las negociaciones tu saldrás a mi lado del país... veremos cuanta presión puede soportar nuestro querido tío.

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

\- Ahora ponte cómoda y descansa, querida - le aconsejó Neil mientras giraba el picaporte para salir de la habitación - Pasado mañana emprenderemos un viaje muy, muy largo.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Albert también caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su despacho en la mansión Andley, sintiéndose impotente sin poder hacer nada. Habían pasado varias horas desde que se había enterado que habían secuestrado a Candy y todavía no pasaba nada. Todo lo que había podido hacer hasta ahora era avisar a la policía que se había puesto a investigar inmediatamente, tratándose de quien se trataba. Además de eso, Albert también había contratado rápidamente a un pequeño ejército de investigadores privados que había puesto a vigilar los alrededores de la Casa Cornwell, la Mansión Andley, el hospital St. Joan, Villa Skylark, Lakewood, la Casa Legan y cuanto lugar se le pudo haber ocurrido que tuviera alguna relación con Candy. Hasta envió gente al Hogar de Pony con la exigencia de que fueran muy discretos y no se dejaran notar, pues no quería preocupar a las buenas señoras.

Ahora no quedaba nada más que hacer sino esperar pacientemente a que algo sucediera, sólo que la espera era enloquecedora. Albert no podía pensar en nada más de que Candy estaba pasándola realmente mal, en que quizá la hubieran lastimado... ¡Qué desesperación de sentirse tan impotente de protegerla!

En el mismo despacho se encontraban también George y Archie, consternados también por el suceso. Un grueso silencio pesaba sobre los tres hombres con cada uno embebido en la misma preocupación. Todavía no comprendían como había pasado todo esto... La situación parecía estar al límite, en un punto de equilibrio inestable en el que el más leve suceso precipitaría los acontecimientos. La tensión no podía crecer más.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta del despacho con impaciencia y cuando Albert dijo "pase" entró a la habitación Jason Maxwell con el rostro ansioso y preocupado, escudriñando a todos con la mirada. Sin embargo caminaba resueltamente, trayendo un papel entre sus manos. Miró a Albert y a Archie indistintamente, no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

Finalmente le tendió el papel a Albert.

\- Me encontré a un chico en la calle cuando entraba a la Mansión, William. Me preguntó si te conocía... y me dio esto para ti. Creo que es importante.

Albert tomó impaciente el papel para abrirlo. Leyó rápidamente su contenido y después lo repitió en voz alta:

 _ **Sr. Andley:**_

 _ **La Srita. White se encuentra en nuestro poder y hasta ahora**_ _ **no ha sufrido ningún daño. Le exigimos una cuantiosa suma para devolverla sana y salva. Entre más pronto nos pongamos de acuerdo, será mejor para ella y para todos.**_

 _ **Espere noticias nuestras.**_

Terminó de leer la nota y un silencio y expectante llenó la habitación. Parecía una mala broma.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Jason sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dinero? - Archie estaba intrigado, pero también indignado por la nota.

Jason escuchó su voz y pareció recordar otra de las cosas que lo habían traído a la Mansión Andley. Realmente no había venido a buscar a William, sino a Archie. El asunto de Candice White era muy importante, pero también lo era la otra noticia urgente que traía.

\- ¡Archibald! Camilla me pidió que te buscara. La Sra. Cornwell está en el Hospital St. Joan a punto de dar a luz.

\- ¡Anny! - Archie se puso de pie con el semblante alterado. Con todo esto se había olvidado de su esposa porque confiaba que se encontraba bien y a salvo en su casa. Enterarse de que estaba en un hospital - ¡y a punto de tener a su segundo hijo! - lo llenó de una nueva ansiedad. De pronto tenía dos grandes preocupaciones y se quedó bloqueado sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia cual reaccionar. Miró a Jason, a Albert y a George por turnos sin atinar que hacer.

\- Ella está bien - agregó Jason para tranquilizarlo - La llevaron muy a tiempo y ahora mismo está en labor de parto.

Archie suspiró aliviado, pero no se movió.

\- Ve con ella, Archie - le dijo Albert - Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Candy y te avisaremos si algo sucede. Ya sabemos que está bien y que lo que buscan es dinero. Ocúpate de tu familia.

\- Júrame que me avisarás - exigió Archie para irse más tranquilo.

\- Te avisaré.

Archie salió inmediatamente del despacho a tomar su carruaje para que lo llevara al St. Joan. Al menos en medio de la tragedia había algo de esperanza: el nacimiento de su segundo hijo lo llenaba de alegría.

En el despacho se quedaron Albert, George y Jason ensimismados en un tenso silencio que contrastaba con la animosidad de Archie. Lejos de aclarar las cosas, lo que esa nota había hecho era enredarlas aún más.

Finalmente, el primero en romper el silencio fue George.

\- Es muy curioso que se hable de un rescate pero no se fije el monto a tratar, Sr. Albert - comentó en su tono parsimonioso habitual - No es el modo de actuar de este tipo de gente.

\- Precisamente - lo secundó Jason - La gente de esa calaña quiere terminar sus "trabajos" lo más pronto posible. Es una nota muy extraña.

Albert no decía nada, absorto en sus pensamientos. Se sentía impotente ante la situación, desesperado ante la inacción y ahora esta nota llegaba a confundirlo todo. Imaginaba donde estaría Candy pasando hambre, quizá sufriendo... recordó cuánto dolor había sufrido la chica a lo largo de toda su vida por culpa del destino primero y luego por causa de tanta gente que la envidiaba. Era mucho dolor y aunque el temple de Candy era muy fuerte, Albert ya no deseaba que sufriera ni un ápice nunca más. Pero ahora no estaba en sus manos evitarlo. ¡Que espera más eterna!

\- Sr. Albert, creo que deberíamos buscar al chico que le dio la nota al Sr. Maxwell... con unas cuantas cantidades colocadas en lugares estratégicos aparecerá rápidamente - propuso George.

\- No puse mucha atención a su cara, pero si lo veo otra vez podré reconocerlo... - agregó el abogado.

Albert intentó calmarse para trazar el próximo plan de acción cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta del despacho de forma insistente. A estas alturas los hechos se precipitaban tan rápidamente que no quedaba tiempo de preocuparse de mucho.

George se dirigió rápidamente a abrir y tras la puerta apareció la tía Prudence seguida por otro hombre, un tanto mayor. La mujer miró a todos en la sala y luego se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. El hombre que venía tras ella entró al despacho con precaución, sintiendo entrar a un lugar casi reverencial. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y no dejaba de girar el sombrero que llevaba entre las manos.

Albert lo miró con curiosidad al principio, pero después lo reconoció.

\- Sr. Herring, espero me traiga noticias.

Jack Herring era uno de los muchos investigadores que Albert había contratado para la búsqueda de Candy. Aunque era muy pronto, confiaba que la presencia de éste señor en la mansión significara que sabía algo.

\- No sé si realmente sea importante, Sr. Andley, pero como usted me pidió que le informara sobre cualquier cosa... me llegó el informe de uno de mis hombres. El que estaba vigilando la Villa de la Sra. Stuart.

\- ¡Elisa! - la mirada de Albert se ensombreció.

\- Este hombre me informa que vio salir a caballo a la Sra. Stuart en dirección al río que atraviesa su propiedad. Eso no tendría la mayor importancia a no ser porque fué seguida a su vez por un hombre que evidentemente no deseaba ser descubierto por la dama. Mi informante me dice que éste hombre aparentemente se escabulló en la Villa y robó uno de los caballos para seguir a Elisa Stuart. Parece que en Villa Skylark organizaron una cuadrilla de búsqueda.

Jason siguió el informe del hombre con mucha atención. Era precisamente él mismo quien junto con Neil Legan se encargaban de administrar Villa Skylark. Estaba realmente interesado, sobre todo en el asunto del caballo robado.

Pero obviamente Albert Andley pensaba en otra cosa.

\- ¿Un hombre siguiendo a Elisa? ¿De qué podía tratarse? Si fueran otras las circunstancias pensaría que es uno más de los líos de los hermanos Legan... pero ahora...

\- Ahora más que nunca podría tener relación con la Srita. Candy -concluyó George.

Albert asintió. Todavía tenía entre sus manos la nota de rescate por Candy, pero algo le decía que indudablemente Elisa y Neil estaban implicados en todo esto a pesar de las apariencias. Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba realmente.

\- ¿Y a donde fueron Elisa y ese hombre? ¿Qué hicieron?

El rostro de Jack Herring se tiñó de un color carmesí antes de contestar, muy apenado:

\- Mi hombre los perdió. Pero les puede indicar hacia donde se dirigían...

\- ¡Los perdió! - estalló de pronto Albert realmente molesto y ofuscado por la ineptitud de un servicio que le había resultado tan caro. El dinero poco importaba cuando se trataba de Candy, pero al menos exigía eficiencia y no noticias a medias que lo hacían desesperar cada vez mas.

George y Jason se sorprendieron de ver a Albert así. Sobre todo George que lo conocía desde niño y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que lo había visto perder la cabeza e impacientarse como ahora. Y no era para menos.

\- Sr. Andley... - comenzó a explicar el Sr. Herring pero de nuevo el sonido de que llamaban a la puerta del despacho desvió la atención de todos. La puerta se abrió y ahora una de las sirvientas conducía a un hombre al que todos reconocieron sin excepción, aunque éste sólo conociera a uno de ellos.

Robert Hathaway entró al despacho y se dirigió al único que conocía de entre todos los caballeros presentes.

\- ¡Sr. Maxwell! Tengo un mensaje urgente para el Sr. Albert Andley...

Jason le señaló con un gesto de la mano quien era el destinatario de su mensaje. Cuando el patriarca de los Andley vio al actor y escuchó como lo había llamado - había muy pocas personas que lo llamaban "Albert" - inmediatamente intuyó que el asunto tenía que ver con Terry Grandchester. Y no se equivocó.

\- Sr. Andley- se adelantó Robert hacia él -TerruceGrandchester me dio un mensaje para usted: me dijo que Elisa Legan tiene a Candy. Que no hay ninguna duda de ello.

\- Sr. Hathaway, ¿cómo sabe esto?

\- Yo acompañé a Terruce a la casa de la Sra. Legan, una Villa en las afueras de la ciudad. Terry habló con la dama y regresó golpeado a buscar su arma. Me dijo que robaría un caballo y que le dijera a usted las palabras que acabo de repetirle - el rostro de Robert se puso grave de pronto - Estoy muy preocupado por él.

Para todos fue más que evidente que Terry era finalmente el hombre que iba tras Elisa. E iba armado. A partir de ese momento, Albert no tuvo ninguna duda de que Elisa tenía a Candy... el propio Terry se lo confirmaba porque lo había descubierto de algún modo. Si seguía a Elisa era probable que se dirigieran precisamente hacia donde estaba Candy... pero...

\- ¿A dónde? - se preguntó Albert en voz alta.

Jason estaba muy pensativo también. En su mente comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos.

\- El Sr. Herring menciona que se dirigían hacia el río. Hay una propiedad allí que nunca se usa y por lo mismo debe estar oculta rodeada de maleza. Es muy posible que la Sra. Stuart se dirija hacia allí...

\- Y que allí esté la Srita. Candy - terminó diciendo George.

El rostro de Albert se relajó un poco. Al fin una pista que seguir: por fin podría hacer algo concreto. Tomó rápidamente el control de la situación.

\- Sr. Herring, reúna a sus hombres. Vamos a Villa Skylark. Jason, si puedes mostrarnos el camino hacia esa casona...

\- Por supuesto, William.

\- Vamos pues.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Elisa llegó a las afueras de la casona solariega donde la recibieron los dos hombres de Nathan Cook que vigilaban el exterior de la propiedad. Los hombres estaban armados y uno de ellos había apuntado a Elisa por precaución, pero bajó su arma en cuanto la reconoció. La condujeron al interior de la casa, a una amplia estancia polvorienta con apenas tres o cuatro sillones como único mobiliario. En uno de ellos encontró sentado a su hermano Neil que bebía licor directamente de una botella.

Neil la vio entrar como una exhalación, pero no se levantó. Elisa se veía muy agitada por la vigorosa cabalgata.

\- ¡Hey, hermanita! ¡Brinda conmigo por nuestro éxito! - le dijo Neil en cuanto la vio, levantando su botella hacia ella. Estaba de muy buen humor.

Sin embargo, Elisa no lo estaba tanto.

\- ¡Cuál éxito! - exclamó la mujer alterada - No estaremos seguros hasta que te lleves a Candy de aquí. Después del tío William y Archie, también Terry fue a buscarme a Villa Skylark... ya sabe que tenemos a Candy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Le dijiste, idiota!

\- Yo no le dije nada... él lo adivinó. Terry no es ningún tonto.

\- ¡Pero parece que tú sí! Siempre has perdido la cabeza por ese bastardo. Cuando lo tienes de frente a ti, lo último que sabes hacer es pensar con claridad...

\- Piensa lo que quieras que no me importa. Lo que debe ocuparnos ahora es el asunto de Candy... no quiero que el tío William la encuentre aquí con nosotros. Debes llevártela... ¡ahora!

\- ¡Ahora estás enloqueciendo Elisa! ¿Cómo voy a llevármela? Tú ibas a encargarte de arreglarlo todo. Seguramente no hay camino que salga de Chicago que no esté vigilado por nuestro poderoso tío - Neil comenzó a sentirse atrapado de pronto. Tan bien que parecían ir las cosas para que se complicaran tan de repente - Vamos a seguir con nuestro plan. No pasará nada.

\- Ví a Terry muy decidido a hacer algo.

Neil de pronto se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Y no crees que pudo haberte seguido?

\- ¡¿Me crees estúpida, o qué?! - estalló Elisa - Mis hombres me informaron que lo vieron salir de la Villa. Seguramente fue a buscar al tío William.

-Uhmmmm... lo dudo. Recuerda que ambos están enamorados de Candy y seguramente deben odiarse.

Elisa se sintió profundamente ofendida.

\- ¡Terry no está enamorado de Candy!

\- Sí, cómo no...

Elisa sintió como de pronto se desbordaba todo el rencor y la envidia que sentía por Candy. Siempre tan alegre a pesar de ser una moza de establo, la suerte y el amor siempre le habían sonreído... primero le había robado el amor de Anthony, luego había hecho lo mismo con Terry y ahora se había atrevido a pretender quedarse con la fortuna y el poder de los Andley a través del tío William. ¡Candy le había quitado a Terry sólo por ganarle la batalla, porque realmente nunca había tenido la intención de quedárselo! ¡Su intención había sido siempre la fortuna de los Andley! Bien... ya era hora de que Elisa Legan ganara la guerra de una buena vez.

\- Ya sé cómo podemos evitar la boda de Candy aunque el tío William o Terry la encuentren - empezó a decir Elisa con voz calculadoramente fría - Evitaremos la boda, destrozaremos al tío William y consumaré mi venganza total y definitiva sobre Candy.

Al ver su cambio de actitud, Neil comenzó a inquietarse un poco. Generalmente cuando Elisa tenía ese tono tan tranquilo era cuando planeaba sus ataques más crueles y letales. Conocía la total falta de escrúpulos de su hermanita.

\- Me prometiste que no la lastimaríamos - le recordó Neil.

\- Y no la vamos a lastimar. Bueno, no precisamente. Mi plan es muy sencillo... y muy obvio. Para acabar con los planes de todos, lo que tienes que hacer es deshonrar a Candy. Eso bastará.

Neil no comprendió.

\- ¿Deshonrarla...? - pero luego el entendimiento poco a poco lo fue alcanzando mientras comprendió el horror que sugería su hermana. Deseó estar equivocado en lo que había interpretado. - ¿Estás hablando de...?

\- La solución es que abuses de ella - confirmó Elisa dejándose de sutilezas, con una calma pasmosa. Ella también se había escandalizado cuando oyó de sus propios labios la sugerencia pero ahora que la repetía no se escuchaba tan terrible.

Neil retrocedió alarmado.

\- ¡Estás loca, Elisa! ¡Perdiste completamente la razón!

\- Por favor Neil, no me salgas ahora con que quieres portarte decente. Eso puede que te lo crea tu esposa, pero yo no. Míralo de cualquier forma, éste es tu plan original sólo que con una pequeña modificación...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ibas a llevarte a Candy a México y convertirla en tu amante cautiva. ¿Todo se iba a limitar a un romance de "manita sudada"? ¿Ibas a viajar hasta México sólo para leerle poemas de amor? - inquirió Elisa burlona.

Neil se sintió ofendido.

\- Ella va a terminar en mis brazos por voluntad propia. ¡Candy va a enamorarse de mí!

Elisa hirió el aire con una carcajada burlona.

\- ¡Qué romántico!... pero que poco práctico. Candy jamás va a enamorarse de ti, aunque te conviertas en el único hombre sobre la Tierra. ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes, Neil?... o es que simplemente te niegas a verlo. Candy _jamás_ se enamoraría de ti. Finalmente ibas a terminar por hacer lo que te estoy proponiendo ahora.

Aquellas palabras confundieron al hombre: parecían tan ciertas, casi eran una predicción. Recordó ahora con más intensidad los rechazos que Candy le había hecho, su indiferencia total y su desprecio el día que le había roto el corazón cuando canceló el compromiso.

No atinaba qué responder a las palabras de Elisa, cuando ella agregó:

\- Vamos, Neil. ¡Piénsalo y decídete! - le exigió molesta por la debilidad de su hermano - Esta es la venganza perfecta que me queda... que nos queda. Si no lo haces tú, le pediré a Nathan Cook o a cualquiera de sus hombres que lo hagan. No dudes que será un verdadero placer para cualquiera de ellos y más si reciben un pago extra por ello.

Neil finalmente reaccionó y miró directamente a los ojos de Elisa. Eran duros, fríos y decididos. Él la conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que no amenazaba en vano. Ahora, como siempre, Elisa iría hasta las últimas consecuencias. No dudó ni por un momento de que si él dejaba a Candy en manos de su hermana sería capaz de hacerla víctima hasta de atrocidades peores que ésa.

\- Lo haré - aceptó él finalmente. Después de todo, siempre terminaba por hacer lo que Elisa decía.

Ella sonrió feliz por su triunfo. A pesar de que habían crecido, Neil nunca dejaría de ser uno de sus peones en el juego de ajedrez de la vida.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora debo volver a la Villa... me aseguraré de que haya algún modo de que salgas con Candy de Chicago mañana muy temprano... una vez que hayas terminado _el trabajo_. No te preocupes Neil, todo saldrá bien mientras no te aparezcas en público. Yo me encargaré de justificar tu ausencia - Elisa se sentía totalmente optimista - Ahora me voy. Sería de muy mal gusto que me quedara mientras tú y Candy consuman su amor. Felicidades, hermano.

Y salió de allí mientras Neil iba a buscar una nueva botella de licor para darse valor. A pesar de todo jamás había imaginado violentar de esa forma a Candy, o al menos no hasta ese extremo. Recordó la primera vez que la vio cuando niños y lo superior que se sentía a esa huérfana llorona que había llegado a la Casa de los Legan desde el Hogar de Pony. Recordó lo divertido que había sido hacerla blanco de sus travesuras. Y Candy había aguantado todo... estoica y dignamente... se había vuelto fuerte y hermosa como el cisne que había resultado del patito feo... En este caso, del patito pobre y recogido.

Era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, reconoció Neil. Decidida e intensa como un potro salvaje que él tenía que domar y doblegar hasta someterla a sus deseos. Tenía que convertirse en su amo y señor, fuera como fuera y costara lo que costara.

Candy...

Estaba profundamente albergada en sus pensamientos, la tenía como una obsesión perenne dándole vueltas por la mente.

Candice White... una mujer tan hermosa.

... tan prohibida...

Por fin sería suya.

* * *

 **Notas:** Como siempre, les agradezco **ENORMEMENTE** que me lean y me dediquen unos minutos para escribirme un review. No saben cuánto lo aprecio, de verdad.

Muchas gracias también por esperar las actualizaciones y pedirme que actualice, les prometo que lo haré lo mas pronto posible. Esta semana subiré tres capítulos, y la próxima semana terminaré de publicar el fic completo (epílogo incluido). Muchísimas gracias también por sugerirme situaciones y giros en la historia pero, como ya les comenté, este es un fic antiguo (¡mas de 10 años!) que ya fué publicado en otras páginas y está totalmente escrito. Pero me encanta que me señalen situaciones que yo jamás me imaginaría. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo. El próximo estará publicado el miércoles.

Por último, una disculpa por incluir un poema de Francisco de Quevedo que en muchos círculos literarios ha sido calificado como misógino. Sin embargo cuando lo leí, me pareció que le caía como anillo al dedo a Elisa Legan :P


	8. Capítulo VIII: No te vayas

.

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

Por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo VIII: No te vayas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Como quien viaja a bordo de un barco enloquecido,_  
 _que viene de la noche y va a ninguna parte,_  
 _así mis pies descienden la cuesta del olvido,_  
 _fatigados de tanto andar sin encontrarte._

 _Luego de vuelta a casa, enciendo un cigarrillo,_  
 _ordeno mis papeles, resuelvo un crucigrama;_  
 _me enfado con las sombras que pueblan los pasillos_  
 _y me abrazo a la ausencia que dejas en mi cama..._ "

J. Sabina

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **E** n su persecución tras Elisa, Terry llegó a un lugar pedregoso a la orilla del río donde su caballo avanzaba con dificultad entre la tierra suelta que se desmoronaba bajo los cascos. Allí se encontraba enclavada en medio de la maleza una casa de campo de paredes altas que estaba bastante deteriorada, evidentemente por falta de mantenimiento. Seguramente en otros tiempos también debió haberse usado como refugio durante las partidas de caza que eran tan comunes por aquella región pero ahora parecía abandonada en medio de la vegetación, situada en un lugar de acceso tan complicado. Sin embargo a pesar de lo espeso del bosque que rodeaba la casona había lugares donde no era posible ocultarse, así que Terry tenía que escoger con cuidado por dónde pisar. Él había atado su caballo varios metros atrás y había seguido a pie hasta ver a Elisa ser recibida en la entrada de la casa por un par de hombres armados, uno de los cuales la condujo al interior.

Terry se agazapó en un sitio donde pudiera observar sin dificultad la entrada del lugar y esperó que Elisa saliera, o a que alguna otra cosa pasara. El corazón le latía violentamente ante la esperanza de que Candy estuviera allí dentro... empezó a pensar que cosa podría hacer para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y en cómo podría llegar hasta ella. En medio de la espera, también se preguntó que habría pasado durante todos estos años entre Candy y Elisa para que esa mujer se atreviera a odiar tanto a su Pecosa.

Hacía horas que había pasado el mediodía, y Terry empezó a temer que llegara el atardecer seguido por la oscuridad de la noche y que él todavía no pudiera hacer nada por Candy. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Estaba tratando de trazarse un plan, cuando vio salir a Elisa sola de la cabaña con una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha en los labios. Ella se detuvo a conversar con uno de los hombres que custodiaba la entrada, y Terry aprovechó esos momentos para pensar en cual sería el mejor paso a seguir: no se decidía entre continuar siguiendo a Elisa o quedarse allí, donde todavía no estaba seguro que se encontraba Candy. La apariencia tan sospechosa y discreta de todo parecía apuntar a que ese era lugar donde la tenían cautiva, pero por unos instantes Terry vaciló. Si acaso se equivocaba...

Elisa montó su yegua y salió en la misma dirección por la que habían venido: parecía que nuevamente volvería a la Casa principal. Sin embargo Terry hizo caso al instinto que lo retuvo en su lugar, fuera de la casona. Desde su escondite vio a Elisa perderse en la lejanía, mientras él obedecía al extraño impulso que lo había impelido a quedarse donde estaba. Todo parecía gritarle que Candy se encontraba allí dentro. Y ahora que había dejado ir a Elisa, el siguiente paso sería asegurarse de que Candy estaba allí e intentar sacarla de ese lugar.

Recordó cómo alguna vez se había jurado que siempre la protegería... Si ya una vez le había fallado, ahora no lo haría nuevamente. Tenía que expiar el gran error cometido en el pasado, aunque en ello le fuera la vida.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Candy estaba sentada sobre el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraba, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en posición fetal. Era un gesto tan instintivamente humano, y con el ella podía sentirse un poco más segura. Había terminado por darse por vencida en el convencimiento de que cualquier intento que hiciera por escapar de esa habitación sería inútil. Había revisado hasta el último rincón y no había encontrado ninguna vía posible de escape. Finalmente se había rendido pensando que lo intentaría cuando saliera de ese lugar, lo cual ocurriría en un par de días más como Neil se lo había anunciado.

Sin embargo ahora estaba derrotada, cansada y hambrienta y se preguntó que hora sería y si esos hombres no le llevarían nada que comer. Mientras estaba sentada repasando todo lo sucedido, Candy no pudo evitar recordar todas la veces que había terminado encerrada en un lugar tan lóbrego como en el que se encontraba ahora, siempre por causa de los hermanos Legan. Desde aquel día de la fiesta que ofreció la Sra. Elroy cuando se mudaron a vivir en Lakewood - aquella en la que tanto Anthony como Archie y Stear se disputaban veladamente sus favores de chiquilla - pasando por la época del Colegio y aún después de su regreso a América... había habido infinidad de ocasiones hasta el día de hoy, en el que la travesura se repetía. A fuerza de costumbre ella ya debería estar habituada a esos estúpidos jueguitos y no asustarse por ellos.

Y esa hubiera sido sin duda su reacción esta vez, de no ser porque ahora habían ido mas lejos que nunca al contratar a un hombre muy rudo para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ellos. En las ocasiones anteriores siempre se había tratado de intrigas, esta vez había sido por la fuerza. El hombre que la había secuestrado hasta la había golpeado... Candy también observó como todos sus captores traían armas consigo. Por eso ella se asustaba ahora: esto ya no parecía un simple juego de niños, sino algo que podría salirse de las manos de todos.

Suspirando para tratar de alejar sus oscuras corazonadas, Candy apoyó la cabeza contra la pared pensando cual era la razón por la cual Elisa y Neil se habían ensañado con ella desde su mas tierna infancia y porqué aún ahora, cuando las vidas de todos parecían ya hechas, ellos todavía seguían tratando de lastimarla. Candy intentó hacer memoria buscando el origen de sus constantes agresiones, buscando algo que no fuera puramente maldad. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión en que ella deliberadamente hubiera incordiado a ninguno de los hermanos. Si alguna vez se había atrevido, había sido siempre como respuesta a una agresión previa y nunca había sido premeditado como obviamente sí lo eran las acciones de ellos.

Entonces ella trató de pensar que había sido lo que había causado y mantenido el odio de los Legan hacia ella... ¿sería acaso que la odiaron porque el tío "abuelo" William - Albert - había hecho de ella una Andley? No, sus maldades habían empezado mucho antes de eso... ¿El odio de Elisa había aumentado cuando fue Candy y no ella quien compartió aquel momento de tierno amor con Anthony? Mmmm... muy posiblemente, considerando que Elisa gustaba de su primo segundo. ¿Ese mismo odio se habría incrementado cuando ella y Terry compartían aquellos preciosos momentos de camaradería y complicidad en Inglaterra y Escocia, donde todo mundo intuía que se amaban excepto ellos mismos?

Terruce...

Candy interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sus recuerdos se estancaron en Terry... de pronto recordó que seguramente a esa hora del día él ya debía haber abandonado Chicago con rumbo a Nueva York. Lo imaginó en el tren con Eleanor y Robin a su lado, tal vez mirando absorto por la ventana... tal vez pensando en ella. Si se sentía mal por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, el pensamiento de su partida acabó por deprimirla.

\- Terry... si supieras donde estoy ahora... - pensó en voz alta, tal vez porque hablarle a su recuerdo mitigaba un poco la tristeza y soledad que sentía y que no se debían únicamente a su encierro. Dos gruesas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Candy, sintiendo como el recuerdo de los besos de Terry todavía le quemaba en los labios, y también cómo el adiós profundamente doloroso de la tarde anterior aún le quemaba el alma.

\- ¡Terry! ... ¿por qué tuvo que ser así?

Acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Neil Legan avanzó en la penumbra de su prisión. Candy pudo observar que él ya no conservaba el impecable vestir que le había visto antes y que ahora estaba notoriamente bebido, aunque su paso no había perdido completamente su firmeza.

En cuanto lo vio entrar, ella se puso inmediatamente de pie para encararlo. Esta vez Neil venía solo y estaba tan ebrio que quizá sólo bastaría con darle el empujón adecuado para finalmente salir huyendo.

\- Te oí tras la puerta... - balbuceó Neil avanzando despacio hacia ella, hablándole como se hace a una persona que se atrapa en medio de un pecado - Estabas llamando a ese bastardo en lugar del todopoderoso tío William. ¿Será posible que todavía sigas enamorada de ése que ya no es Duque, ni noble... ni nada? - una sonrisa irónica atravesó el rostro de Neil de una forma grotesca - Eso está muy mal, mi querida Candy. ¿Qué diría mi tío si supiera que estando cautiva, en tu auxilio llamas a otro que no es él? Creo que hasta me agradecería la forma el que voy a enseñarte a recordar a un hombre...

Candy no se movía de su sitio, impertérrita ante su avance.

\- Albert siempre ha estado conmigo cuando lo necesito - lo encaró desafiante - Él siempre ha sabido encontrarme... no necesito llamarlo.

\- ¡Ah! - Neil arqueó una ceja sin detener su aproximación a ella, en el fondo admirado por el temple de la chica - ¿Y eso te da permiso para invocar a Terry? Entonces, si no te importa pronunciar otros nombres, en su lugar me gustaría escuchar el mío en tus labios ahora que estoy a punto de iniciar _nuestra_ historia de amor... - le solicitó Neil lleno de sarcasmo.

Candy no se pudo contener ante una petición tan descarada.

\- ¡Tú... rata asquerosa, vil y cobarde! - le espetó ella en pleno rostro mientras observaba atónita su avance, preguntándose que tramaría él esta vez. Sin embargo Candy apretó los puños como para anclarse en su lugar, porque no le daría el gusto de que la viera retroceder ante él.

Aquella sarta de insultos tomó a Neil por sorpresa. El alcohol le había acortado la paciencia. Imaginaba que ahora que Candy era su prisionera sería más dócil con él, pues finalmente era él quien tenía su futuro en sus manos. ¡Pero esta mujer ordinaria, ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de asustarse! Ya se encargaría él de bajarle su arrogancia...

Tambaleándose un poco, la alcanzó por fin y colocó ambas manos sobre sus brazos. Candy sintió como Neil la lastimaba con la fuerte presión con la que se asió de ella, mientras que su contacto le marcaba la piel tan dolorosamente como un hierro al rojo vivo. Ella intentó retroceder para zafarse de sus manos, pero su espalda se topó con la pared, y con horror Candy entendió que la única forma de evitarlo tendría que ser ir hacia el frente. Neil la asió con fuerza y la atrajo tan cerca de él que Candy pudo oler y sentir su aliento alcohólico sobre el rostro. Se le revolvió el estómago.

\- Candy... en cambio tú, eres tan hermosa... - musitó él embelesado al sentir su contacto. Al principio Neil se había escandalizado ante la idea propuesta por su hermana Elisa, pero ahora que tenía a Candy entre sus brazos y podía adivinar la tersura de su piel bajo sus manos a través de la tela de su vestido, él se convenció de ninguna consecuencia importaba ante la satisfacción de poseerla.

Al sentir su brutalidad, Candy adivinó la atrocidad que Neil estaba por hacerle y entonces intentó empujarlo, pero con el tiempo él había adquirido más corpulencia y ya no era aquel muchachito al que ella podía mover con su propia fuerza. De pronto estaba sintiendo los labios de él reptar por su cuello y cuando su abrazó se apretó, Candy sintió que el aire se viciaba tanto que era incapaz de respirarlo y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Apretó los ojos tratando de vencer la repulsión para poder pensar, pero su mente únicamente percibía la repugnancia que experimentaba al saber que Neil la tocaba así. Sintió náuseas.

Y de pronto, en medio de aquel horror indescriptible surgió un sonido que comenzó a flotar en el aire como el tenue aroma de una fragancia apenas perceptible, como si alguien no acabara por decidirse a liberar aquel murmullo... Poco a poco el sonido se fue intensificando, hasta que se convirtió en una sucesión vibrante de notas musicales que invadían el ambiente como algo totalmente fuera de lugar en ese sitio. En cuanto Neil oyó aquello detuvo su avance y aflojó su abrazo, sorprendido, mientras Candy abría los ojos asombrada al reconocer el sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos: era la melodía de Terry que brotaba de su armónica - etérea y triste - como la música que salía de la lira de Orfeo para llamar a su Eurídice desde el infierno (*).

Pero en ese sitio parecía tan fuera de lugar que de no haber sido por la reacción de Neil, Candy hubiera pensado que la imaginaba.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Es Terry! – exclamó ella esperanzada al reconocerla.

Neil escuchó aquel nombre y su abrazo se aflojó un poco más. Palideció de pronto y retrocedió, mientras sus propios temores hacían el resto.

\- ¡Terry Grandchester!... ¡esa idiota de Elisa! - masculló entre dientes.

Entonces Candy aprovechó su distracción y le aplicó una zancadilla apartándolo de su camino con un empujón. Si Neil no hubiera estado bebido y asustado quizá sus reflejos hubieran podido detenerla, pero en esas circunstancias el hombre cayó pesadamente contra algunos muebles realmente sorprendido y furioso por la maniobra de la chica, mientras la veía escabullirse y salir corriendo por la puerta que él había dejado entreabierta tras de sí.

\- ¡Candy, vuelve aquí! ¡No seas necia! ¡Mis hombres afuera te atraparán! - gruñó Neil con voz pastosa mientras sentía que la habitación no dejaba de darle vueltas. Trató de recuperarse lo más pronto posible del mareo que le produjo el empujón de Candy, intentando incorporarse para salir de allí. Terry estaba afuera, tal vez con el tío William y sólo Dios sabía con cuantos hombres más... Y a él no iban a atraparlo allí, ni al culparlo por la idiotez que Elisa había planeado.

Mientras tanto, viéndose ya libre de su prisión, Candy se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una casa de dos niveles donde su cárcel había sido una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Todos los cuartos parecían estar dispuestas a lo largo de un angosto pasillo por donde ella empezó a correr con la respiración agitada, mientras oía tras de sí las palabras de Neil que amenazaban con que sus hombres la capturarían nuevamente. Tratando de evitarlos Candy siguió de largo, en lugar de bajar por las escaleras que encontró. Buscaba una forma de alcanzar el techo del lugar donde estaba pues sabía que esos hombres no estarían esperándola allá arriba y que allí sería más difícil que la siguieran. Entonces entró cautelosamente en una habitación que encontró abierta y que parecía un poco más iluminada que las demás. Estaba tan ruinosa como la anterior, pero con la ventaja de que ésta no tenía las ventanas tapiadas y a través de ellas entraba a raudales la luz del atardecer. Oyendo el eco de sus propios pasos en la habitación vacía, Candy se quitó los zapatos para no hacer más ruido que pudiera delatarla y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia una de las ventanas recogiendo también su vestido, dispuesta a salir por ella. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien la veía y para su mala suerte vió a un hombre abajo con un arma en la mano, el cual se paseaba nerviosamente vigilando ansioso la zona.

Ella se ocultó de nuevo dentro de la habitación, rogando a Dios que aquél hombre no la hubiera visto. Tratando de calmarse un poco mas y encontrar una segunda opción para huir, Candy buscó desesperada un lugar donde esconderse y donde pudiera meditar por unos momentos un nuevo plan de acción. Agradeció al cielo cuando vio un pesado armario de caoba empotrado en una de las paredes pero pensó que sería demasiado obvio si se escondía dentro de él así que utilizando sus habilidades para escalar, trepó hábilmente hasta alcanzar la parte de arriba donde creyó que nadie la buscaría. El compartimiento superior del clóset era bastante estrecho, pero ella se acomodó perfectamente dentro de él... sintiéndose segura y tratando de disolver la adrenalina que corría palpitante por sus venas.

Mientras se agazapaba en aquel reducido cubículo tratando de sosegarse para pensar con claridad, Candy empezó a ser consciente de la carrera desaforada que había emprendido su corazón a la par de ella. Sabía que era por el peligro de la huida que acababa de emprender, pero también una muy buena parte se debía a la emoción de adivinar que Terry estaba allí en esas horas tan aciagas. No se había ido y estaba allí por ella. Eso le había dado fuerzas para enfrentar a Neil.

De pronto también se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba más la melodía de Terry y entonces empezó a rogar al cielo que él estuviera tan a salvo como ella misma y que no cometiera ninguna locura más.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

En medio de la vegetación que rodeaba la casona y bordeaba el río, Terry también se encontraba oculto entre el follaje. Con su melodía para Candy también había llamado la atención de los hombres que vigilaban apostados en la entrada de la casa, lo cual había sido una de sus principales intenciones. Y ahora que había capturado su atención tenía pensado en una forma de distraerlos y entrar en el lugar para buscar a Candy.

Los dos hombres que había frente a la puerta principal se habían puesto de pie desconcertados en cuanto escucharon la armónica y habían cortado cartucho preparados para cualquier contingencia.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien allí? - preguntó uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, el segundo era más voluntarioso.

\- ¡Salga inmediatamente o comenzaré a disparar!

Pero Terry ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos con la mayor cautela posible, dirigiéndose hasta donde había dejado el caballo que le robó a Elisa. Lo desató del tronco donde lo había dejado y lo llevó hasta la parte donde aún la vegetación les servía de camuflaje, pero desde donde también le era posible vigilar la entrada de la cabaña. Ahora veía allí a tres hombres armados que se comunicaban con gritos entre ellos, aparentemente algo nerviosos, pero desde donde estaba Terry con el caballo no podía distinguir las palabras de la discusión. Sin embargo parecía que algo mas había pasado, y no sólo el anuncio de su intrusión. Terry se sorprendió también de encontrar a tres hombres en lugar de dos porque eso ponía en peligro la viabilidad de su plan, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos y no podía pensar en uno nuevo. Ya no había tiempo. Seguiría adelante procurando ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, confiando en que Candy pudiera mantenerse a salvo mientras tanto. Él siempre había admirado la habilidad y valentía de aquella Tarzán Pecosa.

Uno de los hombres entró de nuevo a la casa con gesto decidido. No había tiempo que perder. Y entonces Terry espantó el caballo arreándolo con un grito para hacerlo correr desbocado sin él por la orilla del río. El potro dio un relincho y emprendió el galope a toda velocidad, mientras los hombres miraban sorprendidos como se alejaba.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Está huyendo!

\- ¡Nadie debe saber dónde estamos!

\- ¡Yo lo detendré!

El hombre que dijo la última frase se lanzó hacia uno de los costados de la cabaña donde tenían atados sus propios caballos y montó a uno para salir a todo galope tras el equino que había salido vertiginoso bordeando el río, en la creencia de que llevaba un jinete. El otro hombre se quedó solo frente a la entrada manteniendo su rifle en posición de alerta, mirando expectante en todas direcciones esperando que algo pasara... pero parecía que el jinete fugitivo había venido solo y que había corrido por ayuda. Esperaba que su compañero lo alcanzara y se encargara de él.

Entonces Terry vio la oportunidad que esperaba. Dio un rodeo y llegó a la parte posterior de la casona sin ser visto, donde había descubierto que había una ventana en el segundo nivel por donde podría colarse al interior. En lo que no había caído en cuenta era en lo difícil que sería alcanzarla... sobre todo con las botas de viaje que llevaba. Además, el rifle que cargaba todavía le estorbaba demasiado pero no quería arriesgarse a dejarlo, sobre todo viendo la actitud de aquellos hombres. Así que por lo visto tendría que recordar sus mejores épocas de escalador para llegar hasta aquel acceso, porque no había más salida que alcanzar aquella ventana a como diera lugar para entrar a la casa.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Candy tenía ya un buen rato en su escondite, pero decidió salir cuando dejó de escuchar buena parte de los gritos y los pasos que recorrían de arriba a abajo la casona. Alguien ya se había asomado a la habitación donde ella estaba, pero en su rápida búsqueda no habían encontrado su escondite... y ahora ella sentía que había llegado el momento de abandonarlo para intentar salir nuevamente por la ventana. Se había quitado los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aún los conservaba en las manos por si era necesario atravesar a pie el bosque que rodeaba la casa.

Después de abandonar su escondite empezó a dirigirse con el mayor sigilo posible hacia su salida y ya iba a medio camino cuando de pronto vio una sombra gris eclipsar la luz que entraba por la ventana, y vio como esa silueta introducía una pierna sobre el alféizar para entrar a la habitación. Candy se asustó tanto creyéndose descubierta que lanzó un grito sorprendida.

La figura levantó el rostro, reconociendo el timbre de aquel grito. Lo había escuchado muchas veces en el pasado.

\- ¡Shhht! Candy, ¡soy Terry!

Ella estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí cuando aquella voz la clavó en su sitio.

\- ¡Terry! - exclamó Candy, aliviada.

Él se precipitó como una exhalación dentro de la habitación y sin perder un segundo la tomó de la muñeca y salió al pasillo llevándola a correr tras de sí.

\- Veo que conservas la costumbre de gritar mi nombre emocionada - susurró él guiándola por los pasillos - Pero creo que ahora no soy el único que te he oído. Tenemos que escondernos.

\- Pudimos haber salido a la azotea... - le dijo ella cuando empezaron a oír pasos que entraban y comenzaban a subir apresurados las escaleras de la casa.

\- Creo que ya perdimos esa oportunidad.

En su carrera Terry buscaba frenéticamente un lugar donde pudieran estar seguros, pero ya estaba cayendo la tarde y la penumbra de la casa no lo ayudaba mucho en su búsqueda. Al menos, se dijo, podía considerar eso como una ventaja porque tampoco sus perseguidores podrían ver bien.

Mientras corrían, ambos escuchaban un conjunto de pasos que los seguía deteniéndose por momentos a echar una ojeada a las habitaciones que estaban dispuestas a lo largo del pasillo, buscando la fuente de aquel grito. Candy y Terry llegaron finalmente al límite del corredor sin tener mas lugar a dónde ir, ni otra opción de huida mas que volver sobre sus pasos donde seguramente se encontrarían con sus perseguidores. Desesperado, Terry temió que hubiera llegado el momento de enfrentar a los hombres - tal vez usando su arma- cuando de pronto escuchó un susurro triunfal de Candy.

\- ¡El desván! - dijo ella señalando hacia arriba el hueco de la entrada. Justo encima de ellos, en la penumbra, ambos apenas pudieron distinguir el recuadro de la entrada del ático pero la escalera no estaba puesta. Aún así, esa era la única salida.

\- Sube sobre mis hombros - le propuso él.

\- Pero Terry... ¿y tú?

\- ¡Deprisa! No tenemos tiempo.

Candy escuchó su voz llena de determinación y ella tampoco vaciló más. Se puso frente a él, que usó sus manos de cabestrillo y la elevó sobre su cabeza lo más alto que pudo. Candy se aferró a él y colocó sus rodillas sobre sus hombros para incorporarse sobre ellos y alcanzar la entrada del desván hacia donde trepó con habilidad. Terry sintió un profundo alivio al saberla mas segura, pero él sabía que esa solución era temporal. Estaba pensando en el próximo paso a seguir, cuando sintió un objeto flexible caerle desde arriba golpeándolo suavemente. Sorprendido lo tomó entre sus manos, descubriendo que era el cabo de una cuerda que Candy le lanzaba a desde la buhardilla.

Suspiró, sonriendo aliviado ante su idea, feliz porque ella se hubiera tomado el trabajo de buscar algo para ayudarlo a subir. ¡Candy siempre tan valiente y extraordinaria!

Terry jaló la cuerda adivinando que estaba atada a algo dentro del desván, y se ayudó con ella para alcanzar el hueco de la entrada. Sintió como las manos de Candy lo ayudaban a subir y una vez dentro, sintiéndola a su lado, estaba tan contento y aliviado que apenas si pudo contener los enormes deseos que sintió de besarla con la euforia del escape. Pero refrenó sus impulsos y sólo se agazapó a su lado en la oscuridad. Mientras ambos miraban hacia abajo, él le preguntó:

\- ¿Sabes cuántos son?

\- No. Dos me trajeron hasta aquí, y además está Neil...

\- ¡Neil ! - hablaban con susurros pero Candy pudo percibir con claridad el enfado de Terry al oír aquel nombre. La situación ahora era un poco menos tensa, así que ella por fin tuvo tiempo de repasar todo lo que había pasado éstos últimos minutos: el acoso de Neil, su escape y, sobre todo, en lo sorprendente que era la presencia de Terry a su lado en estos momentos. Le parecía un sueño imposible.

\- Pensé que irías rumbo a Nueva York... ¿qué haces aquí?

Candy casi pudo adivinar su sonrisa incómoda en la oscuridad:

\- Vine a rescatarte, pero veo que no te hacía falta...

Ahora que estaban más en calma, ella empezó a sentir unos enormes deseos de que él la abrazara y poder descargar contra su hombro la tremenda angustia de ese día.

\- Tú siempre me haces falta - se encontró diciendo Candy, para su propia sorpresa. Él también se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero trató de evitar el momento íntimo pues no era el lugar ni el momento: la angustia no había terminado.

\- Pero tú tenías un plan mejor que el mío, Pecas. Creo que ahora serás tú la que me rescate a mí.

Candy sonrió mientras pensaba que si había estado libre para correr había sido gracias a la distracción de la melodía de la armónica de Terry. Como si él hubiera sabido del momento preciso, Terry había actuado a tiempo para evitar que Neil siguiera reptando con sus labios sobre su piel... Candy se estremeció de asco, ¡sentía una repulsión que le quemaba la piel sólo de recordarlo! Que diferencia entre aquel sentimiento de rechazo contra la tranquilidad y la emoción que sentía ahora cuando su hombro rozaba ocasionalmente el de Terry en la oscuridad. Y aunque el peligro todavía flotaba en el ambiente, ella se sentía más segura y confiada con el simple hecho de tener a Terry a su lado.

Un minuto después, el par de hombres que los seguía igualmente llegaron al final del pasillo, ambos desconcertados por la desaparición de la dama rubia. Candy reconoció en la penumbra al hombre que la había raptado pero el otro le resultó desconocido. Se preguntó dónde estaba Neil.

Terry y ella contuvieron el aliento, esperando expectantes no ser descubiertos. Los segundos se volvieron eternos mientras los hombres abajo escudriñaban los alrededores preguntándose donde estaba ella, pues estaban realmente sorprendidos por la desaparición tan repentina de una prisionera que casi creían recapturada.

Terry temía que en cualquier momento se les ocurriera mirar hacia arriba y descubrieran la entrada del ático, así que alargó un brazo para hacer retroceder un poco a Candy con la intención de que no pudieran verlos si se daba el caso de que los hombres levantaran la vista. Candy se estremeció nuevamente ante su contacto, aunque no hubiera nada precisamente romántico en él.

Y de pronto, en medio de la tensión, un ruido seco hirió el silencio: era el sonido de un disparo, rematado por un grito ahogado y seguido por el frenar de los cascos desaforados de un caballo. Otro grito siguió al primero:

\- ¡Nathan... John, lo tengo! ¡Le dí!

Los dos hombres dentro de la casa se miraron intrigados y salieron corriendo hacia el exterior de la cabaña, respondiendo al llamado. Terry y Candy soltaron el aliento contenido, aliviados de ver que los hombres abandonaban la búsqueda al salir de la casa, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Sin embargo, ella empezaba a asustarse terriblemente por otra cosa.

\- Terry, ¿quién vino contigo? - preguntó vacilante, temiendo mucho por la respuesta. Pero la contestación de Terry la dejó sumida en una incertidumbre aún mayor:

\- Nadie.

\- ¿Entonces quien...?

Terry estaba tan intrigado como ella, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando afuera. Aprovechando la distracción se puso de pie en la semi oscuridad del ático y descubrió un poco mas allá una luz mortecina que apenas iluminaba un rincón del desván, filtrándose a través de una pequeña ventana. Era la luz de la tarde muy tenue ya, señal de que la noche estaba empezando a caer. Candy se incorporó a su lado mirando hacia la misma dirección, sonriendo aliviada.

\- Si conseguimos romper la ventana, podremos salir por allí - le dijo.

\- Parece que después de todo darás tu paseo por el tejado... - admitió él sonriendo también, animado por tener una nueva vía de escape.

Ella también se sentía aliviada ante la perspectiva de salir de allí. Tanto, que hasta bromeó:

\- ¡No es nada nuevo para mí esto de escabullirme de los áticos!

\- No te emociones tanto, Pecas. Esta vez no te espera precisamente un baile allá abajo...

Candy sonrió para sus adentros, ruborizándose con el recuerdo de aquellos días y aquellas sensaciones. Pero no le importaba lo que la esperaba abajo, porque lo que tenía a su lado era suficiente para inquietarla de la misma manera y por ahora sólo eso le bastaba, aún en esos momentos tan peligrosos.

\- Salgamos de aquí - le dijo ella por toda respuesta y se aproximaron a la ventana. Terry la rompió con el rifle que todavía conservaba en sus manos y luego ayudó a Candy a salir hacia el tejado. Siguió tras ella agradeciendo mentalmente el soplo de aire fresco después de le sensación de ahogo que había sentido en el ático. Miró hacia el cielo que comenzaba a poblarse con las estrellas más brillantes, y luego observó como Candy con una gran habilidad avanzaba a hurtadillas por la cornisa dirigiéndose hacia el frente de la casa. La siguió como pudo, pero se dio cuenta de cuánta práctica había perdido él en eso de mantener el equilibrio. Se agazapó junto a ella mientras miraban hacia abajo.

Empezaban a distinguirse las voces de los hombres que antes los habían estado siguiendo, exclamando con tonos preocupados:

\- ¡... Eres un estúpido, lo mataste...!

\- No lo distinguí bien... ¿cómo iba yo a imaginarme que este tipo iba a salir huyendo como señorita...?

Nathan Cook se mesaba los cabellos, profundamente alterado.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡La Sra. Stuart no nos pagará ahora que mataste a su hermano!

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la última frase y luego sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando hasta encontrar la figura de Neil tendida boca abajo donde estuvo a punto de entrar al bosque. Ahora estaba allí, tendido e inmóvil en medio de la penumbra del atardecer... totalmente indiferente y ajeno ya al mundo que lo rodeaba y que acababa de dejar atrás...

... se había ido...

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Candy no pudo evitar sentir pena porque hubiera terminado así. Terry también miró a Neil herido de muerte sobre el pasto y endureció la mirada. Lo habían matado por la espalda: justo como actúan los cobardes. Finalmente había muerto a manos de gente como él mismo... Terry volteó a ver a Candy y notó en su mirada cuanto la afectaba. Después de todo, pensó él, habían tenido una vida compartida aunque no hubiera sido agradable para ninguno de los dos.

Él extendió su brazo para acercarla y Candy apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, profundamente conmocionada por enfrentar la muerte de otro de sus compañeros de vida. Aunque se tratara de Neil, la sensación de la muerte siempre la agobiaría y lastimaría.

Terry la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y besó sus cabellos. Ninguno dijo nada. El sólo contacto del abrazo fue suficiente para ofrecer consuelo y recibirlo.

Abajo, el hombre que había disparado a Neil repetía una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una letanía que pudiera devolverlo a la vida:

-Volví y lo ví huyendo... pensé que él era el intruso... Nunca imaginé...

\- ¡Imbécil! ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Como si aquella pregunta precisara de una respuesta, de pronto empezó a surgir del bosque un sonido sordo y lejano apenas perceptible que se aproximaba cada vez más. Era difícil reconocerlo al principio, pero para el oído entrenado de Nathan Cook aquello no significaba mas que todavía más problemas.

\- ¡Viene gente a caballo!

Todos miraron en dirección del sonido y observaron como se aproximaba la luz de algunas linternas, seguramente sostenidas por los jinetes de los caballos que se acercaban. Candy suspiró aliviada suponiendo que sería ayuda, mientras que Terry se preguntó si Hathaway había entregado su mensaje... los hombres de Elisa también se dieron cuenta de lo que se avecinaba y sabían que no eran precisamente amigos.

\- ¡Vámonos! - ordenó Nathan corriendo hacia su caballo.

Los tres captores montaron los suyos tan rápido como pudieron y salieron huyendo en dirección contraria al pequeño destacamento que se acercaba. Por un momento el cuerpo inerte de Neil se quedó como único testigo mudo de aquella tragedia frente a la cabaña.

El viento soplaba cada vez más frío.

Candy se aferró entre los brazos de Terry.

Finalmente los jinetes se acercaron con cautela, dándose cuenta de que habían salido huyendo tres caballos desde la cabaña. Sin embargo, antes de saber que pasaba debían proceder con precaución. Desmontaron en medio del silencio expectante que llenaba el lugar. Después de unos segundos una voz muy conocida surgió del bosque, llamándola:

\- ¡Candy!

Era la voz de Albert.

Ella lo escuchó y se puso de pie, esperando que él pudiera distinguirla entre las sombras y saber que estaba bien.

\- ¡Albert! - le respondió - ¡Estoy aquí arriba!

Terry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al sentir la reacción de Candy en respuesta al llamado de su prometido. Sintió recelos de su premura y la ansiedad de su respuesta para con él. Le era tan difícil imaginar a Candy en brazos de Albert... que creyó que no soportaría verlo sin perder la cabeza. Lo mejor sería que saliera de allí cuanto antes, después de todo Candy ya estaba a salvo y eso era suficiente.

\- Te ayudaré a bajar - le ofreció a Candy desviando la mirada para no reclamarle un derecho que sabía que no tenía, porque ella mismase lo había negado.

Ella lo miró de pronto, sintiendo tristeza por la resignación que escuchó en su voz.

\- Sí.

Se dirigieron a uno de los costados de la cabaña por donde bajaba la canaleta del desagüe y comenzaron a bajar por allí. Las linternas se aproximaban y gracias a ellas y a la luz de la luna llena se pudieron distinguir los rostros aliviados de Albert, Jason, Robert Hathaway y otros hombres más... antes de bajar Terry dejó su rifle sobre el tejado agradeciendo no haber tenido que utilizarlo y sobre todo, no haber sido él quien se hubiera manchado las manos con la sangre que finalmente había corrido.

Candy ya casi había bajado cuando Terry apenas iniciaba el descenso tras ella. Albert la esperaba abajo con mucha ansiedad, realmente aliviado de saberla bien... era tanta su alegría que ni siquiera dejó que tocara el suelo cuando ya la había tomado por la cintura para ayudarla y recibirla con un fuerte abrazo:

\- ¡Por Dios, Candy! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! Pero estás bien...

\- Sí Albert... - suspiró ella, también sintiéndose aliviada de verlo nuevamente y de que todo hubiese terminado.

Terry tocó el suelo tras ellos, y únicamente fue consciente de Candy en brazos de Albert. Receloso, levantó su mirada que se encontró con la de su amigo en el enfrentamiento de un centelleo azul contra su tinte verdoso... por un segundo la sostuvieron desafiantes en una instintiva rivalidad, pero fue sólo hasta que la razón venció al instinto y se recordaron al fin y al cabo amigos, aunque el destino los hubiera confrontado.

Albert hizo un asentimiento mientras su mirada cambiaba a otra distinta, de agradecimiento, y Terry hizo lo mismo. En sus labios apenas se dibujó una ligera mueca de aceptación.

Luego Terry desvió la vista buscando a Robert, pero parecía como si de pronto el resto de los hombres no estuviera allí: era como si todos los demás se trataran del público ajeno que se percibía más allá de un escenario. De pronto le pareció como si ellos tres - Candy, Terry y Albert - fueran los únicos actores presentes en su propia representación.

Desde los brazos de Albert, Candy recordó entonces a Terry y se alejó un poco de su amigo para decirle:

\- Terry está conmigo. Vino por mí...

Por toda respuesta Albert miró mas allá, hacia donde Terry se alejaba. Candy se volvió siguiendo su mirada y sintió una tremenda urgencia por detenerlo mientras lo veía partir, tanto que ni siquiera se volteó a ver a Albert cuando lo soltó para correr tras el actor:

\- ¡Terry, Terry! ¡Espérame!

Él se detuvo y se volvió para ver como Candy lo alcanzaba y un poco más allá, vio también como Albert la seguía con la mirada.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Candy se paró frente a él y lo miró con ojos suplicantes sin atreverse a decirle lo que su corazón le cantaba.

\- Terry... - murmuró tan sólo mientras los ojos empezaban a humedecérsele. Fue hasta entonces que Terry pudo observarla bien y vio cómo Candy traía el cabello despeinado, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, sus pies descalzos y la marca de un golpe le surcaba el rostro. A la luz de las lámparas se veía tan vulnerable y frágil, que al verla de ese modo a Terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se quitó el saco y lo pasó sobre Candy para cubrirle los hombros. Ella sintió el brazo de Terry acercarse a su cuerpo y luego la cálida sensación de la lana sobre sus hombros y espalda... el aroma de Terry la envolvió curándola de todo su cansancio como si de un bálsamo se tratara. Tembló ligeramente bajo el saco de Terry, pero no de frío. Lo miró suplicante.

\- ¡Terry! Pensé que podíamos...

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sentarnos los tres a platicar? - él desvió la vista incapaz de mirarla, herido con el pensamiento de que ya era de otro el privilegio de protegerla y cuidarla - Ya estás bien. Ahora me voy a Nueva York...

Ella asió con fuerza las solapas del saco que Terry acababa de colocarle encima cerrándolo más alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fuera una forma de aferrarlo a él que se iba. Por un momento sucumbió ante su calor...

\- ¡No, espera! Yo sólo quiero decirte... darte las gracias. No sabes cuánto has hecho por mí...

Él la tomó de las manos, aunque era tremendamente consciente de la presencia y la mirada de Albert tras ellos.

\- No digas eso. Soy yo el que te debe tanto, Pecosa.

\- No Terry, yo no te he dado nada... - las lágrimas de Candy empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas porque ahora sí sentía que éste era el adiós definitivo después de haberlo sentido otra vez tan cercano. El semi sonrió amargamente y le tocó la nariz con su índice en un gesto de cariño.

\- Me enseñaste a vivir.

\- Terry... te mereces más que esto. Nada más déjame decirte cuanto significas para mí, ayer no pude... - sin pensar en lo que hacía, alargó el brazo para tomarlo del suyo - No te vayas así.

Él la miró de pronto, y su mirada se iluminó con una tenue luz de esperanza bajo el reflejo de las linternas. Por un segundo, sintió como le faltaba el aire al escuchar aquella súplica en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué no me vaya? - la miró desconcertado. Fugazmente, su propia súplica se adivinó en sus ojos - Candy, dímelo otra vez y me quedo a enfrentarlo todo.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Ella lo miró profundamente, deseando que de sus labios salieran las palabras que aceptaran su ofrecimiento. "Me quedo a enfrentarlo todo", y entre ese _todo_ iba Albert. Sin embargo recordó que Albert estaba tras ellos y que las cosas no deberían ser así... antes tenía que hablar con él. ¿Pero... cómo podría hacerlo ahora que la desgracia se cernía nuevamente sobre la Casa Andley? Ella debía ser fuerte: tenía que dejar a Terry, y volver con Albert. Acabar de una buena vez con la tortura de saberlo perdido… ya lo había decidido. Sabía que ya no podía robar más tiempo a su lado.

Candy reconstruyó penosamente lo que le quedaba de voluntad, pero sus lágrimas no la obedecían. Soltó su brazo y bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No, Terruce... - susurró apenas con el rostro anegado en llanto. Jamás subieron a sus labios las palabras que lo retendrían.

Él la miró largamente durante unos segundos eternos mientras su mirada llena de esperanza se apagaba. Arqueó las cejas, incrédulo y dolido. Luego se volvió para comenzar a alejarse nuevamente, sintiendo el peso del alma muerta. Tenía que irse de allí para liberarse de nueva cuenta de aquella renuncia que ahora se intensificaba en él.

De pronto todos los actores estaban otra vez en el escenario imaginario, y Robert se acercó a Terry colocando una mano en su hombro, preocupado de verlo tan afligido. Nunca antes lo había sentido tan derrotado.

\- Terry, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó ansioso.

\- No. Pero lo estaré.

Hathaway miró su rostro atormentado y le recordó mucho a aquel actor jovenzuelo que había tenido el mismo gesto hacía poco más de cinco años, antes y durante su compromiso forzado con Susanna Marlowe. Recordó cómo había abandonado todo y se había abandonado al vicio por el dolor de perder una mujer. Parecía que ésta era la misma... y Robert rogó en su interior porque la caída del muchacho no se repitiera nuevamente. Decidió cambiar el tema.

\- El Sr. Andley trajo al Jefe de la policía con nosotros - empezó a explicarle - Ellos se encargarán de todo. Te ves cansado Terry, imagino que podemos irnos.

\- Neil Legan está muerto. Tal vez se necesite que me quede a declarar o algo así...

\- ¿Tú lo mataste? - preguntó Robert escandalizado. Había visto la determinación con la que Terry había cargado su arma y se había lanzado en pos de la muchacha; le había visto una furia asesina en los ojos que lo había asustado.

\- No - respondió Terry secamente, aunque pensó que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo si hubiera sido necesario... si lo hubiera sorprendido lastimando nuevamente a Candy como solían hacerlo él y su pandilla durante la época del Colegio San Pablo.

\- Esto fue muy peligroso, Terry. El muerto pudiste haber sido tú por tu impaciencia...

Él se encogió de hombros. En cierta forma, esta noche había muerto un poco.

\- Pero no fue así. Ven Robert, vamos a averiguar si podemos irnos.

Candy se había quedado clavada en su sitio, mientras veía a Terry alejarse al lado de Robert Hathaway. Deseó tener fuerzas para moverse de su sitio pero las piernas no le respondían. Finalmente fue Albert quien la alcanzó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, en un gesto de apoyo. No estaba ciego y comprendía lo que pasaba, aunque se aferraba a la más mínima esperanza para no aceptarlo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Candy?

Ella sintió su contacto tras de sí, pero no quiso volverse para que Albert no viera su rostro empapado en las lágrimas que la delataban. Cerró los ojos y trató de secar su cara con las manos. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no estaba bien? ¿Cómo decirle qué Terry se iba nuevamente y que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos? Deseó tanto tener al amigo que Albert fue... aquél que le había ofrecido su consuelo cuando pasó lo mismo hace tantos años. Y entonces recordó la causa por la que no se podía ir ahora, porque en esta ocasión le tocaba a ella apoyar a ese amigo incondicional.

\- Albert, Neil está muerto...

Él sintió la noticia como un golpe terrible, y lamentó mucho oírlo. Sólo bajó la cabeza aturdido por la forma en que todo había sucedido para llegar a hasta esta situación.

\- Será terrible para mis tías. Sarah no lo soportará - Albert presintió los negros nubarrones que se cernían nuevamente marcando el trágico destino de los Andley, que siempre los conducían a enfrentar el dolor de una muerte... El rostro de Albert se endureció reconociendo que la tragedia parecía rodear y acabar con la familia.

Candy sintió en el agobio de sus palabras el nuevo peso que cargaba. Se volvió hacia él y levantó una mano para posarla sobre la de él. Su propio dolor no importaba ante lo que se le avecinaba a su amigo. Estaría a su lado para apoyarlo mientras esto pasaba... tal vez después se diera el valor...

\- Lo siento mucho, Albert.

Él asintió y miró a los ojos de Candy, tratando de retener en su mente hasta el último reflejo de sus pupilas verdes brillando a la luz de las linternas. Vió que había llorado.

\- Espero que este trago tan amargo que nos trae la muerte de Neil disminuya un poco ante la alegría de añadir un nuevo Andley a la familia - Albert intentó mostrar la mejor sonrisa que pudo, dadas las circunstancias - Anny estaba a punto de dar a luz. Seguramente a esta hora Archie ya debe estar abrazando a su nuevo hijo.

Candy se preguntó porqué a pesar de una noticia tan buena, Albert se encontraba tan sombrío. Eso le reafirmó que ahora más que nunca, él debía necesitarla.

\- ¿De verdad? - en medio de la tragedia, el rostro de ella también se iluminó un poco - Llévame con ella, Albert. Quiero estar a su lado.

\- Pero Candy, seguramente estarás muy cansada...

\- No importa. Ahora más que nunca, yo también necesito la alegría de una buena noticia.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

En uno de los quirófanos del hospital St. Joan, Anny dio a luz a un pequeño varón que pesó poco mas de tres kilos. Había presentado dificultades en el parto y había sido necesaria una operación cesárea... pero finalmente había nacido un niño sano, rollizo y de llanto enérgico que disipó la preocupación que flotaba en la sala de operación antes del alumbramiento. El bebé tenía poco cabello en su cabeza y casi no abría los ojos pero en cuanto lo vio, Archie no dudó ni un segundo en cómo lo llamarían: Alistair Cornwell Brighton. También cuando Anny lo tuvo en sus brazos le bastó tan sólo mirar a Archie para pensar lo mismo así que no fueron necesarias las palabras para establecer el acuerdo.

Archie los miró con profundo amor a ambos, y por esos breves momentos se olvidó de la desaparición de Candy:

\- Es un niño hermoso - susurró conmovido mientras besaba la frente de su esposa.

\- Será tan apuesto como su padre - sonrió Anny.

\- Y tan inteligente como su tío Stear...

\- Llevará su nombre.

\- No podría ser de otro modo.

La tía Prudence y la tía Elroy también se hicieron presentes en el hospital, esperando ansiosas la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia de los Cornwell y con eso al menos pudieron distraerse un poco de la preocupación por el secuestro de Candy. Al principio, Elroy Andley estuvo muy molesta porque el nuevo heredero de los Cornwell hubiera nacido en un hospital y no en su casa atendido por la mejor partera como correspondía a alguien del linaje de los Andley. Ni siquiera saber que se encontraba en la mejor habitación del hospital habían aplacado su indignación. Sin embargo cuando se enteró de que el hijo de Archie había sido un varón, esa noticia fue suficiente para acabar con su mal humor.

Habían pasado pocas horas desde el nacimiento del pequeño Alistair, cuando Albert llegó al hospital llevando a Candy con él. Elroy y Prudence todavía estaban allí cuando llegaron y ésta última abrazó con verdadero cariño a Candy, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, feliz por su regreso. Elroy sólo le dijo de manera distante:

\- Celebro que estés de vuelta con nosotros, Candice.

Candy pidió entrar con Anny mientras que Albert la animaba a verla diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que comunicar a solas a sus tías. La habitación donde estaba Anny tenía anexa una pequeña salita privada donde las damas esperaban, y era donde Albert podría darles la noticia sin temor a que fueran observados e interrumpidos.

Candy se disculpó para dirigirse a ver a Anny y cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto, escuchó que Albert le pedía:

\- Candy... ¿podrías decirle a Archie que necesito que nos acompañe? Él también tiene que saberlo.

Ella asintió y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo primero que vio fue a Anny apoyada sobre grandes almohadones con el semblante pálido y los ojos ojerosos, su largo cabello descansaba extendido sobre la almohada dándole un aspecto vulnerable y etéreo. Un pequeño bebé envuelto en sábanas dormía plácidamente a su lado, totalmente ajeno al ajetreo del mundo al cual acababa de llegar.

Anny observaba a su hijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, pero levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Al ver a Candy su rostro se iluminó y casi se incorporó de alegría:

\- ¡Candy!

Archie estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia las farolas que iluminaban el jardín, preocupado por el destino de Candy. No le había comentado nada a Anny sobre la nota de rescate que habían recibido para no alterar a su esposa, pero él sí estaba preocupado. Sin embargo cuando oyó el nombre de su amiga en labios de Anny, se volvió a la puerta e igualmente se alegró de verla allí sana, salva y serena. Candy llevaba un vestido y un peinado muy sencillos porque antes de ir al Hospital le había insistido a Albert que la llevara a cambiarse de ropa pues no quería que nadie se asustara al verla en el estado tan deplorable en el que había terminado, aunque nada había podido hacerse para ocultar la huella del golpe que había recibido en el rostro.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó también Archie avanzando hacia ella para darle un fuerte, pero breve abrazo - Pe... pero... ¿cómo es que...?

Ella les sonrió a ambos.

\- Dejemos las preguntas para después. Antes quiero conocer a mi nuevo sobrino...

Entonces se acercó al lecho de Anny y ella descubrió la carita del bebé para que Candy pudiera verlo. Una sonrisa enternecida se asomó en el rostro de ambas mujeres al ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía. Por un segundo, Candy olvidó todos sus pesares.

\- Es realmente muy guapo... - musitó llena de cariño hacia el bebé y luego miró a ambos padres - ¿Ya saben cómo se llama?

\- Se llama Alistair - anunció orgullosamente Archie.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Stear! - Candy sintió nuevamente que los ojos se le humedecían recordando a su querido inventor. Eran demasiadas emociones para contenerlas en un solo día. Luego recordó el mensaje de Albert - Por cierto Archie, Albert te espera afuera con tus tías. Quiere comunicarles algo muy importante a todos ustedes.

Archie la miró intrigado.

\- Pero antes, yo quiero saber...

\- Él te contestará todo - le adelantó ella.

Él asintió y entonces salió a encontrarse con sus parientes. Candy volvió a ocuparse en contemplar al niño, tratando de no imaginar lo que pasaría allí afuera.

\- Es un bebé precioso este pequeño Stear...

Pero Anny veía a su amiga con gesto preocupado.

\- ¡Candy! Te golpearon...

\- ¡Ah, esto! - ella se llevó una mano al golpe y se encogió de hombros tratando de minimizarlo - Ya no me duele, no te preocupes. Pero ya no hablemos de eso... Mira que caballerito tan apuesto tienes ahora. Imagino que Archie estuvo muy nervioso para haberte traído a un hospital...

\- Archie no me trajo aquí - reveló Anny, mirando fijamente a Candy - Fue Terry. Yo... me desmayé cuando fui a contarle que te habían secuestrado. Quería ayudarte, Candy.

\- Anny...

\- Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte porque el bebé ya venía en camino, y me desmayé. Terry supo exactamente que hacer... le estamos muy agradecidos. ¿Te encontró?

La joven rubia bajó la vista recordando los momentos que había pasado junto a él.

\- Sí, me encontró. También me ayudó a mí...

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Todo salió bien?

Candy vaciló un momento en responder y en medio de esos segundos de silencio se escuchó un sollozo ahogado que provenía de la sala de espera contigua: el llanto de la tía Prudence pudo oírse con toda claridad. Luego la voz alterada de la Sra. Elroy comenzó a llenar el ambiente lanzando maldiciones en contra de Candy antes de romper en llanto también.

Anny se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, pero Candy ya intuía la reacción que adoptaría la Sra. Elroy. ¡Que difícil resultaba a veces ser una Andley! De no haber sido por Albert, ella hubiera renunciado a ese apellido hace mucho tiempo... pero ahora Candy entendía que esta vez lo que movía los reproches y recriminaciones de la Sra. Elroy era el dolor.

Ella tomó una de las manos de Anny procurando darle su apoyo antes de la amarga noticia. Conocía la sensibilidad de su amiga y sabía que el paso de la muerte tan cerca la afectaría.

\- Parece que mi secuestro fue obra de Neil... y de Elisa. Durante mi rescate, Neil fue asesinado...

\- ¡Dios Santo, asesinaron a Neil! Pero... ¿quién fue? ¿Terry? - preguntó Anny, realmente temerosa de que su propia intervención al avisar al actor hubiera terminado en semejante tragedia. Candy también se sobresaltó asustada ante la sola idea de que eso hubiera podido ocurrir.

\- ¡No! ¡Terry no! Fue uno de los hombres que me secuestró... parece que lo confundieron.

\- ¡Que terrible! - exclamó Anny consternada y continuó mirando a Candy llena de interrogantes - ¿Y qué pasó con Elisa...?

\- Un policía me tomó la declaración en la Mansión Andley antes de venir... Yo estaba dispuesta a retirar los cargos contra Elisa porque creo que sufrir la muerte de su hermano ya es suficiente - respondió Candy - Sólo que el Jefe de la policía nos dijo que estos delitos se persiguen de oficio, así que ellos se harían cargo de Elisa y sus cómplices. La buscaron en Villa Skylark pero parece que ha desaparecido...

\- Es increíble lo que fue capaz de hacer... nunca creí que su odio por ti llegara tan lejos.

\- Nunca lo he entendido. Yo siempre he tratado de alejarme de su camino para no molestarla...

Anny empezaba a preocuparse por cómo todos estos acontecimientos podrían afectar a su amiga.

\- No es tú culpa, Candy. A pesar de todo lo que diga la tía Elroy.

\- Si eso cambiara las cosas... - ella se encogió de hombros - Por lo pronto no quiero salir a enfrentarla, no podría soportar sus recriminaciones porque sé cuánto le duele.

\- No te preocupes. Mira, mejor piensa en otras cosas... ¿porqué no usas tu influencia en el hospital para que me dejen mas tiempo al pequeño Stear? La enfermera no debe tardar en venir por él...

Candy agradeció mentalmente el giro hacia temas más familiares.

\- Pero Anny, él estará muy bien atendido. Y será mejor que tú descanses... necesitarás de toda tu fuerza para calmar el entusiasmo de Katie por su hermanito. Además la recuperación de este tipo de cirugías es larga.

Anny sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hija.

\- Deberías ir a la casa con Katie. Te noto muy cansada Candy, y creo que necesitas dormir... mañana también será un día muy largo.

\- Debo acompañar a Albert.

\- Estoy segura de que él también te enviará a descansar. Ahora que vuelva Archie le pediré que te lleve a la Casa. Todos necesitamos descansar.

Candy pensó que cómo podría descansar sabiendo de todos los asuntos que Albert tendría que hacer para el funeral de Neil, y durante los cuales tal vez necesitaría de su apoyo. Ella quería estar a su lado, pero también sentía que no podía más. Nuevamente hubiera querido hacer gala de toda su energía pero súbitamente se sintió muy deprimida y muy desgastada... tal vez no pudiera dormir, pero lo que sí necesitaba era estar sola.

Sola... o descansar, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de Terry...

Pero recordando cómo lo había dejado ir nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que esto último no sería posible nunca más.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Nuevamente les agradezco mucho a todas, no sólo que lean mi fic sino que esperen su publicación. Me gustaría ser más rápida, pero la vida real me absorbe :) También **millones de gracias** por quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme unas líneas ya sea para decirme que les gusta la historia, para sugerirme o para criticarla, que de verdad también me encanta que me señalen cosas en las que yo no me fijé :P

Este es el capítulo 8. El próximo viernes publicaré el penúltimo. El fic ya termina la siguiente semana (el epílogo posiblemente tarde una semana más, ya que me dí cuenta de que es demasiado largo y lo partí en dos).

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

 **¡Muchísimas gracias! :)**

 **Notas del fic: (*)** Me encanta la mitología griega antigua, como podrán darse cuenta cuando cambié el tema de las obras de mi (nuestro :) amado Terry. El mito de _Orfeo y Eurídice_ al que se refiere este párrafo es uno de los mas bellos y tristes de la mitología griega. Si les interesa, hay muchísima información sobre él en la red que no pongo aquí para no saturarlas.


	9. Capítulo IX: Sólo se me ocurre amarte

.

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

Por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo IX: Sólo se me ocurre amarte.**

.

.

.

" _Tan dura la vida y tú tan llena de paz,_

 _y sólo se me ocurre amarte..._

 _llenas mi vida de luz,_

 _llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar_

 _y a mi sólo se me ocurre amarte..._

 _... No te puedo dejar de querer,_

 _nos hemos reído y llorado los tres,_

 _yo quiero darte mi alegría, mi guitarra y mis poesías_

 _y sólo se me ocurre amarte,_

 _¿cómo va a ser eso...? "_

A. Sanz

.

.

.

 **L** os funerales de Neil Legan tuvieron lugar tres días después de su muerte. Era un día ventoso y frío de principios del Otoño... el paisaje empezaba a adoptar los tonos ocres de la estación, y el día se sentía gris a pesar de que el sol brillaba.

Candy estaba sola en su habitación esperando que alguien regresara a la casa. Miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde de repente podía ver las figuras de los hombres que Albert había contratado para que custodiaran la casa y a Candy, temiendo la venganza de Elisa sobre ella. Pero la Sra. Stuart tenía días de no aparecer por ningún lado, huyendo y escondiéndose de la justicia. Nadie sabía nada acerca de su paradero.

Albert le había dicho a Candy que era eso lo que más le preocupaba, porque seguramente Elisa estaba sometida a una gran tensión y era en esas circunstancias cuando las personas cometían las peores locuras. Así que desde el día del secuestro, Candy no salía a ningún lado sin ser custodiada por aquellos hombres que desde entonces eran omnipresentes en sus actividades.

Candy todavía estaba hospedada en Casa de los Cornwell, encerrada en su habitación por decisión propia. Anny y el pequeño Stear aún estaban en el hospital recibiendo los cuidados post-operatorios y el resto de los Andley - Albert, Archie, Prudence y Elroy – habían viajado a Lakewood sin ella, porque la tía abuela Elroy nuevamente se opuso de manera terminante a tener a Candy en su presencia durante los funerales de Neil... ni siquiera la mediación de Albert y el profundo cariño que la Sra. sentía por su sobrino fueron capaces de convencerla a ceder en eso. Culpaba directamente a Candy por la desgracia ocurrida y buscaba mil y una explicaciones para disculpar a Elisa, por la cual se preocupaba mucho desde que estaba prófuga.

Había sido la tía Elroy quien había anunciado en la ciudad la noticia de que Neil Legan había muerto a manos de unos asaltantes, en estos tiempos en que la ciudad de Chicago se estaba volviendo cada vez más violenta e insegura. Pero a pesar de esa versión "oficial", la verdad se iba conociendo a medida que se esparcían los rumores acerca de lo que realmente había sucedido...

Candy evitaba salir en lo posible porque en la calle solía encontrarse con reporteros ávidos de una nota, quienes le preguntaban insistentemente acerca de la muerte de Neil y además querían saber si se aplazaría su boda con Sir William Andley. Además inquirían obstinadamente, preguntando si había sido cierto que ella había sido secuestrada y, sobre todo, preguntaban si efectivamente el famoso Terruce Grandchester había participado en el acontecimiento.

Candy no contestaba nada, pero supo que la policía había encontrado el rifle que Terry había llevado durante el rescate, y que se habían confirmado que no había sido disparado ni una sola vez. También el actor se había presentado a la comandancia de policía a declarar, y como su versión se ajustaba perfectamente a la de Candy, entonces había quedado libre de toda sospecha. Ella sabía también que finalmente Terry había tomado un tren para marcharse de Chicago de regreso a Nueva York, donde posiblemente estuviera ahora.

Candy miraba a través de la ventana hacia afuera en un día tan melancólico, recordándolo también a él... sobre todo ahora que estaba siempre presente en su mente, en cada actividad que realizaba durante el día: cada cosa que hacía la llevaba a desear estar compartiéndola con Terry, e imaginar lo dichosa que se hubiera sentido de tenerlo a su lado en las pequeñeces habituales que llenaban sus días.

Sin él se sentía tan vacía ahora... tan… cansada. A veces, tan desesperada. Así que ahora se quedaba en la Casa Cornwell a cuidar y ser compañía de Katie, mientras esperaba que los padres de la niña regresaran. Archie y Albert volverían en unos días, mientras que la tía Prudence se quedaría a acompañar a Elroy en Lakewood durante el duelo. Además su sobrina Sarah - la madre de Neil - vivía muy cerca de aquella casa y juntas las tres se apoyarían en esos momentos tan negros para los Legan.

Candy se había encerrado en su habitación aprovechando que Katie dormía. Estos días había compartido los juegos y las travesuras de la niña por el jardín, y en las noches la consolaba cuando lloraba por su mamá. A Candy la enternecía mucho cuando la veía tan triste por su madre, y entonces su recuerdo volaba invariablemente hacia el pequeño Robin Grandchester: hacia su ternura y su audacia; y se preguntaba si el niño lloraría también algunas noches por su madre... Candy misma, huérfana como era, también sabía cual era el dolor de extrañar a unos padres que no conocería nunca. ¡Cuánta falta le había hecho a veces descansar de sus angustias en los brazos de una madre amorosa! La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María habían estado siempre allí brindándole su cariño, pero a pesar de lo mucho que Candy las amaba, un pedazo de su corazón añoraba a la madre que nunca conocería y a la cual quería a pesar de que la hubiera abandonado.

Candy pensó si Robin también extrañaría tal vez por siempre a su madre, a pesar de que Terry estuviera allí para él. Recordó la breve plática que les había escuchado en el hospital: la admiración y confianza que había visto en los ojos de Robin al mirar a su padre, y en la dulzura con la que un hombre tan reacio como Terry había acariciado los cabellos de su hijo. De pronto se encontró preguntándose que se sentiría descansar de un día ajetreado, recostada sobre el pecho de Terry mientras él le acariciara con la misma dulzura sus cabellos. Recordó la intensidad de su beso y el abrazo que le siguió, preguntándose que se sentiría saber que ese momento podría repetirse cuando ella quisiera... Sabía que debía pensar en esas cosas teniendo a Albert en su mente, pero de alguna manera sus sentimientos vencían a la razón y todos sus pensamientos la conducían, inevitablemente, siempre hacia Terry.

Por siempre Terry…

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

El entierro de Neil Legan se llevó a cabo en medio de un silencio roto por llantos desconsolados. Sobre el montículo de tierra y flores que cubrían los restos de Neil, Sarah Legan había caído de rodillas totalmente apesadumbrada por la muerte de su primogénito... lloraba desconsoladamente por la partida prematura de su niño. Las tías Prudence y Elroy también estaban deshechas, aunque trataban de guardar la compostura un poco más, para no hacer sentir aún peor a su sobrina Sarah.

Tras ellas y con expresión dura como roca estaban el Sr. Legan, George, Albert y Archie... además de Michelle Legan, quien no había derramado ni una sola lágrima durante el entierro. La dama tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía, pero parecía sumergida en la serenidad de una condena cumplida. Por su expresión nadie podía adivinar si había amado u odiado al hombre que había sido su marido... y a partir de entonces no había dicho ni una sola palabra mas que para anunciar que regresaría a Francia al hogar de sus padres, en cuanto le fuera posible. Muchos años después, Albert se enteraría que sin decir nada a nadie, Michelle había emprendido el regreso embarazada y había tenido en Francia a un hijo de Neil al que había llamado Elijah Lautrec. Pero el día del entierro nadie sospechaba de su estado, y realmente por lo que todos estaban preocupados era por la ausencia de Elisa en los funerales de su hermano.

Albert hubiera podido decir que mientras miraba al horizonte durante el entierro su vista se había topado con un auto en la lejanía, desde donde vio a una mujer que observaba el ritual funerario con atención. Ella vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, y unos lentes oscuros que le ocultaban la mirada. Albert no requirió estudiarla mucho tiempo para saber de quién se trataba, y estaba a punto de darle indicaciones a George cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo cautelosamente. Al voltear se encontró con una súplica muda en la mirada del Sr. Legan y, tras pensarlo un momento, Albert desistió de su propósito y continuó atento al funeral sin decir nada. Eran momentos muy dolorosos como para incrementar la desgracia de la familia.

Albert esperaba que Elisa hubiera aprendido una lección que le había salido tan cara.

La mujer de negro que observaba el funeral desde lejos también derramaba lágrimas de amargura y dolor, pero su rostro estaba imperturbable. A pesar de ser una mujer en la cual los afectos se daban muy raramente, sin duda alguna uno de los pocos seres a los que había querido entrañablemente era su hermano, a pesar de que nunca se lo había demostrado de la manera convencional. Neil no sólo había sido su hermano, sino también aquel quien la aceptaba y la apoyaba a pesar de todo y en todo. Más que ser su hermano y amigo, Neil había sido su cómplice de vida.

Y ahora estaba muerto...

Todo por culpa de Candy.

Bajo aquellas gafas oscuras, el rostro de Elisa se había endurecido en una mueca furiosa que reclamaba venganza. Tarde o temprano llegaría el día que Candy se las pagaría de una buena vez... ya bastaba de jugar como cuando niñas.

Mientras a lo lejos Elisa miraba como era bajado en la fosa el ataúd de su hermano, empezó a planear su venganza. Pero sabía que para lograrla, antes debía volver a ocupar el puesto que le correspondía en la sociedad. Antes que nada debía dejar de ser una prófuga de la justicia... y para eso debía eliminar a los tres únicos hombres que podían atestiguar en su contra: a sus cómplices en el secuestro.

Y aunque sólo había sido uno de ellos quien había jalado del gatillo del arma que asesinó a su hermano, y aunque a final de cuentas la única culpable de todo era Candy; Elisa se dio cuenta de que para volver a tomar control de sus posesiones y de su poder de otrora, aquellos tres hombres debían desaparecer del camino antes de que fueran capturados. Ese sería su primer paso.

Ya después se ocuparía de Candy.

 **# # #**

 _Tallahasee, Florida. Octubre 1919._

 _Querida Candy:_

 _¿Cómo estás, amiga? Espero que muy bien. Te sorprenderá mucho que ahora te escriba con una máquina de escribir... pero quería que esta carta fuera distinta, porque es una nueva Patty la que te escribe. Por principio de cuentas, déjame contarte que me he comprado esta máquina porque estoy escribiendo una serie de historias para un periódico local. Se trata de cuentos breves que desarrollo en mi imaginación y que se publican durante la edición dominical del diario. ¡Si vieras lo contenta que estoy con éste nuevo trabajo! Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera interesarse por mis ocurrencias._

 _También te escribo a máquina porque no quería que vieras el temblor de mis manos ante la siguiente noticia que voy a darte: he conocido a un hombre maravilloso. Se llama Clifford Silverberg, y es reportero del diario para el cual trabajo. Hemos salido juntos varias veces... y ayer me pidió que fuera su novia. No sé ni cómo, pero le dije que sí. Apenas si me salió la voz._

 _Oh, Candy... tal vez te preguntes donde ha quedado todo ese amor que juré por Stear. Ese amor sigue y seguirá siempre allí. Pero Cliff me ha mostrado que no debemos morir junto con las personas que se ha ido, sino que debemos vivir para que ellos sigan viviendo en nosotros. Siempre tendré en mí algo de Stear._

 _Así que ahora te escribe una nueva Patricia O´Brian. Una que es más feliz desde la última carta... Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mí, y déjame decirte que precisamente porque yo también me preocupo por ti, es que junto con esta carta te envío de vuelta la cajita de la felicidad que nuestro querido Stear te regaló. Ha cumplido su cometido conmigo y espero que ahora lo haga contigo. Por lo que me cuentas de Terry, me da miedo confesarte lo que he leído entre las líneas de tu carta... pero imagino que tu misma te darás cuenta. Sólo espero que tu historia tenga un final feliz, porque algún día me gustaría poder narrar la vida de una muchacha tan especial y valiente como lo has sido tú, para que todos mis lectores se inspiraran con tu ejemplo. ¿Me darías permiso?_

 _Pero para hacerlo, amiga, antes necesito saber cómo es que termina tu historia._

 _Un beso._

 _Inmensamente feliz,_

 _Patty O'Brian_

 **# # #**

Después de los funerales de Neil Legan, los únicos que volvieron a Chicago fueron Albert, George y Archie. Antes de ir a ningún lado, Albert arribó directamente a la Mansión Andley y se encerró a solas en su despacho por varias horas sin abrirle la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera a George que había ido a buscarlo un par de veces y ya empezaba a preocuparse por el súbito aislamiento del que fuera su pupilo. Cuando finalmente Albert salió, llevaba una sombra de determinación en la mirada. Le dijo a George que no quería tratar ningún negocio más durante el día... y se dispuso a salir para ir a buscar a Candy. Necesitaba su ánimo y su sonrisa para convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto. Necesitaba unas horas al lado de su amor.

Candy lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo en la Casa Cornwell donde ya también estaba Anny, convaleciente de sus cuidados post-parto. Albert subió a hablar con ella y entregarle unos regalos al pequeño Stear, mientras que Candy y Archie lo esperaban abajo platicando sobre el momento tan negro que acababa de atravesar nuevamente la familia Andley.

\- Es difícil creer como se va reduciendo aquel grupo ruidoso de nuestros días en Lakewood, ¿no Candy? - le preguntó Archie.

Ella los repasó a cada uno en su memoria: Anthony, Stear, Neil... a los dos primeros los había amado tanto. Neil también le producía un vacío, aunque muy distinto. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba condenada a que su vida estuviera llena de adioses.

Candy sonrió con melancolía.

\- Sólo espero que pronto venga otro grupo de niños traviesos a retozar por aquella casa...

Archie le guiñó un ojo.

\- Por lo pronto hay dos nuevos Cornwell dispuestos a llenar la casa con su algarabía... y Albert y tú pronto también tendrán hijos que juguetearán entre aquellas tres puertas. Serán intrépidos y alegres. Nuestros hijos formarán una gran pandilla, Candy... ya lo verás.

Candy sonrió, pero al bajar la vista recordó a Robin y a Terry. Pensó también en las palabras de Archie y en los hijos que ella tendría al lado de Albert... Pensó en cómo la vida la había conducido por caminos muy distintos a los que ella había soñado durante aquellos hermosos días de Lakewood, en los que su corazón sólo había deseado permanecer junto a Anthony y cultivar rosas a su lado para siempre. Luego levantó la vista al oír a Albert bajar las escaleras para reunirse con ellos, y al mirarlo lo reconoció como su Príncipe de la Colina, recordando lo confundida que estuvo al compararlo con Anthony...

Recordar a Lakewood y ver a Albert, hacía sentir a Candy como si la fuente de todos sus amores hubiera sido aquella preciosa casa de la tres puertas. Sentía como si entre su Príncipe, Anthony y Albert no hubiera habido mas que parpadeos durante los cuales cada vez que abría los ojos siempre veía el mismo rostro... y tal vez la historia hubiera sido así; si durante uno de esos pestañeos su propia mirada no se hubiera quedado atrapada en la de Terry. En uno de esos parpadeos, Candy había visto un rostro distinto y su corazón se había negado terminantemente a cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Albert se reunió con ellos y su rostro se veía mas sereno esta vez. Se notaba menos preocupado, más tranquilo de como había llegado... Candy se preguntó que tanto habría hablado con Anny para que se hubiera operado ese cambio en él. Archie también notó ese cambio en su tío, y creyó que estaría de mejor humor para tratar otros asuntos que se estaban volviendo urgentes desde que los habían abandonado a raíz del secuestro de Candy y de los acontecimientos que se precipitaron después.

\- Tío, si quieres podemos pasar un momento al despacho a discutir los balances de los que te hablé... - sugirió Archie.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

\- Los balances... es cierto. ¿Qué te parece si mañana muy temprano te reúnes con George? Discúlpame Archie, pero ahora lo último que necesito es encerrarme dentro de cuatro paredes a revisar papeles - se acercó a Candy y la abrazó por los hombros - Lo que necesito es caminar y respirar aire fresco, ¿me acompañas, Candy?

Ella asintió y subió a buscar su abrigo y un sombrero.

\- Entiendo que estés cansado, tío - le dijo Archie mientras esperaban - Yo también lo estoy y necesito estar con mi familia. ¿Entonces quieres que nos reunamos con George mañana, como a las diez?

\- George y tú hacen muy buen trabajo administrando todo - le dijo Albert sin responder exactamente a la pregunta - Tienes un gran talento para los negocios, Archie. Te pareces a mi padre en eso.

Archie sonrió con orgullo.

\- Me gusta mi trabajo.

\- Entonces todo queda en las mejores manos.

Archie no entendió lo que su tío quiso decir con su última frase, pero no hubo tiempo de aclarar nada porque ya Candy bajaba lista para salir con Albert. Ambos se despidieron de Archie y su carruaje los llevó hasta el Parque Nacional. Una vez allí Albert le ofreció el brazo a su prometida y empezaron a caminar por las veredas entre los árboles que empezaban a perder sus hojas, vistiéndose con los colores ocres y cobrizos del otoño. La luz del sol tenía un tinte dorado filtrándose a través de las ramas casi desnudas de los árboles. Con el caer de la tarde empezaba a hacer mas frío y una brisa débil pero helada comenzaba a enfriar las mejillas de Candy. Tras ellos, los hombres que Albert había contratado para proteger a la chica seguían a la pareja a una distancia prudente y con total discreción.

\- Candy, Elisa estuvo en el funeral - le dijo Albert de pronto, sintiendo tras ellos la presencia necesaria de los guardaespaldas - En ningún momento se acercó a nosotros, pero la reconocí fácilmente en la distancia. Ojalá haya aprendido algo de su dolor en esta lección tan difícil.

\- ¿Todavía está prófuga?

\- Sí, hasta que todo se aclare y hayan atrapado a los hombres que te secuestraron y que asesinaron a Neil. Ella no se ha presentado voluntariamente a declarar, y la policía la sigue buscando.

Candy lamentó sinceramente que Elisa no hubiera podido acompañar plenamente a su hermano en el último adiós.

-Albert... ¿y no podrías hacer algo por ayudarla?

\- ¡Candy!

\- Pienso que ya ha sufrido bastante con la muerte de Neil...

Albert miró la genuina preocupación en los ojos de Candy, pero no se sorprendió demasiado por la petición de su novia. Él ya conocía lo generosa que Candy podía ser con el perdón. Conocía perfectamente la forma en que se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella misma, aún cuando se tratara de personas que no habían tenido ningún escrúpulo para lastimarla. Siempre le había admirado su asombrosa capacidad de darse y perdonar. Pero eso que era una virtud en ella, muchas veces era utilizado por los intereses mezquinos de otras personas para aprovecharse y lastimarla.

\- Lo siento Candy, pero no puedo hacer nada - le contestó - Y aunque pudiera, creo que no lo haría... Elisa necesita aprender que el egoísmo y la envidia tienen sus límites.

Candy apoyó su mejilla contra la chaqueta de lana de Albert, tratando de que su calor pudiera entibiar el escalofrío que le recorría la piel bajo el abrigo. Y no sólo era por lo frío del aire, sino que también percibía una sensación indefinida desde su interior que la hacía temblar.

\- Es mucha la gente la que está sufriendo con esto - intentó convencerlo Candy.

\- Tú también sufriste, Candy... Elisa no pensó en ti. Es muy generoso de tu parte que tú pienses en ella, pero no es justo... dejemos todo en manos de la justicia, que es la que decidirá.

Ella suspiró dándose por vencida. Albert prosiguió diciendo:

\- Quiero decirte también que cuando pase el período de luto, la tía Elroy va a portarse muy dura. Le ha dolido tanto perder a mi padre, a Pauna... luego a Anthony, Stear... y ahora Neil. Entiendo su dolor, pero no me parece que te culpe de la desgracia... Tú eres fuerte Candy, no permitas que su amargura y sus reproches te hagan dudar de tí misma.

\- Ella sufre mucho.

\- Pero eso no le da derecho de hacer sufrir a los demás - declaró Albert - Nadie tiene derecho a condenar a otra persona a compartir nuestros infiernos. Recuerda bien eso, Candy. Nadie es culpable por las cadenas que atan a otros.

Ella oía las palabras de Albert y la sensación de frío crecía en su interior. Se acercó un poco mas a él y Albert apreció el gesto de su cercanía. Por un momento, él imaginó que quizá...

\- Acerca de la boda, tendremos que posponerla - anunció Albert de pronto. Candy levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida con la decisión, pero luego recordó el período de duelo por la muerte de Neil y asintió - George se encargará de eso.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó ella.

\- El necesario.

\- Ojalá no sea mucho. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder irme ya, muy lejos de aquí!

Albert apretó su abrazo mientras pensaba: "Princesa, las fugas geográficas no sirven para huir de uno mismo", y luego se preguntó hasta que punto él mismo usaba a veces los viajes para escapar de su propia realidad.

\- Candy... prométeme que nunca te sentirás culpable por la tristeza de los demás - le pidió de pronto él.

Ella se intrigó por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Albert?

\- Lo que te dije. Tampoco permitas que la tía Elroy o Elisa te culpen por la muerte de Neil...

Candy bajó la vista, recordando que la última vez que se había sentido culpable por los actos de otros fue cuando lamentó que su amor obligara a Susanna a desear quitarse la vida, cuando Candy creyó que su propio sentimiento se interponía entre la actriz y su sacrificio por Terry. Con el tiempo había comprendido que de aquello nadie había sido responsable, pero ella había cargado con ese peso durante mucho tiempo. Por eso ahora entendía lo que Albert le pedía.

\- Sí, Albert.

\- Eres una gran mujer, Candy. La mas dulce y animosa que he conocido...

Ella se ruborizó.

\- ¡Albert! No digas eso ó terminaré por creérmelo.

\- Pues créelo - le sonrió él - Es la verdad. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, Candy... y por cierto, ahora que hablamos de felicidad lo recuerdo: te traje un regalo de Lakewood.

\- ¿Un regalo? - ella levantó la vista hacia él, emocionada - ¿Me lo darás ahora?

Él no pudo evitarlo y rió ante su impaciencia y su curiosidad de chiquilla.

\- Tranquila. Ahora está en la Mansión y me gustaría que pasaras por él mañana... creo que te gustará mucho.

\- ¡Oh, Albert! Ya me conoces, no podré dormir de la curiosidad... mejor me hubieras dicho hasta mañana. ¿Es tan grande que tengo que ir por él a la Mansión? ¿No puedes darme ni tan sólo una pista?

Él movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, pero se sentía divertido.

\- Lo descubrirás mañana, sé paciente. Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato...

Ella hizo un mohín travieso y se resignó al hecho de que no obtendría más información de Albert.

\- Tu ganas. Esperaré - respondió, no muy convencida.

\- Bien. No será por mucho tiempo. Ya has esperado bastante...

Ella detuvo de pronto su caminar al escuchar las enigmáticas palabras de Albert. Por su tono de voz, fue más que obvio que él no se refería al regalo... y de repente Candy empezó a sentir que su frío interior se intensificaba aún más. Tenía una sensación muy familiar, pero que no atinaba a reconocer.

Albert se detuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

\- Tengo frío...

Por toda respuesta el hombre la abrazó, aunque estaba consciente de los guardaespaldas tras ellos. Suspiró al sentir el cuerpo de Candy entre sus brazos con su cabeza contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos para capturar cada una de las sensaciones que su contacto le despertaba. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, como si en lugar de procurarle calor su verdadera intención fuera retenerla a su lado.

\- ¿Así está bien? - murmuró él.

\- Sí - ella se sentía tan bien con su abrazo, le tenía un genuino afecto. Y como si él pensara lo mismo, le susurró otra vez al oído:

\- Te amo, Candy...

Por un momento ella tembló ante sus palabras, lamentando no haber podido corresponder con la misma profundidad su sentimiento. ¿Por qué? Si lo _quería_ tanto...

\- Albert, yo… también te... - intentó corresponder ella, pero la frase quedó inconclusa en sus labios ante la certeza de que desde el día que había conocido a Terry había sabido que su alma nunca podría pertenecer a otro hombre distinto de él. Ella sólo sabía ser de Terry.

Sin embargo, el abrazo de su prometido no se aflojó ni un milímetro.

\- Lo sé, Candy. No te preocupes. Sé cuanto me quieres...

\- Albert...

\- No recuerdo si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero quiero que lo sepas... Estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Siempre has perseguido tus sueños hasta alcanzarlos. No es momento de que ahora te traiciones, Candy.

Ella no levantó la vista, pero estaba extrañada.

\- Albert, estás raro hoy...

\- ¿De verdad? Será que me siento extraño.

\- Son tantas preocupaciones que te agobian, Albert. Creo que a veces es muy pesado para tí cargar con todas las desdichas de los Andley. Precisamente tú... que eres un espíritu tan libre.

Él sonrió amargamente, alegrándose de que en su abrazo ella no pudiera ver su gesto. Nunca como ahora sentía su espíritu tan enjaulado, y su carga tan pesada.

\- Alguien dijo alguna vez que sólo es digno de la libertad aquél que sabe conquistarla cada día... ¿Crees que todavía somos dignos de ella, Candy?

Ella intentó bromear, pero sintió que las palabras que diría nunca habían sido tan dolorosamente ciertas. Se estaba volviendo una cobarde.

\- Albert, me da miedo contestarte porque presiento que me darás una buena reprimenda...

Él aspiró su aroma, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y en su siguiente frase encontró por fin el valor que había intentado reunir durante todo este tiempo, desde aquella noche del compromiso.

\- Yo jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño, Princesa...

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó tarde. La larga caminata al lado de Albert había resultado muy cansada, pero más agotadores habían resultado los pensamientos que la habían asaltado durante la noche y no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño hasta avanzada la madrugada. Aunque había disfrutado muchísimo de la caminata con él, Candy había tenido la sensación de que aunque físicamente estaban juntos, realmente cada uno había estado prisionero de su propia sentencia. Fue por eso que durante casi toda la noche, Candy estuvo repasando en su mente los recuerdos de lo que había sido su vida al lado de Albert hasta ese día... pero lo que más la asustó, fue cuando imaginó el tipo de vida que llevarían de ahora en adelante: se imaginó compartiendo una casa al lado de Albert, compartir los días, la mesa, la cama... y mientras lo hacía, acudió a ella la absoluta certidumbre de que nunca podría entregarse plenamente a Albert porque Terry siempre estaría allí, rondando en sus recuerdos. Se dio cuenta de que siempre que estuviera con Albert, estaría pensando en cómo sería el mismo momento si lo compartiera con Terry.

Antes de dormirse, agotada por el cansancio, Candy se había dado cuenta de que no debía condenar a su amigo a compartir la vida con una mujer que no lo amara completa y absolutamente, como él lo merecía. Y el pensamiento que ahora la agobiaba de forma inmisericorde era la absoluta certeza de que esa mujer que debía amarlo de esa forma plena, nunca podría ser ella...

Ahora que se había levantado, una de las primeras cosas que le vinieron a la mente con el recuerdo de la caminata con Albert fue recordar que él estaba esperándola en la Mansión Andley con un regalo, y que ella había prometido ir temprano a recibirlo. Sin embargo, poco a poco la iba inundando la seguridad de que la mañana no iba tener el buen final que la emoción de un obsequio prometía, sobre todo por la resolución que comenzaba a darle vueltas por la cabeza. Tratando de aclarar y despejar sus inquietudes, Candy tomó un baño y estaba terminando de peinarse los rizos cuando oyó unos golpes suaves que llamaban a su puerta.

\- ¿Sí?

Era Laurie, una de las mucamas de la casa.

\- Srita. Andley, la Sra. Cornwell desea tomar el desayuno en la terraza de su habitación y me envía a preguntarle si desea acompañarla.

\- ¡Claro! Dile que ahora voy a ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Sí, señorita.

\- ¿Está Archie con ella?

\- No, el Sr. Cornwell salió muy temprano a la Mansión Andley.

\- Gracias, Laurie.

Candy terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la habitación de Anny. La ayudó a incorporarse, a vestirse con algo de ropa cómoda y a peinarse. Katie y el pequeño Stear todavía dormían cuando Candy terminó de ayudar a Anny y con mucha precaución la condujo a la terraza de su habitación donde una doncella ya les tenía listo el desayuno.

La mañana había empezado muy fría, pero el sol inundaba la terraza y calentaba con su luz blanquecina los sillones del pequeño desayunador y las damas que en él se encontraban. Cuando hacía tanto frío a Candy le agradaba sentir el cosquilleo sobre la piel que le provocaba el calor del sol directo, y por eso le gustaba tanto compartir esos desayunos con Anny. Además, a su amiga le hacía muy bien disfrutar de un poco de sol por las mañanas.

Al principio, la conversación del desayuno giró completamente alrededor del pequeño Stear. Luego las dos comentaron las cartas que habían recibido de Patty y la nueva ilusión que estaba creciendo en ella, de la que ambas se alegraban enormemente. Candy comentó que muy pronto hasta sería posible que su amiga viniera a visitarlas con el corazón recuperado y pudiera conocer con una sonrisa de alegría genuina al pequeño Stear Cornwell Brighton.

\- Tal vez ahora si quiera venir para el día de tu boda, Candy.

Al oír sobre su boda, Candy pensó en las resoluciones que empezaban a atosigarla desde el día anterior. Conforme pasaban los minutos poco a poco iba adquiriendo el valor de aceptar que no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a Albert, a Terry o a ella misma. Reconocía que ahora tenía que hablar con la verdad, cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias.

\- La boda se pospondrá. Ya sabes, con la muerte de Neil los ánimos de la familia no están para celebraciones.

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad - aceptó Anny, pero luego arqueó las cejas como recordando algo importante. Entonces llamó a la mucama, y le pidió que le trajera algo de su joyero - Por cierto Candy, ayer que el Sr. Albert estuvo aquí me pareció algo extraño. Debe sentirse un poco desilusionado con el aplazamiento de la boda... ¿aún no has hablado con él?

Candy se sorprendió con la idea de que Anny hubiera podido adivinar sus intenciones en su rostro.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Terry.

Candy por poco y se atraganta al escuchar aquel nombre pronunciado con tanta naturalidad en labios de su amiga. A veces se admiraba cómo la gente podía pronunciar aquellas cinco letras sin sentir las intensas emociones que la invadían a ella al escucharlas. Y sobre todo ahora, que por causa de él su corazón se debatía ante la difícil resolución que no se animaba a aceptar.

\- Anny, Terry se fue...

\- Porque tú se lo pediste.

Candy bajó la vista, recordando que efectivamente ella se lo había pedido. Y no sólo una, sino dos veces... ahora ese era un obstáculo insalvable entre ellos. Ella recordó lo triste que se veían los ojos de Terry esa noche después de que ella lo soltó, su mirada tan vacía y tan derrotada, tal como la que habían intercambiado en la azotea del hospital aquella noche de estreno en la que Susanna sollozaba bajo la nieve, después de que Candy hubiera evitado que se suicidara.

Nuevamente, la mirada ensombrecida por el deber se había adivinado en los ojos de ambos.

\- Anny... - y fue justo en ese instante, cuando ante el recuerdo del dolor de Terry, Candy aceptó que le hablaría con la verdad a Albert. Le contaría todo. Pero, si ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a su amiga a los ojos para decírselo primero a ella... ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando viera a los ojos de su prometido? ¡Dios! Debía ser fuerte - Anny, voy a romper mi compromiso con Albert...

Candy esperaba ver una mirada escandalizada en los ojos de Anny. Pero en lugar de eso, su amiga solo asintió suavemente e intentó sonreírle para darle ánimo. La tomó de una mano.

\- Candy, yo... esperaba que esto sucediera tarde o temprano.

Ella de pronto se sintió inundada con todo el peso de la culpa. Se sorprendió de que ni Anny, ni nadie parecieran comprender.

\- Anny, no entiendes: ¡Voy a romperle el corazón a mi más querido amigo...!

\- ¿Y amar a Terry te dio derecho de rompérselo a él?

\- Eres muy dura... - Candy bajó la vista, recordando de nuevo la última mirada que el actor le dirigió - Terry es fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que yo jamás llegaré a ser.

\- Yo... creo que por fin has tomado la decisión correcta, Candy.

\- Tal vez sea lo correcto, pero eso no hace que duela menos - suspiró la rubia.

Justamente entonces llegó la mucama con el objeto que Anny le había pedido. La Sra. Cornwell lo tomó en sus manos, y luego despidió a Laurie con una inclinación de cabeza. Puso el objeto sobre la mesa, y lo empujó hasta ponerlo frente a su amiga. Candy se sorprendió de ver una llave frente a ella, y levantó la mirada interrogante hacia Anny.

\- Albert me la dejó para ti - le explicó Anny - Ayer que estuvo conmigo me dijo muchas cosas... entre ellas que yo era una mujer más fuerte de lo que yo misma creía. Luego me dio esta llave para tí.

Candy sonrió con amargura, recordando que Albert le había prometido un regalo. Y ahora, ella estaba a punto de romperle el corazón. No podía pensar en otra situación en la que pudiera portarse mas ingrata con él.

\- Voy a verlo - Candy tomó la llave y se puso de pie, resuelta a afrontar sus demonios cuanto antes - Gracias, Anny. Gracias por todo.

\- Candy...

Ella salió de allí y un carruaje de los Cornwell la condujo hasta la Mansión Andley. El carro atravesaba el extenso jardín frente a la mansión, y mientras ella observaba a través de la ventanilla del carruaje los hermosos ciervos que poblaban el jardín Andley, se preguntó si acaso aquella sería la última vez que atravesara el umbral de la puerta de hierro de aquel lugar.

Luego pensó en cómo hablaría con Albert para decirle... cuando minutos antes ni siquiera había podido decírselo a Anny sin vacilar, llena de temores. Esperaba que al tenerlo de frente, pudiera abrirle su alma como había hecho siempre con su amigo.

Cuando el carruaje llegó frente a la escalera de la entrada, Candy se sorprendió de que Albert no la estuviera esperando como siempre hacía cuando desde su despacho veía llegar el carruaje de los Cornwell con Peter al pescante. Así que bajó sola del carro y subió las escaleras para llamar a la puerta.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta y después de que ella lo saludó y le dijo que venía a ver a Albert, el hombre la condujo por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina. Antes de entrar, Candy se encontró con George y Archie que conversaban en la salita de recibidor por fuera del despacho. Ambos tenían el gesto grave y hablaban con palabras muy bajas.

Los dos levantaron la vista cuando la vieron llegar.

\- ¡Archie! - lo saludó Candy con un beso en la mejilla - Estás trabajando desde tan temprano, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

Tras ellos, George también la saludó.

\- Srita. Candy, se ve usted preciosa esta mañana...

\- Gracias, George - ella intentó sonreír ante su galantería, pero Candy estaba convencida de que su exterior reflejaba lo mal que se sentía por dentro y que George sólo estaba siendo cortés - ¿Puedo ver a Albert? ¿Está en el despacho?

George bajó la vista ante la extrañeza de Candy. Archie la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos cuando le dijo:

\- Entra, Candy. No es necesario que llames antes.

Extrañada por sus actitudes ella se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y abrió la puerta para entrar, cerrándola tras de sí. Paseó la vista por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie, sin embargo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio de Albert capturó inmediatamente su atención: indudablemente, aquél era su regalo.

Brillando reluciente bajo el sol de media mañana que se filtraba por la ventana, en una maceta de barro rojizo estaba plantada una Dulce Candy en todo su esplendor, con sus pétalos extendidos desvelando su hipnótica belleza.

El corazón de Candy saltó de emoción en cuanto la vio, y se acercó a la flor con un cuidado casi reverencial sin poder dejar de admirarla, atónita de encontrar algo tan suave en medio de la severidad de aquel despacho. Mirando sus níveos pétalos inmediatamente la inundó la nostalgia del recuerdo de Anthony, recordando con cuanto cuidado y devoción él se había dedicado enteramente a crear aquel prodigio de la naturaleza como un obsequio para ella. Anthony le había regalado todas las Dulce Candys del mundo y aquel día de Mayo como su cumpleaños... ella acarició muy suavemente la corola de aquella rosa blanca con suma delicadeza, casi temiendo que algo tan bello y querido fuera sólo un espejismo y se disolviera bajo su contacto. Con una enorme sonrisa y la respiración casi paralizada por la intensa emoción, Anthony volvió a hacerse presente como un recuerdo muy querido, como el dulce niño de sus primeros amores. Ahora podía recordarlo sin dolor y agradecer al cielo por haberlo conocido. Y entonces su mente saltó de Anthony a Albert, y mentalmente le agradeció un regalo tan apropiado. Junto a la rosa, Candy encontró una nota suya que decía:

 _"¿Te gustó tu regalo? La llave que traes abre el pequeño cofre que está a un lado de tu rosa._

 _Allí hay una carta para ti. Espero lo comprendas._

 _Albert"_

Por un momento ella se sustrajo de la emoción de su encuentro con la Dulce Candy, intrigada de pronto con el proceder de su prometido. Mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsa con dedos nerviosos, la placentera sensación de reencontrarse con su rosa cedió lugar a una sombría inquietud porque había algo que le parecía muy extraño... aparte de su propia culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, también tenía un mal presentimiento pesándole en el ánimo. Mientras abría el cofre recordó el paseo con Albert y la indefinida pero familiar sensación que sus palabras le provocaron la tarde anterior. Ahora al tomar de pronto entre sus manos la carta que Albert le había dejado dentro del cofrecito, Candy reconoció inequívocamente la anterior ocasión que había vivido la misma sensación: había sido durante aquella fría mañana de invierno en la estación del tren, cuando Stear había ido a verla con la cajita de música que prometía la felicidad. Aquella mañana y sin que ella lo supiera, Stear se estaba despidiendo... en el paseo que había tenido el día anterior con Albert, Candy reconocía ahora el mismo sabor del adiós.

Deseando estar equivocada desde el fondo de su alma, extendió la carta con dedos temblorosos y comenzó a leer. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas desde que comenzó a leer las primeras líneas:

 _"Querida Candy,_

 _Te traje la última Dulce Candy del verano en Lakewood, pero no durará mucho más porque ha llegado el otoño. Sólo espero que te haya provocado una sonrisa, y que así siga floreciendo en tus labios durante los próximos meses de frío. Pequeña, recuerda que siempre te he preferido cuando sonríes._

 _Sin embargo Candy, noto que ya no sonríes como antes y creo adivinar la causa. Y adivinándola es como finalmente he tomado la decisión de irme un tiempo a Canadá y liberarte de nuestro compromiso. Aunque has tratado de ser lo más fiel posible a nuestra promesa y callar tus verdaderos sentimientos, es inevitable para mí descubrir en tus ojos cuánto amas a Terry. Tampoco pude evitar ver cuánto te ama él a ti. Me bastó un momento de verlos juntos mirándose el uno al otro, para comprender que todavía se pertenecen._

 _Ahora te devuelvo tu palabra, para que vayas en búsqueda de tu felicidad, como siempre lo has hecho. Agradezco tu generosidad y cariño, pero si quieres hacerme feliz vuelve a sonreír como aquel día en la Colina. Busca a Terry. Alguien debe tener un poco de sensatez en esto y veo que ustedes están tan hundidos en el caos de sus emociones como para tenerla: los dos son mis amigos pero se han olvidado que, sobre todo, yo también soy amigo de ustedes. No sientas remordimientos por mi partida y trátame como la amiga que siempre has sido: si me conoces sabrás que no te querría a mi lado, si tu corazón está en otro sitio..._

 _Sería muy egoísta de mi parte quedarme para separarlos, u obligarte a cumplir tu promesa si los tres hemos descubierto que finalmente a quien amas es a él. No te preocupes por mí, Princesa. En cierta forma me lo esperaba: yo soy el "millonario excéntrico" que patrocinó a la compañía de Hathaway para traerlos a Chicago. Durante nuestra fiesta de compromiso vi la duda en tus ojos e imaginé que se debía a él. Ya ves que pude darme cuenta antes que tú misma... pero es que te conozco tan bien. Y conociéndote necesitaba estar seguro del paso tan importante que ambos íbamos a dar. A veces resulta molesto ser tan intuitivo, pero ambos sabemos que no hubiéramos sido felices viviendo una fantasía._

 _Creo que al igual que a ti, a mi también me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Hubiera deseado poder cerrar los ojos y pretender que nada pasaba; pero cuando lo hice sólo se me ocurrió amarte... y amarte es dejarte ir. Sólo recuerda que saberte feliz me hará feliz, Candy. Perdóname por decirte todo esto en una carta, pero creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo mirándote a los ojos. Aunque trato de ser fuerte por todos, también conozco mis debilidades y sé cómo salir de ellas. No me iré mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente. Sólo recuerda que aún en la distancia seguirás contando siempre con mi apoyo incondicional... ¡ah! y con el del tío William también._

 _Espero pronto tener noticias de tu sonrisa,_

 _Tu siempre amigo,_

 _Albert."_

Candy apenas pudo terminar de leer la carta, porque la vista se le había nublado cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cuajarse de lágrimas. La carta parecía tan tranquila, pero en el temblor de sus últimas líneas Candy pudo adivinar cuanto debió haber sufrido él. Albert se había dado cuenta de todo... Candy hundió el rostro entre las manos sintiendo un hueco vacío en su alma y una profunda culpabilidad. Después de todo, Albert se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y se había ido...

Y lo mas increíble de todo, era que Albert también hubiera sido quien trajo a Terry a Chicago... ella todavía no podía entenderlo. Pero luego recordó todo lo que Albert había hecho por ella, protegiéndola siempre a nombre de los Andley y el suyo propio, siempre velando por su bienestar y su felicidad. Y que ahora hubiera propiciado su reencuentro con Terry era una muestra de cuanto le importaba la felicidad de ella, aún a costa de la propia.

Recordando su gesto, Candy se sintió indigna de un cariño como el de Albert, sobre todo cuando ella se había comportado tan egoístamente al evitar enfrentarse con sus propios remordimientos y en cambio, había preferido enfrentar a Albert con el dolor de saber que ella no se quedaba a su lado por amor. Lo había lastimado. Candy estaba convencida de que todo había sucedido porque ella en su infinita soberbia había creído que podía manejar los hilos del destino para causar el menor daño posible. Pero por más buenas que fueran sus intenciones, finalmente ella había terminado por lastimar y alejar a Albert con su falta de sinceridad; y por lastimar y perder a Terry, escudada tras un vano deber. Se sentía ahora tan culpable por haber tomado decisiones subestimando a Albert e ignorando el sentir de Terry, que de pronto creía no tener ánimos para tomar ninguna otra decisión más.

Las lágrimas que derramó aquella mañana en el despacho, no fueron suficientes para lavarle la culpa que sentía en el alma.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Había pasado poco mas de un mes desde le partida de Albert y el clima estaba cada vez mas frío, con las primeros ventarrones que arrastraban como mariposas muertas las hojas caídas del otoño. Los días tenían un dejo gris y lejano... mientras que en el aire flotaba un ambiente melancólico y sombrío en el que Candy solía hundirse, mientras miraba por las tardes el reflejo de su propio rostro triste que le devolvían los cristales de su habitación.

Candy aún continuaba hospedada en casa de los Cornwell. George se había encargado de cancelar definitivamente la boda entre ella y Albert; y aunque toda la alta sociedad de Chicago - y sobre todo la aguerrida prensa -, preguntaban insistentemente el motivo que había llevado a los Andley a suspender el enlace, el silencio envolvió los motivos reales de la separación. Lo único que se supo sin duda alguna fue que Sir William Andley había abandonado el país en pos de alguno de sus múltiples negocios, pero nadie sabía si como víctima o verdugo de aquella separación.

Candy lamentó por muchos días con amargas lágrimas el no haber podido hablar con la verdad cuando llegó el momento. A su mente volvían una y otra vez las palabras que había oído durante todo ese tiempo, pero que nunca escuchó.

 _"Te lo digo porque soy tu amigo. Antes que nada tu amigo, y los amigos se deben sinceridad..."_ le había dicho Albert aquel día en que él si tuvo valor para encarar y aceptar su verdad.

 _"A lo largo de toda mi vida he aprendido que la honestidad es lo mas importante cuando se trata de hacer amistades y aún más, de conservarlas"_ había expresado también Madeleine, en defensa de una nueva amistad.

 _"Albert merece saberlo. Es tu amigo..."_ finalmente evocó las palabras de Terry, que le recordaban lo importante que era llamar "amigo" a alguien.

Pero Candy había desoído todas aquellas voces de cordura. Había pecado de soberbia al creer que nadie sino ella era la única persona capaz de darle solución a aquel triángulo imposible. Y ahora parecía expiar su falta con la tortura de saber que no sólo había perdido a su amor, sino también a su amigo.

Buscando consuelo para sus demonios, Candy había regresado a visitar el Hogar de Pony. Llegó con la primera nevada de la temporada, justo como aquella vez que regresó de Londres. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, imaginando que nuevamente podía mirar en la nieve las huellas de Terry, que se perdían en la distancia. ¡Él también se había ido tan derrotado! Terry le había abierto una vez más su corazón, con esa forma impetuosa que tenía él de vaciarlo de un solo golpe cuando vencía su propia cautela; pero nuevamente ella lo había rechazado, tal y como hizo aquel día en Escocia cuando tras la entrega de su primer beso, terminó por responderle con una bofetada.

Candy se refugió de nuevo en sus dos madres, quienes la escucharon comprensivamente y enjugaron sus lágrimas. La Srita. Pony le abrió los brazos para escucharla, recordándole lo fuerte y valiente que había sido siempre al enfrentar la vida, por lo que confiaba que aprendiera de sus propios errores y se levantara para seguir adelante. Sin embargo la Hermana María, sin perder nunca el gesto de apoyo para su pequeña, fue un poco más dura:

\- Esto debe enseñarte la importancia de hablar siempre con la verdad, mi niña. Nunca pensé que tendría que decirte esto, precisamente a ti.

\- Hermana María, nunca quise lastimarlos. ¡Menos a ellos! Son los dos hombres que más quiero en la vida...

\- Pero no se los demostraste, Candy. A ninguno de los dos. Para amar a alguien no sólo hay que decirlo... hay que mostrarlo. Las palabras siempre son huecas si tras ellas no llevan acciones que las hagan verdaderas.

Después de aquella visita de tardes serenas y sabios consejos, Candy había regresado a Chicago llena de energía y con una confianza en ella misma que empezaba a renovarse. Con las palabras de la Hermana María empezaba a comprender que efectivamente se había encerrado en un ciclo de angustia, cuando lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio era decirle a Albert como era que lo amaba exactamente. Como él mismo había dicho, la verdad entre ellos siempre hubiera sido lo mejor...

En cambio, con Terry sí pudo ser sincera. Pero no valiente. Tal vez esa había sido su mayor insensibilidad: confesarle su amor y luego alejarlo. Que su propio corazón ahora llorara sangre no justificaba haber destrozado el de él. Se sentía tan culpable y arrepentida, pero poco a poco la iba invadiendo la convicción de que el peso de esa culpa no serviría de nada si no hacía algo por remediarlo... para expiar un pecado, no bastaba simplemente con sentirse culpable.

Esa noche de su regreso, llegó a Chicago a tiempo para cenar con los Cornwell. Anny bajaba a cenar cada noche, y en medio de la calidez del comedor Candy se alegró de compartir una vez más la cena con sus amigos. Sería la última que compartiría con ellos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Mientras regresaba a la ciudad a bordo del tren, había tenido tiempo de meditar lo que haría en el futuro. Decidió tomar nuevamente las riendas de su vida. Antes de hacer nada, necesitaba reconstruir su vida y perdonarse a sí misma... y una vez que lo hubiera logrado, podría permitirse seguir los consejos de la Hermana María

Esa noche disfrutó intensamente la compañía de Archie, Anny y Katie: las risas de los tres, la presencia del pequeño Stear en la conversación, las miradas cómplices entre aquella familia... Candy recordó que era la misma sensación de armonía que había sentido en el Hogar de Pony, la misma sensación que la invadía durante una tarde sin prisas con sus amigas. Y entonces Candy se alegró por toda la gente valiosa con la que contaba a su alrededor. Si no había caído mas profundo en su depresión, había sido por todos ellos. Si ahora veía una tenue luz de esperanza, como saliendo de un túnel, se debía también a la fortaleza que encontraba en todos ellos.

\- ¿Cómo están la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María? - le preguntó Anny en la sobremesa, cuando ya la nana Warwick se había llevado a Katie a dormir.

\- Muy bien, les envían muchos saludos a ambos. Y besos a los dos bebés... esperan conocer muy pronto al pequeño Stear.

\- Me gustaría visitarlas cuando llegue la primavera - sonrió Anny - Stear ya estará mas grande para el viaje y el calorcito en las montañas le hará bien. Ojalá podamos ir, ¿verdad Archie?

El hombre miró a su esposa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Créeme que nada me agradaría más, amor... es sólo que ahora no sé si pueda tener libres algunos días, considerando que tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios de los Andley. Y quien sabe si para entonces Albert ya haya regresado... - prosiguió diciendo Archie, pero al mencionar el nombre de su tío y ver que Candy reaccionaba bajando la vista, interrumpió su frase preocupado por hacerla sentir incómoda.

Se hizo un silencio tenso que Candy rompió, sonriendo a medias.

\- Creo que todos esperamos que regrese antes de la primavera.

\- ¿Te ha escrito? - le preguntó Archie realmente interesado en la respuesta. Pero ella no parecía tener la que él deseaba.

\- No, Archie...

Otra vez él se incomodó, al ver que provocaba un nuevo titubeo.

\- No te preocupes, Candy - trató de minimizar el incidente - No nos ha escrito a ninguno de nosotros... ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera a George. Parece que Albert volvió a su época de viajero discreto... no me extrañaría, pues siempre decía que fue de las mejores etapas de su vida.

"Pero al menos entonces escribía de vez en cuando" recordó Candy con nostalgia, mientras asentía a Archie. Ella nunca había recibido cartas del misterioso tío William, pero en cambio sí las había recibido del aún mas misterioso amigo Albert... ella se preguntó si también sus cartas cesarían para con ella.

Esa noche después de la cena, Candy subió a su habitación realmente agotada por el viaje, dispuesta a dormir largamente. Pero como ya se estaba haciendo habitual, en lugar del sueño llegaron los recuerdos... y antes de meterse a la cama que ya le había preparada la doncella, Candy tomó un taburete para bajar una cajita que guardaba en la parte alta del clóset. En esa caja, ella conservaba todos las reliquias que juntas podían tejer el lienzo que formaba su vida.

Sentada sobre la cama, Candy levantó la tapa y descubrió sus tesoros, que siempre la esperaban. Recorrer los objetos de esa caja era hacer un recuento de las pérdidas que había tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de su vida: Candy tomó el crucifijo que le había dado la Srita. Pony aquel día de finales de invierno, cuando por primera vez ella se separaba del Hogar que hasta ese entonces había llenado todo lo que había sido su universo infantil. Luego estaba la foto de Anthony. Él fue la primera persona que ella perdía irremediablemente... Candy era una niña entonces, pero el saber que su amado Anthony se había ido sin una despedida y sin una esperanza de retorno, había resquebrajado también su universo de cuento de hadas. Al irse Anthony, Candy comprendió que la gente buena también se iba. Recordar aquella última mirada de Anthony fue como haber visto la muerte a los ojos, que le decía que hasta la gente que ella amaba partía sin retorno. Lo mismo sintió al abrir la cajita de Stear y escuchar aquella música cristalina que brotaba de ella...

Las cartas que Terry le había mandado durante sus épocas de estudiante de enfermería, llenaban la mayor parte de la caja de sus recuerdos. Candy paseó sus dedos por esas hojas, que ya estaban un poco ajadas por las lágrimas que a veces había vertido sobre ellas de tanto releerlas una y otra vez, recordando aquellos momentos tan felices de cuando fueron escritas... ella solía releerlas día tras día después de la separación en las escaleras de Nueva York, hasta que un día cansada de llorar las había guardado junto con el resto de los recuerdos que señalaban sus pérdidas. Cinco años atrás, Candy había creído que Terry también se había ido para siempre...

Bajo todas las cartas, Candy descubrió finalmente el brillo inconfundible de aquella águila Andley que para ella simbolizaba el Medallón de su Príncipe. Lo había guardado junto con sus recuerdos, aunque siempre había tenido la confianza de que aunque todos sus amores entraran y salieran de su vida, la única cosa inamovible de ella siempre sería su Príncipe, su protector, su amigo... pero ahora mientras tomaba el Medallón entre sus manos, Candy se dio cuenta que finalmente, hasta Albert se había ido...

Volvió a dejar el Medallón entre las cartas de Terry, preguntándose si siempre tendría que vivir de sus recuerdos y continuaría agregando objetos a esa caja. Si siempre continuaría añorando a la gente que se iba. Cerró la caja y la puso sobre el buró, mientras la pregunta siguió dando vueltas por su mente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano dispuesta a salir a la calle a dar el primer paso que le devolvería su vida. Sólo tomó un jugo de frutas y mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir, escuchó una hermosa melodía que llegó hasta sus oídos. Era el sonido delicado de una melodía al piano tocada con total virtuosismo, y Candy no tardó mucho en reconocer la forma de tocar de Anny. Entonces se dirigió hacia el saloncito de música para contarle sus planes y cuando entró, vio que efectivamente Anny estaba tocando el piano concentrada en los acordes que surgían de sus dedos. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa relajada en el rostro... Candy podía sentir como transmitía toda su felicidad a través de la música.

Cuando Anny dejó de tocar, Candy le dedicó un aplauso y ambas se sonrieron. La rubia caminó hasta su amiga, quien le hizo lugar en el taburete para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Tocas muy bien, Anny. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te oía... deberías hacerlo más seguido.

\- Gracias, Candy. Me gusta mucho hacerlo, peroya en los últimos meses del embarazo me resultaba un poco molesto sentarme al piano - Anny sonrió - Ahora el pequeño Stear disfrutará la música desde fuera.

\- Te ves muy feliz, Anny.

\- Es porque lo soy - aceptó ella - Y tú también deberías serlo, hermanita. Siempre tan preocupada por los demás que te olvidas de ti misma... eso no es sano, Candy.

Candy suspiró pesadamente, agotada desde los últimos días por las intensas emociones que había vivido. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila y a reflexionar sobre el nuevo cauce que tomaría su vida.

\- He tomado una decisión, Anny. Voy a salir a buscar un departamento en renta para mudarme. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo con ustedes.

\- ¡Candy! - saltó Anny ante la perspectiva de que su amiga viviera completamente sola. No esperaba que tomara una decisión tan drástica. - Ya sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que desees. Archie y yo estaremos encantados siempre de tenerte con nosotros.

\- Yo lo sé Anny, gracias. Pero la que no podría soy yo... necesito tomar nuevamente las riendas de mi vida. No te preocupes por mí... sé lo que hago.

\- Candy... ¿porqué no le escribes a Terry?

Ella sonrió sombría.

\- ¿Para decirle qué cosa? Fui muy cruel con Terry. Primero le dije que lo amaba y luego le pedí que se fuera de mi vida, dos veces... ¿qué mas puedo pedirle ya?

\- Dile que lo amas. Eso bastará.

\- ¿Crees que él me escuche a pesar de todo? Es un hombre muy orgulloso.

\- Yo no sé lo que haya pasado todos estos años con Terry. Sólo se que a pesar de lo hermético que suele ser, tú eras la única capaz de ver en su interior. Creo que todavía es así. Piénsalo Candy, ¿crees que él te escucharía?

Candy bajó la vista, soñando con la idea de que Terry volviera por ella. Por un momento estuvo segura de que él le abriría los brazos, pero inmediatamente la desesperanza la invadió nuevamente... ¿qué tal si todo era un sueño fabricado por sus anhelos? ¿Qué tal si él no quería verla nunca más, después de su rechazo?

\- De todas formas - prosiguió diciendo Candy, evitando pensar en el temor que le daba haber perdido a Terry nuevamente y para siempre. Pensó que renunciando ella misma no tendría que sufrir la renuncia de él - cada vez que salgo a la calle los reporteros me siguen por todas partes, aunque los guardaespaldas que Albert me asignó logran mantenerlos alejados. Pero olfatean hambrientos tras el escándalo... ¿qué crees que pudiera pasar si Terry volviera por mí? Ya lastimé los sentimientos de mi amigo... no puedo además destrozar su reputación.

\- ¡Candy! Eso es algo que nunca te ha importado.

\- Pero me importa ahora por Albert. Le debo al menos eso... dejaré pasar los días. Tampoco sé si sea tiempo de escribirle a Terry... no sabría que decirle...

Anny la miró, impaciente.

\- Sigues tan enjaulada, Candy. Tú no eres así. Libérate.

Con esas palabras, ella recordó la frase que Albert le había dicho: " _Sólo es digno de la libertad aquel que sabe conquistarla cada día_ ". Y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a eso: a luchar por hacerse merecedora de su libertad, pero no sabía como hacer para no caer nuevamente en los errores del pasado... Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa, y Anny y Candy se quedaron en silencio a la expectativa de saber de que se trataba. Aunque realmente, el silencio se debió a que Candy pensaba frenéticamente la mejor solución a tomar para libertarse de la jaula en la que se sentía agobiada. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? ¿Desde cuando perseguir su felicidad y la de los suyos era una tarea que podía postergar?

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando Laurie entró al saloncito con una carta entre las manos. Se dirigió a Candy y se la tendió mientras le decía:

\- Srita. Candy, George acaba de traer esto para usted...

\- ¿George? - Candy tomó rápidamente el sobre, adivinando que si George lo había traído podían ser noticias de Albert. Miró a Laurie con curiosidad - ¿Todavía está aquí?

\- No señorita... sólo me trajo esto para usted. Y también me pidió que le deseara buen viaje - terminó por decir la doncella antes de dejarlas solas nuevamente.

Candy arqueó las cejas intrigada por la mención de un viaje. Empezó a abrir el sobre, preguntándose de que se trataba todo esto ahora. A su lado, Anny miraba la carta con la misma curiosidad.

Dentro del sobre había tres pequeños papeles cuidadosamente doblados. Candy sacó el primero de ellos, el cual era una nota manuscrita en la que inmediatamente reconoció la suave caligrafía de Albert. Comenzó a leerla con avidez, emocionada al tener noticias de su amigo, pero sin embargo era una nota muy breve:

" _Me dicen que aún no sonríes..."_

Sólo eso.

Ni siquiera tenía la firma del remitente, aunque a Candy no le quedó ninguna duda de quien se trataba. Su corazón empezó a latir con nostalgia por su querido amigo, mientras sus dedos sacaban el segundo papel que contenía el sobre: tenía escrito con letra distinta, que Candy reconoció era de George, una dirección en el West Village de Nueva York. Sorprendido, el corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar rápidamente mientras una extraña ansiedad le subía a la garganta. Candy siguió revolviendo el sobre, pero ahora con dedos temblorosos. Reconoció el tercer papel en cuanto lo sacó: era un boleto de tren a Nueva York, pero era sólo uno... sólo de ida... tal y como lo había recibido alguna vez de alguien distinto. Incrédula al recibir algo así, Candy miró el boleto comprendiendo y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Es del Sr. Albert? - le preguntó Anny.

Pero ella no podía responder porque su garganta estaba cerrada por un nudo, mientras no dejaba de mirar aquel boleto. De pronto, sintió que no todos los objetos en su cajita de tesoros pertenecían a gente que se había ido... que no todas eran pérdidas. Era hora de recuperar.

\- ¿Te dice donde está? - insistió Anny.

Candy levantó la vista para con Anny mientras contenía resueltamente las lágrimas, conmovida por el gesto de un amigo que había creído perdido.

\- No, no me lo dice. Pero ahora sé que volverá... - dijo mientras sonreía.

Anny no pudo evitar más la curiosidad y miró con atención las manos de Candy. No pudo leer la nota, pero ella también reconocía el boleto para tomar un tren. Levantó de nuevo la mirada interrogante para con su amiga:

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Candy sonrió, encontrando por fin en el ejemplo de Albert, el valor que le faltaba por acumular.

\- Iré al Hospital a renunciar. Me voy a Nueva York, a buscar a Terry.

.

.

.

XLII

 _No sólo sufro porque la posees,_

 _aunque en verdad la quise con ternura,_

 _más hondo es mi dolor porque eres suyo_

 _y esa pérdida siento más cercana._

 _Así disculpo vuestra ofensa, amantes:_

 _tú la quieres pues sabes que la quiero,_

 _y ella me engaña por amor de mí,_

 _dejando que mi amigo la haga suya._

 _Si te pierdo, mi amada te recobra,_

 _si la pierdo, mi amigo es quien la encuentra;_

 _ambos se encuentran y a los dos los pierdo_

 _y por mi amor me imponen esta cruz._

 _Pero al ser uno solo yo y mi amigo,_

 _¡oh lisonja! yo soy quien ella quiere._

\- W. Shakespeare

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Notas:** De nueva cuenta otro capítulo, no sin antes **agradecerles muchísimo** el tiempo que le dedican a la lectura de este fic y a escribirme algunas palabras de aliento o de crítica. Todas las tomo muy en cuenta, muchas gracias :)

Después de este capítulo, comprenderán por qué no me sentí muy agusto conmigo misma dejando las cosas como quedaron y escribí el epílogo. Por eso y otras muchas cosas. La próxima semana (posiblemente lunes o martes) subiré el final, porque no podré entrar antes. Espero que les guste.

 **¡Mil gracias nuevamente!**

* * *

 **Nota triste :(**

Esta semana me enteré que hay otro fanfic en otra página (no sé si también esté en esta) que usó grandes fragmentos de esta historia mía, casi con _copy & paste _(y algunas veces sin el "casi"). Me dió tristeza y coraje. Le dejé un mensaje a la autora, pidiendo que re-arreglara su fic y ojalá lo haga. Sé que no sirve de nada que me queje con ustedes, pero al menos quiero que quede constancia de lo dañinos que son ese tipo de comportamientos. Como le dije a ella al final del mensaje que le dejé: "Todas hacemos esto para divertirnos y por amor a los personajes de una historia tan bonita. No creo que sea necesario comportarnos entre nosotras con tal falta de ética."

Gracias y una disculpa por el desahogo.


	10. Capítulo X: Nuevas promesas

**.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: El contenido de este capítulo contiene una escena de naturaleza sensual. Si no te gustan este tipo de lecturas, o no tienes la edad apropiada, favor de no leerlo. Gracias.**

* * *

.

 **POR SIEMPRE TUYA**

Por Alexa PQ

 **Capítulo X: Nuevas promesas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _If you wait for me_

 _then I'll come for you._

 _Altought I´ve travelled far_

 _I always hold a place for you in my heart._

 _If you think of me,_

 _if you miss me once in a while_

 _then I´ll return to you_

 _I´ll return and fill that space in you heart_

 _...Remembering your touch_

 _yor kiss_

 _your warm embrace..._

 _I'll find my way back to you_

 _if you´ll be waiting..."_

Tracy Chapman

.

.

.

 **C** uando Candy llegó al St. Joan, traía una nueva mirada en el rostro. Caminando por los pasillos y aspirando el olor tan característico de los hospitales, de pronto podía sentir como en su impaciencia por partir ya no se sentía parte de aquel lugar que la había cobijado desde sus épocas de estudiante. Ahora lo veía un poco ajeno y por primera vez sentía que no encajaba en la asepsia del ambiente...

Con cada paso que daba rumbo a la Dirección, su corazón únicamente se henchía con la ansiedad de abordar lo más pronto posible aquel tren que la llevaría a Nueva York. Candy acababa de tomar la resolución de ir a buscar a Terry, y cada segundo que pasaba el convencimiento de ir en su búsqueda la llenaba de una extraña ansiedad. Por unos segundos, deseó ser un ave para poder abrir las alas y lanzarse en pos de su esperanza sin dilatación alguna.

Pero antes tenía que dejar todo listo.

\- Srita. Andley, ¡qué sorpresa! - le dijo el Director Wheeler al recibirla, intrigado por tenerla en el hospital sabiendo por todos los problemas personales que atravesaba desde la cancelación de su boda. Además, la enfermera todavía contaba con poco más de un mes de permiso, así que se sorprendió cuando la vió entrar a su oficina - Siéntese. Como siempre, es un placer recibirla.

\- Gracias, Doctor. Pero me temo que esta vez mi vista no es para solucionar un problema, sino más bien para causarlo. Sólo espero que juntos podamos hallar una solución adecuada para él.

\- Me intriga, Candy. Dígame.

\- Yo... vengo a presentarle mi renuncia, Dr. Wheeler.

Al principio, el Director no podía creer lo que oía e imaginó que se trataba de una broma de las mas traviesa de sus enfermeras. El hombre recordaba claramente el esfuerzo que le había tomado a Candy reingresar a trabajar al hospital, vencer la envidia de sus compañeros y llevar a cabo sus tareas con tanta dedicación y eficiencia, para ganarse con eso el puesto de Jefa de Enfermería Quirúrgica que actualmente desempeñaba. Por eso no entendía por qué esta muchacha de carrera impecable y brillante, venía ahora a renunciar a ella. Ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando iba a casarse con Sir William Andley... ¿qué podía motivarla ahora a tomar una resolución tan drástica?

\- Candy, espero que esté bien segura de lo que me pide.

\- Completamente, señor. Le agradezco su preocupación, pero nunca he estado tan segura de algo...

El doctor conocía a Candy desde hacía muchos años, y sintió que en función de aquella camaradería podría hacerle una pregunta más personal.

\- ¿Va a un trabajo mejor? ¿A una vida mejor?

Ella sonrió. No sentía seguridad de nada, pero la sola esperanza le bastaba.

\- Precisamente... eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

El Dr. Wheeler lamentó perder a un elemento tan capaz en su hospital, pero aceptó su renuncia en los mejores términos. Candy estaba de permiso, así que el hospital seguiría trabajando con la eficiencia habitual por lo menos hasta el día en que se suponía que ella volviera. Y había tiempo más que suficiente para buscar el reemplazo más adecuado hasta que aquel día llegara.

Candy salió de la oficina del Director y se dirigió a la Central de Enfermería. Se despidió de sus compañeras, quienes escucharon incrédulas el asunto de su renuncia. Luego ella preguntó por Camilla y Madeleine. Como sus compañeras se lo indicaron, las encontró mientras almorzaban en el comedor. Candy sonrió al verlas conversar tan animadas: parecían tener una conversación sobre algo sorprendente e importante y, por sus gestos, se veía que también entre ellas había surgido la amistad.

Candy se reunió con ellas y lo primero que les anunció fue su renuncia y su viaje a Nueva York. Camilla la miró sorprendida creyendo que su amiga había enloquecido, pero Madeleine dibujó una leve sonrisa y un poco más de comprensión en su mirada. Sin embargo, ahora Candy parecía inmune a cualquier otra emoción que no fuera su propio entusiasmo por su inminente viaje.

\- ¡Candy! Es que es todo tan repentino... - objetó Camilla un poco desilusionada al saber de sus planes - Eso significa que no estarás para el día de mi boda. Me harás tanta falta...

Candy le sonrió pícaramente.

\- Estarás tan feliz que ni notarás mi ausencia. Te aseguro que ese día tus pensamientos únicamente serán para Jason Maxwell... ambos son tan afortunados por tenerse, que dudo que puedan apartarse la vista de encima.

Camilla sólo se ruborizó.

\- ¿Te irás por mucho tiempo, Candy? - le preguntó Madeleine, interviniendo en la conversación.

\- Ni yo misma lo sé. Tal vez regrese en unos días... tal vez tarde un poco más. Lo único que sé con certeza, es que debo irme.

Madeleine asintió.

\- Albert me escribió - le confesó entonces en uno de sus arranques de sinceridad, pero Candy no se sorprendió demasiado. En cambio, Camilla parecía ser la más sorprendida con la revelación - Es curioso, porque él también me dice que lo único que sabía con certeza era que debía irse. Tampoco sabe cuándo regresará. Pero prometió seguirme escribiendo.

\- Me alegra mucho, Madeleine. Ustedes son buenos amigos... - le dijo Candy, complacida por que Albert tuviera en Madeleine a la amiga que ella no podía ser por ahora.

\- Por cierto, Candy - intervino Camilla como recordando de pronto algo importante - Antes de que llegaras, justo hablábamos sobre tí. Acaba de salir la edición vespertina del diario e imagino que la noticia de primera plana te interesará mucho - la enfermera de ojos miel le tendió el periódico a Candy para informarle - Capturaron a Elisa Stuart.

Candy tomó el diario asombrada, y su mirada se detuvo sobre la imagen de Elisa que ilustraba el artículo. Era una hermosa fotografía de ella que seguramente había sido tomada meses atrás, cuando todo lo que rodeaba a Elisa era riqueza y glamour. En la imagen ella tenía una ligerísima sonrisa y una mirada provocativa, pero se veía tan displicente como solía ser. La noticia mencionaba que Elisa había sido aprehendida por la policía en las afueras de la Casa Legan cerca de Lakewood, a donde seguramente había acudido en busca de ayuda. Uno de sus cómplices en el secuestro había sido aprehendido dos días antes, y había sido él quien había proporcionado las pistas para descubrir el itinerario de Elisa... aquel hombre capturado se había decidido a declarar todo lo que sabía, amedrentado con el hecho de que Nathan Cook y su otro cómplice en el plagio habían sido asesinados bajo circunstancias misteriosas. El hombre capturado había sido quien disparó la bala que mató a Neil Legan, y el temor de correr la suerte de sus compañeros lo incitó finalmente a contar todo lo que sabía. Incluyendo la sospecha de que Elisa había asesinado a sus compañeros.

Candy apenas si podía creer lo que leía, sobre todo porque en estos días lo último que ocupaba su mente era la heredera de los Legan. Ahora sólo pudo pensar que a pesar de lo mucho que la Sra. Elroy había buscado evitarlo, el escándalo por la aprehensión de Elisa estaba manchando el prestigio de "honorabilidad" que ella tanto se empeñaba en aparentar.

-Al menos puedes estar tranquila por ese lado, Candy - apuntó Madeleine - Pero si capturaron a Elisa Stuart, la policía te llamará a declarar. Quizá lo mejor será que pospongas tu viaje por unos días.

Candy oyó el consejo de Madeleine, pero en su prisa por partir lo último que deseaba era perder más energía en comandancias de policía declarando en contra de la Sra. Stuart. Seguramente bastaría con la denuncia de su cómplice. Candy recordó que su tren salía esa misma tarde y que apenas le daría tiempo para empacar.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Lo de Elisa es asunto de Elisa, y ya no quiero perder tiempo, ni vida por ella... Camilla, Madeleine... las voy a extrañar mucho. Si no regreso pronto, prometo que les escribiré.

Las mujeres se pusieron de pie y las tres se dieron un abrazo largo y sincero, lleno de buenos deseos y de esperanza. Las tres damas sabían que no se trataba de un adiós, sino de un hasta luego.

\- Sé feliz, amiguita - le dijo Camilla apretando su abrazo, y luego le susurró muy quedamente al oído - Casi puedo escuchar tu canción. Saluda mucho a Robin de mi parte.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, Candy interpretó en la mirada pícara de Camilla que ella adivinaba y comprendía. Se sonrieron con complicidad, y Candy intuyó que tal vez algún día también Madeleine sería partícipe de ese lenguaje de amigas.

Cuando volvió a la Casa Cornwell, Candy subió a empacar a su habitación. En medio de sus cosas encontró su vieja maleta, aquella que siempre la había acompañado durante todas sus correrías desde que sólo era una chiquilla... ahora estaba bastante maltratada, pero ella no deseaba llevarse ninguna otra para ese viaje. La maleta era pequeña porque en aquel entonces sus posesiones eran escasas y en esta nueva aventura que emprendía, Candy decidió que nuevamente su equipaje sería tan ligero como el de entonces. Debía irse con la vista hacia el frente, sin permitirse ni una mirada hacia atrás... con ese viaje nacería una nueva Candice White, la misma que siempre deseó ser: aquella que de equipaje sólo cargaba sus sueños, sus recuerdos y sus amores... justamente ahora que iba a buscar el más grande de todos.

Después de guardar lo que necesitaba, se quedó un buen rato contemplando nuevamente la cajita de sus recuerdos que había dejado sobre el buró. Finalmente decidió guardarla también en la maleta para llevárselos con ella. Realmente, esa era la única cosa indispensable de su equipaje... abrió la cajita de Stear para escuchar su música y antes de guardarla con el resto de sus tesoros, levantó la vista hacia el cielo:

\- ¡Stear! Ahora que estás tan cerca de Dios, pídele que funcione esta vez...

Cuando bajaba para dirigirse a la estación, se encontró con Archie que parecía esperarla en medio del vestíbulo de la casa. Candy se sorprendió, porque ya le había dejado una nota de despedida con Anny donde le explicaba sobre su viaje, creyendo que no lo vería antes de partir.

\- Te vas a Nueva York - le dijo Archie quedamente, como un reproche. Tenía el gesto grave - Vas a buscarlo a él.

Candy asintió, resuelta.

\- Sí, Archie. No me detengas por favor. Sé que Terry no es precisamente tu persona favorita, pero yo lo amo... si queda alguna felicidad en mi vida, es sólo la que puedo encontrar a su lado.

Él lamentó haber sonado tan cortante.

\- No voy a detenerte, Candy. Anny me llamó para explicarme que no podría despedirte sin llorar... y aquí estoy yo, para llevarte a la estación.

\- Archie...

\- Él no me importa, pero tú sí. Y siempre he deseado que tú seas feliz.

Candy le sonrió aliviada, dejando traslucir todo el cariño que sentía por aquel que había sido un chico orgulloso e impaciente, pero también todo un hombre para soportar estoicamente los golpes de la vida y que aún seguía siendo el mejor de los amigos. Archie tomó su maleta y la acompañó al carruaje que los llevó a la estación. Mientras esperaban que el tren saliera, estuvieron parados en los andenes platicando del pasado, de Anny y los niños, del Hogar de Pony y de algunas otras cosas. Ninguno de los dos quería mencionar que se trataba de una despedida. Cuando llegó la hora Candy subió al tren pero no entró a tomar asiento, sino que siguió parada afuera mirándolo desde la barandilla del vagón.

\- Es hora de irme - le dijo ella.

Archie hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, y miró al suelo sintiéndose incómodo. No parecía seguro de las siguientes palabras que estaba por decir, pero no podía postergarlas por más tiempo. Finalmente se decidió.

\- Candy... dale las gracias...

\- ¿Las gracias? - de pronto ella no entendió.

\- Al actor - Archie se encogió de hombros - Por lo de Anny. Dile que algún día le devolveré el favor y la deuda quedará saldada...

Candy sonrió ante lo orgulloso que Archie podía ser. Desde el pescante, se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Siempre serás mi familia, Archie.

Y el tren empezó a avanzar, en medio del silbido de la locomotora y rodeado por la oscuridad de la tarde.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Terry Grandchester fumaba frente uno de los ventanales abiertos del estudio de su casa en Nueva York, por donde entraba el aire gélido de la tarde que arrastraba las volutas de humo que salían de sus labios. Desde que tenía quince años el cigarrillo era un vicio que entraba y salía de su vida con cada encuentro y desencuentro, aunque alguna vez Terry pudo ser tan estúpidamente optimista – con ese optimismo insensato que el amor regala - como para pensar que hasta podría dejarlo. Alguna vez, pretendió que una vieja armónica pudiera darle el mismo sosiego a sus labios. Ahora simplemente no podía... tal vez algún día el sabor del metal volviera a ser tan seductor como el del cigarrillo, pero por lo pronto él no lo creía posible. No cuando Candy ya no era un recuerdo agridulce, sino que su esencia nuevamente le mordía las entrañas en una herida profundamente dolorosa. Finalmente, era el cigarro el último amigo que lo acompañaba siempre con cada renuncia... aquel olor era un veneno agradable que si tenía suerte, lo mataría poco a poco. Lo dejaría vivir lo suficiente para dejar a Robin a salvo en la vida, pero sería lo adecuadamente rápido para evitarle seguir pensando en ella por muchos años; sobre todo ahora que sabía que aquel "... _también te amo_..." escuchado de sus labios se había convertido en una sentencia que día tras día le recordaría que su pérdida era mucho más inmensa de lo que él había imaginado.

Afuera estaba nublado, y el viento helado calaba hasta los huesos el cuerpo del hombre que se había quitado la chaqueta para que el frío reptara inmisericorde por su piel a través de la delgada camisa. Terry tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía, porque realmente lo que quería ver estaba en un lugar inalcanzable para sus ojos. Seguramente para estas fechas, Candy ya debía estar casada con Albert... y aunque él procuró no enterarse del día del enlace, la desesperación que desde hace días le recorría el cuerpo parecía gritarle que ella ya estaba casada, que compartía sus días y sus noches con Albert y que estaba ya irremediablemente perdida.

¡Demonios! Una furia intensa le hervía en las venas, y por eso había abierto la ventana para buscar que el frío de la tarde pudiera sosegar su ánimo, enardecido por la locura de unos celos inútiles. Sintiéndose tan herido, hasta pensó que hubiera sido mejor que nunca la hubiera vuelto a ver. Hubiera preferido guardar su recuerdo como aquella chica inalcanzable e imposible de su adolescencia, y no como la mujer compleja que sabiendo que lo amaba lo había abandonado para entregarse a su amigo. Era cierto que Terry mejor que nadie comprendía lo que significaba el abandono de un amor en aras del deber... pero que entendiera, no significaba que estuviera preparado para aceptarlo. Ni tampoco que estuviera preparado para sentir día tras día la tortura que aquel abandono significaba, porque él sabía que no podía ser como Candy, que hacía su entregas y sus renuncias plenamente decidida y sin mirar atrás. Él admitía que era un egoísta y que en su egoísmo, lo único que deseaba ahora era no volver a seguir pensando en ella. En Candy, que ahora era de otro. En Candy... que ahora era de su amigo.

Con las volutas de humo que salían de sus labios, también su corazón herido elevaba la súplica imposible de que pronto pudiera olvidar hasta el último de los gestos de ella... hasta el último caracol de sus rizos. ¡Cuánto deseaba no haber vuelto a verla jamás! ¡Cuánto deseaba arrancársela del alma!

Y de pronto, en medio de su deseo, el teléfono empezó a repicar insistentemente...

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

El tren tuvo un retraso debido a problemas con los guardavías y llegó a Nueva York un poco entrada la noche después de un par de días de viaje. Mientras la locomotora entraba en la estación, Candy vio a través de las ventanas del vagón como empezaban a caer gruesos copos de nieve sobre la ciudad, que no tardaría en vestirse de blanco. El vagón que ella ocupaba se detuvo en el andén y Candy tuvo la sensación de que el viaje no acababa de terminar, sino que era ahora cuando apenas empezaba.

Mientras cargaba su maleta para bajar del tren con el resto de la gente que había llegado a su destino, Candy se sentía llena de impaciencia. Al recorrer los pasillos entre la multitud rumbo a la salida, la envolvió una sensación muy curiosa al saber que esta vez no había nadie que la esperara y que ahora estaba sola entre desconocidos, como un rostro anónimo más. Lo que sí era igual a la vez anterior que pisó esa misma estación, es que también ahora llevaba el alma tejida con miles de retazos de esperanzas y ansiedades.

Caminando entre el río de gente, Candy llegó hasta la puerta de cristal de la estación y la empujó para salir a la calle. Todavía nevaba, así que se caló la boina que le cubría la cabeza y se levantó las solapas del abrigo para protegerse del viento helado que arrastraba los copos de nieve a su capricho. Parada en medio de la acera, el ajetreo neoyorkino invadió todos su sentidos... automóviles y carruajes mezclados en su recorrido por las calles, los edificios altísimos con decenas de ventanitas brillantes de luz, familias reuniéndose bajo las farolas entre abrazos y sonrisas; y rodeándolo todo, había una multitud de citadinos indiferentes que enfundadas en gruesos abrigos iban y venían ocupadas en sus propios ajetreos, totalmente ajenos a las historias que ocurrían en esa estación. La ciudad le dio a Candy una sensación de inmensidad y de audacia, pero a la vez también la hacía sentirse nerviosa ante la interrogante de su nuevo destino.

Antes de tomar un coche de alquiler, Candy buscó en el bolso de su abrigo el papel donde traía escrita la dirección de la casa de Terry. Lo había leído durante todo el camino y ya había memorizado la dirección, pero no estaba segura de poder decírsela al cochero sin que le fallara la voz... además ya era tarde, y por un segundo dudó entre ir directamente a la casa de él, o pasar antes a un hotel para descansar del viaje y reencontrarse con él al día siguiente ya un poco más serena, pero sobre todo, habiéndose ya vestido y peinado para la ocasión. Sin embargo, a pesar del deseo que tenía de que él la viera lo más linda posible, decidió que iría a buscarlo ahora mismo: sabía que no soportaría esperar más. Apretó el papel con la dirección de Terry entre sus manos enguantadas, y se acercó a la orilla de la acera para llamar un coche que la llevara hacia su destino:

\- ¡Cochero! - gritó, llamando al primer coche de alquiler que pasó. El carro se detuvo en frente de ella, mientras abría la puerta para invitarla a abordar. Sin embargo, esa noche Candy no sabía que sería el destino el que la alcanzaría a ella.

\- ¿Me permites llevar tu maleta? - escuchó de pronto una voz a su lado, de alguien que con la excusa de tomar su equipaje le cubrió la mano con la suya y la retuvo antes de que entrara al auto.

Candy se volvió hacia la voz masculina, dispuesta a agradecer su oferta para rechazarla, pero al levantar la vista se topó con una sonrisa cautelosa y con la mirada intensa de unos ojos verdiazul. El corazón que antes le latía indiferente, ahora empezó un martilleo incesante que con cada palpitar le sacaba el aire de los pulmones. Por un momento creyó que lo estaba imaginando, porque ella llevaba tatuada en su mente y en su corazón hasta la última línea de aquel rostro que ahora también la miraba con incredulidad.

\- ¡Terry...!

Él no le soltó la mano, insistente.

\- No puedo permitir que una dama cargue su equipaje.

Candy sonrió nerviosa, recuperando el aliento. Estaba más consciente que nunca de su proximidad y de su mano en la suya, ambas sobre el asa de la maleta. Y aunque el contacto era sobre su guante, aún así ella sentía que le quemaba la piel. Estaba tan sorprendida y confusa por verlo allí, que no sabía qué debía hacer o decir.

\- ¿Ahora soy una dama? - intentó sonreír.

\- Siempre, Candy. Déjame ser un caballero y llevarte a casa - Terry se volvió hacia el chofer que observaba su diálogo, impaciente de esperar a su cliente pero también curioso ante aquel intercambio de miradas - Muchas gracias por todo, señor. La dama se irá conmigo.

Mientras el carruaje se iba, ella no acertaba ni a moverse. Terry tomó la maleta de la mano de Candy y la colocó sobre el piso. Luego extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazó sin perder ni un segundo más, temeroso de que si tardaba más tiempo ella se desvaneciera bajo la nieve como había sucedido infinidad de veces en sus sueños, mientras él despertaba sobresaltado en medio de la oscuridad. Al hundirse en sus brazos ella sintió de pronto que sus piernas no la sostenían y se derrumbó totalmente contra su cuerpo, levantándose de puntillas para recostar su barbilla contra su hombro correspondiendo a su abrazo. Los dos se sumergieron en la cálida sensación de reconocer aquel contacto.

\- ¡Candy! Candy... Apenas puedo creer que seas tú...

\- ¡Terry! ¿Viniste por mí?

\- ¿Vienes conmigo? - susurró Terry, y ella no distinguió si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

\- Tú... ¿me aceptarías?

Él suspiró, asombrado de que ella tuviera que preguntarlo. Pero estaba más asombrado de su propia respuesta a esa pregunta. Tenía muchas emociones recorriéndole las venas: despecho, angustia, recelo... pero entre todas, la más fuerte era la esperanza. Podía estar terriblemente dolido por su abandono, pero tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos era un bálsamo que sanaba todas las heridas. Terry se sorprendió de cómo un hombre podía ser capaz de olvidarlo todo por un momento de felicidad al lado de la mujer que amaba. Recordó que había venido a buscarla furioso, lleno de reproches, pero ahora que la abrazaba todas aquellas recriminaciones se habían disuelto ante el calor de su mirada. Sólo que antes de aceptarla... ¿cómo saber si todavía podía ella pertenecerle?

La separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Eres la Sra. Andley? - le preguntó sin preámbulos.

Ella tembló ante la rudeza de su mirada. Aquel abrazo había sido un acto instintivo, pero ahora ella no sabía si Terry la escucharía. Por un segundo el temor de creerlo perdido le dolió más que nunca, sobre todo ahora después de haber sentido la dulzura que encontraba en sus brazos.

Negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

\- No - respondió ella, en un murmullo - Creo que no hubiera podido. Siempre he sido tuya...

\- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? - la mirada de él se endureció, casi sonó como un reproche - Después de todo lo que me dijiste, ¿crees que es justo que vengas ahora con eso?

La sangre se heló en las venas de Candy cuando creyó que se materializaba el más terrible de sus temores. Pero cuando Terry vio su palidez, nuevamente se arrepintió de que su orgullo herido hubiera hablado por él, cuando ya se había decidido a doblegarlo.

\- ¿Pero quien dijo que la vida es justa? - se preguntó él, recordando que cuando se ama no siempre es posible ganar la batalla que el orgullo reclama si lo que realmente se busca ganar es la fuerza necesaria para sostener una relación. A veces, cuando se ama, hay que estar dispuesto a claudicar en las pequeñas trincheras para conquistar las grandes plazas.

Terry supo que si la dejaba ir ahora por orgullo, lo lamentaría toda su vida.

\- No puedo reprocharle nada a la vida cuando en lugar de ser justa se decidió a ser generosa al traerte, mi Candy... mi Pecosa... - respiró él, y finalmente le sonrió mientras su mirada se suavizaba.

Ella había percibido su vacilación interna, pero apenas pudo creer cuando se dio cuenta que de alguna forma él había vencido su propia reticencia y se atrevía a llamarla "mía". Y sí, era suya. Por siempre suya. Al oírlo, Candy también sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, pero estaba tan feliz y tan aturdida por reencontrar una esperanza perdida que no pudo decir ni una palabra.

\- ...

\- Bienvenida - le dijo entonces él, y cuando ella levantó la mirada para perderse en el mar azul de sus pupilas, Terry la besó bajo los copos de nieve y en medio de la gente que apenas si se ocupaba de una pareja más entre los tantos encuentros y desencuentros que poblaban a diario aquella estación. Con ese beso, Candy supo que él la recibía sin reservas. Para Candy y Terry, aquel beso fue volver al calor de un hogar que ambos encontraban únicamente el uno en el otro.

\- Te llevaré a casa - le ofreció él con una sonrisa divertida cuando vio el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Candy al descubrirse besada en medio de una multitud. Terry le pasó su brazo sobre los hombros y tomó su maleta del suelo, para llevarla hacia su auto. Sin embargo, ahora que se había vencido le era muy difícil aguantarse a seguir probando el sabor de su piel y apenas podía resistir ante la tentación que tenía por sentirla.

Le abrió la portezuela y Candy subió, mientras él hacía lo mismo y ponía el auto en marcha para recorrer las calles de Nueva York. Como hacía frío y nevaba el vehículo traía puesta la capota, pero a través de las ventanillas ella podía observar el palpitar urbano de la Gran Manzana. La ciudad estaba llena de excentricidades, escaparates y luces de neón, pero esta vez ella no les prestó atención. Esta vez Candy no le quitaba la vista de encima a Terry mientras conducía. Lo más interesante de esa noche, era que él estaba sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que llegaba? - le preguntó de pronto Candy.

La mirada de Terry chispeó, recordando.

\- De la forma más increíble que te puedas imaginar. Recibí una llamada de Archibald Cornwell... primero me habló de cosas ininteligibles: saldos y deudas que pagar. Cosas de honor. Luego me amenazó... ¡me amenazó! Casi creí que me retaría a un duelo - Terry casi sonrió, irónico - Pero al final, me dijo que un tren te traía hasta aquí y que llegarías a las seis. Vine a la estación y duré horas esperándote sin que llegaras... hasta llegué a creer que "el elegante" me había jugado una broma muy cruel, aunque después supe que el tren venía retrasado. Estaba tan desesperado que salí a la calle para sacudirme la impaciencia, cuando de pronto te oí...

\- Lo último que imaginé era que te encontraría allí.

\- Y yo pensé que estaba soñando cuando te ví... hasta que te oí gritarle al cochero. Me asusté. "¡Nadie puede gritar así en un sueño!", me dije... - la incordió.

\- ¡Terry!

Ella se sentía tan bien a su lado. Era exactamente igual a la sensación que había tenido durante el paseo en este auto, pero en Chicago: era como si entre ellos el tiempo no hubiera pasado y siguieran siendo los mismos que desde siempre habían podido hablarse con la peculiar familiaridad que poseen los amantes. Por la sonrisa que Candy vio en Terry, imaginó que él se sentía igual. Sin embargo a pesar de lo feliz que se sentía, sabía que todavía había cosas que tenían que arreglarse entre los dos.

El auto llegó por fin a una casa muy grande de dos plantas, con un extenso jardín lleno de árboles cubiertos por la nieve que no dejaba de caer. La vereda de la entrada estaba iluminada por una hilera de farolas encendidas y Candy pudo ver que la mayor parte de las ventanas ya estaban oscuras y que sólo a través de una de ellas se observaba una iluminación débil, arropada tras las cortinas.

Terry estacionó el auto frente a la entrada y bajó la maleta antes de abrirle la portezuela a Candy. Entraron corriendo al porche para protegerse de la nieve, mientras él abría la puerta con sus llaves... los dos sonreían después de su carrera y cuando Terry abrió la puerta, no pudo contenerse más y la atrapó bajo el dintel de la puerta usando su torso y sus brazos como prisión contra la entrada.

\- Quiero besarte toda - le susurró él, tocando su frente con la suya.

\- Tenemos que hablar... - le recordó ella.

\- Después... - y la besó nuevamente como si estuviera sediento por sus labios, incapaz de resistirse un segundo más a rodearla con sus brazos y probar de nuevo el sabor de su boca del que sabía que jamás se hartaría. Ella se rendía de nuevo a su urgencia, cuando ambos oyeron un sonido proveniente de dentro de la casa que los interrumpió. Terry se volvió sorprendido y se encontró con una figura blanca que, vestida con una bata de noche gruesa y larga, los observaba desde dentro. Era la Sra. Emily Leavitt, una mujer de edad madura que era la nana y se encargaba de cuidar de Robin durante las ausencias de Terry.

\- ¡Sr. Grandchester! Me alegro que sea usted... - exclamó la señora, aliviada de ver que él ya hubiera regresado, pero sorprendida también de encontrarlo con compañía y, sobre todo, en una situación tan íntima.

\- ¡Sra. Leavitt! - la reconoció él - Imagino que Robin ya se durmió...

\- Sí, señor - la dama apreciaba sinceramente a Terry y lo miró con curiosidad, intrigada por observarle una mirada nueva. Se notaba a leguas que él estaba feliz. La señora planeó una diablura y preguntó pícaramente, resuelta a prolongar el momento incómodo - ¿Puedo servirlo en algo más... señor?

Terry sonrió a medias al escuchar el tono cómplice de la señora, y luego se volvió a Candy para preguntarle:

\- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? - pero Candy sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, ruborizada al saberse descubierta. Terry se volvió hacia la nana de su hijo - No Emily, gracias. Puede irse a dormir. Pero antes déjeme presentarle a Candice White Andley, que se quedará toda la vida con nosotros...

Candy se ruborizó mientras la señora Leavitt se sorprendía. Pero luego la nana recuperó el comedimiento y saludó a la chica con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de sonreírles nuevamente, comprensiva, para subir a su habitación.

Cuando se fue, Terry y Candy apenas si pudieron contener una risita mientras él la abrazaba nuevamente. Pero ésta vez no se dejó llevar por sus deseos y después de besarla en la frente, le dijo:

\- Tienes razón, Candy. Tenemos que hablar...

La condujo hacia el interior de la casa, hacia una habitación en la que ardían los últimos rescoldos y brasas en un chimenea de piedra que iluminaba muy tenuemente la habitación. Terry imaginó que era en esa habitación donde la Sra. Leavitt estuvo esperando su llegada. Después de colgar el abrigo que Candy se acababa de quitar y su propia gabardina, él la condujo hacia un sofá que estaba frente al hueco de la chimenea mientras él se dedicaba a tratar de reavivar otra vez el fuego, para calentar nuevamente la habitación.

Sentada en aquel sofá frente al danzar de las sombras provocadas por el fuego en la chimenea, Candy no podía quitar la vista de Terry que se encontraba alimentando el fuego que acababa de reencender. No había creído poder verlo otra vez así: sus ojos verdiazul brillando con el reflejo de las llamas, sus manos fuertes que alimentaban el fuego con movimientos precisos. Candy se sorprendió de lo seguro que se veía de él mismo, en contraste con el temblor nervioso y emocionado que recorría el cuerpo de ella. Lo que Candy no podía ver era que Terry estaba tan agitado como ella misma, pero el hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a esconder sus emociones tras una máscara de indiferencia que esta vez no era la excepción. A veces aunque Terry se propusiera demostrar sus sentimientos sin reservas, la coraza protectora que se había construido desde la infancia se negaba a caer... a veces, Candy era la única que podía ver a través de ella. Pero ahora la chica estaba tan nerviosa que no veía nada mas allá del límite de su propia ansiedad.

Cuando el fuego ardía otra vez, Terry se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Se dedicó a mirarla, admirado ante el hecho de que ella era libre y hubiera venido. Casi temía preguntarle qué había pasado, temeroso de ofender al destino por cuestionarlo y que le quitara nuevamente el regalo de la presencia de su pecosa, tal y como había sucedido las últimas veces que se reencontraban.

Finalmente, fue Candy la que se decidió a romper el silencio.

\- Terry, quiero contarte que fue lo que pasó... ¡Cometí tantos errores! Todo porque no fui sincera desde el principio.

Y entonces ella le contó el origen de la historia. Como fue que Albert le confesó su amor, y ella al principio dudó... en como fue ella quien se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a él, en su afán por no lastimarlo y por buscar una felicidad que creía perdida. Y como fue que también, cuando lo vió a él se dio cuenta que aquel amor que había ardido en su pecho por Terry Grandchester nunca se había extinguido.

\- Lo supe con certeza aquella noche ¿te acuerdas?, cuando me llevaste del hospital a casa de Archie... - le reveló ella y Terry asintió, mientras Candy continuaba con su historia. Siguió contándole sobre sus remordimientos por traicionar a Albert, y sobre la convicción que tenía de que debía cumplir con un deber para no lastimarlo. Por eso había tratado de alejarlo a él, como si alejando a Terry pudiera huir de sus propios sentimientos. Finalmente le contó que cuando se decidió a hablarle a Albert con la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde porque él se había dado cuenta y se había ido, devolviéndole su libertad.

Terry escuchó toda su historia en silencio. Sólo se inmutó cuando se enteró del gesto de Albert y cuando supo que en última instancia, había sido también él quien había propiciado el encuentro entre ellos dos. Se admiró sinceramente de la entereza de su amigo.

\- Lo lamento mucho por él - murmuró entonces Terry, recordando su propio dolor cuando la creía perdida. Él sabía perfectamente acerca de la profundidad de esas heridas - Lo entiendo más de lo que te imaginas, Candy.

Ella bajó la vista, recordando cuanto los había hecho sufrir a ambos y no encontró como explicar lo arrepentida que estaba.

\- Es que yo... yo sólo pensé que debía...

\- Cuando se ama el "deber" no existe... ¡cuánto me costó aprenderlo! - la atajó Terry, pero no había reproche alguno en su voz. Sólo un pecador entiende a otro pecador. Simplemente, él comprendía perfectamente por lo que ella pasó, porque varios años atrás él mismo se había sometido voluntariamente a una sentencia parecida - Descubrí que estás con la persona amada porque lo quieres, no porque debes. Si no es así, entonces no funciona.

Ella levantó la vista para con él, intrigada por sus palabras.

\- ¿No funcionó contigo? - lo miró anhelante - ¿Nunca fuiste feliz... con ella?

\- Realmente nunca estuve con ella... mi alma se había ido tras de tí. ¿Cómo podría haber sido feliz si nunca pude olvidarte?

\- Nos prometimos que seríamos felices... - le recordó Candy.

\- ¿Lo fuiste tú? Porque yo no - él la miró directamente a los ojos - Yo no cumplí mi promesa.

\- Terry, yo tampoco nunca cumplí mis promesas... - le confesó recordando la sombra de infelicidad que la había seguido siempre, desde aquella tarde en las escaleras del St. Joseph. Esa sombra también había impedido que finalmente cumpliera hasta la promesa que le hizo al mismo Albert - Ninguna promesa. ¡Me equivoqué tanto!

\- Todos cometemos errores - le dijo él, recordando los propios - Mi error fue creer que siempre sobraría el tiempo. Dejé para después el momento de buscarte y decirte que te amo... Cuando uno es tan joven, siempre se cree que el tiempo nunca se acabará...

Candy alargó su mano y rozó el dorso de la de él, en una caricia.

\- Después de tí, el tiempo transcurría muy lento... - le dijo ella.

\- Después de tí... simplemente no hubo tiempo.

Terry capturó su mano y se la llevó a los labios sin pronunciar una palabra más. No dejó de mirarla ni un momento, embelesado con el esmeralda de sus ojos. Besó la palma de su mano con una delicadeza dolorosamente sensual y luego siguió besando cada uno de sus dedos queriendo aprender el nuevo sabor de los rincones de la piel de ella, desconocidos hasta ahora para él. Candy sintió que se rendía ante su caricia cuando él guió su mano hasta ponerla sobre su pecho para que ella pudiera sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón.

\- ¿Lo sientes, Candy? - el mismo susurro de su voz la envolvió, acariciando sus oídos - Sin tí mi corazón se dolía completamente cada hora... cada día. Solamente cuando estoy contigo el dolor se va. Si ahora sientes su palpitar aliviado, es por tí. Siempre por ti.

\- Terry...

Él no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó avasallante sobre ella para besarla, recostándose a medias sobre su cuerpo. La mano de Candy se deslizó desde su pecho hasta rodearle el cuello en su urgencia por acercarlo más para sentir cada centímetro libre de su piel en contacto con la de él. Instintivamente acomodó su cuerpo bajo él como para darle acceso sin reservas y Terry sentía como empezaba a caer por un pozo de pasión al sentir en sus movimientos que ella le estaba permitiendo pleno acceso. Terry posó una mano sobre el pecho de ella, y se atrevió a acariciarle los senos maldiciendo de pronto la tela de su vestido que le negaba reconocer la suavidad de su piel. ¡Dios, y ella no lo detenía! Candy jadeó al sentir su caricia y, aunque sus pieles no hicieran contacto, sentir su mano en una parte tan íntima la asustó al principio debido a las intensas oleadas de emoción que empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Se sentía temerosa de esas sensaciones tan nuevas, pero eran tan agradables que no tardó en sucumbir ante ellas ruborizándose furiosa por su atrevimiento.

Terry apenas podía contener el deseo que le recorría las venas. Por fin la tenía con él, y ella se rendía ante sus caricias y sus besos. Pensó que tal vez, podía tomarla ahora como había deseado durante tantos años. Como había soñado cada noche desde que abandonó el San Pablo. Pero luego vio el rubor furioso de Candy, y la cautela con la que movía sus manos sobre él... y entonces lo invadió la certeza incuestionable de que ella aún era doncella y que él sería el primer hombre en su vida. Que si bien era cierto que él la deseaba hasta con el último milímetro de su ser también quería que la primera noche de ella fuera una noche sin prisas, sin temores ni recelos, una noche de entrega total que fuera el principio de la promesa de muchas más.

Venciendo el reclamo de su propia pasión, Terry la besó un par de veces más y luego se incorporó para liberarla del peso de su cuerpo, respirando hondamente para alejar sus deseos. Por un momento Candy agradeció que él se tomara un tiempo, pero a la vez se desilusionó de no sentir más sus manos y sus labios urgentes sobre su piel. Terry se puso de pie para no sentirla cerca cuando necesitaba recuperar totalmente el dominio de sí mismo. Aspiró profundamente, ahora tal vez recriminándose por haber dejado pasar el momento de por fin hacerla suya y para siempre. Y mientras pensaba eso, decidió que no volvería a cometer el mismo error de dejar pasar más tiempo...

\- Debes estar cansada. Necesitas dormir - le dijo con voz grave y profunda, enronquecida por el deseo contenido.

Candy se incorporó y parpadeó sus enormes ojos verdes, desconcertada por su súbito alejamiento. Poco a poco, ella también empezó a recuperar el autocontrol que había perdido bajo sus caricias. Suspiró, sorprendida de que ella se hubiera atrevido a reaccionar así. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

\- S... sí, Terry. Tienes razón.

\- Tendrás que dormir en mi habitación - le dijo él, recordando que no había ordenado preparar ninguna para ella - ¿Te molestaría? Por supuesto, yo dormiré en otro lado...

Candy trató de acomodarse los rizos en un afán por recuperar totalmente su entereza.

\- ¿Tú tienes donde dormir? No es necesario que te vayas.

\- Dormiré con Robin - declaró Terry secamente, asustado ante las reacciones que lo invadían al imaginar el cuerpo de Candy durmiendo a su lado. Movió la cabeza y se sacudió esos pensamientos.

\- Está bien - aceptó Candy.

Terry le tendió la mano para conducirla entonces a la segunda planta de la casa y le abrió la puerta de su habitación, que estaba iluminada con una débil lamparita. Cuando entró a su recámara, Candy sintió como inmediatamente la envolvió el aroma y la esencia de Terry. En la habitación había una cama grande, y frente al ventanal había una mesita con dos cómodos sillones - "seguro que allí lee sus guiones", pensó ella -, un closet empotrado, una percha y mas allá la puerta que seguramente daba hacia el baño. Era una habitación sobria y austera, pero que a la vez irradiaba calidez y tibieza.

Terry entró tras ella haciendo crujir el piso de madera. Candy se acercó a la cama que ya estaba preparada, para sentir bajo sus manos la suavidad de aquel cobertor en el que él se envolvía para dormir cada noche. Se sentó sobre el lecho mientras él colocaba su maleta sobre la mesita.

\- Ven conmigo... - le pidió ella.

Terry la miró cauteloso, porque esto era aún más peligroso que la situación que habían vivido allá abajo. Se acercó a ella y también se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado. Candy sólo le sonrió y se tendió sobre el lecho apoyando su cabeza contra su regazo, queriendo disfrutar de la cercanía con la que tanto había soñado. Se sentía tan bien por estar en su cama, rodeada por su olor.

\- Terry, no te vayas todavía... - él la miró sorprendido por su petición, preguntándose como podía ser capaz de soportar la tensión que le provocaba su contacto - Quédate conmigo, por favor. Hasta que me duerma.

Él le empezó a acariciar los cabellos con ternura.

\- Hay un baño allí. ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa para dormir? - le sugirió.

Ella cerró los ojos, deleitándose ante el cosquilleo que le provocaban sus rizos bajo su mano.

\- Déjame estar así - susurró ella - Sólo será un momento...

Candy había pasado tantas noches sin dormir y ahora por fin se sentía tan segura y descansada que no pudo mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo, como intentaba hacer para no perderse ninguna de los roces de él. Terry sintió como el deseo quemante que había sentido por ella minutos antes, poco a poco iba dando lugar a otra emoción igual de intensa, pero que podía vivirse mas reposadamente. Cerró los ojos.

\- Te amo, Candy...

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no lo había oído, porque su respiración acompasada le indicaba que se había quedado profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Terry se quedó un momento más acariciando sus cabellos y luego depositó sus rizos sobre una almohada y se puso de pie para quitarle los zapatos y cubrirla con una frazada. La contempló un rato bajo la luz mortecina que entraba por la ventana y luego despejó su frente para darle un beso.

\- Dulces sueños, Pecosa...

Se levantó y salió de la recámara, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia otra habitación salió de nuevo al frío de la noche para tomar su auto y perderse de nuevo por las calles de Nueva York, motivado por el recuerdo de sus deseos para con Candy.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Cuando despertó, Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y agradecida al cielo por encontrarse realmente en la habitación de Terry y que todo no hubiera sido un sueño. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta con una gruesa frazada y no traía puestos los zapatos, aunque se había dormido con la ropa puesta. Entonces recordó que se había recostado sobre el regazo de Terry unos momentos, y que sin duda alguna se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se levantó de la cama, y descubrió la maleta que Terry le había dejado sobre la mesita de la habitación... buscó algo de ropa y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Después del baño estaba peinándose frente al espejo, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se sobresaltó un momento pensando que quien quiera que fuera seguramente estaba buscando a Terry y, en su lugar, se encontrarían con ella. Después de dudarlo un momento, respondió:

\- Adelante...

La puerta se abrió y Terry entró a la habitación, saludándola con la mirada. Él se sorprendió de encontrarla levantada y vestida, cuando todavía esperaba encontrarla en la cama con los cabellos revueltos. Pero ahora oler la frescura de su aroma después del baño, verla vestida con un vestido muy sencillo pero sobrio, y descubrir sus rizos recogidos en un peinado coqueto, lo hicieron sentirse feliz de tenerla a su lado. La presencia de Candy era como si alguien hubiera levantado las persianas en el propio cuarto oscuro de su alma, para dejar entrar la luz.

\- Esperaba encontrarte en la cama - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Traía entre sus manos una bandeja de la que sobresalía un pequeño florero con una rosa roja - Creí que todavía eras una dormilona: arruinaste la primera de mis sorpresas. Te preparamos el desayuno...

\- ¿Preparamos?

\- Esa es mi segunda sorpresa... - le respondió Terry, haciéndole un guiño.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió aún más, y por ella entró corriendo un niño de poco más de tres años realmente entusiasmado ante la noticia de quien era la visita que esa mañana se encontraba en casa. Una vocecita la llamaba.

\- ¡Candy, Candy! - era Robin.

Ella sintió una alegría muy grande al verlo otra vez y sobre todo al darse cuenta de que corría por su propio pie, como si aquella caída del árbol nunca hubiera ocurrido. El niño se veía totalmente recuperado, y Candy sintió un enorme orgullo y una emoción muy grandes al saberlo sano. Se agachó, para recibirlo con un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Robin! ¡Puedes correr!

\- Y subir a los árboles... - presumió el niño rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de Candy - Ya no vas a tener que enseñarme.

\- Pero te enseñaré otras cosas - le prometió Candy con una sonrisa.

Terry dejó su bandeja sobre la mesita y tomó de la mano a Candy para llevarla a sentar frente a ella, mientras Robin los seguía curioso.

\- Esperaba darte los buenos días con el desayuno en la cama - le confesó el actor, destapando la bandeja. Era un tazón de fruta y un par de panes franceses. Candy los picó con el tenedor pero tenían el borde quemado y el centro aún no estaba cocido, por lo que no tenían muy buen aspecto. Ella se sentía feliz con que él hubiera tenido ese gesto para con ella, pero su ánimo cambió un poco en cuanto observó el mal aspecto que tenían los panecillos.

\- ¿Ustedes lo prepararon? -preguntó como dándose valor, un poco renuente a probarlos.

\- Robin y yo... - confirmó Terry, pero en sus ojos había un brillo travieso al ver la situación incómoda en la que Candy se encontraba porque él sabía que no era un platillo que luciera particularmente apetitoso.

\- ¿Y... tendré que… comérmelos...? - preguntó ella, tratando de aplazar el momento de probarlos mientras los veía con expresión dudosa - Ahora sé lo que la gente debe sentir cuando se sienten obligados a comer algo que yo cocino...

Terry lanzó una carcajada al ver su resistencia mientras Candy lo observaba ruborizada y cuando comprendió que él realmente no esperaba que se los comiera, se unió a su risa. Robin se les unió también, aunque no sabía que resultaba tan gracioso. Finalmente Candy decidió comerse sólo la fruta con muy buen apetito, porque realmente no había comido mucho desde que estaba tan nerviosa anticipando su encuentro con Terry. Era increíble como el apetito volvía con la felicidad.

Cuando terminaron, Terry le informó de los planes que tenía durante el día para ellos. Realmente animado, deseaba hacer mil cosas al lado de Candy pero no habría tiempo para todas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar que una de aquellas deliciosas mañanas en la Segunda Colina de Pony él había querido hacerle una promesa a Candy y que ahora sí estaba en sus manos cumplirle aquel deseo...

\- Candy, ¿te gustaría que tuviéramos un picnic para almorzar? - le preguntó.

\- ¿Un picnic? - Candy lo miró, extrañada - Pero Terry... la ciudad está cubierta de nieve y debe hacer un frío horrible allá afuera. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir un picnic en un día como éste?

\- Una vez quise prometerte que tendríamos uno. Me dijiste que nunca habías salido a uno.

Ella se sorprendió de que él recordara aquella conversación y aquella petición.

\- ¿Y a donde me llevarás? - sonrió ella.

\- ¡Ah! Esa es otra sorpresa - le guiñó él - Lleva un vestido ligero... pero no te olvides de tu abrigo.

Mientras llegaba la hora de salir de paseo, Terry llevó a Candy a recorrer la casa y a presentarla con la servidumbre. Al filo del mediodía Antonia, la cocinera de la casa, les preparó una canasta muy grande con el almuerzo y Candy abordó el auto con Terry y Robin para salir de paseo. Durante el trayecto, mientras Robin miraba emocionado a través de los cristales del auto, Candy podía observar la ciudad envuelta en una gruesa capa de nieve y se preguntó a qué lugar se propondría llevarla Terry. Por un momento no importó, se sentía realmente feliz de salir a pasear con él.

Finalmente, el auto llegó a una enorme mansión situada en los suburbios de la ciudad. Terry introdujo el auto pero no llegó a la casa sino que se siguió de largo rumbo a una enorme estructura de cristal en forma de domo que se encontraba en el jardín de la enorme mansión. Se estacionaron afuera y Candy se bajó del auto extasiada, admirando aquel enorme invernadero de cristal que brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía. Terry se bajó llevando la canasta, para abrazar a Candy por los hombros y compartir su contemplación.

\- Adentro el clima es muy agradable... te va a gustar - le dijo Terry - Por fin tendremos el picnic que hemos tenido que esperar durante tantos años...

\- Te acordaste. Y escogiste un lugar encantador - le sonrió ella - Gracias.

Él le sonrió también, pensando en lo paradójico que resultaba que Candy estuviera sorprendida de que hubiera recordado la promesa de aquel picnic cuando lo cierto era que Terry, con aquella prodigiosa memoria de actor, conservaba en su mente casi cada palabra que se habían intercambiado desde que la conoció. Pero aún ahora sentía cierta reserva de que ella se enterara de que le importaba tanto. Desde chico había tenido demasiado miedo de decirle a las personas lo que significaban para él, y no era nada fácil cambiar de un día para otro.

\- Este lugar es de un buen amigo. Anoche le pedí que nos permitiera almorzar aquí. No se negó, sobre todo cuando le dije que traería a alguien muy especial para mí.

\- ¿Amigos, eh? - ella lo miró con ojos incrédulos, pero sonrientes - Vaya que has cambiado, Terruce Grandchester...

\- Alguien me enseñó que hay gentes que vale la pena arriesgarse a conocer, Pecosa.

Tal como Terry le había dicho, el clima dentro del invernadero era muy agradable aunque un tanto húmedo debido a la cantidad de fuentes de agua que había en el lugar. Mientras Robin corría hacia el interior realmente feliz de encontrarse con tanto follaje después de dejar la ciudad nevada a sus espaldas, Candy se detuvo en la entrada extasiada de ver tantas plantas y flores juntas con la misma vitalidad que gozaban en primavera. Estaba admirada de encontrar un lugar tan encantadoramente vivo después de ver los árboles desnudos por las calles.

\- ¡Es precioso! - exclamó, con las mejillas encendidas entre tanto verdor.

Terry vio el gesto emocionado de su rostro y pensó que los ojos de Candy también eran como un invernadero: un iris de tono verde perenne y siempre vivo, bajo el cristal brillante de su mirada.

\- Podría construirte uno - le ofreció entonces él, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de satisfacer hasta el más mínimo de sus deseos - pero para que fuera igual de grande tendría que construírtelo en la casa de Escocia...

\- ¿La Villa de Escocia? - esa noticia entusiasmó aún más a Candy - ¿De verdad? ¿Es tuya?

\- ¿Cómo podría perder el lugar en el que por primera vez caíste voluntariamente en mis brazos? - le guiñó Terry.

Candy hizo un mohín fingiéndose ofendida, recordando aquellas travesuras.

\- No deberías presumir por eso: me tendiste una trampa, Terry. Eras un insolente...

\- Y tú la niña más hermosa e intrépida que había conocido...

\- ...y un engreído...

\- ...una pícara traviesa...

\- ¡Me daban ganas de matarte! - exclamó ella, riendo con sus recuerdos.

\- Y a mí de comerte... - le susurró él con sus labios acariciando su oído, su nariz contra su sien en una caricia furtiva -...a besos, Pecosa.

Ella sintió una deliciosa tibieza al sentirlo tan cerca. Le sonrió coqueta.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que lo intentaste?

\- ¿Debo recordarte que te gustó? - le devolvió él, tomándola por la cintura para guiarla al interior del lugar sobre el camino de baldosas - ¡Claro! Aquella bofetada fue porque te gustó tanto que me golpeaste porque hubiera terminado tan pronto...

Ambos avanzaron entre las flores y plantas apresurándose para alcanzar a Robin que corría delante de ellos, entusiasmado. Cuando se adentraron más, Candy observó que alguien había preparado una mesa de madera a un lado de la fuente central, con tres sillas que parecían esperarlos entre el rumor del agua cantarina al resbalar por la fuente. Era un sitio realmente encantador... pero sin embargo lo que realmente capturó la atención de ella de forma inmediata fue la gran cantidad de rosas blancas que rodeaban la base de la fuente. Candy se acercó sorprendida, preguntándose si acaso serían "Dulces Candy", pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para acariciar las corolas se dio cuenta de que carecían de aquellos reflejos tornasolados que distinguían la flor creada por Anthony. Éstas eran simples - aunque también bellísimas - rosas blancas y Candy prefirió pensar que eran como hermanas de su propia rosa, de aquella que Albert le había regalado deseando que al morir renaciera en sus labios como una sonrisa. Mirando esas rosas y recordando aquel deseo de su amigo, se prometió que esta vez las convertiría a todas en sonrisas y se permitiría ser feliz.

Candy colocó un mantel y la canasta sobre la mesita de madera y almorzó al lado de Robin y de Terry, en medio de una agradable conversación, bromas y risas que compartían en total armonía y familiaridad. Candy recordó todas las veces que se había sentado a la mesa con los Cornwell y se sorprendió de no sentirse esta vez con una familia prestada, sino que al fin podía contar con una propia. Pensó que tal vez muy pronto Terry le pidiera que formalizaran su relación con un compromiso, pero luego detuvo esos pensamientos escandalizada ante la idea de comprometerse con él tan pronto después de su rompimiento con Albert. Seguramente, la noticia de su nuevo compromiso sería un festín para los reporteros y para las maldicientes lenguas de la alta sociedad de Chicago y Nueva York.

Por su parte, mientras Terry miraba a Candy ofrecerle el almuerzo a Robin, pensó en lo dichoso que era de tenerla a su lado y que ella pareciera aceptar al pequeño con tanta naturalidad. Pensó que lo único que faltaba para ser una familia, era que ahora él le pidiera a Candy que los aceptara en sus vidas. Al ver su sonrisa, Terry no pudo evitar desear besarla en un súbito arranque apasionado pero que su hijo estuviera enfrente no lo hacía precisamente el momento más indicado para hacerlo, así que se contuvo. Habían estado tan ocupados que no había podido verla a solas en toda la mañana.

\- Por cierto, Candy... mi madre nos espera después del almuerzo. Espero que no te moleste... - le dijo él, recordando algo.

\- Claro que no. Me encantará saludarla.

De pronto interrumpieron su conversación cuando escucharon un poco más allá el rumor de hojas moverse y Candy pudo ver en la distancia la figura de un hombre que tal vez trató de pasar desapercibido, pero al verse descubierto no le quedó más remedio que saludar desde lejos con una sonrisa traviesa bajo su bigote. Candy miró a Terry con una interrogación en la mirada.

\- Es mi amigo, el dueño de este lugar. También es actor - le explicó Terry, sonriendo ante el atrevimiento de su amigo que seguramente no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de conocer a su persona especial; sobre todo cuando todos en el gremio sabían que Terry Grandchester era afecto a muy pocas - Te lo presentaría, pero está en proceso de divorciarse y es un verdadero donjuán que no dudaría en rendirse a tu belleza... Jamás pude creer que fuera todo un casanova, sobre todo porque es un actor que se dedica a hacer comedia. Es graciosísimo. Hace cine... ¿has visto el cine?

\- No - le respondió ella - Pero he oído hablar de él.

-Va a encantarte. Una tarde de éstas te llevaré a ver una película de Charles. Es un cómico genial y a mí me encantará verte reír...

Al escuchar esas palabras, Candy no pudo evitar mirar de reojo las rosas de la fuente, recordando que cada una de ellas era una sonrisa y que ella se prometió que las usaría todas. Estaba segura que al lado de Terry, siempre habría una ocasión para hacerlo. Luego volvió a ocuparse del almuerzo y en medio de una de esas sonrisas usó una servilleta para limpiar el rostro de Robin que estaba lleno de mermelada de fresa. Un gesto tan sencillo pero a la vez tan íntimo, marcó irremediablemente el alma inocente de Robin que miró a Candy con una profunda esperanza.

\- Gracias... - le dijo el niño y sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron aún más al reconocer en ella el universo tibio y seguro que podían cobijar unos brazos femeninos y que el pequeño nunca había visto antes en nadie más, fuera de su nana y de su abuela - Candy, eres la señorita más linda que conozco... ¿podrías ser mi novia?

Terry se atragantó con la risa que ahogó al escuchar las ingenuas palabras de su hijo. Resultaba que él, que se permitió encelarse de su amigo, tenía en su propia mesa al más pequeño de los casanovas. Le acarició la cabeza, despeinándolo.

\- Candy es la novia de papá, Robin... - le explicó, divertido.

Pero el niño no parecía decepcionado por la corrección. Al contrario. Sonrió más ampliamente, sin dejar de mirar a Candy con gran admiración.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces puedes ser mi mamá?

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Eleanor Baker los esperaba tan elegante como siempre, sentada a la mesa de una discreta cafetería cerca de Central Park que los actores solían frecuentar. En cuanto entraron al establecimiento y Robin la reconoció, el niño se lanzó a la carrera para darle un abrazo a su abuela mientras Terry llevaba a Candy por la cintura, caminando tras el chico. Después de corresponder al abrazo de su nieto, Eleanor miró a la pareja con una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz. Se adelantó para recibir a Candy un sincero beso en la mejilla.

\- Candy, qué gusto me da verte aquí. Apenas si podía creerlo cuando Terry me dijo...

\- A mí también me da mucho gusto verla, Sra. Baker - le sonrió Candy - Y a mí también me parece que todo sucedió tan rápido.

\- No lo suficiente... - comentó Terry mientras los tres tomaban asiento ante la mesa, y Robin se sentaba sobre el regazo de su abuela. Acababan de almorzar, así que pidieron un poco de té para entrar en calor mientras empezaban a conversar de lo inesperado de la llegada de Candy y aunque Terry se sentía incómodo con el asunto, también platicaban sobre lo terriblemente feliz que él se veía ahora. Terry trató de desviar el rumbo de la plática e inevitablemente, la conversación derivó hacia los asuntos del teatro. Eleanor estaba a punto de terminar su té cuando dijo:

\- Robert está buscando desesperadamente una forma de mantenernos ocupados durante todo este tiempo, hasta que estrenemos "Edipo Rey" aquí en Broadway. Teme que nos impacientemos y salgamos a buscar otros proyectos.

\- ¿Te ha dicho cuanto tiempo falta para el estreno? - le preguntó Terry.

Eleanor sonrió, divertida.

\- No se atreve, así que me temo que será demasiado. Pero creo que los reporteros han dado con su secreto, porque antes de entrar a la cafetería vi en el kiosco de la entrada una revista donde hablaban del aplazamiento del estreno. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que dicen...

Terry apretó levemente la mano de Candy para decirle que lo esperara, y se levantó de la mesa.

\- Iré a traértela - le dijo a su madre, y antes de salir a la calle alargó su mano invitando a Robin a ir con él. El niño no dudó ni un segundo en seguir a su padre tras una aventura, aunque el recorrido fuera tan corto.

Cuando Terry y Robin salieron del lugar, Eleanor se volvió hacia Candy con una sonrisa de franca empatía y la tomó de una mano. En sus ojos se notaba una gran satisfacción y en su susurro había esa especie de añeja complicidad femenina.

\- ¡Candy, que gusto que estés con él!... Estaba segura que eras tú. Terry me buscó anoche para pedirme un favor... ¡un favor! Siempre ha sido tan orgulloso y ha hecho las cosas sin mi ayuda... pero ahora acudió a mí, como debió haber sido cuando era niño - levantó la vista, y vio que él volvía con el periódico en sus manos. Antes de que llegara, alcanzó a murmurar - Gracias.

Terry y Robin se sentaron de nuevo con ellas, ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las palabras de Eleanor. El actor le tendió la revista a su madre, quien empezó a hojearla hasta encontrar el artículo que buscaba.

\- Tal como imaginé, le fecha del estreno será dentro de mes y medio - leyó la actriz - Parece que hay un inversionista que quiere montar esta obra por todo lo alto... remodelación total del teatro, renovación total de vestuario y decorados. ¡Vaya! Robert debe estar bastante nervioso.

Terry levantó una ceja, enigmático.

\- ¿Mes y medio? - se volvió a Candy, y la miró con complicidad - De ser otras la circunstancias, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Robert tenía razón si temía que buscara otros proyectos. Pero ahora... no sé si el tiempo me alcance.

Candy se ruborizó ante la intensidad de su mirada, y Eleanor sonrió conmovida de verlos así. Recordó el favor que Terry le había pedido. Los miró a ambos, sonriendo satisfecha.

\- Se me hace tarde y ya tengo que irme. Me llevaré a Robin - anunció finalmente Eleanor, poniéndose de pie para partir y tomó la mano del niño para llevárselo con ella, quien antes se despidió de su padre y de Candy - Puedes recogerlo en mi casa.

Terry asintió ligeramente.

\- Gracias, mamá.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aunque a veces no parezca, siempre he querido lo mejor para tí - Eleanor se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, y luego le dio otro a Candy antes de irse - Y ahora lo tienes, Terry.

Cuando la actriz y el pequeño salieron de la cafetería, Candy se volvió hacia Terry mientras que él tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas para juguetear con sus dedos.

\- No me dijiste que Robin se iría con tu madre...

\- ¡Ah! Es voy a invitarte a dar un paseo en calesa alrededor del Central Park. Son paseos muy románticos, así que estoy seguro que te encantará que lo demos nosotros dos solos...

Candy se ruborizó furiosamente ante la idea de pasear con él a solas.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón - le sonrió ella - Me encantará.

Los dos se pararon mientras Terry pagaba el consumo, y se dirigieron hacia el parque. Hacía frío, pero el sol del mediodía siempre hacía que las personas salieran a disfrutar de las escasas horas de calorcito diurno. Después de caminar un rato del brazo de Terry, el actor la llevó a abordar una calesa para tomar un paseo por el parque. Mientras el calesero conducía y Terry la observaba a ella, Candy se dedicó a beber cada una de las imágenes que poblaban el parque: parejas y familias, lectores solitarios, viejecillos serenos y jóvenes impacientes. Sorprendida, también miró a un artista callejero que hacía retratos a lápiz sobre un caballete improvisado, y no pudo reprimir el entusiasmo por conservar el recuerdo de ese paseo con Terry. Le pidió al calesero que detuviera el vehículo, y se bajó casi corriendo arrastrando a Terry tras ella, asiéndolo de la muñeca.

\- ¡Ven! - le decía - Quiero un retrato contigo.

Terry recordó todas las veces que había tenido que posar para los pintores que hacían los decorados de las marquesinas. Recordó el fastidio que le daba permanecer inmóvil, pero al lado de Candy la idea de un retrato lo llenaba de entusiasmo también a él.

\- Calma, Pecosa. Voy tras de ti.

Candy se mezcló entre la gente que observaba curiosa el trabajo del dibujante y luego se iban, pero ella esperó pacientemente a que éste terminara con la mujer que estaba retratando. Terry no estaba acostumbrado a tener que esperar, porque desde que era un actor famoso todos se apresuraban a atenderlo en cuanto lo reconocían. Pero esa tarde, estar esperando entre la gente como un rostro anónimo más le pareció sencillamente delicioso. Se sorprendió de eso, sobre todo porque era un hombre particularmente impaciente... ¿sería todo porque _ella_ estaba a su lado?

Cuando el artista terminó, Candy le pidió que la dibujara al lado de Terry. Se sentaron sobre una bardita de piedra y Terry le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, posando para el hombre del caballete. El dibujante iba a empezar su retrato, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta del rostro que le servía de modelo. Levantó la vista de sus bosquejos, intrigado y sorprendido.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿No es usted Terruce Grandchester?

\- No - negó Terry, encogiéndose de hombros - Sólo soy un hombre enamorado.

El dibujante asintió, aunque supo que aunque él lo negara estaba dibujando al famoso actor de Broadway. Sin embargo, dejó pasar la noticia y los dibujó con la discreción de quien ya está acostumbrado a las extravagancias de las parejas de enamorados. Al finalizar, Terry le pagó generosamente por su trabajo y se alejaron de allí, con Candy que admiraba entusiasmada aquel retrato como un pequeño tesoro que capturaba aquel día mágico a su lado.

La tarde había avanzado un poco más, y Terry recordó un asunto que tenía pendiente. Por fin, se le habían ocurrido la forma y la ocasión perfectas. Le dijo a Candy que la llevaría a casa y que tendría que esperarlo un par de horas, pero que llegaría a tiempo para cenar. Ella aceptó y juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa donde Terry la dejó prometiéndole que regresaría tan pronto terminara con su asunto.

En la casa Candy buscó la compañía de Emily Leavitt, la nana de Robin. La rubia la siguió hasta la cocina, donde Antonia preparaba la cena ante una estufa que calentaba la habitación. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron de ver a Candy en la cocina con tanta naturalidad, sobre todo porque ella era la invitada del señor pero no parecía comportarse con displicencia... la acogieron con verdadero gusto en la cocina, ya que finalmente el Sr. Grandchester les había pedido que la trataran como si fuera la dueña de la casa y obedecieran sus indicaciones como si se tratara de él mismo.

Mientras la cena se cocía sobre el fuego, Antonia se retiró a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes y la Sra. Leavitt se quedó con Candy conversando animadamente en la cocina después de ofrecerle una taza con chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Usted conoce a Terry desde hace mucho? - le preguntó Candy en medio de la conversación.

\- Mas ó menos - Emily iba a decirle que desde poco después de su boda con Susanna Marlowe, pero no consideró prudente mencionarlo - Mi hija trabajaba para la Sra. Baker, y alguna vez ví a Terruce en su casa. Un tiempo después, me llamó para ser la nana de Robin y su ama de llaves. Me hice cargo de Robin desde que él tenía poco más de tres meses de nacido...

\- ¡Tan pequeño! Debe quererlo mucho...

\- No se imagina cuanto - aceptó la nana - Fue terrible para mí no haberlos podido acompañar a la gira en Chicago, sobre todo cuando me enteré que mi bebé sufrió ese terrible accidente por un descuido de mi suplente. ¡Me odié por haberlo dejado ir solo!

Candy recordó lo terriblemente desvalido que había visto a Robin en la cirugía de su piernita.

\- Yo fui la enfermera que atendió a Robin durante el accidente... - reveló.

\- ¿Usted? Entonces tengo mucho que agradecerle. Y no sólo por eso... sino también por haber venido a mejorar el humor de Terruce. Nunca ha sido un hombre muy jovial, pero al menos se esforzaba por ser amable con nosotras... sin embargo, desde que regresó de Chicago era otro. Estaba más sombrío que nunca... creo que no le había escuchado decir ni siquiera tres palabras seguidas desde entonces. Ni siquiera a Robin - recordó la Sra. con cierta tristeza - Volvió de Chicago con un dolor más profundo... empezó a fumar otra vez... Era obvio que sufría por una mujer, porque siempre fue así... desde que lo conocí. Pero ahora que está usted aquí, es distinto. Usted es esa mujer, ¿verdad?

Candy solo bajó la vista pero no contestó, recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que se reencontraron, y que Terry había tenido motivos más que suficientes para sentirse tan mal como ella también se sintió. La Sra. Leavitt adivinó su aceptación en su silencio.

-Pero lo hubiera visto esta mañana - continuó diciendo la nana, recordando su cambio de actitud - Nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa tan radiante... se metió a la cocina con Robin y le hicieron un verdadero desastre a la pobre Antonia, que finalmente tuvo que ayudarles porque ambos tenían mucho entusiasmo, pero poca habilidad para la cocina. Al final, salieron de aquí cargando su desayuno como si fuera un trofeo que fueran a dedicarle a alguien...

Candy levantó la vista, sin poder evitar sonreír al imaginar la escena.

\- La fruta estaba deliciosa - recordó el desayuno.

\- De verdad que es un placer tenerla con nosotros, señorita. El señor no recibe muchas visitas, y desde luego ninguna que lo ponga tan de buen humor... - la nana le sonrió amable, llenándole nuevamente su taza de chocolate - Y créame que las raras ocasiones en que el señor Grandchester sonríe son un verdadero deleite para esta vieja.

Mientras Candy escuchaba a la Sra. Leavitt y la veía servirle el chocolate caliente en medio de la calidez de la cocina, no pudo evitar imaginarse que de haber tenido una madre tal vez hubiera compartido con ella una tarde como esa: ambas conversando al calor de una cocina, hablando sobre los secretos del hombre de su vida. Tal vez, pensó Candy, si hubiera tenido una madre...

Las horas pasaron y Candy empezaba a inquietarse por la tardanza de Terry, que aún no llegaba. También en su interior había una leve sombra de desencanto al saber que él tenía otras cosas que hacer más importantes que estar con ella, pero luego alejó esos sentimientos sintiéndose egoísta por desear que todo su tiempo fuera únicamente para ella sin considerar que él tenía compromisos que cumplir que seguramente había adquirido desde antes de saber que ella venía.

Así que Candy se dedicó a esperar impaciente la llegada de Terry, sentada a solas sobre el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea. Estaba recordando las caricias que él le había hecho sobre ese mismo sofá la noche anterior, ruborizándose ante la urgencia que tenía de él, cuando de pronto oyó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver a Terry que acababa de entrar a la habitación con un gesto cauteloso pero impaciente. Candy perdió el aliento al verlo tan guapo bajo los claroscuros del fuego... con tan sólo verlo, todas las preocupaciones se borraban.

\- Candy, lamento tanto haberme retrasado... - empezó a disculparse Terry caminando hasta ella - Tuve que hacer cosas muy importantes.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se acercó a ella, mirándola embelesado ante lo hermosa que se veía mientras las sombras bailaban en sus pupilas. Se sentó a su lado, y le tomó una mano para llevársela a los labios.

\- No te preocupes Terry, yo entiendo... - empezó a musitar ella mientras sentía los labios de él sobre el dorso de su mano. ¿Cómo podía seguir molesta mientras él la besaba?

\- Pero antes de decirte el porqué de mi tardanza, necesito saber algo... Candy, viniste a quedarte conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad? - " ¡qué pregunta más tonta!" se dijo él, pero estaba terriblemente nervioso y esta vez no había coraza que pudiera cubrir eso. Por primera vez, se sentía sin protección alguna ante la exhibición de su corazón que venía a poner en las manos de Candy.

Ella percibió ligeramente su ansiedad, y trató de bromear para relajarlo un poco.

\- Sólo traigo un pasaje de ida… si no me quieres aquí contigo, tendré que trabajar limpiando las cubiertas de los barcos para ganar algo de dinero y poder regresar a Chicago - le dijo sonriendo.

\- Ah - la sonrisa de Terry se reflejó en la suya - entonces mañana temprano iremos al puerto…

Ella se sobresaltó, sorprendida de saberse atrapada en su propia travesura.

\- ¡Terry! ¡No era en serio! - protestó, aturdida.

Sin dejar de sonreír, él sólo sacó un par de papeles de su chaqueta y se los mostró con actitud traviesa. Candy pudo reconocer aquel gesto autosuficiente de él, y de igual forma ahora, pudo ver cómo tras esa arrogancia se escondía su vulnerabilidad. Candy tomó los papeles de su mano y los leyó curiosa.

\- ¡Conseguiste boletos para _El Mauritania_! - exclamó incrédula al reconocer los papeles. Luego lo miró de nuevo a él, sin atinar a comprender - ¿Terry... qué...?

Él dudó un momento.

\- No soy bueno para esto, Candy. Es la primera vez que lo hago con el corazón en la mano... que se lo pido a alguien de verdad. Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo... pero no encuentro las palabras...

Ella sintió que el aire le jugaba una broma y abandonaba su pecho. Observó con ternura el titubeo de él, pero después de un rato de mutismo creyó que no soportaría un momento más ese silencio expectante que Terry necesitaba para encontrar las palabras correctas. Tenía que decir cualquier cosa.

-Terry, me imagino que lo habrás propuesto muchas veces en el escenario. Puedes usar esas mismas palabras...

\- No. En el escenario el sentimiento nunca ha sido real, como sí lo es ahora... Ese nunca soy yo.

\- ¿Y qué me diría Terry Grandchester?

Él la miró, y sus ojos se volvieron más profundos.

\- Te miro, y sólo pienso cuánto te amo... no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Pero a veces me cuesta tanto decirlo... Te veo y pienso que no quiero esperar más tiempo, que no soportaría más noches a tu lado sin saber que puedo besarte hasta el amanecer. Que no soportaría más vida sin ti.

\- Terry...

\- Vengo a pedirte que nos casemos cuanto antes. Mañana mismo. Tal vez tú hayas pensado en una gran ceremonia, una gran iglesia y todos tus amigos de invitados... O tal vez siempre hayas soñado con otra cosa. Lo haremos como tú quieras, sólo tienes que decírmelo y...

Ella lo miró enternecida ahora ante su exceso de elocuencia, debido al nerviosismo. Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para detener su torrente de palabras y poder decirle:

\- Terry, con lo que siempre he soñado es con ser feliz. Mañana será perfecto. No puedo ni quiero esperar. ¿Cómo podría dejar pasar la felicidad, si por fin la tengo?

El la miró, agradecido por lo que creyó entender en sus palabras.

\- Se me ocurrió que podíamos casarnos en el mismo barco donde nos conocimos... el capitán de _El Mauritania_ podrá casarnos por lo civil. Y en al barco habrá un sacerdote que puede ser testigo de nuestro juramento ante Dios. Candy... quiero casarme contigo en medio del océano, mañana mismo. Me tardé porque quería prepararlo todo para ti - de entre sus ropas sacó un estuche con un precioso anillo y lo abrió para ofrecérselo - ¿Me harás el honor de aceptarme como tu esposo?

\- Terry... - suspiró ella, enternecida y conmovida.

Candy no dijo ni una palabra más, estaba aturdida de la emoción. Le sonrió y le tendió la mano. Él sacó el anillo para deslizárselo en su dedo anular, en la mejor caricia que ella podría haberle aceptado. Y entonces Candy se inclinó para buscarle los labios, dejando que su beso le diera la respuesta. Terry la sintió por primera vez sobre su boca sin que él tuviera que buscarla antes, y fue una sensación realmente embriagadora. Ella le dio el " _sí_ " sobre los labios y él le sonrió, feliz.

Los dos salieron a cenar al comedor, y allí Terry le dio a su servidumbre la noticia de que acababa de comprometerse con ella y que se casarían al día siguiente. La Sra. Leavitt se escandalizó un poco ante esta juventud tan impaciente que se estaba olvidando de los tiempos y las formas, pero finalmente los felicitó porque ambos se veían realmente felices. Lo mismo hizo el resto de la servidumbre, complacidos del carácter tan dulce y alegre de quien sería la Sra. Grandchester. Por fin - pensaban - en la casa se oiría más a menudo la risa del señor.

Después de cenar, ambos volvieron al calor de la chimenea y allí estuvieron conversando sobre sus planes futuros. Terry le dijo a Candy que le había pedido a su madre que se hiciera cargo de Robin durante todo el tiempo que duraría su viaje y que tendrían que confirmarle que partirían mañana rumbo a Escocia, donde Terry había planeado que podían pasar la luna de miel en la Villa de los Grandchester. Candy sonrió entusiasmada ante sus planes, realmente feliz de que él se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en planear todo tan cuidadosamente. La idea de casarse a bordo del barco en el cual se habían conocido ocho años atrás le parecía sencillamente hermosa.

La conversación se prolongó durante varias horas más, pero Terry y Candy no sintieron el paso del tiempo en medio de su conversación ante el danzar de sombras que provocaba el fuego de la chimenea. Ambos estaban felices de que su boda a bordo del barco hubiera disparado toda aquella avalancha de recuerdos que se pasaron rememorando, hasta que los sonidos de la casa se apagaron y al final no se oía nada más sino los sonidos de sus propias voces y risas que arrullaban la casa... Terry pensó que las horas habían pasado tan rápido que ya era de madrugada y debían descansar para su viaje del día siguiente.

\- Candy, ya es tarde. Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir... mañana saldremos temprano - le sugirió Terry, conduciéndola hacia sus habitaciones. La llevó hasta su recámara donde nuevamente se quedaría, ya que a su regreso sería la habitación que ambos compartirían como marido y mujer. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte y le entreabrió la puerta, invitándola a entrar. Habían compartido una noche tan maravillosamente llena de emociones y ella se veía tan hermosa después de haber reído tanto, que Terry no pudo evitar que su deseo por quedarse a su lado y compartir la cama empezara a recorrerle las venas.

\- Te buscaré mañana temprano - le dijo él, tratando de apagar la voz de su pasión.

Ella lo miró, un poco decepcionada al ver que él se despedía.

\- ¿También esta noche te vas? - preguntó ella, desando no tener que separarse otra noche de él. Terry tuvo que acumular todo el autocontrol que le daban sus años en los escenarios, para no lanzarse a besarla con toda la urgencia que sentía por rendirse ante su piel. Quería tomarla allí mismo. Pero para no caer en la tentación ni siquiera la tocó, sino que sólo se inclinó suavemente hacia su rostro y tocó sus labios con los suyos en un leve roce como alas de mariposa, que hizo que Candy cerrara los ojos sintiendo el hormigueo que iniciaba en su boca y le recorría la piel entera.

Pero sólo fue un roce. Cuando ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, Terry le sonreía.

\- Mañana me quedaré contigo... - le prometió él y luego se dirigió a la otra habitación dispuesto a tomar un largo baño frío para después intentar dormir. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de invitados se sorprendió de que esa noche él y Candy únicamente se hubieran acariciado el alma con palabras, y que eso le pareciera un acto tan pleno entre ambos. Realmente nunca había creído que algo así fuera posible.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Candy cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mientras sonreía radiantemente, sintiéndose feliz. Tal como Camilla había predicho, seguía oyendo con claridad y con más fuerza que nunca la melodía de Terry que liberaba su corazón, como un sonido vibrante que llenaba la habitación y henchía su corazón de felicidad. Candy cerró nuevamente lo ojos, recordando el roce de sus labios mientras suspiraba impaciente, deseando que el sol acelerara su andar en el cielo para que el mañana llegara rápido y él cumpliera su promesa de quedarse.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

A la mañana siguiente Eleanor Baker llevó muy temprano a Robin al puerto para despedir a Candy y Terry, después de que su hijo le hubiera hablado por teléfono para confirmarle que efectivamente partiría de viaje para casarse con Candy. El pequeño Robin estaba feliz compartiendo el techo con su abuela, y lo estuvo más cuando se enteró que su nana también iría a pasarse esos días con ellos mientras su papá se ausentaba por poco más de un mes. Escuchó que él y Candy se iban, pero no alcanzó a comprender el alcance de ese viaje y sólo pudo pensar que eso significaba más días de divertidas vacaciones al lado de su abuela. Y lo mejor de todo, pensó el chico con su tierna mentecita infantil, era que si había entendido todo bien, Candy regresaría convertida en una mamá.

 _El Mauritania_ zarpó a las nueve de la mañana, cuando el sol empezaba a calentar el muelle. Como en todos los viajes, había una multitud que había ido a despedir a sus amigos y parientes que emprendían el viaje en medio de lágrimas o sonrisas, todo rodeado de multitud de listones de colores que engalanaban el barco porque cada salida era considerada un día de fiesta para la gente que partía hacia nuevos destinos. Desde la cubierta del barco, Candy y Terry despidieron a Eleanor y a Robin que agitaba emocionado su manita sobre su cabeza. Cuando el barco abandonó el puerto se quedaron sobre la cubierta un rato más, disfrutando de la brisa marina y del ascenso del sol sobre el mar.

Después del almuerzo del mediodía, Terry llevó a Candy a su camarote para que descansara un rato mientras él se ocupaba de unos últimos asuntos. Candy se paseó por la cubierta y entabló conversación con una pareja madura muy amable que viajaba también hacia Escocia, para asistir a la boda de su nieta. Por un momento, Candy deseó que durante su boda pudieran estar presentes también la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María, Archie y Anny, la tía Prudence, Camilla, Patty... y que las cosas hubieran sido un poco distintas para que también su querido Albert la acompañara en este día tan especial. Pero luego se dijo que era mejor que la ceremonia fuera tan íntima y lejana como para que nadie se enterara y no se formara un escándalo con un enlace tan precipitado. Candy sabía que todos sus amigos se alegrarían por ella aunque físicamente no pudieran acompañarla, y que ella los tendría presentes en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Y usted, querida - le preguntó la dama con la que conversaba - a donde va?

\- También a Escocia... de luna de miel.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Recién casada?

\- Esta tarde me casaré - respondió Candy, ruborizándose.

\- Entonces usted es la novia de la que todo mundo habla...

Parecía que la noticia de que se celebraría una boda a bordo había recorrido completamente el barco, causando expectación entre los pasajeros.

Candy siguió conversando con la pareja, hasta que una doncella se reunió con ellos y se disculpó por interrumpirlos.

\- Srita. Andley, soy Henrietta. El Sr. Grandchester me envió para que la llevara a vestirse para la ceremonia... seré su doncella esta tarde.

El corazón de Candy empezó una carrera desbocada martilleándole el corazón con emoción, al oír a la joven. Por fin… la hora había llegado. No podía esperar a vestirse para correr al lado de Terry y convertirse en su esposa.

\- Vamos, Henrietta... - se levantó impaciente.

Cuando llegaron a su camarote, Candy sacó una enorme caja que la Sra. Baker le había entregado antes de abordar el barco mientras le decía: " _A todos los hombres se les olvida este detalle tan importante... y seguramente tú estás tan emocionada que también se te olvidó. Pero nadie mejor que otra mujer para entender que durante la ceremonia querrás lucir hermosa y radiante... Imaginé que era tu madre, y te escogí éste vestido como regalo de bodas._ "

Candy abrió la caja y se encontró con un precioso vestido de terciopelo blanco y una diadema con la que podría recoger su cabello para la boda. Suspiró. Se había equivocado antes: este era el vestido de novia más hermoso del mundo. Y como la ceremonia sería en la cubierta del barco, sería un vestido de novia muy adecuado.

Henrietta la ayudó a peinarse y a vestirse, mientras ella se miraba en el espejo realmente satisfecha con la imagen que éste le devolvía con el vestido ajustándose perfectamente a sus brazos hasta terminar en unos puños de encaje y también sobre su pecho hasta la cintura, para después caer en varias sobrefaldas hasta llegar al suelo. El peinado también estaba perfecto. Pero lo que más satisfizo a Candy y a la doncella, era ese brillo emocionado e impaciente que refulgía en los ojos de la joven y el rubor natural que le coloreaba las mejillas. Cuando Candy estuvo lista, Henrietta se despidió y se fue. Candy empezó a pasearse intranquila por el camarote, preguntándose que debía hacer ahora. Terry no le había dicho donde sería la ceremonia ni a que hora. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde debía presentarse ahora? Estaba tan nerviosa... tan... impaciente.

De pronto oyó que llamaban a la puerta y Candy pensó que sería él. Pero cuando abrió se encontró con que era el capitán del barco quien la visitaba, mirándola agradablemente sorprendido de encontrarse a una dama tan hermosa totalmente vestida de blanco. Se tocó su gorra de marinero, en una ligera reverencia.

\- La Srita. Candice White Andley... supongo.

\- Soy yo, capitán Scott - Candy conocía su nombre.

\- Se vé usted preciosa...

\- Muchas gracias - respondió Candy ruborizada ante su galante saludo - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Puede responderme una pregunta... ¿Realmente es usted la niña de la gaviota?

Candy escuchó aquella pregunta y no la comprendió. Su mirada se mantuvo extrañada e intrigada ante las palabras del capitán, hasta que él le explicó:

\- El Capitán Walsh fue mi predecesor, y pude leer sus bitácoras. En una de ellas comenta sobre su último viaje, y habla de una hermosa niña llamada Candy White Andley que rescató a una gaviota herida y la cuidó hasta hacerla volar nuevamente. Y que también acercó el corazón de dos hombres que se enfrentaron, porque ambos tenían diferentes conceptos de lo que era una urgencia...

Al oír aquellas palabras Candy recordó la gaviota que había recogido en la cubierta de ese mismo barco, ocho años atrás. También recordó el incidente entre el Capitán Walsh y el Sr. Stasford, cada uno sumergido en su propia obstinación... cada uno por motivos distintos. Al final, habían vencido los motivos altruistas del Capitán Walsh cuando se dirigió a salvar a toda aquella gente que había naufragado.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando todos esos recuerdos volvieron.

\- Esa niña de entonces... creo que todavía soy yo, Capitán Scott - le reveló ella.

\- Es una verdadera coincidencia encontrarla de nuevo, señorita. Aunque usted no me conocía... yo la conocí a través de las letras del Capitán Walsh. Es un verdadero placer encontrar a la protagonista de tan linda historia. ¿Sabe usted? también esta vez escribiré sobre su historia en mi bitácora. - el capitán Scott le ofreció su brazo, para que ella lo tomara - Vengo a llevarla a la cubierta, donde creo que está a punto de casarse. Será la primera boda que oficiaré desde que soy capitán.

Candy tomó su brazo, agradecida, y ambos empezaron a recorrer los pasillos para dirigirse a la cubierta de proa donde la esperaban para comenzar con la ceremonia.

\- El Sr. Grandchester me pidió que la llevara - le explicó el Capitán Scott - A pesar de ser una persona tan impaciente, planeó todo cuidadosamente. Creo que hasta escogió el momento deliberadamente... el atardecer no tarda en caer.

Ella no escuchó las últimas palabras del capitán porque ya habían llegado a la cubierta y entonces sólo tuvo ojos para Terry, que la esperaba ansioso e impaciente, vestido con un traje negro de etiqueta que le sentaba perfectamente y sus cabellos cortos al viento, ondeando con rebeldía sobre su frente. Él la miró llegar del brazo del capitán Scott y no pudo creer lo hermosa que ella se veía enfundada en aquel vestido blanco tan sencillo pero que podía enloquecerlo entre las caídas de la tela que mostraban sus suaves curvas con su andar, para después ocultarlas en el momento más inoportuno. Parecía una diosa blanca y etérea. Candy avanzó también hacia él con sus rizos rubios sacudidos por la brisa marina, recogidos en varios niveles como cascada y coronados por una diadema brocada que brillaba con reflejos tornasolados bajo el sol de la tarde.

Mientras avanzaba hacia Terry, Candy se sentía como si flotara entre nubes y apenas si se dio cuenta de que en la cubierta se encontraba parte de la tripulación y algunos pasajeros que actuarían como testigos de aquella unión, conmovidos al ver una pareja que en sus miradas traslucía tan descaradamente su amor mutuo. Finalmente, el Capitán Scott entregó a Candy en manos de Terry mientras ambos se miraban felices de que por fin hubiera llegado el momento de declarar su amor a Dios y al mundo. Se acercaron de la mano a la gran mesa donde en medio de la brisa fría del mar y el mecer del barco, el capitán los unió por el civil con un acta de matrimonio. Luego tomó su lugar un sacerdote de gesto sereno que empezó a recitar el antiguo ritual de unión que tenía como finalidad acercar el alma de las parejas de enamorados hasta fundirlas en una sola, para elevarlas como una única entidad y ofrecerlas como el más grande de los milagros ante Dios...

...ante Dios que está presente en la vastedad del océano,

en las voces del mar,

en el roce del sol al horizonte,

en la sonrisa de Candy,

en los ojos de Terry,

ante Dios que está en todas partes...

Mientras Terry escuchaba aquellos votos, sentía que estaba en medio de una burbuja de irrealidad mientras el sacerdote le confirmaba lo que él podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo y de su alma: que por fin Candy sería por siempre suya.

\- Puede besar a la novia... - dijo el sacerdote, concluyendo el rito nupcial.

Cuando Candy sintió los labios de Terry sobre los suyos, lo único que pensó era que finalmente era su esposo quien la besaba. Que después de tantas persecuciones, por fin habían logrado encontrar el camino de regreso a su casa. Terry era su hogar... sus brazos eran el único lugar donde ella deseaba estar.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, la tripulación se empeñó en ofrecer como regalo a la nueva pareja una recepción en su honor en el Gran Salón del barco. Todos los pasajeros estuvieron invitados y se reunieron a brindar por la felicidad de aquella pareja que se veía tan feliz. Después de que el Capitán Scott dijera unas conmovedoras palabras ante el sonrojo de Candy, el pianista del barco empezó a tocar una suave melodía para que los novios iniciaran el baile. Terry tomó a Candy de la mano, y la llevó al centro de la pista para abrazarla estrechamente y empezar a moverse bajo el arrullo de la melodía al piano. Bailaron así, muy juntos toda la primera pieza, realmente tan concentrados cada uno en el calor del cuerpo del otro que no se habrían dado cuenta de que la pieza terminaba si no hubiera sido por el aplauso que los rodeó al final de la música. El pianista siguió tocando para aquella celebración, y la pista se llenó de parejas que deseaban compartir el baile con los novios que continuaron bailando en el centro de la pista.

\- Podríamos irnos - le sugirió de pronto Terry al oído. Candy se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, preguntándose el porqué de esa nueva urgencia en él. Pero se ruborizó y empezó a compartirla en cuanto vio su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada profunda.

\- Se darán cuenta si no terminamos el baile...

\- Mañana nos disculparemos. Te aseguro que todos entenderán - predijo él, apretándola mas contra su cuerpo.

Continuaron bailando unos acordes más y en el momento más propicio se escabulleron de la multitud en la pista y del salón, tan discretamente como pudieron. Varios pares de ojos se dieron cuenta de su huída y sonrieron con picardía... pero tal y como Terry había pronosticado, todos entendieron.

Candy y Terry finalmente alcanzaron el pasillo que conducía hacia los camarotes, sofocados en medio de las risas traviesas por su escape. Él la abrazó en medio de la carcajada, hasta que la risa poco a poco fue apagándose cediendo su lugar a otra emoción igual de intensa pero más íntima. La última sonrisa de él se disolvió cuando besó los cabellos de Candy antes de que ella levantara la vista para hundir su mirada en la de Terry, sumergiéndose en sus ojos oscurecidos como pozos marinos.

\- ¿Y ahora? - le preguntó ella, mientras la invadía una extraña sensación mezcla de curiosidad, impaciencia y nerviosismo.

\- Ahora... te tengo una sorpresa - la primera fue que Terry la elevó para cargarla en sus brazos y empezar a recorrer los pasillos, llevándola rumbo a los camarotes. Después de la sorpresa, ella se ruborizó y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, mientras protestaba con una risita:

\- Terry... puedo caminar... - pero era una protesta artificial, porque ella nunca se sintió tan bien como ahora que él la sostenía entre sus brazos.

\- Pero no sabrías a donde ir.

Y efectivamente, Terry no la llevaba en la dirección hacia donde estaban sus habitaciones. Se siguió de largo mas allá de la zona de camarotes, hasta que llegó a una puerta grande que intentó abrir sin éxito, porque su propia premura y nerviosismo le impidieron hacerlo con Candy en los brazos. Después de un par de intentos miró el picaporte fastidiado, y ella soltó una risita y abrió la puerta por él.

Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de traspasar con ella el umbral de la puerta de su camarote nupcial. La habitación estaba en penumbras iluminada tenuemente por varios quinqués que estaban distribuidos por toda la habitación, en medio de la cual había una cama adoselada cubierta por una colcha de raso verde tapizada con almohadones de encaje.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó él en un susurro.

\- Es precioso. Es un sueño... Pero de igual forma lo sería sólo con el hecho de que estemos juntos.

Terry le dio un beso breve sobre los labios, antes de llevarla a la cama y depositarla con suavidad sobre ella. Ella no podía quitarle la vista de encima, asustada con sus propias inquietudes pero también ansiosa por descubrir lo que sería empezar el peligroso intercambio de caricias con él sin necesidad de detenerse. Candy estaba realmente sorprendida porque una mitad de su ánimo estaba nerviosa, pero la otra estaba desesperadamente impaciente por él. Estaba realmente asombrada de la evolución de sus sentimientos hacia Terry y se preguntó cuando había cruzado esa línea invisible que marcaba la frontera entre sólo desear su compañía y sus palabras hasta ahora, que también deseaba compartir su cuerpo.

\- Ahora vuelvo... - le susurró Terry y se volvió a correr el cerrojo de la puerta tras ellos. Él agradeció mentalmente poder apartar por esos segundos los ojos del cuerpo de ella, para calmar un poco el urgente anhelo que tenía por besarla sin descanso... pero no quería asustarla, ni presionarla hasta que ella estuviera tan ansiosa y dispuesta como él. Por su parte, Candy no podía despegar los ojos de la figura de él, moviéndose en medio de la penumbra de la habitación... su silueta alta y recia, aquel traje que se ajustaba perfectamente a los músculos de sus brazos y piernas. Candy se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior comprendiendo que había llegado el momento que ella había imaginado tanto desde la noche anterior, cuando él le había prometido que ahora sí se quedaría a su lado.

Terry se volvió a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Levantó la mano hacia su cabello y después de acariciarle los rizos, subió sus dedos hasta el lazo de la diadema que sostenía su peinado y lo desanudó suavemente, dejando caer la cascada dorada de su cabello sobre la espalda. Era un acto muy sencillo, pero verla así con la cabellera suelta bajo la luz de los quinqués y en total intimidad, fue una imagen que lo sedujo inmediatamente y amenazó con acabar con el autocontrol que él se empeñaba en acumular.

\- Eres hermosa, Candy Grandchester... quien está en un sueño soy yo, por tenerte aquí y poder llamarte así. Eres todo mi universo.

Ella sonrió, pero su pecho empezó a respirar agitado ante el temblor que le provocaba su voz en un susurro tan íntimo. Terry no dijo más, se inclinó sobre ella para tomar sus labios en un roce dolorosamente leve al principio, y después adueñarse de su boca con besos cortos, mientras suavemente la recostaba sobre el lecho. Él se acomodó a su lado mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre de ella, antes de deslizarse por su cintura y bajar por sus caderas para atraerla más hacía él. Candy empezó a rendirse ante el reclamo de sus besos y sus caricias, sintiendo como con cada contacto empezaba a encenderse un fuego desbocado en su interior, que la hacía perder la noción de todo cuanto la rodeaba... excepto él... excepto Terry...

Terry...

con cada beso, su presencia era lo único que poblaba su mundo. Los labios de él se deslizaron para probar el sabor de su cuello, mientras sus manos empezaron a desabotonar su vestido con habilidad. Cuando sus dedos llegaron al último botón, él abrió el vestido en medio de un suspiro satisfecho para empezar a bajar los besos desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de los senos, que surgían insinuados por el ajuste del corsét. Terry creyó enloquecer cuando por fin pudo probar el sabor de esos rincones y se dio cuenta que ésta vez el cuerpo de ella carecía de fronteras para recorrerlo.

Candy no sabía si la rapidez de su propia respiración se debía al temor de exhibir su desnudez, o al deseo de que él no se detuviera en su exploración sobre su cuerpo. Terry percibió su aliento asustado y detuvo su avance por un momento, para mirarla a los ojos:

-Iré tan despacio como tú quieras... - murmuró él con esa sonrisa cautivadora que sin proponérselo, tenía la cualidad de enloquecerla aún más - Será tu momento, sólo dímelo...

\- Terry, yo... sólo quiero que sigas... - le acució ella.

Él volvió a besarla, acariciando después su rostro con los labios. Candy se sumergió nuevamente en la voluptuosidad de aquellas sensaciones, y misteriosamente sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a atacar también la ropa de Terry. Le quitó el saco que terminó a los pies de la cama, mientras con movimientos un poco torpes por ser nuevos empezó a desabotonarle el chaleco y a sacarle la camisa del pantalón. Terry había bajado nuevamente hasta sus hombros y cuello, mientras le deslizaba el vestido por sus caderas hasta que se lo quitó completamente y fue a hacerle compañía al saco, al pie de la cama. Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y él sólo le sonrió nuevamente, para darle confianza. Entonces ella tembló ante el deseo que tenía de tocar su piel de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, y encontró que sus manos también se deslizaban bajo la camisa de Terry y comenzaban a bailar sobre la dureza de los músculos de su espalda. Terry le acariciaba las piernas mientras nuevamente le buscaba la boca con la suya... desesperado... como si ella fuera un pozo del que necesitara beber para con seguir con la interpretación de ese nuevo lenguaje mutuo.

En medio de suspiros un rubor siguió a otro, igual que una prenda seguía a la otra en su viaje a los pies de la cama. Finalmente, los claroscuros de los quinqués iluminaron las siluetas de sus cuerpos desnudos, intercambiándose caricias sin tregua y besos sin pausa, mientras Candy parecía vibrar bajo cada nuevo contacto de aquellas manos. Terry le besaba los hombros, los senos, los muslos, aprendiendo los rincones de su piel a los que ella era más sensible... abrasándose él también en aquella llama inextinguible de pasión. Así mientras él le recorría la piel entera con los labios delineando rutas candentes por toda su geografía, ella se estremeció mientras cada milímetro de su propia piel parecía gritar el deseo de quemarse en contacto con la de él. El mundo desapareció cuando sintió la sangre palpitarle por las venas con una urgencia enardecida y lo atrajo lo más posible hacia ella, guiándolo hacia el contacto que mas necesitaba, realmente enloquecida de deseo porque nunca antes había sentido que el corazón le latiera en el vientre.

Por su parte cuando Terry sintió que ella instintivamente se abría a su cuerpo, creyó desfallecer ante la idea de que había llegado el momento de poseerla de forma absoluta. No sabía ni cómo había podido controlarse para no asustarla. Estaba obsesionado con su sabor, realmente trastornado por la sensualidad que ella ignoraba poseer... lentamente se acomodó sobre ella, e inició el antiguo embate de introducirse a un tiempo en su cuerpo y en su alma. Ella lo sintió y abrió mucho los ojos, admirada de sentirse tan temerosa y temeraria a la vez. Sentir su piel dentro de la suya le provocó dolor al principio, y él vaciló un momento. Pero luego sólo la miró, como una explorador a punto de descubrir un tesoro.

\- Te amo, Candy... - le dijo él al percibir la anuencia de su mirada, y aquellas palabras acariciaron el alma de ella de tal forma que pronto aquella punzada dolorosa cedió su lugar a una sensación de plenitud que Candy nunca antes había sentido, y que hasta este momento nunca creyó que fuera posible. Jamás había creído posible estar tan cerca de alguien como para que dos cuerpos se confundieran en uno solo. Terry empezó a moverse dentro de ella tratando de no lastimarla. Fue una verdadera tortura controlar la fuerza de sus embestidas para permitirle establecer su sincronía. En medio de las sombras, ambos acompasaron su danza encajando en un mismo ritmo en ese contacto que era el más profundo e íntimo que podían compartir, y entonces juntos empezaron a ascender sobre la cresta de una ola incontenible que los elevaba cada vez más, uniéndolos irremediablemente... cada vez más alto... cada vez más cerca del cielo. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el clímax en medio del sudor y los gemidos de ambos, Candy sintió todo a la vez: sentía el placer de ser niña y correr sin freno, de ser mujer y hundirse en las humedades de un hombre, de subir mil colinas, observar mil atardeceres, recibir cientos de besos... todo al mismo tiempo. Todo en un instante de eternidad.

Por su parte, Terry no daba crédito a sus sentidos. Derramarse en Candy significaba entrar completamente en ella: en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su alma... él nunca antes habría creído posible que un acto tan carnal, pudiera ser a la vez una comunión tan espiritual. Fue entonces cuando Terry supo que sin ella, él nunca habría entendido porque la gente le llamaba "hacer el amor" a un acto que trascendía el mero contacto físico para acercar dos almas que se buscaban anhelantes para dejar de caminar solitarias. Ahora Candy acababa de convertirse en su mujer, en su diosa, en su amiga y amante... toda en uno, ella en todo.

Cuando finalmente calmaron su deseo se quedaron desfallecidos uno en brazos del otro, cubiertos apenas por las sábanas. Ella se recostó contra su pecho para disfrutar entre sus brazos de aquella maravillosa sensación de cercanía, mientras él enredaba sus manos en su cabello y jugueteaba con las caracolas rebeldes de sus rizos, realmente extasiado de ver por fin su cabellera rubia esparcida contra su pecho. Estuvieron mucho rato así en medio del silencio cómplice de los enamorados, sin decir ninguna palabra, sabiendo que ya se habían dicho todo con el lenguaje del cuerpo.

\- Siempre quise acariciarte así el cabello... - murmuró entonces él, rompiendo el silencio - Candy... imaginé mil veces como sería. Pero nunca creí que tu pelo pudiera ser tan largo y que se sintiera tan bien... Apenas puedo creer que ahora que estaremos juntos podré ver cómo crece cada nuevo centímetro de él.

Candy levantó su vista hasta su rostro.

\- En cambio tú, te cortaste el cabello... yo también siempre quise enterrar mis dedos entre ellos y sentir que tan suaves eran.

\- Si tú quieres, me lo dejaré crecer otra vez.

Candy se acurrucó contra él, disfrutando de la sensación que le transmitía saberse rodeada con sus brazos desnudos directamente sobre su propia piel. Cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en la sensación, mientras una agradable laxitud la iba invadiendo mientras descansaba sobre su pecho. En medio de su arrobamiento, de pronto un sonido bajo y grave hendió el aire como el reclamo de una voz angustiada que se prolongó por varios segundos. Rápidamente, ambos amantes reconocieron aquel sonido deliciosamente familiar que brotaba cargado de recuerdos.

\- ¿Oyes la sirena? - señaló Terry - Eso significa que hay bruma afuera... como aquella vez. Si quieres podemos salir, y ahora en lugar de burlarme de tus pecas, para desagraviarte puedo besarte cada una de ellas bajo la luz de la luna.

Candy sonrió pícaramente, ante la perspectiva de sus besos.

\- Lo propuesta suena tentadora, ¡por eso siempre supe que debía conseguir más! - exclamó y luego no pudo resistir la tentación de seguir el juego e incordiarlo, como aquella noche - Es una pena que tú no las tengas porque no puedo ofrecerte lo mismo...

Pero tampoco Terry perdía aquel toque de arrogancia que había exhibido aquella noche.

\- No necesitas pretextos. Puedes besarme simplemente porque soy irresistible... - le ofreció.

Ella rió de forma abierta ante su autosuficiencia y por primera vez él sintió lo que era sonrojarse apenado. La abrazó más fuerte y empezó a trazar surcos candentes sobre su piel con la punta de sus dedos, en un afán de torturarla por hacerlo sentir así. Pero ella sólo pudo pensar que no había tortura más dulce que su contacto.

\- ¿Siempre seremos así de felices, Terry? - le preguntó.

\- Eso es algo que no puedo prometerte. Ni siquiera puedo contestártelo, Candy. La felicidad es algo que debe buscarse día tras día... creo que nadie la consigue como una garantía. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que será más fácil que la encontremos si estamos juntos - le besó la frente y luego le pidió - Prométeme algo...

\- ¿Que estaremos juntos? - se adelantó ella - Yo puedo jurarte que seré por siempre...

\- Shht... - él la calló con un beso breve en los labios - Pero no me lo digas. Ya ves... no nos cumplimos aquella promesa de ser felices, mientras nos separábamos. Sólo guárdate esta nueva promesa, y cúmplemela... yo haré lo mismo.

Candy le hizo caso, y no se la dijo. Tal vez esa era la mejor forma para nunca romperla. Tal vez ahora que sólo la guardaba en su corazón, por fin pudiera cumplírsela. Repasó su promesa otra vez en su mente, y luego le dijo:

\- Nunca imaginé que pudiera sentirme tan tuya. Creo que el destino de cada pareja es confirmar su juramento de amor a solas, con Dios como único testigo. No digo que la ceremonia no fuera maravillosa... pero creo que realmente me casé contigo hasta que compartí tu lecho, y tu piel.

Terry recordó lo hermosa que ella se veía en la boda y como se consideró en ese momento el más feliz de los hombres porque ella le confesara al cielo y al océano que venía dispuesta a pertenecerle para siempre, en medio de las voces del mar.

\- Es una pena que el violinista se haya sentido indispuesto... - recordó entonces Terry, mientras Candy comenzaba a sonrojarse furiosamente al ver que él comenzaba a incorporarse nuevamente para apresarla bajo su cuerpo con las sábanas deslizándose impúdicamente sobre su la desnudez de los músculos de sus piernas y su pecho; mientras le murmuraba entre las pausas de un nuevo ataque de besos - Un poco de música durante la ceremonia y todo habría sido aún más perfecto.

\- ¿Música...? - se preguntó ella y luego sonrió para sus adentros: "... _Yo jamás dejé de escucharla_..." se dijo. Pero fue lo último que pudo pensar, antes de que las caricias enloquecedoras de Terry nublaran el resto de sus sentidos y le impidieran concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las voluptuosas sensaciones que le transmitía su piel con cada roce de él.

Afuera la luz de la luna se reflejaba como una columna de plata sobre la negrura del océano sin límites. Igualmente, el cielo parecía no tener comienzo ni fin... la bóveda celeste cuajada de estrellas y su reflejo oscuro en el mar envolvían el silencio de la noche y, dentro de aquel camarote, también cobijaban los besos y las caricias de dos amantes insaciables, cada uno sumergido en la tarea de ofrecerse al otro. La noche se pobló con un "Te amo más que a nadie..." antes de que Candy y Terry se rindieran una vez más ante la urgencia de explorarse y descubrirse mutuamente, en un intercambio incansable de besos y caricias.

Más allá del océano, Escocia los esperaba para recibir su nueva promesa.

 **F I N**

 **. &.**

" _It would be so good to be in your arms where all_ _my journeys end._

 _If you can make a promise,_

 _if it´s one than you can keep_

 _I vow to come for you_

 _if you wait for me_

 _and say you´ll hold a place for me_

 _in your heart..."_

\- Tracy Chapman

* * *

.

* * *

Notas al final:

 **¡Millones de gracias a quienes me acompañaron con la lectura de este fic! :)**

 **De todo corazón, me he sentido muy afortunada de que me leyeran.**

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Mercel, Mimi, Elvira, Iris Adriana, Lourdes, Cyt, Gacela, Azul, Mary, Flor, Sakurai, Claus mart, Clauseri, Nana, Jdjzj, Ara, Nekito, Brisi, Merlia, La chinita, Becky70, Analiz, Darling eveling, Lourdes, Kyus, Pati, Eli Diaz, Anna Maria, Monik, Keyla1302, Guest, Flor, Naty... mil gracias por sus reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté leyendo los comentarios de ustedes. A quienes me leyeron sin comentar, muchísimas gracias también. Me sentí muy acompañada.

También quiero agradecer a Maryluz, una antigua amiga del Candymundo quien no sólo me regaló su amistad sino que, en su momento, también me apoyó enormemente con corregir la ortografía y la continuidad de esta historia. Obviamente, cualquier error que esta historia contenga es únicamente por mi cabezonería al no escuchar sus buenos consejos.

A Anna María, por todo su apoyo y el intercambio tan agradable de mensajes que hemos tenido. ¡Mil gracias!

Por último: hace algunas semanas, después de leer la más reciente actualización de las traducciones de _Candy Candy Final Story,_ me invadió la nostalgia y la emoción por mi pareja favorita y escribí un epílogo para este fic que no es en absoluto necesario para la historia, pero si gustan leerlo lo subiré el próximo viernes/sábado.

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias, un abrazo!


	11. Epílogo, Parte I: Sra Grandchester

**.**

 **EPÍLOGO, PARTE I**

 **SRA. GRANDCHESTER**

Por Alexa PQ

.

.

.

" _...Y contra pronóstico han ido pasando los años_ _ **  
**_ _tenemos estufa, dos gatos y tele en color_ _ **  
**_ _si dos no se engañan, mal pueden tener desengaños_ _ **  
**_ _¿emociones fuertes? buscadlas en otra canción..."_

J. Sabina

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T** erry y Candy Grandchester sintieron que el paisaje nevado de Escocia los recibió con una calidez impropia del invierno, desplegando para ellos la ardiente esperanza de un futuro compartido. Se alojaron en la _Villa Grandchester_ que se alzaba imponente a las afueras del poblado de Linlithgow en las Lowlands, entre recios muros de piedra que habían resistido el paso de siglos siendo testigos mudos de las reyertas, ambiciones, amores y desamores de generaciones de lords, marqueses y duques de Grandchester que alguna vez habían habitado entre sus paredes.

Esta vez, la villa cobijó el amor renovado de aquella pareja que alguna vez la visitaron siendo sólo " _los imprudentes rebeldes"_ del Real Colegio San Pablo y que en aquella ocasión habían cimentado su amor entre aquellas mismas paredes, en un verano maravilloso. La misma chimenea que aquella vez los abrigó y ante la que ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía cuando el amor desbordó sus corazones - aunque en ese entonces no pudieron y no supieron confesárselo - además de ser testigo de sus duelos verbales y complicidades como aquella vez, también ahora lo fue de sus confidencias y sus palabras de amor, y dio calor muchas veces a sus cuerpos vehementes que frente a ella se descubrían y se amaban. Al calor de su fuego, Candy y Terry también terminaron de ponerse al día con sus respectivas historias y fue hasta entonces cuando por fin ella tuvo la oportunidad de contarle – entre otras muchas anécdotas - como había corrido tras él cuando abandonó el Colegio San Pablo, sólo para ver su barco perderse en la lejanía.

\- Te oí esa vez, cuando me llamaste... - le dijo Terry.

\- No puede ser. El barco estaba demasiado lejos.

\- Siempre te he escuchado aquí - le susurró él, llevándole la mano a su corazón.

Candy también le contó cómo después de verlo partir fue que decidió escapar del colegio para seguir su ejemplo y buscar su propio camino, embarcándose como polizón hacia Norteamérica, al Hogar de Pony otra vez, sobre las mil y una aventuras que pasó en ese viaje y de todas las buenas personas que había conocido durante la odisea de su regreso a América. Terry al principio se rió fuertemente por tamaña osadía tan característica de ella, pero al final se puso muy serio y luego la abrazó realmente muy fuerte, temeroso de que en aquel viaje cualquier cosa pudiera haber salido mal:

– Yo estaba seguro que dejando el San Pablo tú te quedabas a salvo, Pecosa – le dijo gravemente, molesto consigo mismo por haberse equivocado en aquel entonces – A salvo tú, a salvo tu honor y el honor de los Andley. El maldito honor del Colegio y de toda esa gente que jamás nos creyó. Que yéndome no te expulsarían, ni cancelarían tu adopción y que ya no tendrías problemas con nadie más. Jamás me habría perdonado si te hubiera pasado cualquier cosa por mi culpa. Menos mal que no te pasó nada malo...

– Terry, lo único malo fue que te hubieras ido sin mí... - suspiró ella.

Él también suspiró, pero silenciosa y ásperamente, recordando la nefasta noche que se había quedado fuera del cuarto de castigo mientras ella estaba sufriendo entre aquellas frías y espesas paredes, y él se quedó para acompañarla con la música de su armónica, con el deseo ilusorio de ya ser mayor para llevársela de allí y protegerla siempre. La noche que sintió que le arrebataban lo único valioso que tenía en la vida, y en la inutilidad de cualquier acción que intentó y de no poder hacer nada más, lo que finalmente lo había orillado a tomar la determinación de irse para que ella no tuviera problemas. No sé le ocurrió otra cosa para protegerla.

– Candy… cuando me fuí no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Recién había renunciado a la fortuna de los Grandchester y no era nadie. Y además, aunque te cueste creerlo, tampoco estaba seguro de que me quisieras... – le dijo recordando que, contrario a lo que le había pasado antes con cualquier otra chica, Candy siempre le había parecido todo un enigma indescifrable – de hecho, realmente creí que seguías muy enojada conmigo por haberte besado.

\- ¿Enojada? - Candy sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en la ironía de aquel primer beso. Sí, se había molestado. Y mucho. No por la brusquedad de Terry sino porque ella también estaba tan ciega a sus sentimientos que creyó que él la besaba únicamente por experimentar, como podría haber besado a cualquier otra chica. Porque estaba celosa y temerosa de no ser una mujer única para él – Tal vez, un poco. Creí que jugabas conmigo.

\- ¿Jugar? ¿Ves como me volvías loco? Yo siempre te he amado, desde que emergiste entre la bruma del océano… y siempre pensé en volver por ti cuando por fin pudiera llevarte conmigo - las palabras de Terry fueron una respuesta a sus pensamientos. _"…Yo siempre te he amado…"_ Sí tan sólo ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Tu carta de despedida fue tan corta… - murmuró ella.

\- No sabía que mas decirte.

\- Lo que me estás diciendo ahora. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente, Terry.

\- Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras… nuevamente… - Terry semi sonrió con amargura. Era la única forma en que su orgullo le permitía lidiar con los desaires: asegurarse de que nunca más volvieran a ocurrir... El cinismo siempre le sirvió de coraza y de protección contra decepciones. Excepto con Candy, con quien descubrió que no le importaba doblegarse. Porque ella era la única persona del mundo de quien prefería que le lastimara el orgullo en lugar del corazón.

Candy también sonrió con resignación ante las cosas ya sucedidas. Habían sido un par de cabezaduras.

\- ¿Y aún así habrías regresado por mí?

\- Nunca lo dudes, Pecas. En cuanto tuviera algo que ofrecerte iría al colegio o a donde fuera a buscarte, a preguntarte si querías venir conmigo... Te extrañaba como jamás imaginé… y sólo quería sentirte cerca de mí, aunque hubiera un océano entre nosotros. Quería conocer todo lo tuyo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Por eso fui a visitar tu Hogar de Pony y la colina de la que tanto me hablabas…

\- Sí, lo supe... Yo llegué ese mismo día al Hogar de Pony. Cuando me avisaron que estabas allí, apenas pude creerlo. Corrí para alcanzarte.

\- ¿El mismo día? –él apenas podía creerlo - ¿Corriste?

\- Sí, pero cuando yo también llegué ya te habías ido. Tu taza de té todavía estaba tibia… – recordó ella con un encogimiento en el corazón – Sin embargo esa fue una de las mejores sorpresas de mi viaje: cuando supe que habías visitado el Hogar de Pony y caminado por mi colina... Aunque me sentí realmente muy muy triste por no habernos encontrado aquella vez, que fueras a buscar mi Hogar y mi colina de Pony me dió esperanza de que me quisieras.

Él la abrazó aún mas, reprochándose por no haberse atrevido nunca a decírselo de frente y que ella tuviera que adivinarlo.

\- Jamás hubiera imaginado que tú también habías regresado y que estuvimos a pocos minutos de encontrarnos en esa ocasión – recordó Terry, con algo de resentimiento – El destino siempre jugó con nosotros de una forma muy cruel, Candy. Tampoco te pude alcanzar después de que actué en _"El Rey Lear"_ en Chicago... Cuanto me reproché no haberle creído a mi corazón cuando me dijo que aquella voz entre todo el griterío de admiradoras era la tuya. Fuí a buscarte, impaciente, y te estuve esperando toda la noche en las puertas del Hospital St. Joan pero no volviste. Y después solo pude verte por unos segundos.

Candy recordó con triste melancolía aquella vez. Sobre todo porque volvió a su mente la forma en que Susana se comportó, y por lo frustrada y molesta que se había sentido con ella. Debió haber comprendido entonces lo intenso de los sentimientos de la actriz por Terry, sobre todo porque esa vez ella también se había sentido igual de celosa e insegura.

\- Pero incluso eso estuvo bien - sonrió Candy ahora con dulzura, tratando de borrar el amargo recuerdo en ambos y sorprendiendo nuevamente a Terry por encontrar siempre el lado positivo de las cosas - Cuando me enteré que me esperaste toda la noche, estuve segura que me querías. Salté de alegría cuando lo supe. Sólo un hombre enamorado hace esas cosas.

\- Yo también lo supe, Candy. Sólo una mujer enamorada correría tras un tren... - aunque por un segundo sintió ganas de bromearla por eso, no pudo. Era un recuerdo que todavía le dolía. Solo la miró intensamente a los ojos, recordando cómo había deseado arrojarse de aquel vagón que corría endemoniado separándolos otra vez.

\- ¡Sí! En ese tren te ibas tú y te llevabas mi vida - suspiró ella nuevamente sumergiéndose en su mirada, y su sonrisa se iluminó - "Inolvidable Terry", pensé. Te fuiste tú, pero en cambio comenzaron a llegar tus cartas. Adoraba recibirlas y correr a leerlas, aunque a veces me hacías enojar... ¡Eras muy poco romántico, Terry! - recordó ella, pretendiendo regañarlo.

Aquella sonrisa y sus palabras sosegaron el ánimo de Terry, e incluso le devolvieron el buen humor. Levantó una ceja, intrigado y travieso.

\- ¿Y ahora soy más?

\- No, eres el mismo - admitió ella, riendo - Eres incorregible. Pero ahora sé que cuando me dices algo, realmente lo haces desde una parte muy profunda de tu corazón y lo atesoro doblemente. Realmente es más valioso para mí de esa forma, que si sólo fueran frases románticas para halagarme...

Él se suavizó ante su cariño. Si había una armadura en su corazón, ella la estaba destrozando a pedazos. Ella era la única que podía.

– Te amo, Pecas. Mucho. Muchísimo. Tengo un amplio repertorio prestado de los mejores poetas de todos los tiempos, y algunas de esas frases casi describen lo que siento por ti – le dijo él, empezando a besarle la nariz y los labios – Pero contigo me gusta usar palabras únicas... - decía a pausas entre sus besos - porque para mí tú eres única, Candy.

Y ella se rendía bajo aquella declaración tan anhelada y se enardecía con sus caricias, pensando que la felicidad no podría ser otra cosa sino eso.

\- Te amo, Terry. Más que a nadie en este mundo...

Fue durante aquellos días que ella se dio cuenta de que la felicidad adquiría muchas formas al lado de Terry, porque otros días la encontraba por las mañanas cuando despertaba a su lado, sintiéndose tremendamente afortunada por dormir entre la firmeza de sus brazos y poder oír su corazón cuando recostaba la cabeza contra su pecho tibio. No había mejor sonido en el mundo. Podía sincronizarse con él, mientras una vez más le daba gracias al cielo por permitirle compartir la intimidad de su lecho y recibir los días a su lado. Igualmente, para Terry, era un privilegio despertar cada mañana con el suave cuerpo de Candy entre su abrazo y sentir el cosquilleo y el olor de sus rizos cuando hundía el rostro en sus cabellos: era un honor tenerla por fin, amarla y protegerla como siempre deseó, desde que se enteró de la forma en que la vida se ensañaba con ella. Desde que al ver su actitud animosa y valiente ante sus adversidades, le había cambiado a él su propia vida y lo había transformado en un hombre mejor. Y esas mañanas, al despertar, se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían, radiantes y enamorados, y con esa mirada se lo decían todo y se prometían todo.

Cuando el clima lo permitía y los dos estaban de ánimo para tomar un paseo iban al poblado vecino a caminar del brazo por sus pintorescas y estrechas calles, a recorrer las tiendas de antigüedades del _Central Market_ y, particularmente Terry, a visitar las apretujadas librerías siempre llenas de personajes e historias por descubrir, de donde siempre salía con al menos un par de ejemplares con los que cada vez ampliaba mas su extensa biblioteca, que Candy empezaba a explorar. También algún día visitaron la misma orilla del lago de su juventud, donde Terry la besó nuevamente para consolidar sus nuevas promesas entre nostalgias y esperanzas. Junto con el murmullo del viento y el lago - entre sus brazos - Candy oía de forma incesante la canción de Terry desbordándose desde su corazón. Jamás pensó que se pudiera ser tan feliz.

Durante aquellos paseos Terry también había llevado a Candy en horas apropiadas a uno de los " _pub"_ que había en el centro del pueblo para escuchar a sus magníficos músicos, invitarla a comer las delicias locales y a beber un poco del recio whisky escocés que, aunque a Candy no terminó por gustarle mucho, Terry la convidó a probar para disfrutar de la forma en que las mejillas se le encendían ruborosas después de unos sorbos. Cuánto habían reído entonces al darse cuenta de que ese no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de una dama, y en medio de sus risas, Candy fingió ofenderse cuando Terry apuntó que el Real Colegio San Pablo había fracasado estrepitosamente con ella. En esa ocasión, Candy se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar en esos establecimientos un clima muy distendido y agradable, en algunos casos totalmente opuesto a la sordidez y decadencia que siempre les había asociado. El cantinero y dueño de uno de aquellos pubs, el amable Sr. McKenzie, solía regentear su establecimiento vestido a la usanza escocesa con kilt e impoluta camisa blanca, con las calcetas a juego con su tartán. Candy recordaba entonces con mucho cariño a su familia Andley – a Archie... a Stear y a Anthony – y por supuesto, recordaba en particular a su Príncipe de la Colina: a su querido y añorado Albert. Cuánto deseaba entonces que su felicidad fuera completa no sólo estando al lado de Terry, sino también que el amor que sentía por su ahora esposo ya no le hiciera ningún daño al que había sido, antes que su prometido, su más amado amigo y hermano. Esperaba fervientemente que algún día Albert y ella pudieran verse nuevamente y que todo entre ellos fuera casi como antes.

Una tarde de esos paseos, precisamente en el pub del Sr. McKenzie, se habían citado con Mark Callaghan, aquel muchacho que desde hacía tantos años llamaba a Terry "su hermano" y al cual lo seguía uniendo un fuerte cariño y amistad. Mark también se encargaba de gestionar la renta de las tierras asociadas a la Villa Grandchester, que se invertía en su propio sostenimiento y mejoramiento, y de toda la administración de la finca cuando Terry estaba en Nueva York. También se había convertido en uno de los mejores artesanos de la región y ahora se dedicaba ahora a producir tartanes. Hace poco se había casado con una muchacha local y acababa de tener su primer bebé, pero a pesar de que ya era todo un productor y jefe de familia no perdió la oportunidad de bromear con Candy como cuando era un niño, riendo con que la otrora "interesante Srita. Pecas" fuera ahora la muy honorable "Sra. _por-poco-una-duquesa-de_ Grandchester". Se mostró realmente muy contento de que aquellos dos rebeldes testarudos por fin hubieran conseguido estar juntos. Tan complacido y feliz, que hasta hizo que el pub entero brindara a su salud.

De regreso a la villa Terry conducía un automóvil que evidentemente había tenido mejores épocas. Aunque su posición en el teatro le daba más que suficiente para vivir decorosamente y con algunos lujos, ciertamente no era el esplendoroso ingreso asociado al Ducado Grandchester al que había renunciado para poder ser, precisamente, actor de teatro. Y para que nadie se metiera con él y con sus decisiones en la vida, porque desde niño creció con la convicción de que ningún ducado podía valer su libertad de ser quien quisiera y de amar a quien quisiera.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Candy observaba admirada el paisaje nevado de las Lowlands y el color aguamarina pálido del cielo que iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro hasta que se encapotaba borrascoso en el horizonte con el color del mar embravecido, tan parecido al color de los ojos de Terry. Entonces ella apenas abría una rendija de la ventanilla para sentir el viento gélido encenderle las mejillas mientras Terry bromeaba con ella sobre su imposibilidad para hacer travesuras con ese clima. Otras veces, hacían el recorrido de vuelta sumergidos en un silencio cómplice mientras observaban los tonos del cielo y el lago que parecían confundirse, suspirando internamente ante tanta majestuosidad. En la respiración de su silencio común, casi podía percibirse el murmullo de sus pensamientos.

" _Mira. Ese es el color más antiguo del mundo. La sombra del cielo y el agua…"_

 _El tierno susurro de Terry llegó hasta mí como una suave brisa que pasó._

 _Hemos estado mirando en una misma dirección por un buen rato, en lugar de mirarnos uno al otro._

 _Quizás él no dijo una sola palabra, pero mis oídos lo escucharon como un sueño de tono de notas serenas._

" _Mira, Candy. Esa es la sombra del cielo y el agua, el color más antiguo del mundo..."_ (***)

Las tardes que eran particularmente frías las pasaban refugiados en el calor de la _Villa Grandchester_. Terry le dió a Candy un paseo guiado por cada una de las habitaciones de aquel magnífico lugar – aprovechando ahora para besarla una y otra vez en aquel cuarto de armaduras en el que en otro tiempo él pícaramente había provocado que ella cayera en sus brazos – y ella se dedicó algunas de las tardes frías en que Terry leía al calor de la chimenea para dar rienda suelta a su espíritu aventurero y explorar los cuartos que le habían parecido más interesantes. Durante sus exploraciones en la enorme villa, Candy encontró en una de las recámaras superiores, oculto en el doble fondo de un armario de roble, un magnífico joyero adamasquinado con incrustaciones preciosas, que sólo contenía en su interior un guante de fino encaje. Fascinada por el objeto, se lo mostró a Terry preguntándole sobre su historia. Él lo recordaba perfectamente. Su padre se lo había enseñado la primera vez que lo llevó a la villa cuando todavía era un niño, y en uno de sus escasos arranques sentimentales le había contado cómo aquel cofre había pasado de generación en generación por las Duquesas de Grandchester y que en alguna ocasión había tenido la intención de ofrecérselo a Eleanor Baker. " _La he amado mucho, Terruce"_ dijo aquella vez como disculpándose, con una mueca de resignación.

– Es realmente hermoso... muy valioso y antiguo... – dijo Candy.

– Lo es. Ha estado en la familia Grandchester por generaciones.

Ella observaba el cofre, fascinada. Estaba forrado de perlas y pequeñas piedras preciosas que le daban un aspecto magnífico, pero a Candy lo que más le impresionó es que al abrirlo sentía que podía escuchar las voces de todas las familias Grandchester a través de las eras haciéndose eco en su madera. Las voces de decenas de generaciones que al existir habían hecho posible un hombre como Terry.

– Si te gusta, quédatelo – dijo él.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡No podría! Es demasiado valioso para mí.

Terry sonrió de lado, un poco sorprendido. Era increíble que ella no se diera cuenta de que no había nada realmente valioso comparado con ella. Ni en esta villa, ni en todo el mundo. Que Candy no se diera cuenta que ella merecía todo y que si le fuera posible, él pondría el mundo entero a sus pies.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses Candy. Dale el uso que tú desees.

Candy lo miró y también le sonrió, entusiasmada.

– Lo llenaré con nuestras cartas...

Así pasaron intensamente los días que estuvieron en Escocia, durante poco más de un mes. Candy aprovechó cada segundo que pudo para conversar con Terry y conocer cada uno de los pensamientos y las más profundas emociones de su esposo... en cambio, él aprovechó cada segundo para descubrirla y ofrecerse a ella de la forma en que había descubierto que podía ser realmente elocuente: haciéndole el amor. Así que los días terminaron siendo una dulce competencia entre ella que quería que él le contara toda su vida al oído y él, que no podía apartar sus manos de ella... Que si se acercaba a su oído para decirle algo, invariablemente siempre terminaba por susurrarle:

– ¿Sí? ¿Estás segura, Sra. Grandchester?

Y entonces Candy perdía la cabeza porque rápidamente aprendió que cuando Terry le decía aquellas palabras en un susurro muy suave junto al oído, su aliento cálido en la mejilla sólo era un reflejo muy pálido del fuego que le estremecía el cuerpo a él, encendido por la urgencia de perderse en la piel de ella. Y entonces Candy se estremecía y ya no había más palabras, y todo lo que ocupaba su mente eran ella y Terry colisionando, desnudándose, sumergiéndose en la confusión de no saber dónde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el cuerpo del otro: quien sentía más, quien gemía más... Aprendió a que su cuerpo respondiera como un instrumento musical que él tensaba, y arqueaba, y hacía vibrar con cada roce.

Usando el lenguaje de sus cuerpos ella aprendió a pedirle, y él aprendió a darse.

Durante este último viaje en el _Mauritania,_ Candy se había hecho mujer. Pero en Escocia emprendió el más maravilloso autodescubrimiento de _sentirse_ _mujer_ : una mujer protegida, necesaria, admirada y... deseada. Hermosa y deseada. Deslumbrante y deseada. Al lado de Terry, Candy se sentía una mujer plena... extraordinaria, como nunca antes.

Durante su regreso a América a bordo de otro buque transatlántico, Candy terminó por fin de escribir todas las cartas que tenía pendientes para compartir su nueva felicidad con sus seres más queridos. Desde Escocia sólo le escribió a Albert – con todo cariño y cuidando mucho lo que le contaba para no herir sus sentimientos – y una carta muy emocionada al Hogar de Pony; pero ahora en la calma del regreso a través del océano completó su correspondencia para con Patty O'Brian, Anny y Archie Cornwell, la tía Prudence, Camilla Maxwell, Madeleine Russell... tenía tanto que contarles, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

También durante el viaje de regreso, ella y Terry empezaron a hacer planes sobre la vida cotidiana a la que ambos regresaban, con un afortunado cambio: _iniciaban su vida juntos_. Terry quería todos y cada uno de sus minutos para él y ella también ansiaba entregarse toda, pero Candy no podía olvidarse de su profesión y lo útil que la hacía sentirse. De cuánto podía ayudar. De que aunque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era formar una familia al lado del hombre que amaba, cuidarlos y compartir cada detalle de sus vidas sin perderse ninguna de sus rutinas, tampoco deseaba abandonar el camino que tanto le había costado seguir y con el que siempre se sintió tan bien. Así que después de pensarlo, decidió que disminuiría su ritmo de trabajo y se quedaría al cuidado de su hogar de la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que eventualmente se dedicaría a apoyar a algunos de los orfanatos cercanos a su casa en el _West Village_ de Nueva York, ya sea en labores de enfermería o en la búsqueda de recursos económicos para su sostenimiento, sobre todo cuando se había dado cuenta de que era realmente muy buena convenciendo a la gente de apoyar económicamente a los chicos.

Terry la entendió mejor que nadie pero para él realmente fue muy difícil estar completamente de acuerdo con aquella decisión, porque lo que él más deseaba era proteger a Candy de forma exclusiva y completa, y que ella jamás tuviera que volver a preocuparse por nada. Sin embargo, finalmente compartió su decisión precisamente porque conocía el carácter y las motivaciones de su ahora esposa, y lo fuerte que era en ella su capacidad de servicio. Esa independencia y empatía de Candy le habían parecido desde siempre extremadamente admirables y lo que la hacía particularmente extraordinaria. Terry había aprendido a amar sus alas y no sería él quien iba a cortárselas…y aunque él reconocía que era un egoísta y que en su egoísmo la quería toda sólo para él, a final de cuentas terminó por admitir que a final de cuentas él realmente sólo quería cumplir todos los deseos de Candy, incluso por encima de los suyos propios. Que al oírla contarle sus planes, expectante y emocionada, sólo quería preguntarle: "Dime Candy, ¿cómo puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía perfectamente planeado, hubo algo que no pudieron prevenir. En cuanto tocaron tierra en los Estados Unidos corrió como un reguero de pólvora la noticia de que Terruce Grandchester había regresado a los escenarios de Broadway casado con una rica heredera norteamericana y eso desató lo que ambos tanto habían temido. Terry presentó orgullosamente a su esposa en las primeras galas a las que asistieron como marido y mujer, y el afán sensacionalista de algunos tabloides tergiversó aquel gesto al darse cuenta de que la que ahora era esposa del actor apenas unos meses atrás había sido la prometida del importante empresario Sir William A. Andley. Y estalló el amarillismo de algunos medios, algo a lo que Terry ya estaba tan acostumbrado y no le importaba padecer, pero ahora le preocupaba particularmente por Candy... y por Albert... así que por primera vez en su vida hizo hasta lo imposible por minimizar el escándalo, respondiendo hasta las preguntas más maldicientes como todo un caballero. Sólo un par de veces perdió la paciencia y respondió con una mirada glacial y fastidiada a los reporteros que los molestaban con los mismos cuestionamientos insidiosos una y otra vez; cosa que para Terry fue verdaderamente un récord y todo un triunfo sobre su carácter. Durante el escándalo la actitud de Candy también fue firme y digna respondiendo con total naturalidad y honestidad a algunas preguntas que Terry no pudo evitarle, demostrando siempre el amor por su esposo, y su cariño y respeto por Albert.

Sin embargo a pesar de toda aquella estrategia de contención, realmente ni Terry ni Candy sabían cómo estaba tomando Albert todo aquel escándalo porque aunque Terry le había escrito desde Escocia explicándole todo: que había desposado a Candy y que ella estaba segura a su lado, la respuesta del Sr. Andley llegó a Nueva York hasta después de que estallara todo aquel barullo. En las cartas que Albert les envió a cada uno de ellos contestaba también de forma estoica y honorable, diciéndoles que entendía que inevitablemente iba a estallar un escándalo, y hasta bromeó un poco cuando recordó que él ya les había advertido alguna vez que él también era un poco alborotador y jamás podría dejar de serlo. Así que durante ese tiempo y sin remedio, los tres aguantaron impasibles las murmuraciones a su alrededor.

Pero como siempre ha sucedido en la historia, tras un par de semanas las agitadas aguas del escándalo poco a poco se calmaron cuando otro nuevo tomó su lugar, y Candy y Terry finalmente recibieron como un regalo la tranquilidad de sus días, que se convirtieron en un marco perfecto para vivir la intensidad de su amor mutuo y el establecimiento de sus rutinas compartidas. Y a pesar de que algún día tuvieron alguna que otra desavenencia producida por el estrés de aquel alboroto tan desagradable, o provocado por la cotidianeidad de su vida juntos, siempre supieron manejarse y vencerse en sus conflictos, perdonar uno y admitir su error el otro, conciliarse ambos y descubrir lo maravilloso que son las reconciliaciones con amor.

Los días transcurrían mientras Candy disponía de su casa en Nueva York y asistía eventualmente como personal de apoyo al " _Infirmary for Indigent Women & Children"_ e incluso, cuando la ocasión lo permitía, se hacía acompañar de Robin en su visita a los orfanatos asociados. Terry volvió al ajetreado ritmo de vida que tanto disfrutaba en el teatro donde Robert Hathaway y la compañía Stratford ya estaban preparando la nueva puesta en escena que estrenarían durante esa temporada. Uno de esos días al conducir su auto hacia al teatro, Terry se sorprendió fuertemente de lo diferente que le parecía ahora la ciudad. En su trayecto se daba cuenta de que veía las mismas calles y los mismos edificios de siempre pero ahora parecían haberse transformado a sus ojos y percibía todos sus detalles y sus colores de una forma en que no se había dado cuenta nunca antes. La ciudad y la gente parecían resplandecer. Los días eran más vivos. Terry sonrió para sí mismo, sorprendido al reconocer que también había sentido ese mismo despertar de los sentidos una vez anterior a ésta: cuando él y Candy habían descubierto que todo el verano de Escocia brillaba, y él se había atrevido a incordiarla diciéndole que eso le sucedía porque él estaba a su lado. En aquella ocasión eso fue lo que le estaba pasando a él y al burlarse de ese sentimiento en Candy se protegía del aturdimiento de reconocerlo en él mismo. Era un inexperto entonces, suspiró, y ahora se permitió disfrutar e impregnarse en aquel despertar de sus sentidos. Sus circunstancias habían cambiado y podía sentir siempre la presencia de Candy a su lado, aún a pesar de que no estuvieran juntos físicamente… la vida a su lado le daba un sentido de pertenencia que nunca antes había conocido.

El día que Robert Hathaway por fin decidió la obra que representarían Terry llegó a contárselo a Candy entusiasmado y divertido, y realmente también muy sorprendido de la necesidad que tenía de compartir las buenas nuevas con ella.

– No habrá más " _Edipo Rey"_ , parece muy polémica para nuestra sociedad – le dijo Terry levantando las cejas, irónico – Volvemos a Shakespeare. Esta vez Robert pondrá en escena _"_ _La tragedia de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca_ _ **"**_ \- semi sonrió de lado, incisivo - Nuevamente otra tragedia, justamente ahora que no puedo sentirme más feliz ¿Qué te parece, Candy?

Ella también sonrió, recordando que había sido el primer acto de esa obra la que le leía a Robin en aquellos días en el Hospital St. Joan de Chicago después de su accidente, cuando suponía a Terry ajeno e imposible. Cuando sentía que podía acariciar sus manos a través de las páginas de aquel libro que seguramente él había tocado justo antes de que ella lo abriera, y ella creía que esa era la única forma en que podría acariciarlo por siempre. Gracias a Dios que se había equivocado.

\- Me parece estupendo porque aunque sea un drama, sé que es una de tus obras favoritas - le contestó ella, y se detuvo un momento a considerar lo peculiar de la situación - Me parece muy curioso que interpretes las desventuras de un encumbrado miembro de una Casa Real cuando precisamente eres un hombre que ha crecido entre esos complicados protocolos de la realeza... Realmente pudo haberte pasado algo así.

Terry rió al darse cuenta de que él también lo había pensado muchas veces. Leyendo " _Hamlet_ " de niño fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que la aristocracia le impondría tales deberes que podrían obligarlo a abandonar algo que él creyera correcto y que lo hiciera feliz. Como su padre a su madre. Desde entonces había decidido que él nunca dejaría que algo así le pasara, y creía que al pasar del tiempo y después de cometer sus propios errores, por fin lo había conseguido.

\- Gracias al cielo nunca fui un Príncipe... - dijo, irónico y aliviado - Sólo en la ficción.

\- Pudiste haber sido un Duque... - le recordó Candy

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado, Pecas? - le sonrió Terry, travieso, mientras la atraía hacia él para sentarla frente a frente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, imaginándosela rodeada de toda la parafernalia real y lo indócil que sería ella para someterse a todo ese protocolo. Aunque también pensó que seguramente se vería hermosísima en vestidos de gala real, y empezó a fantasear suponiéndola, mientras le besaba el cuello – Mmmmh, la "Duquesa Pecosa de Grandchester"... impondrías una moda.

\- ¿Lo ves? - se sonrojó ella entre sus brazos acomodándose en aquella posición que ahora le parecía tan natural, satisfecha al sentirlo tan cerca y empezando con el juego de incordiarlo un poco - Siempre encuentro razones para querer cada vez mas pecas, y recordar lo equivocado que estuviste al burlarte de ellas - rió cuando él empezó a besarle el rostro y las pecas, una a una - Creo que yo no hubiera estado nada mal como la Duquesa de las Pecas...

Pero Terry ya casi no oía su provocación porque aquellos besos al principio juguetones detonaron en su interior otros deseos más intensos... y ya no podía ni quería separarse de su rostro, sólo deseaba buscarle los labios con desespero y sentir como su cuerpo reclamaba el suyo. Le levantó la falda hasta los muslos deslizando una de sus fuertes manos bajo el vestido de su esposa y entonces, enardecido, le susurró muy suavemente al oído:

\- ¿Sí? ¿Estás segura, Sra. Grandchester?

Y Candy una vez más, aturdida de deseo, también se olvidó del mundo entero y perdió la cabeza por él.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

En Chicago, hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y una lluvia menuda y persistente caía sobre el enorme jardín frontal de la Mansión Andley. Por el portón principal acababa de entrar un carruaje que ostentaba sobre una de sus puertas el escudo familiar del clan, y el vigilante que custodiaba la entrada dejó pasar el vehículo sin trámite alguno. El portero de la mansión, arropado bajo una manta y un sombrero impermeable para protegerse de la lluvia, miró como el carruaje se dirigía hacia la casa principal mientras los cascos de los caballos chapoteaban sobre el fango de la entrada.

\- Parece que el Sr. Andley ha vuelto... - murmuró el portero sin perder de vista el carruaje que había llegado, tratando de atisbar hacia el interior y ver al ocupante que se imaginaba que venía dentro de él. No pudo ver nada, pero al día siguiente la servidumbre de la mansión se encargó de confirmarle que las últimas lluvias de invierno habían traído a Sir William A. Andley de vuelta a Chicago.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

 _"Hamlet"_ se estrenó a finales de invierno en Nueva York, en el teatro de la compañía de Stratford en Broadway. Recién remodelado y con el apoyo de un nuevo inversionistano se escatimó en presupuesto alguno para poner por todo lo alto una de las más famosas representaciones del teatro clásico, ahora que debían ser realmente espectaculares pues estaban recién estrenadas las películas de cine sonoras que al parecer serían una fuerte competencia. Terry se preparó incansablemente para su papel con Candy apoyándolo todo el tiempo mientras él ensayaba sus gestos y sus líneas, con más empeño ahora que cuando aquella vez de la infortunada obra de _"Romeo & Julieta"_ que originalmente co-protagonizaría con Susana Marlowe. Esta vez practicaba más pues deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto para ofrecerle lo mejor de su arte a Candy. Tal como lo había pretendido aquella desafortunada vez, y también cómo lo había deseado hacía algunos meses atrás cuando supo que ella iría a verlo actuar en la obra de " _Edipo Rey_ " en Chicago, aunque entonces la creía de otro y sentía el pecho desgarrado. Sin embargo, esta vez todo era diferente: ya no sentía esa pesadumbre perenne que siempre lo perseguía como una sombra. Al lado de Candy todo era luminoso... sólo junto a ella toda su furia interior se calmaba.

En algunas ocasiones Candy acompañó a Terry al organizado caos tras las bambalinas, cada día más orgullosa de él y de su talento. Y las veces que lo vio ensayar desde los asientos del público, se le llenaba el pecho de emoción. Terry era deslumbrante cuando actuaba y era evidente como volcaba toda su pasión en cada línea y escena. Lo amaba y lo admiraba. Cada día en su interior se hacía más y más sonora la canción que sólo él despertaba en ella.

También en alguna ocasión Candy llevó a Robin a asistir a una parte de los ensayos y ver actuar a Terry, sobre todo la parte que el chico conocía de la obra. Robin realmente estaba muy entusiasmado de ver representada una historia que le gustaba tanto escuchar, y nada más y nada menos que por su padre. Su mirada brillaba de contento. Se portó como todo un campeón, manteniéndose atento durante la parte que estuvo presente en la representación y no dejaba de hablar de eso después cuando Candy lo llevó a pasear por el Parque del Río Hudson mientras Terry terminaba ese día.

Sin embargo, el día del estreno Robin se quedó en casa con la Sra. Leavitt y a Candy la acompañó la radiante Eleanor Baker que en esta ocasión tenía otros contratos y sólo acudía como espectadora. Ya dentro del teatro, Candy aprovechó un momento en que la famosa actriz conversaba con el director de otra compañía para disculparse por un instante y escabullirse rápidamente a los camerinos antes del inicio de la obra, para desearle a Terry mucha suerte en su estreno, admirando a su paso el ajetreo imposible que había antes de empezar la función. Lo encontró dándose los últimos retoques ante el espejo de su camerino, ataviado con los ropajes del Príncipe Hamlet que le sentaban tan bien, con Robert Hathaway haciéndole compañía pero que después de pocos minutos salió a afinar los últimos detalles tras saludar a Candy, tan caballeroso como siempre.

Al quedarse a solas ella se acercó a Terry y se colocó a su lado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura. Por unos segundos, vieron su reflejo satisfechos y emocionados... dos seres que parecían extraídos de diferentes épocas; su reflejo como metáfora de dos historias que había iniciado tan distintas desde su origen y que habían atravesado convencionalismos absurdos y todo un océano para coincidir por puro amor.

\- Esta noche quiero hacer la mejor representación del mundo para ti, Candy - le dijo él, reclamando el reflejo sus ojos - Quiero qué estés orgullosa. Y que sientas que todo lo que hago, lo hago por y para ti.

Ella sonrió, realmente enternecida.

\- Terry, era yo quien venía a animarte a ti, y eres tú el que me regalas esas palabras tan dulces... - se colocó frente a él, entre su cuerpo y el espejo, y le acomodó los cabellos con una caricia - Entonces al menos déjame darte un beso para la buena suerte - le dijo apoyándose contra su pecho para ponerse de puntillas y acercar sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, inundándolo con la dulzura de su aliento.

\- Pecosa, estoy lleno de maquillaje y a punto de salir al escenario - le dijo él - No quiero ensuciarte y estropearte ese vestido en el que te ves tan bien.

\- Por eso... sólo voy a darte un beso... muy... muy...- jugaba ella fingiendo entender su preocupación, pero no lo besaba sino que apenas y le rozaba los labios, traviesa y provocativa -...muy... pequeño...

Hasta que tal como ella lo esperaba y deseaba, Terry arrojó a un lado todas las consideraciones y se rindió inevitablemente a su provocación atrapándola enérgicamente contra el espejo de la pared para besarla sediento, mientras Candy se derretía en sus brazos. El parecía distinto, estaba cargado de esa fuerza que le tensaba los músculos antes de salir al escenario. Cuando por fin se anunció la tercera llamada Terry terminó su beso mordisqueándola suavemente, tras un par de suspiros recobró la compostura y le sonrió radiante antes de salir del camerino, hacia el escenario, con un sentimiento muy parecido a una euforia apenas contenida. Candy también sonrió sonrojada mientras se recuperaba rápidamente, reacomodándose el vestido, y luego volvió hacia la primera fila del teatro con la huella de su beso aún ardiéndole en los labios, al lado de Eleanor quien observó su rubor sonriendo comprensiva al recordar los poderosos arrebatos y locuras que provocaba la pasión. Oh sí, claro que los conocía y los entendía, ella también había sucumbido cuando era joven: el actor principal de esta noche era la prueba viviente de ello.

El silencio del teatro era reverencial cuando se abrió el telón mostrando un magnífico decorado iluminado bajo las luces. Al finalmente salir a escena y durante toda su representación, Terry estuvo soberbio con un _Hamlet_ lleno de matices: enamorado cuando debía, beligerante y desgarrado cuando no. Y al finalizar la obra, cuando salió tras el telón a recibir el aplauso del público junto con el resto de la compañía, le pareció casi insoportable la plenitud de sentirse abrazado por aquella ovación a su trabajo y la idea de que ella, Candy

 _su Candy,_

estaba allí, aplaudiéndole entre el público de esa noche. Casi podría decirse que sólo podía verla a ella.

Esa noche en su lecho él se sumergió en el sol de su sonrisa, en el arco de su espalda... se enredó y se reconoció en la suavidad de su cuerpo, le abrió el alma y se la ofreció entera. Ella lo recibió, le acarició los labios que esa noche habían sido tan elocuentes y llenos de poesía, le besó el cuerpo entero – su instrumento de arte – probó la sal de su sudor y se quemó en su piel. Desfalleció en él. Y, como siempre a su lado, pensó que la felicidad no podría ser otra cosa sino eso.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La representación de _"Hamlet"_ en Broadway fue todo un éxito, y su puesta en escena se prolongaba ya por poco más de seis meses. En alguna ocasión, Candy llevó nuevamente a Robin a disfrutar del trabajo de su padre y en esas ocasiones, ambos le platicaban al niño que su madre también había sido una exitosa y talentosa actriz de teatro y la forma en que heroicamente había salvado a Terry de un fatídico accidente. Sin embargo a pesar de que Candy y Terry siempre le hablaron a Robin de Susana Marlowe con el mayor de los cariños y respeto, y le enseñaron a quererla y honrar su memoria, para Robin Grandchester fue Candy la única mujer que conoció y a quien amó como a su madre, aunque siempre guardó con gran cariño el recuerdo hacia su "mamá Susana". Sin embargo desde su tierna infancia Candy empezó a ser, y siempre fue, simplemente su "mamá".

También a pesar de que Candy se hizo cargo casi total de su hogar y de la educación y crianza de Robin, conservaron al servicio de la casa a la Sra. Emily Leavitt, quien durante sus primeros años de vida fue niñera de Robin y con quien la unía un profundo cariño que siempre perduró. Fué precisamente Emily Leavitt quien una mañana, después de observar la reciente falta de apetito de Candy por las mañanas y el semblante pálido que la acompañaba con mareos, sonrió pícaramente al reconocer aquellos síntomas milenarios.

– Está usted embarazada, Sra. Candy... – le aseguró firmemente, mirándola con ojos dulces y tiernos, conmovida de ver consolidado aquel amor descarado que se mostraban los señores de la casa.

Candy tomaba una taza de té junto a la Sra. Leavitt en la cocina, tratando de apaciguar sus mareos matutinos mientras Robin tomaba clases de piano en su biblioteca, y Terry estaba en el teatro. Sonrió pícaramente, tanto como el mareo se lo permitió, pareciendo capturada en una travesura. La mirada le brillaba.

– Creo que sí, Sra. Leavitt – admitió – Tengo todos los síntomas y casi estoy segura. La Dra. Blacksmith me verá hoy para confirmarlo o no, pero ya somos dos las que sospechamos, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo – No podemos estar equivocadas.

– ¿Y el Sr. Grandchester lo sabe?

– No, todavía no. Nadie más que usted y yo... Se lo diré esta noche si la Dra. Blacksmith me lo confirma.

Emily Leavitt se mostró muy entusiasmada, casi como si fuera un miembro de su propia familia.

– Entonces Antonia y yo les prepararemos una deliciosa cena para ustedes dos solos... - le guiñó - Con velas...

Esa noche Candy no cabía en sí de gozo y nerviosismo. Esperaba un hijo de Terry, y nada le parecía más maravilloso que tener un niño que se pareciera mucho, mucho a él. La Sra. Leavitt había comprendido su alegría de esa noche, y tal como había prometido, le había ayudado a preparar una magnífica cena con velas no sólo en la mesa sino por todo el comedor, para después encargarse de Robin. Y allí estaba Candy ahora, jugando con los dedos como siempre que estaba nerviosa, esperando que Terry llegara para darle la noticia que le llenaba el alma. Cuando oyó su auto llegar frente a la casa, el corazón se le aceleró y se puso de pie impaciente frente a la mesa, junto a las viandas que esperaba servirle antes de obsequiarle un libro: _"A través del espejo"_ de Lewis Carroll, en donde le había manuscrito la feliz noticia en la portada junto con su dedicatoria. Se acomodó el cabello y se alisó el vestido. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para la ocasión.

Después de unos pocos minutos que le parecieron eternos, Terry entró al comedor en mangas de camisa con su porte recio y el gesto distraído, mientras el cabello le caía despreocupadamente sobre la frente. De pronto Candy lo vió diferente y le pareció más guapo y varonil que nunca, sintiéndose realmente feliz y afortunada de que él hubiera germinado el milagro de la vida en ella. Él se volvió a mirarla con el azulverde de sus ojos cristalinos como agua de mar bajo la luz de las velas y, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, ella no pudo esperar más y corrió a sumergirse en sus brazos abandonando el libro sobre la mesa y echando por tierra toda la cuidadosa planeación que había hecho para el momento. Terry la recibió contra su pecho y la abrazó desconcertado por su vehemente actitud, sobre todo al ver la mesa y el comedor cuidadosamente preparados de forma que no era la habitual.

– ¡Candy! No sé lo que hice para merecer este recibimiento... – dijo sorprendido – pero sea lo que haya sido… creo que lo hice muy bien.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo mientras Terry levantaba una ceja, divertido. Sus ojos sonreían pícaramente, pero sus labios no. ¿Cómo demonios conseguía volverla loca con ese gesto? Candy sonrió ahora por eso: la enloquecía de tal modo que en su interior terminaba maldiciendo como él.

\- Terry, ojalá que tenga tus ojos... - le dijo sin más y luego arqueó las cejas, bromeando mientras fingía molestia - Aunque espero que no sea tan presuntuoso como tú, ¿eh?

\- ¿Que tenga mis ojos quien...? - empezó él a preguntar confundido pero, mientras lo decía, poco a poco le llegó la comprensión. Por un segundo se quedó de piedra, dudando si la interpretación de sus palabras era correcta, sobre todo porque hacía tiempo que ya esperaba una noticia así y temía que su anhelo lo estuviera haciendo inventarse aquello que tanto deseaba. Pero cuando vio la cara de su pecosa, sonriendo espléndida y radiante, no le quedó ninguna duda - ¡Candy! Estás... ¡esperando un bebé! - la abrazó totalmente, como si quisiera metérsela dentro del alma. Luego la levantó en vilo para darle un apretado beso en los labios - ¡Tendremos un hijo! No... un hijo no... una niña... una niña que sea igualita a tí...

Ella rió ante su felicidad y entusiasmo, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus deseos eran un espejo contrario de los de ella.

\- Y yo sí deseo que sea igual de entrometida que tú, e incluso mas pecosa - siguió diciendo Terry con una inesperada dulzura en él - que haga tus mismos gestos, y tenga tu cabello y tu sonrisa... que me saque de quicio tanto como tú, y a la que amaré tanto como a ti.

Al oírlo hablar con tanto apasionamiento por su hijo y por ella misma, Candy se sintió muy halagada y feliz. Le encantaba que Terry la amara de aquella manera. Le encantaba la idea de tener una familia totalmente suya a su lado.

\- Esperamos un hijo, Terry - le confirmó sonriendo, pensando como esta vez sí se cumpliría aquel sueño que creyó imposible en el reflejo de la ventana de un tren – Llevo tu vida dentro de mí. Nos conectamos en un milagro.

Él se sentía muy feliz ante la mejor de las noticias.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Todo está bien?

\- Sí, todo está bien. Bueno, casi – ella apenas se mordió la lengua, abochornada – Hubo algo que realmente eché a perder. Había preparado una cena magnífica para darte la noticia.

\- ¿Tú la preparaste? - le preguntó Terry mientras la depositaba en el suelo, sin dejar de sonreír. Y luego la miró pícaramente, recordándole con los ojos su poca habilidad para la cocina. Candy se ruborizó mientras Terry soltaba una carcajada, de muy buen humor.

\- Er... bueno... Antonia y la Sra. Leavitt me ayudaron... - confesó ella, sonrojada.

\- Aunque espero que nuestra hija no sea tan mala cocinera como tú, ¿eh? – le guiñó Terry devolviéndole sus palabras y ella rió, todavía entre sus brazos. Cada minuto estaba más segura de que le encantaría que su hijo fuera muy parecido a él.

La buena nueva inundó la casa de los Grandchester de una nueva felicidad. Terry apenas podía creer tantas alegrías juntas, pensando que por fin el destino les estaba pagado con felicidad tantas jugarretas sucias que les había hecho antes. Cuando le dieron la noticia a Robin el niño se puso muy feliz al principio, aunque luego cambió sus hábitos de juego y se volvió menos parlanchín. Candy y Terry notaron el cambio en su actitud y casi estaban seguros de lo que le pasabahasta que una noche, cuando Candy terminaba de leerle al chico antes de dormir, sus sospechas adquirieron una certeza total.

– ¿Ya no vas a quererme, mamá? – le preguntó Robin a bocajarro con aquellos enormes ojos azul celestes siempre llenos de curiosidad y cariño, pero ahora también de temor. A Candy realmente le dolió verlo tan vulnerable pues reconoció en la súplica de su pregunta el anhelo de amor materno que ella misma sentía desde que era chica. No le gustaba verlo así, por lo que se apresuró a alejar sus preocupaciones.

– Jamás dejaría de quererte, Robin. Ni tu papá ni yo te querremos menos. Y ahora tendrás un hermano o una hermanita que también te querrá muchísimo, y jugará contigo – le acarició los cabellos - Y también siempre tendrás el amor de tu mamá Susanna, que te cuida sólo a ti.

– ¿Cómo me cuida mamá Susanna, si ya se murió y no puede verme?

\- Pero ella te vé. Yo tengo una amiga que también se llama Susy, como tu mamá – le había dicho Candy – Ella dice que las mamás no mueren sino que se van al Monte Rodoni, allá entre las estrellas...

Esa noche Terry los observaba desde la puerta, realmente enternecido por el amor de Candy hacia Robin. Se sentía un hombre tremendamente afortunado y agradecido por tenerlos a ambos en su vida. Y entonces, por un segundo, lo invadió el temor de que Candy tuviera problemas con su embarazo y terminara de una forma tan trágica como el de Susanna. Se le abrillantaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque las mantuvo resueltamente en sus ojos. No soportaría perder a Candy, ni de esa forma ni de ningún otra, se le acabaría la vida en el mismo instante.

Candy arropó a Robin y abandonó su habitación. Al salir se topó con Terry, que trató de componerse rápidamente ocultando sus pensamientos, pero ella notó que él estaba diferente de lo habitual. El desasosiego le llenaba la mirada.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

Él recobró totalmente la compostura y la miró intensamente con sus ojos verdiazul.

– No sé cómo agradecerte todo el cariño que sientes hacia Robin...

– ¡Terry! No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme... – le sonrió Candy con dulzura – Es el hijo del hombre que amo y por lo tanto, también es mi hijo ¿verdad?, no puedo hacer otra cosa sino quererlo.

Terry recordó entonces su propia relación con su madrastra, tan lastimosamente diferente. En cambio, Candy había cobijado a Robin con un cariño de madre tan auténtico que él nunca habría creído posible, porque jamás lo había visto antes. Un cariño que suponía irreal porque sólo lo había vislumbrado en la ficción del teatro. Cuanto lamentó entonces haber pasado años sin buscar a Candy, pensando que no era justo para ella imponerle aceptar al hijo que había tenido con Susanna.

– Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme, Candy... – le dijo - apenas puedo creer sientas tanto por un tipo tan brusco como yo que ha cometido tantos errores, cuando tú eres un ángel... y... – y se detuvo a media frase, incapaz de decir con palabras lo valioso era para él tenerla a su lado y que lo amara como lo hacía. Y lo decía sin pizca de victimismo, verdaderamente sorprendido de su buena suerte.

Ella sonrió, conmovida también. Al ver que no podía terminar su frase, adivinó:

– Hay cosas que me quieres decir, pero a veces no puedes...

Terry bajó la vista, sorprendido de la forma en que ella era capaz de leerlo e interpretarlo. A veces sentía tanto y de forma tan intensa, que no sabía cómo decirlo. Pensaba que lo estaba diciendo cuando lo demostraba – como cuando le vació su alma en aquel primer beso arrebatado junto al lago en Escocia –, pero sabía que había personas a las que les gustaba escucharlo con palabras, que para él a veces solo eran decorados fatuos de la emoción auténtica. En ese aspecto, cuan identificado se sentía con el Príncipe Hamlet al que interpretaba:

" _ **¿Parece? Yo no sé lo que es «parecer». Mi dolor, amada madre, no lo proclama esta capa negra que me cubre, ni la ropa de luto solemne, ni mis profundos e involuntarios suspiros; no, ni siquiera el raudal de lágrimas que a veces mana de mis ojos. Esas cosas son… el ropaje de la pena. Lo que yo siento aquí dentro… eso… eso no hay modo de expresarlo."**_

Nunca le había importado decir lo que sentía... hasta que Candy apareció en su vida.

– Sí. Hay cosas... – admitió simplemente, exhibiendo de forma involuntaria su vulnerabilidad. Le había ocurrido desde que era un niño: tenía tanto que decir y no había nadie a quien le importara escucharlo, empezando por su padre y pasando por gente como su madrastra que incluso lo despreciaba, que finalmente se había decidido y acostumbrado a guardarse las palabras. A defenderse ocultando sus sentimientos.

– No importa, las veo en tus ojos – Candy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios – Eres un hombre maravilloso.

El sonrió autosuficiente, disfrazándose de arrogancia. Pesaba más una vida de costumbre. Así era más fácil para él comportarse. Así era él.

– Por eso no puedes dejar de besarme, Pecosa – le guiñó.

– Y deja tu presunción – lo regañó suavemente ella, porque quería que le quedara muy claro. Quería que entendiera que era el hombre más digno de ser amado – Eres un hombre maravilloso, Terry Grandchester – le repitió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él le sonrió, ahora suavizado. Enamorado. Antes de besarla para decirle todas esas cosas que no podía con las palabras, acarició sus labios con los suyos susurrándole:

– Candy, enséñame a amarte cómo quieres. Déjame ser un mejor hombre para tí...

Y ella sólo pensaba que no le cambiaría nada... que todo Terry le gustaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies y que, entre todo, lo que más le gustaba era precisamente su forma de amarla. Adoraba su amor, su complicidad e incluso sus falsos incordios. La forma en que la hacía reír y cómo se sentía protegida con él. Y además estaba el detalle adicional de que era guapísimo y exudaba virilidad por cada uno de sus poros. _"No te cambiaría nada. Soy muy afortunada de tenerte"_ pensó por un segundo justo antes de que él dijera, como siempre que parecía escuchar sus pensamientos:

\- Los dos sabemos que el afortunado soy yo, Candy Grandchester…

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

En medio de las últimas funciones de "Hamlet" los días transcurrían gratamente entre el delicioso descubrimiento de los deleites de la vida en pareja y en familia, en ver crecer a Robin, el éxito en el teatro y la maravillosa expectación que ambos sentían por el hijo que esperaban. Incluso la relación de Terry con su madre - a quien por fin podía llamar así ante cualquier circunstancia - nunca había estado mejor y, aunque él nunca lo aceptaría con palabras, eso también le llenaba de plenitud el alma. La vida era buena.

Por esas fechas Robert Hathaway y su empresario inversor estaban planeando el futuro de la obra de teatro. _"Hamlet"_ era un éxito total y podría seguir en cartelera durante muchos meses más, pero con el éxito la compañía Stratford se estaba volviendo cada vez más ambiciosa y deseaba explotar al máximo el prestigio de su actor principal, por lo que empezaron a explorar distintas alternativas para continuarla.

Para cuando por fin llegó la última función de la temporada, Terry tenía una idea rondándole cada vez más insistente en la mente. Habían recibido la última carta de Albert Andley hacía poco menos de una semana, donde los invitaba a pasar unos días en Chicago y a que se hospedaran en la Mansión Andley. Candy se alegró muchísimo con la invitación, saltando como cuando era niña... ardía en deseos de ver a los suyos... contarles personalmente sobre su felicidad y sobre todo, acerca del bebé que esperaba. Y aunque el temor de Terry por el embarazo de Candy seguía allí, como un inexorable murmullo lejano, cuando quedó libre de las funciones del teatro y tuvieron ocasión de hacer el viaje finalmente venció su reticencia al ver lo feliz que se puso Candy, y entonces respondió a la carta de Albert agradeciendo la invitación.

\- Será un viaje largo y cansado, Pecosa - le comentó su indecisión - No quiero que les pase nada malo a ti, o a nuestro bebé. ¿Segura que podrás hacerlo?

\- ¡Terry! Me siento perfectamente bien... y la Dra. Blacksmith ha dicho que no habrá ningún problema. Además, soy una enfermera y sé los cuidados que hay que tener. Tú sabes que soy fuerte – le guiñó ella con gesto travieso – Y nada le caerá mejor a nuestro bebé que el aire puro de la Colina de Pony - sonrió ampliamente - Por fin podremos recorrerla juntos... incluso hacer un picnic bajo el Padre Árbol. Nada me haría más feliz en el mundo.

Y para Terry, el sol nuevamente salió ese día con su sonrisa. Le encantaba verla así de entusiasmada y siempre haría todo lo que pudiera por hacerla feliz.

\- Entonces iremos a Michigan y a Illinois, Candy. De regreso a tu hogar - le sonrió, imaginando que le daba las mejores noticias.

Pero la respuesta de ella lo desarmó.

\- Terry, tus brazos son mi hogar...

Y efectivamente, él lo comprendió. Candy se había ido con él, abandonándolo todo. Se había casado con él en el Mauritania en la ceremonia más íntima de todas, sin tener mayor control sobre su boda, sin la presencia de sus madres más queridas y los amigos a los que tanto amaba... aún sin la presencia imposible de Albert en aquel entonces. De esa forma total y entregada lo amaba Candy. Y él no podía corresponderle con menos. Quería cumplirle todos sus deseos. Quería poner el mundo entero a sus pies.

\- Vayamos a tu Hogar de Pony, entonces... - le propuso - A que le des la noticia a tus madres. Vamos a Chicago a ver a los Andley. A renovar nuestros votos frente a ellos. A hacerlo como tú quieras, Candy.

Ella sonrió aún más, radiante. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos. Al Hogar de Pony y a sus madres. A Archie, a Annie y los bebés, a Camilla, a la tía Prudence... a Albert... Volver a Chicago. Volver a verlos.

Había transcurrido suficiente tiempo para un nuevo encuentro entre todos, pensó Terry, la tormenta había pasado. Era tiempo de hacerlo como debió haber sido.

.

.

* * *

(***) Poema escrito por Kyoko Mizuki, para los libros ilustrados de _Candy Candy_. Me parece precioso.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola a quienes me leen hasta aquí! No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de **agradecerles infinitamente** la compañía que me hacen con su lectura. Muchas gracias por leer, de todo corazón. A quienes me han dejado un review además de mi agradecimiento les debo mi tranquilidad, pues me da mucha emoción saber que les gustó.

Este epílogo tiene una segunda parte, ambos están inspirados en la obra de "Candy Candy Final Story" de Kyoko Mizuki, y algunos de los hechos fueron tomados directamente de allí, así como muchas frases que la misma autora puso en labios de sus hermosos personajes.

El epílogo original que empecé a escribir, de pronto se fué prolongando en el teclado bajo mis dedos, así que lo dividí en dos partes. No son necesarios para la historia previa, pero toman elementos de ésta. Espero que los disfruten y gracias por su paciencia con mis desvaríos.

Publicaré la segunda parte (¡y última!) el próximo martes.

Les agradezco nuevamente, un saludo enorme.


	12. Epílogo, Parte II: Destino

**.**

 **EPÍLOGO, PARTE II**

 **DESTINO**

Por Alexa PQ

.

.

.

 _"_ _El destino no sólo proyecta una sombra_

 _sino algunas veces arroja un rayo de luz cegadora."_

\- Kyoko Mizuki, Candy Candy Final Story

.

.

.

 **M** adeleine Russell miraba caer la tarde a través de la ventana que daba al jardín central del Hospital St. Joan mientras sus rubios cabellos brillaban tornasolados bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, esperando que terminara su turno para volver a su departamento. Últimamente Maddy se daba cuenta de que estaba cada día más distraída, aunque eso no afectara en lo más mínimo la excelencia en su trabajo como Jefa de Enfermería Quirúrgica que llevaba ejerciendo por poco más de diez meses desde que Candice White había solicitado ser sustituida en el puesto, primero temporalmente y luego de forma permanente. A Madeleine le gustaba mucho su trabajo en Chicago, lo magnífico de las instalaciones y la eficiencia del personal bajo sus órdenes pero esa no era la única razón por la que había decidido seguir con aquel cargo en el Hospital St. Joan... Justamente ahora que sostenía entre sus manos la más reciente carta recibida de Candy – en la que traslucía sin reserva alguna lo feliz que era en Nueva York – se preguntaba si la verdadera razón por la que se quedaba en Chicago algún día la llevaría a sentirse igual. Sabía que valía la pena, pero no sabía si tenía sentido... se trataba de una historia demasiado complicada, y para ella algo verdadero debería ser sencillo. Simple y natural, como a ella le gustaba.

La verdadera razón para quedarse en Chicago se llamaba Albert.

Aunque no sólo Albert, sino _Sir William Albert Andley_. Ya desde el nombre empezaba a complicarse la historia, iniciando por el hecho de que él era un exitoso multimillonario, y no aquél tipo sencillo que ella suponía casi sin fortuna. La diferencia social entre ellos era enorme, Madeleine suponía que incluso mayor que la económica, lo cual de por sí era ya abismalmente abrumadora. Y aún peor, luego todo seguía complicándose porque Albert era el antiguo prometido de Candy White y evidentemente él había salido con el corazón roto cuando se deshizo aquel compromiso matrimonial. Un corazón roto que Maddy no sabía si podría curarse, aunque ella desearía poseer la misma habilidad que tenía en los quirófanos de unir por aquí y remendar otro poco por allá hasta que _et_ _voilá,_ las heridas cicatrizaran hasta sanar. Albert había sufrido mucho por Candy... tanto como ella misma había sufrido hacía más de siete años por él. Incluso le contó algo sobre eso a Candy, aunque realmente no había sido totalmente sincera:" _– Verás... Candy... Yo estaba un poquito enamorada de él cuando estuvimos en África..."_ eso le había dicho.

" _...un poquito enamorada..._ "

Mentira.

Lo había amado apasionadamente. Madeleine había encontrado una total emoción y plenitud trabajando hombro con hombro junto al único hombre suficientemente fuerte y noble con el que sentía que podría descansar y sentirse como en su propio hogar... Había amado su manera de pensar, su amor a la vida en cualquiera de sus formas, sus conversaciones inteligentes, sus ojos curiosos - brillantemente azules y hermosos -, su cabello rubio como los atardeceres de la sabana africana... Había soñado con su cuerpo recio y había temblado bajo su mirada deseando un beso, procurando que él nunca lo notara. Porque Albert – ese hombre misterioso de un solo nombre sin apellido: Albert – jamás le había dicho, ni insinuado siquiera, que él sintiera lo mismo.

Y luego Albert se había ido después de algunos meses, de un día para otro, dejando tras de sí tan sólo una carta de despedida: " _Escríbeme Maddy, tengo una historia muy divertida que contarte. No te vayas de África... y si te vas dime a dónde irás"._ Una carta llena de camaradería... no amor.

No amor.

Tras el aturdimiento de reconocer aquella verdad con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Madeleine se recordó que no era una mujer de medias tintas y que su corazón roto se reconstruiría porque ella se encargaría de sanarse y seguir adelante. No había mucho de qué recuperarse: él nunca la había visto con otros ojos diferentes a los de la amistad. Y Madeleine había sido testigo de tanto sufrimiento real y profundo a su alrededor, que sentir dolor por la indiferencia de un hombre – aunque fuera el más maravilloso del mundo – le parecía casi banal. El tiempo se encargaría de curarlo todo.

Un par de meses después, aceptó su traslado a los frentes de guerra de Francia. Jamás le escribió.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Albert Andley se había enamorado inexorablemente de Madeleine Russell en África. Casi sin darse cuenta. Le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vió con aquellos grandes ojos verdes como los que tanto amó en su hermana Pauna – esos ojos que también lo habían llevado a cuidar de Candy –, y con aquel pelo rubio rebelde que Maddy se empeñaba en domeñar sin éxito bajo un sombrero. Se parecía a Candy… pero no. El cabello de Candy era más rubio y mas ensortijado, dándole casi el aspecto de muñeca... en cambio el de Madeleine seguramente debería sentirse muy suave bajo su mano, se le alborotaba al viento de una forma única y coronaba una cabeza de pensamientos lúcidos y admirables. Casi sin querer, Albert se había sentido intrigado primero por sus brillantes ojos y su belleza suave contrastando con una tierra tan agreste como la sabana africana y después, poco a poco, empezó a sentirse atrapado por sus conversaciones ingeniosas e inteligentes. Por su entrega y su entereza.

Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella durante aquellos años en que le escribió a Candy al _Real Colegio San Pablo_ para informarle que había dejado Londres para ir a África, confiado en que la amistad con Terry no sólo iba a quedarse en eso y que él la cuidaría. No había tomado conciencia de la forma en que Madeleine estaba siempre ocupando su pensamiento hasta que en aquella carta le había contado a Candy sobre esa enfermera voluntariosa y valiente, y de lo entusiasta que era casi sin darse cuenta, como si hablar de ella fuera tan natural como respirar. Sorprendido consigo mismo al ver lo transparente que empezaba a ser en aquellas líneas, había cortado abruptamente la mención de Maddy sin siquiera escribir su nombre. Tampoco podía decirle muchas cosas a Candy... cada vez se acercaba más la fecha en que debía volver a América para tomar totalmente las riendas de los negocios de los Andley y no quería ser descuidado y que Candy se diera cuenta de quién era realmente. Todavía no era tiempo. No quería que Candy cambiara ese enorme cariño de amiga que sentía por él, a un impersonal agradecimiento hacia el Tío Abuelo William, sobre todo porque Albert estaba en una época de su vida donde dudaba de si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas en el papel que jugaba dentro del clan Andley.

Albert no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Madeleine Russell hasta que había vencido sus indecisiones respecto a la responsabilidad con su familia, y para entonces ya estaba a bordo de un tren italiano que lo llevaría hasta Francia para regresar a Chicago. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y la necesitaba. De cuanto la amaba. Pero luego la mente se le puso en blanco – estruendos, humo, dolor y confusión - y cuando meses después finalmente volvió su memoria, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Albert ya era otro hombre en Chicago con una poderosa familia que le exigía su tiempo y su responsabilidad, con el deber de ser el soporte de los suyos tras la muerte de Alistair Cornwell, de tomar el poder después del decaimiento de Elroy Andley y con la consigna de cuidar ahora más que nunca a aquella muchachita que era su hija adoptiva y que, al mismo tiempo, le era tan querida como si fuera su propia hermana. Era ya un hombre lleno de responsabilidades y compromisos, que lo asaltaron inmediatamente en cuanto la bruma de su amnesia se disipó.

Sin embargo, con los recuerdos, la huella de Madeleine volvió a su corazón. La añoranza por el batir de sus pestañas y la fuerza que emanaba de su alma. Y usó todos los recursos de los Andley para encontrarla con la intención de por fin confesarle su amor del que nunca antes le dijo nada, e invitarla a formar parte de su vida. No le fue difícil localizarla: Madeleine trabajaba incansablemente en un París convulso por la Gran Guerra, aunque sin embargo, también lamentablemente encontró que estaba comprometida para casarse con un militar francés. Albert entendió entonces por qué ella nunca le escribió. Creyó que jamás había podido tocar su corazón, y que contra eso no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

El día que recibió el informe de las pesquisas sobre la vida de Maddy, Albert lo leyó con el alma llena de nostalgia en el mirador de Lakewood, momentos antes de que Candy entrara para rogarle que anulara su compromiso forzoso con Neil Legan. Con aquello había llegado el momento de las revelaciones, y ese día no hubo tiempo para nada más que el cariño entre él y su protegida. Se le precipitaron miles de sentimientos que, junto con la evidente indiferencia de Maddy, llevaron a Albert a volcarse inmediatamente en proteger a Candy tanto como ella misma lo había cuidado a él, porque ahora era Candy quien estaba vulnerable y lastimada. A aceptar la inevitabilidad de su destino imposible con Maddy y dedicarse a olvidar.

Cómo él mismo diría años más tarde, era un hombre que conocía sus debilidades y sabía salir de ellas. Viajar le ayudó mucho, aunque siempre se sorprendiera buscando los ojos de Madeleine Russell por todas partes.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La primavera hacía resurgir el increíble ajetreo de una ciudad tan pujante como Chicago. Los días empezaban a ser más largos y los aromas del ambiente eran muy diferentes: más cálidos y sugerentes del despertar de la vida, tras el adormecimiento del invierno. Albert había escogido el principio de esa época para regresar a Chicago, con la firme convicción de que la vida seguía y de que había hecho lo correcto… aún a pesar de que su decisión no había sido absolutamente nada fácil y de que le había herido el corazón. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la sensación de sosiego que le daba saber que dos personas que le eran tan queridas fueran felices realmente no era un lugar común, como podría parecer, sino una verdad incuestionable de su vida. Recibió las cartas donde ambos le informaban que estaban juntos y se habían desposado, y el alivio de un hecho ya consumado lo liberó de mucha de la carga que la duda y la incertidumbre le ahogaban en el alma. Cierto, era humano y como tal, nada humano le era ajeno. Había sentido desesperanza, celos, incluso ira. Pero con el correr de los meses las intensas emociones se habían aquietado y le habían permitido tomar totalmente el control sobre sí mismo, aunque su alma todavía estuviera lastimada y dolida.

Al regresar a Chicago a ocuparse de los múltiples negocios que había dejado pendientes, se sorprendió de que todo estuviera relativamente en orden y funcionara con la eficiencia de una máquina bien engrasada. Archibald Cornwell había resultado ser un verdadero talento para ocuparse prácticamente de todo el papeleo – con el apoyo del siempre fiel George Johnson– y lo que Albert imaginaba que sería un caos administrativo, realmente fluía sin apenas ninguna traba. Eran tiempos estables para los negocios de los Andley. Albert pensó que quizá había llegado el momento de crecer aún más, combinando su más grande pasión con la gran responsabilidad encomendada por sus ancestros. Él era un hombre ambicioso, pero sus ambiciones no eran precisamente económicas. Deseaba intensamente ayudar al mejoramiento de su entorno y últimamente se le había ocurrido explorar nuevos negocios y que los Consorcios Andley incursionaran en el desarrollo de astilleros en Sudáfrica, que él se encargaría personalmente de supervisar por un par de años. Eso le permitiría regresar a una tierra que le era tan querida para distribuir un poco de riqueza y mejorar sus condiciones de vida, al mismo tiempo que le permitiría hacer nuevamente uno de sus viajes más australes. La idea cada vez lo seducía más.

Adicional a su regresar a los negocios, volver a Chicago fue también regresar a la compañía de Madeleine Russell que tanto lo confortaba. Le había escrito varias veces desde su exilio auto-impuesto y había encontrado en su respuesta epistolar el aliento y la camaradería de antaño. No las mismas emociones que habían nacido en África, pero sí cariño de amigos y contención. Su presencia - aunque fueran sólo cartas a la distancia - poco a poco le apaciguaba el alma. Cuando regresó a la ciudad, empezó la costumbre de invitarla a salir al menos una vez a la semana y, a medida que transcurrían los días, las invitaciones poco a poco se hicieron más frecuentes.

Para Maddy no fue fácil aceptarlas al principio. Recordaba cómo hacía poco más de siete años había puesto todo su empeño en olvidarlo, sabiéndose no correspondida. Pero inexplicablemente, aquel sentimiento que al principio le había parecido tan banal y fácil de superar, se había incrustado indeleble en su corazón. Aunque se ocupaba intensamente de su trabajo y había momentos de felicidad, el recuerdo de aquel impetuoso amor por Albert nunca la dejó en paz. La acompañó a tantos lugares como la misma cofia de enfermera que siempre llevaba a uno u otro lugar. Incluso aceptó los cortejos de un par de enamorados intentando encontrar nuevamente el amor, siempre sin éxito... aunque con el tiempo logró sofocar aquel sentimiento que juzgaba inútil. Cuando la vida la llevó a Chicago y encontró a Albert comprometido con Candy White, se felicitó pírricamente por haber decidido olvidarlo. Pero ahora allí estaba él otra vez, invitándola a pasear para charlar a solas y observar los atardeceres de la ciudad. Casi era cómo volver a los tiempos de África.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su reticencia, el regreso de Albert la llenó de una desbordante alegría y, cuando finalmente venció sus temores y aceptó sus invitaciones, los paseos a su lado se convirtieron casi inmediatamente en lo más agradable y esperado de sus semanas. Luego, de sus días. Era tan fácil y divertido hablar con él. Era tan fácil perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos azules... Aquel sentimiento que otrora había intentado ahogar enterrándolo como una espina profunda dentro su alma, brotaba ahora cálida y renovadamente, invicto ante aquellas heridas. Ella no podía evitarlo, por más que le advertía a su corazón que tuviera cuidado. Tenía tanto miedo de amarlo otra vez...

Uno de aquellos días de paseos a su lado, Albert se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándose realmente muy impaciente por ir a verla. Empezaba a preguntarse cuáles nuevas anécdotas tenía preparadas para compartirle en la siguiente cita que tenían planeada, cómo le sentaría el raso de su vestido en la curva de su brevísima cintura y en el misterio de que su risa le fuera tan agradable como el arrullo de un ave. Muy suavemente, podía reconocer en estas nuevas sensaciones el mismo sabor de aquellos sentimientos que habían nacido tímidamente en África. Para principios del otoño, se veían prácticamente todos los días.

Y un día de esos, la inesperada convicción de que Madeleine le importaba tanto o más que Candy lo despertó con el mazazo de su contundencia. Cauteloso, se preguntó si no se estaba construyendo espejismos para sentir que la había olvidado. Realmente, no era un hombre al que le gustara mentirse a sí mismo, aunque en un tiempo de debilidad esa férrea convicción se había trastocado. Pero decidió que esta vez no sucedería lo mismo, por lo que sólo le quedaba una forma de averiguarlo: ir directamente con Maddy para hablarle de su amor - pasado y presente - y descubrir si había una oportunidad para ellos. Recordó la forma en que ella se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, cómo sonreía coqueta ante sus galanteos y la sonrisa franca que le iluminaba el rostro en cuanto lo veía... ¿Habría algo allí? ¿Sería posible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?

Una tarde que paseaban junto al lago del Parque Nacional de Chicago después de charlar animadamente en una cafetería, Albert sintió que había llegado el momento. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, con aquel coqueto sombrero que sabía usar tan bien para ocultarle enigmáticamente su mirada y con las mejillas encendidas por el aire que soplaba, cada vez más frío. La vista de ambos se perdió en la extensión de las tranquilas aguas del lago, que les transmitía la misma paz serena que compartían en otros tiempos frente a la sabana africana.

\- Me gustaría regresar a África - dijo de pronto, Albert - Quedaron tantas cosas pendientes de hacer por allá…

\- A mí también me gustaría mucho – coincidió ella - Todavía se necesita de tanta ayuda. He decidido que algún día volveré. - le respondió Maddy, resueltamente.

Albert la miró, agradablemente sorprendido de que ella tuviera sus mismos sueños. De repente, la idea de volver a África tenía ahora un nuevo aliciente muy poderoso.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le propuso él.

\- ¿Necesitas una enfermera? – bromeó ella pero, en cuanto recordó que Candy también era una de ellas, lamentó haberlo dicho.

Sin embargo, él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Te necesito a ti – declaró Albert, contundente.

Ella lo miró incrédula suponiendo que al igual que ella, él sólo bromeaba... ¿o no? Levantó las cejas. Ojalá y no.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Él la miró profundamente. Había llegado el momento del que no había sido posible varios años atrás. Un momento que le estremecía el alma de pura expectación.

\- Siempre me has parecido una mujer extraordinaria, Maddy - le dijo, muy suavemente - ¿Sabes? Estuve muy enamorado de tí cuando trabajábamos juntos en África.

Ella palideció. _"¿Estuve?"._ Por Dios, ¿cuándo? Jamás le había dicho nada. ¿Nunca se había dado cuenta de la forma en que ella temblaba ante él en aquel entonces... la forma en que incluso temblaba ahora? Le parecía tan increíble lo que escuchaba ahora, después de haber pedido todas las esperanzas.

\- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, nerviosa y también expectante - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Apenas puedo creerlo.

\- No te lo dije porque cuando me di cuenta, ya me había ido de tu lado… - le explicó él - Y luego sucedió lo del accidente, mi amnesia y toda esa historia que ya conoces. Cuando por fin recordé, moví todos mis recursos para que te localizaran con la intención de buscarte… para ese entonces me informaron que ya estabas en París, sin haberme escrito jamás.

Sí, ella recordaba el porqué nunca le había escrito. Al parecer, por lo que escuchaba ahora, obedeciendo a las razones equivocadas.

\- Ibas a casarte con otro hombre. Un militar francés. Adrien Broussard si la memoria no me falla - prosiguió diciéndole Albert, pretendiendo que pareciera un dato incidental, pero lo cierto es que jamás habría olvidado aquel nombre.

Al oír el nombre de su antiguo prometido Madeleine bajó la vista, realmente muy herida con su recuerdo. Pero no por las circunstancias que Albert imaginaba.

\- Era un muy buen hombre... que dio su preciosa vida por los ideales equivocados. Excepto por la defensa del propio hogar y de la familia, no hubo nada digno en aquella guerra brutal... – respondió Maddy llena de sombría añoranza - Adrien llegó muy herido a mi hospital, con una fisura en el cráneo. Duró muchos días debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Le hubiera prometido cualquier cosa para que hubiera vivido sólo un día más.

Albert recordó a Stear, que lamentablemente podría haber pasado por algo así. En lo triste que fue que aquel sobrino tan generoso hubiera ofrendado su vida en una guerra ajena y mezquina, porque aquella contienda no se había peleado precisamente por indignación ante las injusticias. Luego, reparó en la última frase de Maddy.

\- ¿Le hubieras prometido cualquier cosa? – le preguntó, intrigado.

\- Sí. Incluso me dio un anillo que creo perteneció a su madre, o al menos eso decía él – ella casi sonrió, recordando el cariño conmovedor de aquel hombre que había creído enamorarse de ella cuando la vida se le escapaba inevitable de entre las manos – Y parecía que la esperanza de que algún día nos casaríamos lo mantuvo vivo algunos días más. Pero al final ya ni siquiera me reconocía – Maddy encogió los hombros.

\- ¿No estabas enamorada de él?

\- Apenas si lo conocí.

Madeleine recordó realmente con gran dolor a muchos de los pacientes lacerados y agónicos que desfilaban por su hospital en París, transferidos desde el Frente Occidental. En cómo algunos estaban tan heridos física y espiritualmente que cualquier palabra de bondad y de cariño les parecía un bálsamo tan indispensable como el mismo aire.

\- Llegó a mi hospital, se enamoró de mí en tres días y a la mañana siguiente ya me había pedido que aceptara su anillo – siguió contándole ella – Parecía que sabía que todo debía ser apresurado porque la vida se le escurría entre los dedos.

Recordando aquello, Madeleine no podía creer que un gesto de generosidad con aquel hombre moribundo le hubiera costado tanto. Albert también apenas si podía creerlo, que al destino le gustara tanto jugar con ellos.

\- Tuviste muy malos informantes, Albert... - sentenció ella sugerente mientras bajaba las pestañas coqueta bajo el ala de su sombrero, y luego se alejó de él para caminar todavía más cerca del lago que brillaba destellante bajo el sol de la tarde. Observó el horizonte en silencio, preguntándose qué habría pasado si no hubiera habido aquella confusión. Después de un par de minutos, Albert se puso a su lado y compartió la contemplación de la naturaleza en silencio mientras a ella la envolvía la calidez y el embrujo de su aroma, que le acariciaba el alma.

Y justo en ese mismo momento, Madeleine sintió que no podía esperar más. Que necesitaba saberlo todo.

– ¿Todavía la amas, Albert? – le preguntó sin más rodeos, impaciente. No había ninguna necesidad de decir a quien se refería.

Después de unos segundos él se volvió a mirarla, aceptando por fin totalmente la respuesta que había descubierto desde hacía algunos días. Vio los ojos verdes de Madeleine que parecían suplicar, aunque ella intentara que no se traslucieran sus emociones. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Candy. Esos ojos de Madeleine que inconscientemente él había buscado en los ojos de Candy.

– Candy y yo estamos unidos por un lazo invisible – la mirada de Albert se desvió y se perdió otra vez en la lejanía - Me dí cuenta de que estamos destinados a amarnos siempre...

Madeleine lo escuchaba con un hueco en el estómago, los ojos estuvieron a punto de llenársele de lágrimas pero las contuvo de la forma en que estaba tan acostumbrada. Ella se había metido voluntariamente a esto, se regañó. Ella había dejado que su amor por él creciera otra vez tanto o incluso más que la primera vez, y aquí venía el golpe de evidente realidad que ella, tontamente enamorada y optimista, se había negado a ver. Otra vez no le quedaría otra cosa más que hacer, que reconstruir nuevamente su corazón penosamente desde cero.

– Amarnos siempre, de cualquier manera... – siguió diciendo Albert – Pero si el amor no puede ser de una forma, se transforma en otra... – se volvió a mirarla nuevamente, quería ser totalmente sincero y quería que ella lo viera en sus ojos – Nunca podré dejar de quererla. Pero ahora es de forma distinta.

Madeleine lo miraba impertérrita, preguntándose que quería decir con eso. ¿Porqué no le respondía, por Dios? Un sí o un no, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía interpretar sus palabras. Albert caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, observando el temblor nervioso de su labio inferior y luego se perdió en la fascinación de su mirada de gema.

– Maddy, te amo a tí – le confesó tiernamente, con un susurro – Quiero que intentemos lo nuestro.

 _"Intentemos..."_ Madeleine escuchó esa palabra, y lo primero que pensó fue si le bastaba con un intento. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que se conformaba. Pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se lo agradeció. No quería mentiras, no quería falsas esperanzas, no quería promesas vanas... y Albert la conocía muy bien para saberlo, y eso justamente es lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Su corazón envuelto en la pura verdad.

Además, lo realmente importante es que antes de todo le había dicho: _"Te amo a ti"_ y eso extinguió cualquier temor que pudiera albergar en su alma para entregarle su corazón. Ella tenía tanto miedo de amarlo otra vez... y allí estaba, amándolo de todas maneras.

\- Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia. Formalmente y todo eso que tanto nos gusta – bromeó él para tranquilizarla, con la mirada sonriente.

Ella se derritió bajo su tono cómplice. Ése era el hombre que siempre había amado.

\- Sí, Albert… – aceptó con la voz entrecortada. Tenía el corazón henchido de esperanza y emoción. Quería sonreír y saltar de felicidad, pero lo intenso de su emoción la paralizó en su sitio con una sonrisa apenas floreciente que poco a poco se iba intensificando al ver que él también empezaba a sonreírle.

– Y quiero besarte – él levantó suavemente su rostro, acariciándoselo con la mirada.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! Iba a besarla ¿Cuántas veces y durante cuánto tiempo había soñado con escuchar eso? ¡Sí, sí! Se lo gritó con la mirada. Sintió que perdía la compostura y se comportaba como una chiquilla esperanzada. Valía la pena perder la cordura por uno solo de sus besos... había valido la pena cada día de espera.

Maddy cerró los ojos y sus labios esperaron impacientes, hasta que sintió los de Albert sobre los suyos robándole el aliento. Él la besó muy suavemente al principio, pero luego sus labios abrieron los de ella, mezclándose sus sabores por primera vez en una sensación embriagadora que obnubiló los pensamientos de ambos y borró el mundo a su alrededor. En un resquicio de lucidez que le quedaba, Albert recordó que Candy jamás había respondido a su vehemencia. Que no había descubierto en ella la plenitud de entregarse con un beso y sentirse correspondido. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque para Albert esto era el amor: una mujer trémula entre sus brazos, entregándose totalmente a pesar de las endebles promesas. Dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Esa mujer maravillosa que se le entregaba toda... y que también… que ¿también?

Albert le enmarcó suavemente su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y se separó de sus labios lentamente, mirando la expresión soñadora de sus ojos cerrados y la forma en que su boca parecía volverse más carnosa bajo su beso.

\- ¿Y tú, no tienes algo que decirme? –le susurró, expectante.

Ella abrió sus ojos para perderlos en el encendido fulgor de su mirada azul cobalto.

\- Sí, Albert... – le respondió Madeleine arrobada, desoyendo resueltamente sus propios consejos de prudencia- Que te amo… te he amado durante mucho tiempo. Y que cada minuto que estamos juntos me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Él observó la plenitud de su mirada límpida bajo el batir de sus pestañas, y aquella sonrisa única que le hacía un hoyuelo en la mejilla - uno sólo - cuya visión empezaba a despertar en él deseos primigeniamente naturales.

\- Entonces lamento la interrupción – dijo él divertido, y también sorprendido de cuánto deseaba dejar de lado las palabras por el momento - Sigamos con nuestro asunto…

Y la besó nuevamente, comprendiendo sin duda alguna que esta vez no se engañaba a sí mismo, entregándose en un abrazo plenamente correspondido con la mujer que lo tocó y le sanó el alma, quitándole la desdicha y llenándosela de nuevos milagros.

Pocos días después envió una carta a Candy y Terry, invitándolos a Chicago. Ya era hora de exponer sus corazones.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La llegada de la Sra. Candy Grandchester y su familia al Hogar de Pony fue todo un acontecimiento que causó gran algarabía. La Hermana María y la Srita. Pony no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción y alegría, sobre todo porque ya la edad les estaba ablandando el alma y estaban cada vez más sensibles. Abrazaron a Candy con todo el amor del mundo, y recibieron a Terry con una calidez desbordante que hizo que él inmediatamente se sintiera como en casa. Las dos señoras recordaban perfectamente cuando recibieron a aquel elegante joven allí mismo, hacía poco más de siete años atrás, y el cariño infinito con que él les habló de Candy, aunque entonces pretendiera un tono casual e indiferente. Era realmente todo un milagro verlos ahora, juntos y felices, y que aquel llamado que Candy hizo años atrás al regresar precipitadamente desde Londres - y que entonces sólo recibió el sonido del silencioso eco de las vacías habitaciones de madera del Hogar -por fin hubiera tenido su respuesta.

Por supuesto, la alegría fue aún mayor cuando se enteraron de su embarazo. Inmediatamente usaron parte de las provisiones que los recién llegados habían traído para el Hogar e improvisaron una celebración al aire libre aprovechando que, aunque estaban a mediados del otoño, todavía el clima del mediodía era muy agradable para organizar un banquete que los chiquillos siempre festejaban. A Candy le encantaba aquel bullicio imposible y ayudar en la preparación de los alimentos para tan animada tropa, a pesar de sus evidentes limitaciones en la cocina. Para animarse se dijo que no importaba, una maravillosa compañía como la que se daba en esa ocasión era el mejor sazonador para cualquier festín.

Mientras ponían la mesa, Candy observó en la distancia a Terry que acompañaba a Robin, ocupado en entretener a los pequeños bajo la sombra del Padre Árbol. Por un momento, Candy fue la más sorprendida por aquello. Ver a Terry, aquel hombre que todo mundo creía de mirada indescifrable... el hombre que siempre salía serio en las fotos, verlo hacer cosquillas a un bebé y extasiarse con su sonrisa, dejarse hacer por los niños un poco más grandes y jugar como un chiquillo con los mayores la llenó de una agradable sorpresa y ternura. No era de extrañar, recordando lo bien que se llevaba con Robin. No era de extrañar, sabiendo que aquel hombre había perdido casi toda su infancia y que cada vez que estaba con niños podía recuperar una parte de ella, dejando caer la careta que solía llevar puesta. Porque él sabía que ante los niños - que veían lo esencial, lo que se ve con el corazón - no hacía ninguna falta ponérsela.

La comida fue todo un éxito y para Terry fue toda una revelación. Nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan cómodo entre tanta algarabía y travesuras, tan descansado al perder su vista en la majestuosidad nevada de las montañas de Indiana y tan enamorado al ver a Candy en un ambiente que le era tan querido y natural, seducido por la forma en que su sonrisa era más plena en esta su tierra, como si de alguna forma estar allí le llenara los pozos de su alma. Agradeció enormemente a aquellas dos buenas señoras haber criado con tanto cariño a un ser tan excepcional y hacerlo sentirse a él mismo tan reconfortado entre todo aquel cariño. La humildad de todo aquello lo hacía apreciarlo doblemente, pues realmente sabía lo mucho que les costaba tanta generosidad que prodigaban sin límites. Ahora entendía mejor dónde había aprendido Candy la nobleza de su carácter, en el amor de esa familia nada convencional.

Se quedaron un par de noches en el Hogar, dónde ella y él durmieron muy apretados en una pequeña habitación apenas acondicionada con precipitación, en una todavía más pequeña cama, ante el calor de una vieja estufa de crujiente crepitar que los iluminaba tenuemente con su tono rojizo y bajo una ventana tras la que brillaba eterno un cielo límpido cuajado de estrellas. En la habitación más grande del Hogar, Robin vivió una de las mejores noches de su infancia al compartir, entusiasmado y feliz, la cama y los sueños con tantos compañeros de juegos. Aunque sabía que algunos de ellos algunas veces estaban tristes por no tener un papá y una mamá, trató inocentemente de animarlos diciéndoles que las mamás más buenas a veces tardaban un poco en llegar, como había pasado con él.

La mañana del último día de su visita, Candy recibió una muy agradable sorpresa. Tom Steve se había enterado de su llegada, y había adelantado la fecha de su viaje mensual al Hogar sólo para encontrarla y darse un abrazo tanto tiempo guardado. Candy le presentó orgullosamente a su esposo, y por un momento Tom recordó cuando muchos años atrás Candy le presentó al buen chico de Anthony y lo agradable que había resultado su convivencia con él, a pesar de los recelos del propio Tom contra su clase social. Esperaba que la convivencia fuera todavía mejor con el ahora esposo de Candy, aunque a primera vista éste hombre parecía más arrogante. Pero a Tom no le quedó ninguna duda de que se trataba de un buen tipo cuando Terry se ofreció, no sólo a ayudarle a descargar la carreta de provisiones para el Hogar, sino que aprovechó un momento en que ellos estaban solos para pedirle que aceptara el apoyo económico que le enviaría habitualmente para que lo invirtiera en el Hogar, sin que nadie se enterara de que él lo aportaría. Terry sentía que debía regresar de alguna forma tantos regalos recibidos de este lugar maravilloso. Para Tom fue toda una sorpresa darse cuenta de que el Hogar de Pony cada vez tenía más benefactores, pero aceptó de muy buena gana su oferta. La ayuda nunca sobraba, y ya Tom había pensado desde algunos meses sugerir a sus madres que contrataron más ayuda para el lugar.

Desde dentro del Hogar, Candy los observaba por la ventana a ambos mientras proseguían con su trabajo. Ver a Terry en vaqueros y en mangas de camisa, ajetreado en labores de campo que ella creía le eran tan ajenas pero que hacía con tanta eficiencia, la llenó de una deliciosa calidez interior que le empezaba en la garganta y le bajaba hasta el corazón. Se ruborizó al saberse la afortunada mujer que tenía siempre a su disposición los besos y el cuerpo de aquel hombre, porque Terry se veía guapísimo. Si ella misma había tenido alguna vez una nube de jovencitos de la casa Pony que algún día habían deseado secretamente casarse con ella cuando crecieran, a Terry le ocurrió prácticamente lo mismo con las niñas casi en cuanto llegó. Candy sonrió enternecida y divertida al darse cuenta, mientras veía a través de la ventana a Terry hablar con las chiquillas que lo rodeaban en la distancia mientras seguía con su faena.

\- No te daría tanta risa si tuvieran diez años más – la incordió traviesamente Tom mientras pasaba a sus espaldas para ir a dejar una caja de vegetales a la cocina. Candy borró su sonrisa y abrió mucho los ojos al sentirse descubierta. ¡Este Tom! ¡Parecía que no había aprendido a respetarla cuando eran chicos! Que no creyera que por ser tan buen hombre iba a perdonarle tal falta de consideración. Bueno. Tal vez sí.

La tarde antes de dejar el Hogar, Candy visitó por última vez al Padre Árbol para susurrarle, poniendo su mejilla contra la rugosidad de su corteza, que ya sería abuelo y también una vez más, paseó por la colina del brazo de Terry admirando ambos desde la cima la silueta del Hogar de Pony, aquel edificio inolvidable en el que ella había empezado el largo camino que terminaba en los brazos del hombre que ahora la acompañaba. La travesía había sido larga y accidentada, pero para Candy no había la menor duda de que habían valido la pena todos y cada uno de los pasos que había dado.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Un día después llegaron en tren a Chicago muy temprano por la mañana. Por la tarde de ese día asistirían a la Mansión Andley a una cena organizada por Albert, así que primero llegaron al hotel donde acostumbraba hospedarse la compañía Stratford en Chicago, y Terry alquiló una suite con tres habitaciones para ocuparla por una semana. Aunque la invitación de Albert incluía que se hospedaran en la Mansión, cuando Terry aceptó venir a Chicago también envió una nota donde le agradecía su oferta de hospedaje pero lo informó que esa sí la declinaría. Candy también lo entendió.

La Sra. Leavitt los alcanzaría a media mañana desde Nueva York, así que Terry debía salir a hacer los arreglos para alquilar un automóvil para poderse trasladar por la ciudad con mayor comodidad e ir a recibirla a la estación de tren. Acordaron que mientras él estuviera fuera con ese asunto, Candy aprovecharía esas horas para satisfacer los grandes deseos que tenía Robin de conocer el Parque Nacional de Chicago y por fin correr por él. Mientras Robin esperaba en la salita de la suite que ella terminara de arreglarse para salir juntos en esa nueva aventura, Candy le daba los últimos toques a su atuendo antes de partir mientras Terry también se preparaba para lo propio. Por un momento ella recordó la última vez que había estado en la ciudad y lo precipitadamente que se había ido entonces, dejando tantas cosas inconclusas. Sobre todo una de ellas, que particularmente sentía que debía tener un desenlace.

\- Ahora que estamos aquí, ¿crees que debería visitar a Elisa uno de estos días? - le preguntó a Terry de pronto.

Él se volvió a verla sorprendido, apenas creyendo que ella hubiera dicho eso.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Candy – le advirtió inmediatamente, con voz cortante.

Ella arqueó las cejas, resintiendo su tono.

\- No tienes por qué decírmelo así.

\- Y tú no tienes por qué comportarte con tantas consideraciones - le devolvió Terry, impertérrito - Elisa no se las merece en lo absoluto, y por fin recibe lo que bien merecido se tiene. Fue muy despiadada. No sólo te causó daño a ti sino que arrastró con su odio a todo el que se le puso enfrente - la mirada de él se endureció - No puedes minimizar el dolor de toda esa gente pretendiendo que no hay vileza allá afuera, Candy. Hay que respetar también su necesidad de justicia.

Candy lo miró airada, sintiéndose incomprendida, y salió de la habitación en silencio y sin mirar atrás, realmente molesta. Terry era a veces tan tajante con sus juicios, un testarudo que no entendía y que siempre iría por la vida desconfiando de todo y de todos... ¡Cada momento en que recordaba sus palabras se ponía furiosa! Tanto que apenas disfrutó el breve paseo junto a Robin por el Parque Nacional. Cuando por fin volvió al hotel un par de horas más tarde todavía seguía estando molesta, pero una incómoda sensación de desamparo le llenaba el alma. Odiaba estar enojada con Terry. Odiaba la forma en que nuevamente volvía a sentirse huérfana sin él, y cómo esa sensación horrible la ponía de mal humor. Evidentemente él se sentía igual, pues de regreso a su habitación la recibió con una rosa roja como ofrenda de paz y una disculpa por comportarse tan bruscamente… a la par que Candy también cedió en aceptar lo irracional de sus propias intenciones, sin lanzar ni un mohín. No soportaban estar sin conciliarse, y volver uno a los brazos del otro después de aquellos encontronazos era todo un bálsamo. Para ambos, el primer beso de reconciliación después de una pelea tenía un sabor diferente a todos los demás que se daban: sabía a saciedad, a aceptación y a reencuentro. Y aunque a ninguno de ellos les gustaba la sensación asfixiante de saberse enfadados, bueno, pues con tales temperamentos alguna desavenencia era inevitable.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día, para Candy fue una muy feliz coincidencia que llegaran casi al mismo tiempo que los Cornwell a la Mansión Andley. Se alegró muchísimo de ver nuevamente a Anny, a Archie, a Katie… y ahora por fin al pequeño Stear dar sus primeros pasos de la mano de su hermanita, y saber que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo solo. Después de darle un gran abrazo y un beso a todos en la mejilla, tomó en sus brazos al pequeño y mientras Robin le mostraba uno de sus juguetes a Katie, ambas damas entraron a la Mansión Andley rodeada de sus familias y hablando de lo felices que estaban por verse nuevamente. Tras ellas quedaron Terry y Archie, quienes se saludaron lejana pero educadamente y luego de toda aquella alharaca se quedaron en silencio tras la tropa que entró a la casona.

Terry ya había intuido el momento incómodo que iba a ser esta visita para él. No deseaba perturbar a Candy, pero obviamente él y Archibald Cornwell nunca pudieron ser amigos, así que no se le ocurría nada más de que hablar con él que de banalidades, cosa que odiaba hacer y no estaba dispuesto. Archie tampoco estaba cómodo con aquella situación. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Candy, siempre le había parecido que Terry era un arrogante y un engreído y nunca entendió lo que ella veía en él. Y cuando se dió cuenta de lo que Candy sufría por él, su opinón del otrora aristócrata no mejoró precisamente. Pero había ayudado a Anny cuando estaba por tener a su bebé. Y respecto a Candy, ya lo había adivinado Stear años atrás, con su siempre certera y sabia intuición: _"_ _Lo que no podemos hacer, ese duque sí puede"._ Y efectivamente, ahora Candy sonreía como nunca antes... así que… bueno…tal vez...

– ¿La haces feliz, Grandchester? – le preguntó Archie repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio incómodo de una forma casi agresiva, que en otros tiempos habría hecho tensar a Terry. Pero ahora el actor se limitó a desviar la cabeza para que Archie no viera su sonrisa autosuficiente mientras pensaba: "No tienes idea de cuánto, Cornwell", quiso contestarle. Pero por consideración a Candy, borró su sonrisa cuando se volvió para responderle simplemente:

– Tanto como ella se lo merece.

Archie se detuvo un poco, espirando aligerado al oír su respuesta.

– Entonces tú y yo finalmente podremos ser amigos – le dijo levantando las cejas, mientras con una mano palmeó su espalda y con la otra lo invitaba a pasar a la mansión tras las damas. Terry se relajó. Archibald Cornwell no era un mal tipo cuando se preocupaba tanto por el bienestar de Candy… Tal vez, finalmente sí podrían ser alguna clase amigos.

Mientras entraba a la Mansión Andley, Terry se sorprendió de encontrarse agradecido porque hubiera tanta gente que velara con semejante cariño por el bienestar de Candy. _Su_ Candy. Esa mujer maravillosa que se le había entregado y que a la vez lo había hecho suyo de una forma única. Sabía que el corazón de Candy era enorme y densamente poblado, pero Terry cada día se acostumbraba más a no dudar del puesto que sólo él ocupaba en ella.

Sin embargo cuando alcanzaron a sus esposas en el saloncito de recepción a Terry se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca y le inició un conocido hormigueo en la cabeza que siempre había sentido justamente antes de perderla: Candy estaba en brazos de Albert Andley. Y sonreía, con esa sonrisa amplia y brillante que él deseaba sólo para él. Terry se quedó de piedra tan sólo por un segundo y luego tomó control sobre sí mismo aun en contra de sus reacciones más viscerales: Candy era su dama, y Albert era todo un caballero. Un caballero y, ante todo, un amigo. Precisamente él, de entre todos los hombres, los había reunido. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ellos con el semblante más relajado.

\- Albert Andley, me da mucho gusto verte nuevamente... - lo dijo sin pizca de ironía, realmente muy contento de verlo, aunque la impresión de ver a su esposa en brazos de su antiguo prometido lo había golpeado como un mazazo inesperado. Candy se separó de Albert y él se volvió hacia Terry, extendiéndole su mano.

Todos en la habitación guardaron un silencio involuntario y expectante. Incluso Candy.

\- Terry Grandchester... - se dieron la mano y luego un abrazo rápido y sonoro, lleno de camaradería. Albert les dio la bienvenida – Es un placer recibirlos en ésta, su casa. Me sorprende que hayan decidido hospedarse en otro lugar.

\- No quisimos importunar.

\- Saben que no. Hubiera sido más fácil ponernos al día.

\- Podemos arreglar eso si me invitas un brandy – le sugirió Terry, dejando en claro que había cosas que debían hablar sin tanto público enfrente. Candy apenas si sonrió mirándolos a ambos y luego se dirigió hacia Annie, que también desviaba la vista, para sentarse a su lado y empezar a iniciar una conversación, como si ver a aquellos dos hombres juntos fuera lo más natural del mundo. Archie se adelantó y se paró junto a ellos.

\- Hola, Archie – lo saludó Albert - ¿Podrías acompañar a Annie y a Candy por unos minutos? Me gustaría hablar con Terry en el despacho. La cena estará lista en una hora más o menos, y todavía esperamos visitas.

Archie miró a su tío, ligeramente resignado ante su petición. Había todavía muchas cosas que poner en claro con Grandchester, y a él le gustaría estar presente para hacerlo. Pero entendía perfectamente que en esta reunión él sobraba así que asintió y fue a reunirse con las dos damas desplegando ante ellas toda su galantería, aprovechando que los niños disfrutarían mejor la tarde jugando al cuidado de una mucama y de la niñera de Annie, con quienes ya habían salido a pasear por el jardín.

Albert guió a Terry hasta su despacho y le ofreció asiento junto con una copa de brandy. Durante el trayecto hablaron de temas cómodamente neutrales como los inconvenientes de la reciente _Ley Seca_ y sobre los tiempos turbulentos que se adivinaban para el futuro de Chicago pero, una vez sentados frente a frente con las copas entre sus manos, la conversación tanto tiempo pospuesta no tenía otra opción sino empezar.

\- Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste – le dijo Terry sin más preámbulos - Candy me lo contó todo.

\- ¿Esta vez sí hablaremos de ella? - le preguntó Albert con un tono travieso en su voz y Terry casi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería: a los largos años que habían intercambiado cartas sin mencionarla siquiera.

\- Tú entenderás ahora porqué no la mencionaba – recordó Terry – la pregunta es por qué no lo hacías tú.

\- Por lo mismo, Terry. Intuía que te dolía hablar de ella... y Candy estaba tan presente en mi vida que no quería sonar jactancioso – Albert tomó un sorbo de su copa – Pero ahora sospecho que tú crees que la situación es precisamente la contraria.

Terry bajó la vista y levantó una ceja, irónico ante la perspicacia de Albert. Luego lo miró de frente para preguntarle.

\- ¿Todavía la amas, Albert?

Entonces él recordó que Madeleine le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta apenas unas semanas atrás. Podía darle la misma respuesta, pero Albert sabía que con Terry habría cosas que serían más fáciles de explicar.

\- Hace seis meses no habría sabido que contestarte – le respondió – Siempre la he querido, y lo sabes. Pero si te refieres a amarla como antes... - Terry escuchaba su respuesta, estoico como una piedra - La respuesta es que no. Mis sentimientos han cambiado.

Terry suspiró, prácticamente de forma imperceptible, pero Albert se dio cuenta. Se preguntó si este momento había sido más tenso para él mismo, o para su amigo. Y también se preguntó si la calma volvería entre ellos. Era toda una sorpresa en lo que finalmente había terminado aquella tormenta que cada uno traía en sus corazones.

\- Ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti - le dijo Terry, " _y yo también_ " pensó, pero eso no lo dijo. Jamás podría decírselo. Pero intuyó que, de alguna forma, Albert lo sabía.

\- No tenía porqué... - apuntó Albert, con gesto grave - Ambos me subestimaron, Terry, y es lo único que tengo que reclamarles.

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó, admitiendo silenciosamente su error.

\- Tienes razón Albert, te ofrezco una disculpa... - dijo finalmente el actor después de unos segundos, en unas palabras que le costó toda una voluntad que salieran de sus labios. Terry Grandchester muy raramente presentaba sus disculpas... generalmente se tragaba sus errores y seguía adelante asumiendo todas sus consecuencias impertérrito, aunque esas consecuencias destrozaran su mundo como elefante en cristalería. Todavía le costaba muchísimo doblegar su orgullo... Excepto con la gente que le era realmente importante, e indudablemente Albert Andley era una de esas personas.

\- Ya está olvidado. A decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros se comportó muy cuerdamente en ese entonces… - le dijo Albert, y ambos coincidieron con la certeza de esas palabras - Además, para entenderse están los amigos. Aunque bueno, ya no sólo somos amigos... ahora somos familia - intentó sonreír apenas, para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Terry entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Es un honor que me consideres así - le dijo sinceramente.

\- El honor es mutuo, Terry. Sé que cuidarás de Candy, que ambos se merecen y cuanto se necesitan. Sólo recuerden que yo estaré para ustedes tanto como sé que ustedes lo estarán para mí.

Terry relajó los hombros, agradeciendo profundamente la entereza y consideración de Albert. Sabía que para él había sido más difícil que para nadie.

\- Lo que finalmente ha sido toda una sorpresa es terminar emparentados con lo más alto de la aristocracia inglesa – apuntó Albert siguiendo con la intención de restarle gravedad al momento, dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa. Poco a poco sentía que el ambiente entre los dos se relajaba.

\- Bueno, tendrán que conformarse con alguien menos encumbrado... - apuntó sin embargo el actor, divertido - Nunca seré un Duque

Y para Terry fue todo un alivio sentir que poco a poco podía volver aquella camaradería de antaño. Con el tiempo. Sin forzar las cosas.

\- Sé que renunciaste al ducado, Terry. Pero veo que también decidiste no usar el título de Lord.

\- Solo me estorbaría. Todo mundo se fijaría en él y no en mi trabajo – Terry recordó que, exceptuando la Villa de Escocia, su renuncia había sido total. Tenía otras prioridades y su medio hermano Harold finalmente era un Duque más que correcto – Además, no creo que a Candy le agrade mucho ser conocida como Lady Terruce Grandchester.

\- Pensé que no se podía renunciar a un título que te viene por nacimiento. – apuntó Albert.

\- Ya ves que sí - dijo Terry simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento, Albert vio en el ejemplo de Terry la puerta abierta para sus nuevos proyectos. Volvería a África a desarrollar su trabajo en la construcción de astilleros y armadores, diversificando los negocios de su familia y satisfaciendo la necesidad de regresar a una tierra tan querida. Doblar y romper un poco las reglas. Era el privilegio de la libertad que finalmente habían conquistado.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, y Albert respondió con un "Adelante" pensando que se trataba de alguien del servicio de la casa. No obstante, para ambos hombres fue realmente toda una sorpresa ver aparecer tras aquella puerta el gesto cauteloso de Candy, y después que ella entrara un poco más resuelta, intentado desplegar una sonrisa en el rostro. Esperaba no haber llegado en un mal momento.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - aventuró ella con cuidado.

\- Todo está bien - le respondió Terry, intrigado por su presencia.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia Albert para anunciarle, muy suavemente, como disculpándose por la interrupción.

\- Camilla y Jason Maxwell han llegado. Madeleine los acompaña. Creo que es a ellos a quien estamos esperando.

Albert no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió ampliamente desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Había muchas cosas que arreglar y muchas noticias que dar esta tarde.

\- Gracias, Candy. Aunque todavía esperamos a alguien más.

Obviamente, Candy no sólo estaba allí para dar a conocer la llegada de más invitados. Lo cierto es que quería enterarse de lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa habitación, y si continuaba sin involucrarse iba a quedarse sin dedos. Estaba impaciente y necesitaba saber que todo se arreglaría. Y de pronto Terry se puso de pie para sorpresa de todos, incluso de él mismo.

\- Por lo pronto, me dará mucho gusto saludar a Jason y a las dos damas que lo acompañan - dijo circunstancialmente como si fuera algo que él estuviera esperando, y luego caminó hacia su esposa. Le dio un breve beso en la frente, antes de volverse a ver a Albert - Ahora los dejo. Tienen cosas de que hablar.

Candy se volvió a verlo, asombrada de que fuera precisamente él quien lo sugiriera. Ciertamente había cosas que Albert y ella tenían que hablar a solas, pero conocía muy bien la actitud posesiva y protectora de Terry y creyó que sería ella quien tendría que proponérselo a su esposo en privado, e incluso tratar de convencerlo. O tal vez que Albert se lo recordaría. La actitud de Terry fue toda una interrogante, pero se lo agradeció con la mirada.

El actor salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Dentro de la habitación, Candy y Albert se quedaron frente a frente, en silencio por unos segundos. Él recordó cómo minutos antes ella se había lanzado instintivamente a sus brazos al reencontrarse finalmente después de tanto tiempo e indecisiones, pero ahora la percibía lejana. Lejana y esquiva.

\- Candy… - susurró él, enternecido - Me siento muy feliz de verte nuevamente. Sobre todo tan dichosa.

\- Albert… - murmuró ella, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose mal por sus errores pasados para con él - Yo también tenía tantas ganas de saber de ti. De saber cómo estás.

\- Terry me dice que has estado muy preocupada por mí.

\- Yo… sí. Sabes que sí - se volvió a verlo, armándose de valor. Recordando lo fácil que era hablar con él y abrirle su corazón. Así que lo hizo de repente, sin apenas darse cuenta que usaba una de las maneras desbocadas de Terry, diciéndole a bocajarro - ¡Albert! Nunca quise ofenderte, y mucho menos lastimarte. Tú me conoces.

Él se sorprendió por su impetuosa declaración. Se daba cuenta de que, como ocurría en algunas parejas, entre los Grandchester uno absorbía ciertos comportamientos y actitudes del otro, y viceversa. Así que también con ella llegaba pronto el momento de sincerarse.

\- Pero tal pareciera que tú no me conoces a mí –apuntó entonces, gravemente al sentirla tan lejana - ¿En verdad crees que te hubiera querido a mi lado sin que me amaras? ¿Queriendo a Terry?

La intensidad de sus palabras la desarmó. Se había portado tan mal con él.

\- Yo no sabía cuánto lo amaba… - musitó ella apenas, bajando la vista.

\- Pues tú y él debieron ser los únicos, porque todo mundo se daba cuenta. Incluso yo, aunque trataba de engañarme - le dijo Albert, más apaciguado - No fue fácil, Candy… pero pudo serlo un poco más si hubieras sido sincera desde el principio.

\- Albert… - no sabía que decirle. Sabía que merecía aquella reprimenda.

\- No sigas ahora en la equivocación de hacer más grande el espacio entre nosotros - le pidió Albert entonces - Entre nosotros podrá haber errores, pero jamás falta de cariño. ¿Recuerdas las cartas que me escribiste, cuando ya me llamabas Bert? Desde entonces supe que no habría adioses entre nosotros. Por ninguna causa. Jamás dejarás de ser la hermana de mi corazón, y siempre estaré allí para ti, aunque amemos a otras personas – la tomó de la barbilla – Y sé que tú también siempre me llevarás en el corazón. Aunque entiendo que, evidentemente, tendré que contentarme con el segundo puesto.

Candy no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Casi hubiera preferido que la siguiera regañando, podía lidiar mejor con su ira que con aquella comprensión que la hacía sentir peor por haberlo subestimado. Intentó bromear un poco, para no hacerle caso a sus ojos anegados.

\- ¿Y con el tercero? - se atrevió a aventurar ella.

\- ¿Con el tercero? - repitió él, sorprendido.

Candy le sonrió, cautelosamente.

\- Con el tercer puesto - le explicó - Estoy esperando un hijo de Terry.

Candy se lo anunció muy suavemente, esperando no estar cometiendo otra vez la cabezonería de lastimarlo. Sin embargo, la limpia sonrisa de Albert al enterarse de la noticia le dio la mayor tranquilidad que cualquier otra palabra que hubieran intercambiado antes. Incluso más que aquel _"aunque amemos a otras personas"_. Era una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Ella pudo ver en los ojos de Albert que él en verdad se alegraba con la noticia, y si eso era así, significaba que de alguna forma venturosa él realmente había cambiado sus sentimientos por ella. En ese momento, nada la podía hacer sentir más feliz.

\- Candy, ¿hasta qué lugar me harás descender? - bromeó también él entonces, extendiéndole los brazos - Cuentan que hace mucho calor a tanta profundidad.

Ella suspiró al reconocer al mismo Albert de siempre, y se abrazaron fuertemente. Tal vez nadie lo entendería, y mucho menos Terry influido por los celos, pero había un hilo invisible que unía sus corazones con un cariño que no tenía por qué ser precisamente romántico. Un cariño indestructible de hermanos, de familia… un cariño de esos que no se tienen que conquistar cotidianamente ni se necesitan en el día a día, porque son inamovibles. Un hermano al que puedes dejar de ver por varios años, incluso, y tras el reencuentro siempre se abrazarán con el mismo gozo y alegría, sabiéndose felices cada uno en su propio camino.

Y para Albert fue todo un descubrimiento el hecho de que sentir a Candy entre sus brazos sólo le produjera una infinita ternura. Alivio y ternura. Había pasado la prueba de fuego.

\- Candy, no sabes cuánto gusto me da por ustedes. Eres y seguirás siendo una madre maravillosa - vaticinó entonces.

Ella aceptó sus parabienes, enternecida.

\- Albert, ¿y contigo? ¿está todo bien? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, después de separarse del abrazo pero todavía con sus manos entre las suyas. Le veía un brillo nuevo en la mirada. Y ella, que lo conocía tan bien, se daba cuenta de que ese brillo no hablaba de un amor atormentado e imposible, sino de brillantes augurios y vibrantes esperanzas.

\- Sí, Candy - le respondió él simplemente - Estoy enamorado.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, aliviada y cada vez más contenta. Ambos se sonrieron, reconociéndose tan hermanos como siempre.

\- ¡Albert! - el rostro de Candy se iluminó - ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

Él apenas carraspeó, dejándola intencionalmente con la duda. Sabía lo curiosísima que era.

\- Eso me recuerda que debo recibir a los invitados - le dijo solemnemente, recordando que Maddy estaba allí y no quería hacerla esperar más ni preocuparla de ninguna manera. Le ofreció su brazo - ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¡Albert! - el tono de ella era ahora muy diferente, de protesta. Pero sonreía.

\- Nunca te olvides que eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Ella lo tomó del brazo, sintiendo cálido el corazón.

\- Nunca lo he olvidado…

Y salieron del despacho rumbo al comedor. Sin embargo, antes de llegar se encontraron con Terry que caminaba por el largo corredor que daba al jardín, como un león enjaulado. Ambos lo miraron reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa traviesa ante la involuntaria exhibición de posesividad del actor, quien se detuvo en seco al verlos. Albert se dirigió a ambos, liberando a Candy de su brazo y ofreciéndoselo a su esposo.

\- Candy, Terry… ahora es mi turno de dejarlos un momento… - por unos instantes los tres se miraron con profundo respeto mutuo, por un segundo con la camaradería de antaño - Les sugiero que nos alcancen cuanto antes en el comedor - les dijo Albert antes de ir a encontrarse con el resto de sus invitados, y muy particularmente, con la total agitación y alegría que sentía por recibir a Maddy en su propia casa.

Terry se acercó a Candy y la tomó suavemente del brazo. Antes de seguir a Albert se detuvo a su lado, expectante.

\- ¿Y bien...? - le preguntó secamente para que ella le respondiera. Aunque trataba de no sonar brusco, apenas si podía ocultarlo. Había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Y bien? - Candy repitió en eco su pregunta de forma conciliadora, sin dejarse intimidar por su tono. Hasta podría, ahora sí, haber sonreído. Sabía mejor que nadie lo celoso que Terry podía llegar a ser - Estuvo bien... Albert está bien, lo veo en sus ojos. Fue un gran alivio reencontrarme con mi amigo y hermano, Terry... porque yo... tenía tanto miedo de seguirlo lastimando. Tanto miedo de que las cosas ya no fueran las mismas entre nosotros y que nunca pudieran volver a ser. – le dijo ella, acercándose para que él la abrazara. Y era cierto. Había tenido mucho miedo de ser la causa de infelicidad de una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Terry la rodeó con sus brazos y nuevamente se regañó por ser un celoso idiota, pensando sólo en lo mal que él lo estaba pasando y no en los temores de ella.

\- ¿Y tú, cómo estás? - le preguntó entonces, genuinamente interesado.

\- ¿Yo?... Bien. Aliviada y contenta – le sonrió – Todo va a estar bien, Terry.

Agradeciendo la soledad del pasillo, ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó muy suavemente en los labios, liberada del peso angustioso de la culpa. Terry la recibió contra su boca ofreciéndole su fortaleza, con la necesidad que tenían de descansar el uno en el otro. Y después, ambos se sonrieron con los labios y los rostros unidos, en la celebración de saber que ahora su amor no provocaba el dolor de un amigo. Todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando entraron al comedor ya todos – excepto Archie - estaban por tomar asiento, pero Terry no pudo evitar observar que la ahora Sra. Camilla Maxwell lucía orgullosa y radiante un abultado vientre de embarazo. No había salido antes hacia el comedor, así que aprovechó ahora para felicitarla muy propia, pero cálidamente, y darle un gran abrazo a Jason Maxwell por la buena noticia. Luego esperó que Albert siguiera el protocolo apropiado y le presentara a la linda señorita ojiverde que llevaba de su brazo, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del comedor y por ella entró Archibald Cornwell llevando de su brazo a otra hermosa dama – que no era su esposa - de cabellos castaños, caminar elegante y gesto sereno, cuyos ojos sonreían tras los transparentes cristales de sus gafas.

Candy saltó de alegría en cuanto la vio y corrió hacia ella, dejando a Archie con la decepción de echarle a perder el lucimiento de aquel desfile de entrada que había planeado tan cuidadosamente. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, realmente conmovidas de volverse a ver y poder estrecharse nuevamente. Inmediatamente Annie se les unió, riendo felices por reunirse finalmente en un encuentro tan anhelado.

Terry los vio a los cuatro juntos y recordó perfectamente a todo aquel pintoresco grupo. Por un momento, parecía como si el tiempo nuevamente volviera a la vibrante época del Real Colegio San Pablo.

" _La preciosa Srita. Pecas. El elegante, la miedosa y…"_

\- Pero si es la… - comenzó a decir Terry sorprendido, pero se corrigió en cuanto sintió la mirada de advertencia asesina que Candy le dirigió-…la Srita. Patricia O'Brian.

Patty no cabía de felicidad al reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos tan queridos. Incluso el antaño atemorizante Terry Grandchester estaba allí. Sólo faltaba Stear, aunque el querido inventor realmente siempre estaba presente en los corazones y en las oraciones de todos.

Entre las damas todo fue un alegre alboroto de abrazos y remembranzas, a los que rápidamente integraron en las presentaciones a Maddy y Camilla, y luego vencieron la reticencia de los caballeros y todos se dirigieron a la mesa en un murmullo inacabable de anécdotas y risas. Casi todos se sentaron en el comedor, algunos charlando sin descanso y otros sólo observando complacidos la gran camaradería que surgía entre un grupo tan dispar… excepto por Albert y Maddy, que permanecieron de pie en la cabecera de la mesa sin tomar asiento por un par de minutos, hasta que las conversaciones lentamente cesaron y todos pusieron su atención en ellos.

\- Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos que hayan aceptado la invitación que les hice. Es todo un privilegio tener a la mejor familia y los mejores amigos… - dijo Albert, muy complacido. Depositaba un brazo cálido sobre la espalda de Maddy, orgulloso y protector - Y pretendo aprovechar la ocasión para presentarles, a quienes no la conocen, a la Srita. Madeleine Russell. Mi novia…

Madeleine se sonrojó como jamás se había imaginado que podía, Terry levantó las cejas sonriendo comprensivo, Archie y Annie los miraron gustosos y, sin poderlo evitar, Candy se puso de pie casi de un salto señalándolos con la mano.

\- ¡Yo lo sabía! - exclamó, triunfante y feliz.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla, y le dio tanto sonrojo como si fuera una niña atrapada en medio de una travesura… tanto que hasta casi compitió con Madeleine en el tono encendido de sus mejillas. Todos rieron. El reencuentro era maravilloso y las siguientes noticias gozosas de la cena fueron primero la invitación a la próxima boda de Patricia O'Brian con un reconocido periodista de Florida y por último, el feliz anuncio del embarazo de Candy. Tal y como Albert había dicho: esa noche todos vivieron el placer de compartir bienaventuras con la mejor familia y los mejores amigos.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Terry y Candy estuvieron en Chicago por toda una semana, donde ella aprovechó el tiempo para compartir la camaradería femenina con sus amigas, los niños tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer travesuras juntos y los caballeros hablaron de sus asuntos que juzgaban tan trascendentes, con el ánimo de mejorar el mundo. Fueron días maravillosos.

La noche anterior al regreso de los Grandchester a Nueva York, Albert nuevamente les organizó una cena, ahora de despedida, la cual únicamente sería en familia aprovechando que sus tías Elroy Andley y Prudence Griffin habían viajado hasta Chicago desde Lakewood. Planeó todo con la ayuda de Maddy, circunstancia ante la cual la Sra. Elroy se mostró airada y mortificada. Ya había tenido una fuerte discusión con William cuando éste le informó que cortejaba a esa señorita, y ella estaba realmente escandalizada por los ambientes que ese sobrino tan heterodoxo prefería frecuentar, igual que el resto de sus sobrinos segundos. ¿No podía buscar a alguien de su misma condición social? ¿Estaban condenados los Andley a volverse el hazmerreír de las buenas familias de Norteamérica?

Sin embargo, dentro del alma de la Sra. Elroy ardía un rescoldo de esperanza. Cortejar no significaba comprometerse. Todavía podían pasar muchas cosas y que aquella relación imposible terminara, sobre todo si ella se oponía con la fuerza suficiente.

El día de la cena estuvieron presentes Albert, Annie y Archie, las dos tías, Candy y Terry… y la presencia serena de Maddy, quien realmente por dentro se moría de nervios al exponerse directamente a la familia de Albert, y sobre todo al escrutinio de esa tía que ya le habían advertido que era tan severa. Pero como el amor le transmutaba el temor en osadía, se presentó frente a ella, resuelta.

Sin embargo, el ambiente de la cena fue muy pesado desde el principio, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos que todos hacían por conseguir lo contrario. Era más que obvio el mal humor y la censura de la Sra. Elroy, evidenciado por sus frases cortantes y lapidarias. Aunque en un principio se había sentido ligeramente satisfecha de que Candy hubiera logrado un matrimonio que parecía ventajoso para los Andley al emparentar con un Ducado inglés, enterarse de que el alguna vez heredero había renunciado a su linaje e incluso a la posibilidad de ser reconocido como un Lord, la hizo cuestionarse si finalmente era la influencia nefasta de Candy la que siempre actuaba sobre la gente a su alrededor. Sobre ese joven aristócrata y sobre todos los Andley. Elroy no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que, excepto por ella misma y su hermana Prudence, ninguna del resto de las damas de aquella mesa provenía de una alta cuna.

Terry oía cada una de sus censuras, poniéndose cada vez más tenso a medida que las escuchaba, pero conteniéndose con una paciencia infinita que ignoró que poseía. Entendía que para el resto de los comensales - excepto por él y por Madeleine - ya era habitual oír las constantes desaprobaciones de la anterior matriarca de la familia, y realmente no entendía como eran capaces de soportarlas. Nadie tenía derecho a ir pontificando por el mundo como si no hubiera cometido ningún error.

En algún momento, cuando en la conversación se tocó casualmente el tema de su matrimonio con Candy, la señora dio aún más rienda suelta a su frustración, si eso era posible.

\- Es terriblemente censurable tu comportamiento, Candice – la regañó la Sra. Elroy -Casarte a escondidas y sin honor, sin ninguna noción de decencia. Olvidándote por completo que a pesar de todo eres una Andley.

Por primera vez en la noche el insulto directo de Elroy cortó el aire, mordaz. Terry apenas podía creerlo.

\- ¡Señora! ¡Le ruego que se modere! – el actor arrojó su servilleta contra el plato, indignado y hastiado. Sus ojos chispearon furiosos – No le permitiré que insulte a mi esposa de ninguna manera. No quiero olvidar que usted es una dama y yo un invitado.

\- ¡Tía! ¡Se está usted excediendo! – le advirtió Albert.

Pero Elroy estaba colérica.

\- ¡Y tú, William! Pareciera que pretendes hacer desfilar por nuestra herencia a todas las enfermeras de ese hospital. ¿Cómo puedes infamar así el honorable nombre los Andley?

Ante la insistencia y el nuevo agravio, Terry y Albert se pusieron enérgicamente de pie al mismo tiempo, el actor tan bruscamente que la silla cayó a sus espaldas. Era lo último que la Sra. Elroy esperaba y de pronto se calló, mirándolos atónita.

\- Señora, lamentaría mucho tener que recordarle quienes han sido los que realmente han traído la infamia a su apellido – masculló Terry fieramente, con la voz enronquecida por la furia contenida - Y créamelo. Yo fui testigo en primera fila de tamaña vileza.

Candy suspiró fuertemente, temiendo que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. Pero también un poco cansada de la intransigencia de la Sra. Elroy para con ella. Nunca mereció su desprecio. Se puso de pie, de una forma más sosegada, apretando ligeramente la mano de Terry para serenarlo.

\- Sra. Elroy... - replicó Candy con un tono suave, pero con resolución. Su mirada firme - alguna vez ya hablamos del enorme amor que le tengo a esta familia. Que jamás haría algo para lastimarlos y que su felicidad es una de mis prioridades, después de la felicidad de mi propia familia. Y creo que hasta ahora, lo que más ha lastimado a todos en esta mesa ha sido su franca oposición a que cada uno busque el camino que le haga más dichoso. Piénselo y se dará cuenta.

Albert también la miró impasible. Igualmente tenía algo que decirle y, a pesar del gran cariño que le tenía, no permitiría nunca más su oposición infundada a sus mas caros anhelos.

\- Tía, la Srita. Russell… Madeleine… es una dama con cualidades y sentimientos extraordinarios, muchos más que otras que se ostentan como tales – sentenció Albert, impávido -Te pido que la respetes incluso más que a mí porque no sólo será una muy digna cabeza de ésta familia sino la mejor madre para mis hijos, el día que me haga el honor de aceptarme como su esposo.

Elroy miró a los tres jóvenes de pie, sus miradas determinadas y aguerridas, haciendo un frente común en su contra. ¿Qué pasaba con esta nueva juventud? Desafiándola a ella, ante la que se habían doblegado muchos de los más intransigentes hombres de negocios de Illinois. Pero estos tres rebeldes tenían en sus ojos la determinación férrea de quien tiene la razón… en lo único importante, reconoció finalmente Elroy: la pelea por la felicidad de los suyos. Ella jamás se lo había permitido, enzarzada con los protocolos de mantener un prestigio arcaico y, ahora se daba cuenta, estéril. Viendo en los ojos la determinación de aquellos tres jóvenes, sabía que indudablemente ellos seguirían su curso con o sin ella... sobre todo su amado sobrino William, quien era el único que realmente le importaba. Finalmente, eso mismo había hecho su hermana Pauna cuando decidió casarse con Vincent Brown, un hombre tan por debajo de su nivel social, y recordó cómo estuvieron a punto de perderla por cuestionar y entorpecer su decisión. No podía permitir que lo mismo sucediera, ahora con William... eso significaría que podría perderse de la tan anhelada posibilidad de conocer a sus bisnietos para disfrutar del renacimiento de toda la progenie directa de los Andley. Adivinó que si ella se oponía como tantas otras veces, finalmente se quedaría sola, apergaminada entre las rancias tradiciones que siempre le costaron y la hicieron renunciar a tanto. ¿Las personas siempre van primero? ¿Antes que las más sacras tradiciones? A final de cuentas, ¿resultaría que no había valido la pena sacrificar su propia felicidad por ellas?

Por primera vez en la vida, ante el desafío decidido de la nueva generación de su familia, Elroy Andley se planteó la posibilidad de claudicar. El amor y la vida siempre se abrirían paso, a pesar de cualquiera de sus objeciones y finalmente causaría que pasaran de y sobre ella. No era fácil aceptarlo. No quería. Pero finalmente la Sra. Elroy también se puso de pie y, aunque se mantuvo altiva hasta el final, sus palabras atestiguaban su rendición.

\- Lamento mis modales, Sra. Grandchester, Srita. Russell… mi comportamiento es inexcusable y no se volverá a repetir - se dirigió al resto de la mesa - Caballeros, Sra. Cornwell… No me he sentido bien últimamente así que con su permiso, me retiraré.

Prudence, que había estado observando toda la escena atemorizada, se levantó inmediatamente y tras disculparse un momento también salió rápidamente tras su hermana, preocupada por su salud. Albert también se inquietó, pero se quedó allí en la cabecera de la mesa, recibiendo la mirada agradecida y orgullosa de Maddy por defenderla de esa manera. Y por todo lo demás que sus palabras implicaban.

Candy y Terry se sentaron relajándose poco a poco mientras se miraban desconcertados, pero cómplices.

Unos minutos más tarde, Prudence volvió con la noticia de que Elroy se encontraba bien y sólo un poco cansada. Para todos en la mesa fue muy obvia su capitulación, pero no se volvió a hablar más del asunto, sobre todo cuando Annie y Archie desviaron la atención hacia el próximo viaje que Albert y Maddy harían rumbo a Sudáfrica.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un clima más agradable. No había sido la mejor cena de despedida del mundo, pero Candy sintió que por fin todos habían logrado liberarse de tantas cadenas absurdas que antes habían permitido que les aprisionaran el alma.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Candy y Terry regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban ya entrada la noche. Robin se había dormido desde temprano y Terry lo llevó en brazos hasta la recámara que tenía a un lado de la Sra. Leavitt, dentro de la espaciosa suite de tres habitaciones que habían alquilado. Sostener el cuerpecito indefenso de Robin siempre le causaba una gran ternura y finalmente, ahora le daba mucho gozo saber que él crecería en el seno de una familia feliz, sin ninguna necesidad de que él en su inocencia pagara los errores que sus padres habían cometido. Le besó los cabellos antes de salir y dejarlo dormir, en un gesto que casi nunca se permitía hacer cuando él estaba despierto.

Cuando alcanzó a Candy en la recámara que ambos ocupaban, ella estaba deshaciéndose de toda la indumentaria que se requería para salir a la calle con ese clima cada vez más frío. Él también empezó a quitarse el abrigo que llevaba para quedarse en mangas de camisa.

\- Mañana partimos hacia Nueva York - suspiró Candy - Ha sido una visita maravillosa. Bueno, excepto por lo de esta noche - se mordió la lengua mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Encantadora la señora, ¿eh? - Terry levantó una ceja sardónico, recordando la tensa situación que habían protagonizado durante la cena.

\- Bueno, ha tenido una vida difícil. Sólo Dios y ella saben cuánto porque creo que nunca nos compartirá su historia – empezó a explicarle Candy, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de calle para dejarlo sobre el tocador - Ha perdido tanto, que lo único que le queda son sus más sagradas tradiciones. Es natural que las defienda así.

\- Pero, ¡hasta qué punto! Me parece tan rígida y arcaica como cualquier otro miembro rancio de la aristocracia inglesa… Y en ese ejemplo, ella ya debería saber que todos esos aspavientos y exigencias jamás han funcionado. Las grandes familias, igual que las Casas Reales, están llenas de deshonor… y de bastardos… - dijo Terry, divertidamente mordaz.

\- No digas esas cosas…- le pidió ella, pero él ya estaba tan en paz con su pasado que no le molestaba bromear con eso. Además, no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Algún día le contaría a Candy que el Ducado de los Grandchester - los distinguidos y honorables Grandchester - había nacido precisamente del bastardo de todo un _Alegre Monarca_ , aunque muy culto rey _._

\- Por cierto, todo este asunto me ha hecho recordar que Robert me envió un telegrama hoy – le dijo Terry, cambiando de tema, y acercándose a ella para ayudarle a quitarse los guantes, deslizando la tela por cada uno de sus dedos en un gesto que para ambos era totalmente íntimo y sensual - Me dice que "Hamlet" ha tenido tanto éxito que ha decidido que empecemos una corta temporada en Londres. Así que quiero preguntarte antes de enviarle mi respuesta... Pecosa, ¿te gustaría volver conmigo a la ciudad donde te enamoraste de mí? - le guiñó sonriendo.

Ella rió, divertida por su desfachatez.

\- Según recuerdo yo, las cosas sucedieron muy diferentes – le aclaró ella mientras coquetamente se dirigía hacia el ventanal para mirar por la ventana las luces de la ciudad - Eras tú el que enamorado me seguías a todos lados. Me espiabas cuando aquel ataque de Neil en el San Pablo, te aparecías supuestamente por accidente en mi Segunda Colina de Pony, llegaste a mi cuarto pretendiendo que fue un error... Por ejemplo, ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta que yo saltaba entre los árboles para visitar a Stear y a Archie? Ser un acosador y un fisgón no es propio de un caballero, señor Grandchester... - le regañó, fingiendo escandalizarse.

Él la siguió hasta la ventana y la abrazó por la espalda, dispuesto a seguirla en un juego que tanto le gustaba.

\- Si la memoria no me falla, fuiste tú la que me persiguió por el barco la noche que nos conocimos, luego te apoderaste "casualmente" de mi colina en el Colegio, entraste a mi cuarto a hurgar entre mis cosas… y después, en el baile de Mayo, te cambiaste de ropas atrevidamente frente a mí… creo que tratando de seducirme…

\- ¡Terry! - protestó ella riendo divertidamente indignada, mientras él también reía satisfecho por provocar su sonrojo. Luego ella se sumergió entre sus brazos y en el arrullo de su risa, que tanto le gustaba. Recordó la complicidad que había sentido con Terry justo después de aquel baile de Mayo, cuando él había tomado su lugar en el cuarto de castigo ante el asedio de Elisa que pretendía descubrirla. Una mágica complicidad que había nacido entonces y que ahora se consolidaba. Ahora Terry era su amigo más querido, su cómplice de vida y su amor.

\- Movías tu naricita y fruncías las pecas en esa forma que sabías que me volvías loco - continuó incordiándola Terry, para seguirla viendo reír.

Ella hizo un mohín, precisamente cómo los que él le reclamaba.

\- Terry, llegó el momento en que me digas por qué te obsesionan tanto mis pecas.

\- Mmmhhh…es que me gustan tus pecas. Adoro tus pecas. Ya te lo había dicho.

\- No lo recuerdo.

\- Te lo digo cada vez que te las beso.

\- Apenas si me doy por enterada - coqueteó ella - Tendrás que besarlas mil veces para que apenas empiece a sospecharlo.

\- Un millón de veces – la corrigió él, besándole la curva de su cuello – quiero que estés muy segura.

Candy se sumergió en la dulzura de sus labios, anidada entre sus brazos. Miraba satisfecha sus reflejos en el cristal de la ventana oscura y luego, más allá, observó cómo afuera se extendían inacabables las luces de la ciudad de Chicago, donde la familia Andley siempre la acogería y adivinó más allá, al otro lado del lago - pero siempre en Norteamérica - el lugar dónde estaba su amado Hogar de Pony. Los extrañaría mucho. Pero, como había dicho… los brazos de Terry eran su hogar. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de eso.

Sin embargo, Terry percibió vacilación en su silencio y creyó que ella dudaba. Él entendía lo importante que esta tierra para ella y, tal vez, en lo desprotegida que se sentiría si se alejaba. Y no le importaba ceder en lo más mínimo si eso implicaba su tranquilidad, así que tenía una segunda opción.

\- Si no vienes conmigo, no iré – le dijo – ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Charles, el del invernadero? Está fundando un estudio de cine y me invitó a formar parte. Puedo hacer cine.

\- ¡Terry! Pero si tú amas el teatro clásico…

\- Te amo más a ti. _Y te quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo._

Repentinamente Terry la levantó en vilo entre sus fuertes brazos alejándola de la ventana y, mientras ella reía, la llevó hasta la cama. La colocó entre los almohadones y se tendió a su lado, a medias sobre su cuerpo, mientras le apresaba los muslos bajo la musculatura de su pierna.

\- Nos ha costado mucho coincidir, Pecosa… tuvimos que pasar por tanto para finalmente estar juntos. Hubo muchas lágrimas, nuestras y de otros. Mucho dolor y renuncias. Y ya no más. No pienso dejar pasar nunca más este regalo que nos hizo la vida por medio de Albert, cosa que le agradezco mucho. Y también al destino, que también por fin nos ayudó un poco…

 _"...Por fin…"._ Y entonces Candy sintió que todo encajaba.

En algún punto el destino se torció y no proyectaba la sombra que debía ser. Para corregirse, ocurrió entonces una de esas raras ocasiones en las que arrojó un rayo de luz cegadora para encauzar a aquellas cuatro almas que lo asumían con ignorada resignación, y se convirtió en un destello fulgurante que los sacudió: entonces Albert se había enamorado de Candy, detonándolo todo. El amor de Albert había llevado a Candy a pensar que lo más natural era prometerse en matrimonio, y esa promesa de matrimonio provocó primero la llegada de Maddy a Chicago como suplente de Candy, y luego hizo que Albert secretamente trajera a Terry, propiciando un reencuentro entre él y su pecosa. Los cuatro colisionaron. Candy y Terry redescubrieron su amor incontrolable, que jamás se había extinguido. Madeleine fue el apoyo y confidencia de Albert, y el amor que alguna vez habían sentido secretamente el uno por el otro resurgió nuevamente con renovados bríos y les llenó nuevamente el alma de estremecimientos y esperanzas.

Si no hubiera ocurrido aquel enamoramiento, aquella luz deslumbrante del destino ¿donde estarían ellos ahora? Seguramente Candy trabajando en el Hospital, con el alma sorda por el dolor de la renuncia y con el verdadero amor adormilado, sin canción en su corazón… Albert dejando que los asuntos económicos dictaran sus viajes por el mundo, cada vez más insatisfecho con esa vida, sintiendo su responsabilidad en los negocios como un pesado lastre… Terry actuando con el resentimiento de un deber cumplido y el espíritu lastimado, la indecisión y la desesperanza pesándole en el ánimo… Maddy trabajando incansablemente mientras consentía que su labor estuviera siempre antes que ella misma, aceptando que no volvería a sentir nunca otra vez ese amor vehemente que nació en África... Estarían transitando cada uno en órbitas lejanas sin intersección, extrañándose sin saberlo y sin buscarse por resignación. Seguirían siendo sólo proyecciones de sombra, en lugar de lo luminoso que podrían ser. De lo que finalmente llegaron a ser.

El destino se había corregido. No había por qué seguirlo retando.

\- Yo no permitiría que te fueras sin mí... sin nosotros... – aceptó ella y se anidó entre la fuerza de su abrazo, ronroneando de placer – ¿Ves? Me ajusto perfectamente a tí. No me imagino estar en ningún otro lado...

Terry le agradeció con el alma que aceptara.

\- Nuestra hija nacerá allá. Será una hermosa dama inglesa - le dijo entonces.

\- Un perfecto caballero inglés… - le corrigió ella.

\- Ya lo veremos - la desafió él, sus ojos verdiazules juguetones - Será lo que tenga que ser. Lo único seguro es que seremos una familia más grande…

 _"Una familia más grande"_ repitieron ambos en su interior, sintiéndose plenos y por fin pertenecientes. Al carecerlo, ambos siempre habían añorado el calor de un hogar propio que los cobijara cálidamente, y siempre ese deseo vehemente los había eludido de forma implacable. Hasta que llegó el momento de dejar de esperar y le arrebataron al destino el privilegio de empezar a construírselo. Ambos anhelaban la alharaca imposible que sería todo aquello.

\- Candy, siempre he evitado desear algo que me doliera perder después… pero ya no. No desde que estás conmigo. Me habitas el alma como nadie jamás. – Terry le enmarcó su rostro con su mano y llevó su mirada hasta la suya. Quería decírselo mirándola directamente a los ojos para que jamás le quedara la menor duda, venciendo por siempre con ella el temor que sentía de entregarse demasiado – Mi corazón está completamente en tus manos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

Candy lo miró enternecida al principio, y luego poco a poco la certeza de su entrega la invadió con una fuerza incontenible. Lo miró orgullosa y, por primera vez en su vida, sintiéndose posesiva.

Usando el lenguaje de sus almas, finalmente ambos aprendieron: él a darse y ella a exigirlo.

\- Eres mío - proclamó entonces Candy, atreviéndose a reclamarlo por vez primera, venciendo con él por siempre el temor que tenía de sentirse demasiado egoísta. Nunca volvería a separarse voluntariamente de él, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ambos comprendieron que nunca jamás volverían a sacrificar un amor que les era tan necesario como el mismo aire.

Y entonces Terry le sonrió con aquella endiablada media sonrisa que cimbraba el alma de Candy y la hacía sonrojar de deseo hasta la punta de los dedos, mientras la mano de él se deslizaba avasallante bajo su vestido en un cálido recorrido que presagiaba la unión de su piel para la renovación de sus promesas.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Estás segura, Sra. Grandchester? - le susurró él, con esa voz profunda que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pícara y sugestiva, respondiéndole sin ninguna duda.

\- Sí. Eres mío y yo soy tuya – sentenció Candy en una verdad incuestionable que por fin prometía ser eterna - Por siempre tuya, Terry.

 **F I N**

 **. &.**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **¡Mil gracias por continuar acompañándome con la lectura de este fic!**

Las palabras no alcanzan para decirles lo agradecida que estoy de que me hayan dedicado parte de su valioso tiempo.

Igualmente, esta vez quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review: Anna María (con mucho cariño, amiga), Eli Diaz, Keyla1302, Clauseri, R. G. Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Pati, Iris Adriana, Brenda, Becky70, Ara, Flor, Vero, Lourdes y Merlia. Sus palabras siempre fueron un regalo y con esa emoción las recibí, muchas gracias por seguirme. También a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos o esperaban las actualizaciones de esta publicación. Hoy puedo ponerle con gran satisfacción el estatus de: COMPLETO.

La inspiración para este epílogo fué el precioso fragmento de _Candy Candy Final Story_ que sirve de introducción a este capítulo, así como la frase que dijo alguna vez Stear y que se cita en la conversación entre Archie y Terry. !Ah! Y el no haber completado antes la historia de un personaje tan hermoso como Albert, a quien por fin pude hacer feliz :)

A quienes me han preguntado si tengo otros fics, lamentablemente (para mí) la vida real no me deja mucho tiempo libre y no he escrito nada más. Ojalá algún día pueda hacerlo otra vez y ustedes me acompañen nuevamente. Ha sido un placer, de verdad. Gracias por todo.

 **Notas del fic:**

Éste sí es el final. Aunque ahora entiendo cuando K. Mizuki escribió que necesitaba una historia más larga para contarlo todo, pero ya no las quiero aburrir. Sólo confirmarles que los temores de Terry fueron infundados y Candy finalmente dio a luz al hijo de ambos en Inglaterra. Si fue un niño o una niña se los dejo a su preferencia. Pero si me preguntan a mí, el hijo fue un niño… el primero de tres varones que Candy engendró con Terry. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Es una de mis debilidades: me gustaría replicar a Terry hasta el infinito, y que todos cuidaran de Candy con auténtica devoción.

¡Gracias!


End file.
